Digidimension Neptunia: Digital Journey
by TGT Terrorizor
Summary: What happens when digital monsters from another world enter the Hyperdimension? When the CPUs of Gameindustri learn of these creatures entering their world, they decide to fight fire with fire. Join the Goddesses and their friends as they make new digital allies and protect both their home of Hyperdimension and the Digital World from certain danger!
1. Chapter 1: A Digital Encounter!

**_Chapter 1: A Digital Encounter!_**

_Gameindustri. A world that resides in the Hyperdimension, where four CPUs (Console Patron Units) rule their nations and protect their people._

_CPU Green Heart, Goddess of Leanbox, the Land of Green Pastures._

_CPU Black Heart, Goddess of Lastation, the Land of Black Regality._

_CPU White Heart, Goddess of Lowee, the Land of White Serenity_

_And CPU Purple Heart, Goddess of Planetune, the Land of Purple Progress._

_Long ago, during the conflict known as the Console War, the Goddesses had fought one another for control of Gameindustri and the title as the "True Goddess." However, unknown to them all, a dark witch named Arfoire, otherwise known as the Deity of Sin, had tricked them all into fighting each other so that she could take over Gameindustri. But the CPUs had uncovered this insidious plot, and banded together to set aside their differences, defeat Arfoire, and end the Console War once and for all._

_A few years later, a new conflict would arise. The criminal organization ASIC (Arfoire Syndicate of Crime) had begun to threaten Gameindustri, spreading their influence where ever they went. In response, the CPUs would head to the Gameindustri Graveyard, the main territory of ASIC's operations. However, the Goddesses were led into a trap, and were captured, being held hostage in the Graveyard for three years. It was up to the younger generation, the CPU Candidates, to rescue their Goddesses and stop ASIC from reviving the Deity of Sin._

_In another dimension, the Ultra Dimension, evil would continue to grow, but this world also had its own heroes. The CPU of Planetune, who had been sent to Ultra Dimension, had befriended the Goddesses of the alternate Gameindustri and helped to defeat the Seven Sages, a group who desired to have a world without Goddesses. But their greatest threat was the former CPU of Tari, Rei Ryghts, who had gone mad with power and destroyed her own nation in the past. Together, the CPUs of both worlds put a stop to Rei's madness._

_Another point in history would mark the time of the Shift Period, where the people of the nations would look for new Goddesses to put their faith in. During that time, the CPU of Planetune had found a mysterious game console. Suddenly, after activating it, she and her sister were sent to yet another world, the Zero Dimension, where they would meet the long lost relative of Planetune's younger days, Uzume Tennouboshi, a.k.a. CPU Orange Heart, and the Ultra Dimension version of Neptune. Together, they searched for a way to send the sisters back home to Hyper Dimension, but not before encountering Arfoire once more, and fighting the gigantic Dark CPU._

_After returning to Hyperdimension, the Goddesses would encounter the Gold Third, who challenged the CPUs to test their newfound powers. Right after being defeated by Gold Third, the world suddenly changed dramatically. The people of Gameindustri had suddenly lost their memories of the Goddesses, as if they had never existed. After resolving problems within their own nations, they discovered that Affimojas, the leader of an organization called Affimax, was behind the false rumors of the Goddesses. Though they fought, their strength alone was not enough. Therefore, a solution was made to combine the Share energies of the CPUs and the powers of Gold Third, creating the next evolution of the Goddesses, the NEXT Mode. With their new powers at hand, the CPUs had thwarted Affimojas and his ambitions of greed. But the threat to Gameindustri had not past yet._

_A mysterious being, who would later become known as Kurome Ankokuboshi, would capture the CPUs and make them fall into a whirlpool of Delusion. Once again, it was up to the Candidates to save their sisters, but not without the assistance of Gold Third. They entered Zero Dimension to find their sisters, reuniting with Uzume, who helped them find the Heart Dimension and track down Kurome, who had corrupted the CPUs with the power of Delusion. All hope would've been lost, had it not been for the Candidates and Uzume. Using the power of a Share Crystal, they managed to save the Goddesses from their Delusional state._

_Kurome would go on to reveal that both she and Uzume were one and the same before being split, one half being the darkness of Delusion, and the other being the good half untainted by madness. She had enacted a plan to merge both the Zero Dimension and the Hyper Dimension as one world so that Kurome could escape the prison that was the swirl mark console. In an effort to stop Kurome's scheme, the CPU's would destroy Heart Dimension's center. But in doing so, Uzume would have to give her life in order to save her friends and Hyper Dimension, as she and Kurome were both connected to Zero Dimension, and should Zero Dimension be destroyed, so would Uzume. She would stay behind to make sure Kurome never escaped. The CPU's would not give up on her, however. In one final desperate attempt to save Uzume, they placed all of their faith into the swirl mark console, as Uzume and Kurome made one final duel to see who would live and who would not. In the end, Uzume was the victor, and had since lived with the CPU's in Hyper Dimension._

_Years have passed since that day, and Gameindustri is as peaceful as it ever was. But now, a new adventure is about to begin. Only this time, the dangers the CPUs will face will not be like anything they encountered before..._

* * *

"Neptune! How many times have we been over this!?", said a tiny voice. "There is work to be done, and so far you have done absolutely nothing!"

The voice belonged to Histoire, the Oracle of Planetune, and the caretaker of the Basilicom. She looked like a fairy who was sitting on a flying book, but she is actually a tome herself. She was currently scolding Neptune again for slacking off from her work as a Goddess.

"Oh c'mon, Histy, I did do some work today!" said another voice in the room.

This voice belonged to Neptune, the CPU of Planetune. When she's not in her Goddess form, she looks like a little girl in her teens. She has short lilac hair and wears a white and purple jacket with purple cross marks on the sides, an "N" mark on the front and back, a pair of blue and white striped stockings, two purple and white sneakers, and two D-pad clips on her hair. She's a carefree person, but is also lazy when it comes to work.

"Hey! I read that, author!", she exclaimed randomly to nobody in particular. "I'm not lazy! I just choose not to do much of the hard stuff."

She also apparently somehow has a strange ability to break the 4th wall from time to time.

"Neptune, who are you talking to?", asked Histoire.

"Oh, don't sweat the small stuff, Histy", said Neptune. "Anyway, I really do my work. Honest Nepper!

"You've only done the quests. That only leaves the paperwork, which is half of the job of a CPU" explained Histoire.

"But that's the boring part though!" she whined.

"Boring or not, it must be done and soon", Histoire stated.

"Sis, if you'd like, I'll help you with the paperwork", said a new voice.

It was Nepgear, the younger sister of Neptune. She is also the CPU Candidate of Planetune, Purple Sister. She has the same lilac hair as Neptune, only that Nepgear's was longer. She also wears a white and purple sailor uniform with a yellow tie that has a purple "N" mark on it, pink and white stockings, a white case strap on her right thigh where she keeps her N-Gear, white and purple boots that also have an "N" mark, and one D-pad clip on her hair instead of two. If one didn't know any better, it would look like Nepgear was the older sister.

"As much as I'd want to let you help Netune, I'm afraid I cannot", said Histoire. "Neptune must learn to do her own work instead of having to rely on someone else for it."

"Urk! I feel like some part of me has broken in two after hearing that", Neptune said.

"I don't want to hear it, Neptune. Our Shares have been declining again recently, so you must do your job as a CPU to get them back again.", scolded Histoire again.

"Oh fine. You win, Histy. I'll do my work like a good CPU", said Neptune.

"Really now? You'll do all of your work?", Histoire asked suspiciously.

"Histy, do you really take me for a major couch potato? Of course I'll do my work!" defended Neptune.

Histoire stared at her in disbelief.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Achoo!", Nepgear sneezed, breaking the silence. Nep and Histoire turned to look at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry", she apologized.

"Fine then", Histoire sighed. "But if I catch you slacking off again, no pudding privileges for a month."

"Yikes! No mercy from Histy", Neptune squirmed.

Histoire then floats out of the room, leaving Neptune and her sister alone. As soon as the door closed, Neptune lept out of her seat and ran towards the window.

"Neptune, what are you doing? You said you were gonaa do your work!", said Nepgear.

"But I am. I'm just gonna sneak out to do some quests for a bit and then zip on back here as quick as a flash!", Nep said.

"But won't Histore find out that you're gone", Nepgear asked.

"Not unless you cover for me, Nep jr. Right now I've got a date with questing! Laters!", Nep said as she jumped through the window and onto the grass outside.

"Neptune, wait! Sis!", Nepgear exclaimed, but her words fell on deaf ears, as Neptune raced off towards the Guild.

"Goodness... What am I to do with you?", sighed Nepgear.

* * *

After taking up a few quests at the Guild, neptune had arrived at the Virtua Forest, where she would be preforming one of the jobs she accepted.

"Okay, one of those quests said that there's a strange monster that's been appearing and disappearing recently somewhere around here. Now let's see if I can't find it", she said to herself.

"And why did you bring us along again?", asked avoice from behind Neptune.

There were two people behind Neptune. One of them was IF, one of Neptune's best friends. She works as a Guild agent when she's not with Neptune, but is always there to help her friends whenever they need her. She has long brown hair with a leafy bow attached, a black top and pants, a dark blue coat with boots to match, and a belt with multiple cellphone straps attached to it.

The other person was Compa, another one of Neptune's best friends. She can be a ditz at times, but she's always dependable when her friends aren't feeling well. She's been working as a nurse in training, and is always eager to show off her skills so that she can perfect her talents. She has long hair that has a light creamy pink color with curls along the edges worn with a black headband with a C patched on the side. Her eyes also match with her hair also wears a tan-white wool styled tank top with big neck and un-attached sleeves and matching styled boots, but with small fuzzy balls at the top, a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, black-brown kneesocks with light pink heart cut frills, and often carries a black hip purse, and heart shaped buttons. Like her headband, both her purse and the heart on the choker has a C logo.

"Nep-Nep, can we take a break? My legs are aching", Compa groaned.

"Oh c'mon, we just got here. We can keep going", said Neptune.

"You still haven't told us why you brought us, Nep", asked IF. "I was still in the middle of another job."

"And I was still trying to practice making a new medication for itchy skin", added Compa.

"You guys were the only ones I could find that weren't out of town", Neptune explained. "Uzume is off exploring in Lowee, the other CPUs were busy their own work, and my "Big Me" is out dimension hopping again."

"Well you're lucky I'm not dragging you back to Histoire since I don't have any big leads on my other assignment", said IF.

"Ouch! I'm hurt, Iffy! Is that any way to treat a friend?", pouted Neptune.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped. But didn't the quest say that this monster is hard to find due to it appearing and then disappearing again?", asked IF. "We don't even know if this monster even exists. There's not exactly a photo of it either."

"That's why three heads are better than one! Now c'mon, let's search for a monster!", she exclaimed, running ahead of the group.

"But we don't know what we're even looking for! Ugh", IF sighed as she chased after Neptune.

"Nep-Nep, Iffy, wait for me please!", exclaimed Compa as she tried to catch up.

* * *

Almost thirty minutes had past and there was still no sign of the mystery monster. Neptune was still looking around high and low.

"Geez, you'd think you would find something out of the ordinary around here", she said.

"Nep, I think it's safe to say that we should head back", informed IF.

"Awww, but we can't give up now! I took on this quest, and I'm gonna complete it! The completionist within me demands it!", Neptune said.

"Like I said, we don't even know what we're looking for at all", replied IF. "And besides, it's not like the thing we're looking for is suddenly going to appear right in front of us."

Suddenly, as if on cue, a sound can be heard right in front of the group. A portal of sorts had started to open up out of thin air. It had began to grow bigger and bigger.

"Iffy, I think you just triggered an event flag!", exclaimed Neptune.

"Maybe next time I'll just keep my mouth shut", mumbled IF.

"Hey, something is coming out!", cried Compa.

Out of the portal came two large metallic claw arms that looked different, then two robotic legs, a head with the shape of a metal dragon, a torso with what appeared to be cannons attached to the back, and a long metal tail. The creature looked like a giant metal dragon when it came out of the portal. The group had never seen anything like this before.

"Holy Nepperoni, guys!", Neptune exclaimed.

"That thing looks scary!", shivered Compa.

"No way. Could that really be the mystery monster?", pondered IF.

Just then, the robotic dragon began to make a terrifying roar that could make even a Dogoo melt into a puddle.

"Um, guys, might it be a bad time to say that I have a bad feeling about this?", asked Neptune.

"I'm with you on this one, Nep. This doesn't look good", said IF.

The metal dragon suddenly began to charge towards the group. Neptune jumped to the left, while IF and Compa jumped to the right, just before the metallic monstrosity could trample them.

"Okay, take this! Hiyaaa!", Neptune yelled as she lept towards the monster with her wooden katana in hand. She tried to strike at it, but the metal dragon saw this and smacked her away with one of its claw arms, sending Neptune smashing into a tree.

"Oooowwwww! That hurt! Monsters shouldn't be allowed to do that!", she groaned.

"Nep, are you okay?!", IF called out in worry.

"Hold on, Nep-Nep! I'm coming!", cried Compa as she dashed towards Neptune's aid. But then the metal dragon changed its sights towards her and was about to swing its it claw arms again, when IF suddenly lept up and kicked it in the head.

"Keep away from my friends!", she exclaimed.

"Are you okay, Nep-Nep?", asked Compa as she pulled Neptune out from the tree wreckage.

"Yeah, I'm fine Compa. But Iffy's in trouble!", she said, pointing to IF's direction.

The metal dragon started to swing its claws at IF, but she starts to dodge its attacks while trying to make a few attacks herself. But no matter how much she hit the monster, she couldn't seem to make a dent into the metal armor.

"What's with this thing? My attacks can't even scratch it", she pondered.

Suddenly, the monster turned swiftly and used its metallic tail to smash into IF, causing her to go flying into a tree.

"Agh!", she grunted as she tries to get up. The metal monster starts to move in for the kill.

"Iffy! Hang tight", yelled Neptune as she suddenly starts to glow. A bright light had engulfed Neptune's body, changing her shape and appearance. Her body became more mature and adult-like, her hair became longer with twintail braids and a dark lilac color, her hairclips turned into black circles with blue crosses, and a black and purple suit took the place of her jacket. Wings and purple armor pieces formed around her, and her wooden katana turned into a long samurai sword in purple and black colors. This form was Neptune's Goddess form, Purple Heart.

"As the CPU of Planetune, I won't let you hurt my friends!", she stated as she chareged at the metal dragon.

The monster turned to see Purple Heart coming towards it. Readying its claws, it tried to slash at her, but Purple heart quickly dodged the attack and began to counterattack by slicing at the monster with her long samurai sword, making a few dents in the process.

"Aha, so i can hurt you after all", she commented as she continued her assault.

The metal dragon then turned to try and smash her with its tail, but Purple Heart saw this coming and quickly moved out of the way of its attack.

"Cross Combination!", she yelled as she charged right back at the metal monster with multiple powerful strikes from her blade. It seemed to be working, as the metal dragon staggered a bit as he was hit by the attack.

"Had enough yet?", she asked, believing she had the upper hand. But then the metal monster did something nobody expected: It began to speak.

"WHATEVER DIGIVOLUTION YOU USED, IT WILL STILL NOT BE ENOUGH TO STOP ME!", it said in a loud, metallic and oily voice.

"It can talk?!", said Purple Heart in surprise.

Suddenly, the cannons on the metal dragon's back started to glow, as if charging up for an attack.

"I don't like the look of this", said Purple Heart as she braced herself for the worst.

"INFINITY CANNON!", the metal dragon roared as it fired two large powerful lasers from its cannons. Purple Heart ducked just before the lasers could reach her. The lasers hurdled towards part of the forest, destroying any trees that were in the way of the blast. Purple Heart was shocked to see how much damage the monster had caused.

"This thing is more dangerous than I thought. I have to finish this here and now before someone gets hurt, or worse!", she said as she charged the metallic monster once more.

_"One problem, though. I don't have enough Share energy to go into NEXT Mode. Histoire was right. I should've done my work after all"_, Purple Heart thought to herself.

As she was about to make another strike against the monster, it grabbed Purple Heart with its right claw and slammed her into the ground with tremendous force.

"Ugh...No way", she groaned. As she tried to get up, the metal dragon pinned her down with a stomp of its foot. She couldn't get her legs free. The metal monster raised its left claw arm, ready to make the final strike.

"YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR ME!", the monster roared.

"No... I can't lose like this!", she cried in pain.

Compa was helping IF up when they saw what was happening. They wanted to help, but their was nothing they could do in their present state.

"Nep-Nep, no!", exclaimed Compa.

"Neptune!", yelled IF.

Purple Heart shut her eye, waiting or either a miracle or the inevitable to happen. Suddenly, as the monster was about to strike, multiple iron balls shoot out from the trees, hitting the metal dragon in the head an causing it to lose its foothold on Purple Heart. She opened her eyes and looked to see what had happened.

"What happened?", she pondered.

"WHO DARES TO INTERFERE WITH ME?!", the metal dragon roared.

Then, something emerged from the trees. It looked like the size of an adult, but it was actually another creature of unknown origin. It looked like a dragon that was covered in fur. It was dark purple with wings and a tail, its claws were a red-ish color, its feet and snout were white, and it had what appeared to be a red jewel on top of its head. What really surprised everyone was that it could speak too!

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size, Machinedramon!", it yelled.

"What in the world?!", Purple Heart, Compa, and IF all exclaimed at once.

The purple beast charged head first towards the metal monster known as Machinedramon. Purple Heart and her friends looked on in awe as the monsters battled each other. The Machinedramon started to swipe its claws at the winged creature, but the beast moved back and bite down on one of its arms, but was soon thrashed away. Although Machinedramon was larger and had more firepower, it seemed that the purple beast was more agile.

"Is that creature really on our side?", Purple Heart wondered.

"Whatever he is, I'm not sure he can win on his own. Nep, do you still have enough energy left to keep going?", asked IF in concern.

"Of course, Iffy. I can still keep going. That monster saved me, and I'd like to return the favor", said Purple Heart with confidence.

Meanwhile the battle between the beast and the Machinedramon continues, as the winged monster attacks again.

"Power Metal!", it exclaimed as it blasts a huge iron ball from its mouth at Machinedramon, causing the metallic monstrosity to stagger again. The attack only made a small dent, however, as the Machinedramon got back up, ready to charge up another attack.

"YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE FOLLOWED ME HERE! NOW I'LL END YOUR PITIFUL EXISTENCE HERE!", Machinedramon bellowed as he positioned himself to fire his main cannons again.

"And let you rampage in this world like in the Digital World? Never!", the beast growled as he charged Machinedramon again, only to get backhanded by the metal monster's claw arm. The beast fell to the ground, the wind being knocked out of him.

"Uggghh, damn...", he groaned.

"NOW PERISH!", Machinedramon said as the metal dragon prepared to fire his cannons at full yield.

"Not while I still breath air!", said a voice. Machinedramon looked to see who it was.

Suddenly, Purple Heart had drop kicked the metal monster from above, cause its cannons to power down in the confusion. She smirked as she helped up the mysterious creature.

"Are you alright?", she asked it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks,", it said.

Just then, they heard Machinedramon starting to get up again.

"We need to act fast and take that thing down. But we'll have to work together. Will you trust me?", she pleaded to the creature.

"I don't know who you are, but if you're willing to help, then consider it done!" said the winged monster.

They look towards the Machinedramon. IF and Compa watched with anticipation.

"Let's attack together!", Purple Heart said as she charged towards the metal monster.

"Right!", replied the beast as he followed suit.

Machinedramon roared as he rushed to the two. He swung his claws down on the CPU and monster, but they separated in different directions. Purple Heart slashed her blade at the metal giant, while the winged beast clawed its way through the armored plating. They tore bits and pieces off of Machinedramon as they hacked and slashed away at him. Machinedramon would try to bat away the two to them off, but they maneuvered behind him to flank his rear. The beast almost gets hit by the metal tail, but Purple Heart moves just in time to slash her sword downward, cutting off the tail from the metallic dragon. Machinedramon roared in pain as he turned to face them, its eyes full of fury.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT, YOU INSECTS!", he hissed as he stomped on the ground, charging towards them in a mad dash. The CPU and beast move out of the way as Machinedramon hits his head into some trees, destabilizing him in the process.

"He's disoriented! Now's our chance!", yelled Purple Heart.

"Let's do it!", the winged monster replied. They both rushed forward together. Machinedramon quickly turned around and tried to fire his cannons, but was interrupted when the beast headbutted him, causing the metal monster to miss his shot as it fired into the sky. Purple Heart then swooped down to strike at Machinedramon.

"Critical Edge!" she exclaimed as she slices at Machinedramon's cannons with three powerful strikes, tearing his cannons into unusable pieces. The metal monster was horrified at this. His main weapon was destroyed, and now he was next.

"Time to finish this!" proclaimed Purple Heart as she powered up her last attack. Desperate to live, the metallic being tried to bite down on her, but was stopped by the winged beast.

"Cannonball!", he yelled as he fires multiple iron balls at Machinedramon, causing him to be pushed back. It was then that Purple Heart would move to make the final blow.

"Victory Slash!", she exclaimed as she makes two swipes with her blade, both making a glowing "V" shape, creating a purple light that cuts through Machinedramon. The attack proved too much for the robotic dragon, as he took the hit full force. The attack blew off both of his claw arms and damaged his torso unit. Unable to keep his balance, Machinedramon falls forward into the ground with a mighty thud.

Compa and IF could hardly believe what they saw. They couldn't make a scratch on the metal giant, but Neptune and the monster did. They raced to Purple Heart and the creature to congratulate them.

"Yeah! Nice one guys! We did it!", exclaimed IF

"Yay Nep-Nep!" cheered Compa.

"Thank you all. It would seem this creature and I make a pretty good team", Purple Heart remarked.

Just then, they heard Machinedramon groan in agony. Could it be that it was still alive?

"NO... THIS CANNOT BE... I AM SUPPOSED TO BE TECHNOLOGICAL PERFECTION", it growled.

"Guess you're not so perfect after all", said IF.

"YOU INSECTS WILL PAY FOR THIS... I MAY BE DEFEATED, BUT I WILL BE AVENGED..."

Then Machinedramon suddenly started to slowly disappear into tiny particles. It looked like he was turning into zeros and ones. This continued with all of his torn limbs as well until there was nothing left of him but thing air.

"He's gone", said IF. "But that's weird, though..."

"What do you mean, Iffy?", asked Purple Heart.

"Monsters usually disappear as a bright flash of glowing particles, don't they?", IF pondered. "This one just faded away as numbers. I'm not sure if that was normal."

"Well, whatever the case, we owe our lives to this creature", said Purple Heart as she turned into a white light, transforming back into her human form.

"Whew, I'm tired. I think its time to call it a day guys", said Neptune.

Suddenly, they heard a noise. The creature had started to glow, then he began to shrink. His purple color became lighter, his claws and wings became smaller and turned black, and his tail became shorter.

"Wow, that was awesome! Let's do it again!", said the small creature.

"Wha?", everyone said in utter shock.

"Hm? What's up? Is there something on my face", it asked.

"Ummm... Weren't you just big before?", asked Neptune, clearly confused by what she saw.

"Oh right, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Dorumon! Nice to meet you!", the small creature said.

"Uhhhhhhh..."

Everyone all had many questions on their mind now: What really was the monster that had attacked them? Who was this creature that helped them? And most important of all... How are they going to explain to Histoire about Neptune sneaking away from her paperwork?!

* * *

**_Hello reader! If you enjoyed this chapter, be sure to leave a review and follow for more!_**

**_I've had this crossover idea for a while now ever since finding a random photo of a Neptunia & Digimon crossover on the internet, and I figured why not turn it into a fanfic? Not sure where I'll take this story, but I'll probably think on it as I try to make this story a good one. _**

**_I'll try to upload new chapters whenever I can. For now, see you in the next one!_**


	2. Chapter 2: What's A Digi-Man?

**_Hello and welcome to the second chapter of Digidimension Neptunia._**

**_First of I want to say thank you to those who are starting to favorite, follow and review this story. For those of you who haven't yet, why not go do so if possible. It would be great to get some feedback. _**

**_Anyway, nothing much to say, so without further ado, enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: What's A Digi-man?_**

"And that's basically the gist of it, Histy!", said Neptune, explaining her situation to Nepgear and Histoire.

Neptune and her friends had decided to return back to Planetune's Basilicom after their battle with the metal monster known as Machinedramon. Compa was taking a nap while Neptune and IF spoke to Histoire about the encounter they had in the Virtua Forest. They had also brought along the purple creature, calling himself Dorumon, so that they can better explain what had happened. Histoire was surprised at what she had heard. A monster and a CPU working together to stop a larger monster? It was unheard of, to say the least. She was even more surprised to see the monster who helped Neptune and her friends, but she managed to keep her composure as she listened to every detail of the explanation.

"I see. Well, I'm glad you all made it safely", Histoire sighed in relief.

"Neptune always seems to make some strange friends", added Nepgear.

"Hehehe, it was nothing. You should've seen us out there! I was all like 'Pow!' and he was all like 'Wham!' and all that!", said Neptune.

"Yeah, we kicked some digi-tail!", added Dorumon.

"And all of this happened while you were sneaking away from your paperwork, am I correct?", asked Histoire sternly.

"Nepu?!", Neptune squirmed.

"Sorry, Neptune. Histoire found out when I tried to cover for you", Nepgear apologized.

"Ehehehe, uhhh, whoops. I guess the jig is up, huh?", said Neptune nervously.

"Good grief, Neptune", Histoire sighed as she thought about how to punish Neptune for the week.

"I still find it strange as to how that metal monster came to be", said IF.

"Oh yes, you mentioned that the monster that attacked you came out of a portal, yes?", Histoire asked.

"Yeah. Something about it just bugs me to no end", replied IF. "Monsters don't normally appear like that. Could it be possible that it was brought here by something?"

"It may be possible. However, I have no information on any monsters using such a method", said Histoire.

"Well where ever it came from, we won't have to worry about it anymore! I say we celebrate with a pudding party!", said Neptune excitedly.

"Nep, you always have pudding everyday. You really need to start thinking about having a healthier diet", remarked IF.

"Pudding? What is that?", asked Dorumon.

"Gasp!", exclaimed Neptune in utter shock. "You mean to tell me you never heard of pudding before?!"

"We never had anything with that name in my world", said Dorumon.

"Any world without pudding is no world I'd want to go to! Wait here!" Neptune said as she dashed her way to the kitchen.

Histoire took this opportunity to examine Dorumon. The purple creature was a curious oddity, as Histoire had never seen something like him in Gameindustri. She was just about to ask him something when Neptune came back with two pudding cups.

"Ta-da!", she said proudly. "The best thing you will ever taste! Go on, try it! I know you'll like it!"

"Well I am getting kind of hungry", said Dorumon as he took one of the pudding cups in his little claws. He bite into a piece of the pudding as he tasted the concoction. His face changed to that of shock once he swallowed.

"Wow! You were right, this IS good!", he said in excitement.

"See? Told you you'd like it", replied Neptune as she ate a piece of her pudding.

"Great, we got two pudding lovers now", IF sighed.

"Oh, right. Dorumon, was it? Can you tell us what you are?", Nepgear asked the purple creature.

"Yes, please tell us. I'm curious to know as well", added Histoire.

"Well, for starters, I'm basically what you call a Digimon", Dorumon answered.

"Oh, that explains it!", said Neptune, but then she paused for a moment.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Uhhhh, wait... What's a Digi-man? Is that like one of those creepy stalker kind of people you see online who lure you into being their friend, invite you to their home, and then do unspeakable things to you?", she mumbled away, dumbfounding the purple creature.

"Never you mind her. She always says some random nonsense", said IF to Dorumon. "But like she said, what is a Digimon?"

"A Digimon, such as myself, is short for 'digital monster.' But we tend to call ourselves Digimon in our world", Dorumon explained.

"And what world did you come from", asked Histoire.

"Why, the Digital World, of course!", replied the purple creature.

"Of course!", echoed Neptune.

"The Digital World... I never heard of this dimension", said Histoire.

"It's where I came from. It's a great place. It's got mountains, forests, oceans, and everything in between!", continued Dorumon.

"Sounds very similar to what we have in Gameindustri", Nepgear said in astonishment.

"So how exactly did you end up here in this world?", asked Histoire.

"I was chasing down that Machinedramon guy when we was causing trouble in my world", Dorumon explained. "We didn't know where he came from, but we could't let that big bully go freely and destroy everything in sight. Some of us had weakened him, but then a portal suddenly opened up and then he got away. I went in after him, thinking I could take him alone."

"So were you the mysterious monster that people were talking about?", inquired Nepgear.

"I guess you could say that", the purple Digimon continued. "As I was chasing Machinedramon, I grew bigger and thought I could finish him, but he blasted me away, and then I ended up in the forest out there. I didn't know where the Machinedramon went, but I assumed he was trying to recover. It was only a few days later that I seen it again, and met Neptune here. And you know the rest of the story. It was because of her that I'm here right now. I'm very grateful to her for helping me."

"Aw shucks, you're going to make me blush", giggled Neptune. "Still, saving those in need is one of the duties of the main character of all main characters after all!"

"Well, I'm glad to hear that", said Histoire in relief. So, what do you think of Gameindustri so far?"

"Is that what you call this place? Sorry, but I'm not exactly familiar with where ever I ended up", said the purple Digimon.

"To answer your question", explained Histoire, "this world is Gameindustri, a land divided into four separate countries. Right now you are in the country of Planetune, the Land of Purple Progress. There are three other lands besides Planetune. To the east there is Lastation. To the south is Leanbox. And to the north is Lowee."

"Wow, there are so many places here. I'd like to see them all!", the purple Digimon said in excitement.

"Wait a minute", interrupted IF. "If you came here from this 'Digital World' of yours, then isn't there a way to go back to your world?"

"I don't know. I think whatever sent me here is gone now", said Dorumon.

"If you have friends back in your world, surely you'd want to get back as soon as possible?", Histoire asked.

"Well yeah, of course I want to see my friends again", Dorumon replied. "But this world looks pretty interesting to me. I'd like to see what it has to offer before I go back."

"Well then, allow me to be your official tour guide!", exclaimed Neptune.

"Wait, Neptune. I'm not sure that it would be wise to bring your friend around in public", advised Histoire. "I do not know how the people would react if they found out a monster and a CPU were running around in Planetune."

"You worry too much, Histy. If anyone asks, I'll just say that I recently adopted a dog and I'm just taking him around for a walk", said Neptune.

"Oh yeah, a purple 'dog' with wings isn't going to look suspicious whatsoever", deadpanned IF.

"Relax, I'm sure nobody will know the difference. Now c'mon, let's get our tour started!", said Neptune as she raced out of the living room.

"Alright, lets go!", replied Dorumon as he went after Neptune.

"Wait, I still have a few things left to ask!", said Histoire, but Neptune and the purple Digimon were out of earshot as they rushed out of the Basilicom.

"And there they go. Something tells me they were made for each other", sighed IF.

"Goodness. I wonder if there are any others just like Dorumon", Nepgear wondered.

"Oh dear. I just hope that they don't cause any trouble", replied Histoire.

"Well, I better get Compa back home and then back to the Guild. I'll catch you guys later", said IF as she walked over to Compa to wake her up and take her home.

"I might as well prepare Neptune's room for when she gets back", said Histoire as she made her way to Neptune's door.

Histoire had pondered on what the purple Digimon had said, about him coming through a portal, being from the "Digital World" as he called it, and how he came to be. She also wondered if there was a way to send him back home if he wanted. Histoire would think about this for quite some time before resuming her way to Neptunes room. Suddenly, as she was about to open Neptune's door, a white flash had appeared on the other side of the door. Then, as quick as it appeared, it vanished. Histoire opened the door, hoping everything was alright inside. Everything looked normal as far as she knew.

"What was that light?", she said to herself as she looked around.

As she continued to survey Neptune's room, she saw something glow on the table. It was purple, metallic, and rectangular with a small screen. Histoire had never seen this item before. At first she thought it was a cellphone, but upon closer inspection, she could see that it wasn't.

"What is this?", she wondered as she inspected it. Then, the screen on the small device began to glow, and then a voice could be heard.

"Greetings", said the voice. Histoire was surprised to hear the device communicating with her.

"Um, hello? Who is this?", she responded to the voice.

"Listen, we don't have much time to talk Histoire, so I'll be brief. Please bring this Digivice to Neptune as soon as you can", instructed the voice.

"Digivice? Bring it to Neptune? Wait a minute, I don't understand. Who are you? And how do you know our names?", Histoire asked, utterly confused.

"Let's just say that I'm your ally", the voice replied. "I will reveal everything when the time is right. For now, please make sure that Neptune gets this Digivice. I will speak to you again another time."

"Wait!", exclaimed Histoire, but the light quickly faded from the device. She was left puzzled and curious. Who was the mysterious voice that spoke to her? How did it know both her name and Neptune's? And what could be so important that she has to bring this "Digivice" to Neptune? Histoire would ponder on this as she would go to speak to Nepgear immediately.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Planetune's district area, Neptune was guiding Dorumon around the city, taking to various places, from the park, to the city square. Most of the places she couldn't take Dorumon because they didn't allow pets. Naturally, since Dorumon looked like an animal, they mistook him as a "pet" of sorts.

"Boy, people sure don't like animals in their places. I feel discriminated", said Dorumon.

"I'm sure they don't any gooey germs inside their stores", replied Neptune. "But don't let that stuff bother you."

"Well, do you know of any other places that we can go to? asked the purple Digimon.

Neptune paused for a moment as she tried to think of another place to show Dorumon around. Just then, they overheard a couple of pedestrians talking to each other.

"Hey, have you heard of that monster that's been spotted in Planetune recently?", asked the first person.

"You mean the one in Virtua Forest?", asked the second person.

"No no no, not that one. I'm talking about a different monster", the first person replied. "I've heard that there's been a monster roaming around in the city outskirts."

"Oh, that one? There were reports of cargo transports getting attacked by some strange creature, weren't there?", said the second person.

"Yeah. I'd hate to be those guys right now", remarked the first person. They soon walked away, continuing to chat away to one another. Neptune was now curious than ever.

"Hmmm. Sounds to me that there's some trouble going on", said Neptune.

"Do you think we should check it out?", asked Dorumon.

"Well we don't have anything better to do, so why not?", Neptune replied.

So they set off to head for the outskirts of the Planetune city limits, hoping they might find something interesting. If there was a new mystery monster, then it was up to Neptune to sort it out. Unknown to the pair, however, a figure was watching from afar from a dark alleyway. The figure was hard to make out, but it almost looked like a woman.

"Hmm... These two might just make a most interesting pair. I cannot wait to see what events unfold. Hehehe", the figure giggled as she vanished from the alleyway, as if by magic. Who was this person that was watching over Neptune and Dorumon?

* * *

In the plains just outside of Planetune, Neptune and Dorumon were searching high and low for the mysterious monster they heard about from the people in the city. All they could find so far was grass, trees, and hills as far as the eye could see. But there were no signs of any monster.

"I feel like its deja vu around here. How can a monster be hard to find?", Neptune asked herself.

"Hey, are there really any Digimon that live in this world?", Dorumon asked randomly.

"Well we do have monsters in Gameindustri, but Digi-mans aren't something we had here before", Neptune replied.

"It's pronounced 'Digi-mon,' not 'man'", corrected Dorumon.

"Details, details!", said the lilac haired CPU. "Hey, now that I think about it, there should also be some monsters roaming around here. But I don't see any, You would think you would see a Dogoo around here."

"What's a 'Dogoo?'", asked Dorumon. Just then, they felt a rumbling beneath their feet.

"Whoa! The ground is shaking! Is it the big one?!", panicked Neptune.

The rumbling got louder and the ground shook more violently. Then, in the distance, the pair could see a big dust cloud moving towards them. In the dust cloud they could see some moving slime balls with faces, dog ears and tails. It was hundreds and hundreds of Dogoo, and they looked like they were in a mad rush to get away from something. They were too panicked to see that they were heading straight for the lilac haired CPU and the purple Digimon!

"Holy crappers, folks! It's a slime stampede!", Neptune exclaimed.

"They're coming this way! We're gonna get trampled!", added Dorumon.

They only had seconds to find some high ground before they get run over by the stampede of Dogoo. They quickly started looking left and right for something to use, until they saw a nearby tree that was only a few feet away from them.

"Let's make like that tree over there and leave!", Neptune yelled as she made a break for the tree.

"Don't have to tell me twice!", replied the purple Digimon as he followed the CPU.

They quickly reached the tree and started to climb as fast as they could. They made it up to the top of a large branch just in time. The Dogoo stampede rushed straight past the pair. They kept on going until they were out of sight. Seeing that the coast was clear, the lilac haired CPU and the purple Digimon jumped down from the safety of their tree and landed on the ground.

"I never seen a bunch of Dogoo do that before. They looked like they were running away from something", said Neptune.

Suddenly, Dorumon looked towards the direction of where the Dogoo were running from. He then started to growl as he looked onward.

"Hey, what's gotten you all riled up? Did you get a splinter on your foot or something?", asked Neptune in concern.

"I smell a Digimon. And its coming this way", Dorumon snarled.

"A Digimon?!", Neptune echoed as she tensed up.

Then they heard an unfamiliar noise coming from where the Dogoo came from. It was a loud roar followed by the sound of stomping. The sounds started to get closer and closer as the lilac haired CPU and purple Digimon prepared for whatever is coming before they see it. It looked like a black dinosaur with red stripes. It had two bluish eyes, two large arms with rows of belts wrapped around them, two claws outfitted with metal tips on each hand, two large legs with three toes on each foot, white skin on its belly, big teeth sticking out of its mouth, green spikes on its back, and the tip of its black tail looks like it was stitched back together.

"RAAAAAAAAWWWWWWRRRRRRR!", it roared as it saw the CPU and the purple Digimon.

"Oh snap! It looks like one of those things from those monster movies I watched with Nep Jr.!", exclaimed Neptune.

"That's a DarkTyrannomon! And he doesn't look very friendly!", informed Dorumon. "But what's he doing here? I thought you said there were no Digimon in this world other than myself."

"Maybe Histy might've glitched somewhere or something?, replied Neptune.

The black dinosaur known as DarkTyrannomon stopped in front of the pair. It began to speak.

"Why are you in my territory?!", it hissed.

"Um, I'm pretty sure you're new here and all, but this is my homeland, buster", Neptune said to the black dinosaur.

"You are wrong! This is my territory now, so beat it before I devour you both!", DarkTyrannomon growled.

"Not a chance, big guy! You'll have to find a new home somewhere else!", Dorumon said.

'Well, I wouldn't mind making you a citizen of Planetune, if you want. Wait, do monsters even get citizenship rights at all?", Neptune pondered.

"No way! I won't share my territory to weaklings like you!", he roared as he took a stance as if he was preparing for a fight.

"Guess my speech skills need some leveling up, don't they? Oh well, time for a boss fight then!", Neptune said as she prepared to transform, but before she could do so, DarkTyrannomon started to attack.

"Fire Blast!", he yelled as he spewed a burst of flames from his mouth straight at the lilac haired CPU and purple Digimon. They saw this and quickly moved out of the way as the fire ball hit the tree that the pair had hid in before.

"Hey, what gives?! Interrupting a transformation sequence is so not fair! I call foul!", Neptune exclaimed.

"I don't think he wants to wait around for us!", Dorumon said.

DarkTyrannomon then rushed towards Neptune, trying to sink his teeth into her, but she rolled out of his path. She then summoned her wooden katana and tried to strike the black dinosaur's leg, but it snapped upon impact.

"Nepu?! Either I'm under-leveled or I need a new weapon!", she cried.

"Let's try this then! Metal Cannon!", yelled Dorumon as he fired an iron ball from his mouth. It hit DarkTyrannomon, but it only seemed to scratch him. The black dinosaur was annoyed at this, so he turned his attention to the purple Digimon.

"Now I'm mad! Fire blast!", he roared, firing another volley of flames at Dorumon. The purple beast managed to dodge just in time, but not without his tail getting burned in the process.

"Ouch! That's hot!", he exclaimed as he tended to his wound.

"Hey, why don't you turn big and stuff like before?", Neptune said.

"I would if I could, but I don't know how. I only ever did it once when I was chasing Machinedramon!", Dorumon replied.

"Oh boy, don't tell me we raised a death flag by coming here? This is only chapter two, and we're already about to be K.O.'d? Hey, Mr. Author, I thought we would see a happy ending here!", said Neptune, breaking the fourth wall once again.

Just as DarkTyrannomon was about to strike again, he was interrupted by a hit from a laser blast that came from the sky, causing him to get knocked back. The pair looked up to see a female figure in the sky. Her hair was a pink tone and she had a circular air piece, her suit and armor pieces was in white and lilac colors, and her wings were a bright lilac color. She had what appeared to be a lance of sorts, but also had a function that could fire a laser when needed. Neptune recognized this individual.

"Nep Jr.! Perfect timing, my little sister! Way to break the death flag for us!", exclaimed Neptune.

"Neptune! Are you okay?", Nepgear asked as she floated down to Neptune.

"It'll take more than an overgrown lizard to kill off the main character of main characters!", replied Neptune.

"Hey, I recognize that voice. Who are you?", asked Dorumon.

"Its me, Nepgear. Though I guess in this form, you can call me Purple Sister", Nepgear responded.

Just then, they heard a growl coming from DarkTyrannomon. He was getting back up for another attack.

"There's not a lot of time. Histoire said to give this to you, Neptune", said Purple Sister as she handed the lilac haired CPU a purple metallic device.

"What is this, a cellphone", asked Neptune in confusion. "How's this going to help?

"I don't know. All Histoire told me was that it was something called a 'Digivice', and that a voice told her to give it to you", her sister said. "I wanted to tinker with it and see how it works, but Histoire thought you might be in trouble, so I started looking all over for you."

"We'll tinker away at it all you want when this is over, okay?", said Neptune. For now, though..."

Neptune suddenly glowed brightly, and she was then engulfed in a white light as she transformed into her Goddess form Purple Heart.

"...It's time to send this dinosaur packing", she said as she was about to summon her CPU weapon, but then the purple device she was holding started to glow.

"Hmm? What is this?", Purple Heart said as she inspected the purple device. Then, a voice started to speak from it.

"Greetings, Purple Heart. Or should I call you Neptune? Either way, it's a pleasure to finally speak to you", said the mysterious voice. It sounded feminine to the purple Goddess.

"Who is this? And how do you know my name?", Purple Heart asked.

"Right now, all you need to know is that I'm on your side. We have very little time, so I'll be brief", said the voice. "You won't be able to stop that DarkTyrannomon with your current powers. You must use this Digivice to help your Digimon Digivolve."

"Digivolve? What do you mean? I'm afraid I don't understand", asked the purple Goddess, still puzzled.

"Just trust me, it will work. Just use the code praise 'Digital Evolution' so that Dorumon can achieve a higher form", instructed the voice.

"I don't know who you are, but if you're sure it'll work, I'll give it a shot", said Purple Heart.

"Good. We will speak again one day. All will be revealed in due time. Until next time, Planetune's Goddess", said the voice as the light faded from the device.

"Wait a minute!", the purple Goddess called, but the light had disappeared. She was left stumped as to who the voice was and how it knew her name. Purple Heart then heard a shout and turned around to see her sister getting batted away by the DarkTyrannomon.

"Neptune, we could really use some help here!", cried Purple Sister.

Purple Heart looked to the Digivice and then to Dorumon, who was also looking at the device.

"Neptune, I can feel some energy from it. I think its giving me a power boost!", he exclaimed.

"Dorumon, I think we can use some help. Ready to fight?", the purple Goddess asked.

"You know it!", Dorumon replied.

Purple Heart nodded in agreement as she held the Digivice in the air and shouted the code praise:

"Digivolve!"

A beam of purple light shot out of the Digivice and hit Dorumon, covering him in a purple glow. Then he started to change shape.

"Dorumon, Digivolve to...!", the purple Digimon shouted as he started to get bigger. His purple fur started to turn into a darker shade, his claws became bigger and changed to a red color, his tail grew longer, and his wings became more developed.

"Dorugamon!", he shouted his name.

The purple Goddess and purple Candidate were surprised to see what had transpired. The voice was telling the truth after all. The Digivice was able to make Dorumon Digivlove to his bigger form.

"Alright! I feel as strong as ever now!", Dorugamon exclaimed.

"Now that we're powered up, let's make this black lizard go extinct!", yelled Purple Heart.

"I'm with you!", replied the purple beast.

"So am I!", added Purple Sister.

They took a stand in front of DarkTyrannomon, waiting to see who would make the first move.

"I warned you guys to get out of my territory! Now I'll make you pay!", the black dinosaur roared as he charged at the group, trying to swipe at them with his claws. They jumped away before he could hit them, then Purple Heart summoned her CPU weapon and slashed at DarkTyrannomon's right arm, while Purple Sister slashed at his left arm using her CPU lance. The black dinosaur roared in pain and then turned to try and bite down on the pair, but was interrupted by Dorugamon headbutting him in the chest. The purple beast wasn't done yet, though, as he powered up his attack.

"Cannonball!", he said as he fired a large iron ball from his mouth, hitting DarkTyrannomon right in the jaw, knocking him into the air. The CPUs took this opportunity to strike at the black dinosaur.

"M.P.B.L.!", yelled Purple Sister as she fired a powerful laser from her CPU lance, hitting DarkTyrannomon and sending him further into the air. Purple Heart flew in to make the finishing blow.

"Cross Combination!", she yelled as she made several powerful slashes with her CPU sword, further damaging DarkTyrannomon. The black dinosaur fell to the ground with a mighty thud, weakened by the onslaught of the CPUs and the purple Digimon. He tried to get back up to fight back, but Dorugamon went in to finish the job.

"Power Metal!", he growled as he fired a larger, more powerful iron sphere from his mouth. The black dinosaur tried to block it, but the attack proved too much for DarkTyrannomon, as he took the blast full force, bringing him down to the ground. He groaned in pain as he looked up to the CPUs and the purple Digimon. By the look on his face, they knew he couldn't win. At last, DarkTyrannomon conceded.

"Alright, I give up! I give up! You win!", he cried as he got up.

"Looks like you were no match for us", said Purple Heart triumphantly.

"Yes, I can see that now. I'm sorry for attacking you. I really am", the black dinosaur apologized.

"If you're sorry, then why did you want us to leave your 'territory' so badly?", the purple Goddess asked him.

"I thought this land was my home. I wanted to protect it at all costs, so I tried to chase away any intruders that got too close to this place", DarkTyrannomon explained.

"So you were the one responsible for attacking the transports recently?", Purple Heart inquired.

"Yes. I thought they were bad guys trying to steal my spot", the black Digimon continued. "But now that I look at it, this place doesn't really look like my home at all. I must've have gotten confused."

"Do you have any idea where your home might be?", asked Purple Sister.

"All I can remember is that I was patrolling my area one day, and then I saw this hole thingy open up right in front of me. The next thing I knew, I woke up here, thinking I was still back home", said DarkTyrannomon.

"You poor thing. You're lost in our world with no way to get back home?", asked Purple Sister worriedly.

"I don't know. Maybe I can find my way back if I go back the way I came", he stated.

"Is it okay if we helped?", asked Purple Heart.

"Sure! Just follow me", the black dinosaur said as he waved to the CPUs and the purple Digimon to follow him.

They were following steadily behind DarkTyrannomon as they came to a small patch of trees.

"This is where I last woke up when I got here", the black dinosaur said.

"I see. But there's nothing here", said Purple Heart. Just then, the purple Digivice she was holding started beeping and glowing.

"What is that, sis?", asked Purple Sister.

"Its the Digivice. I think its reacting to something", she stated, looking at the device. Then, she had an idea. "Hmm... I wonder if..."

She raised it up in the air, and then a beam of light shot out from it. It then started to open a portal out of thin air.

"Wow, amazing! How'd you know that would work?", asked her sister in astonishment.

"I had a gut feeling. Didn't think it would actually work though", said the purple Goddess, then she looked towards DarkTyrannomon. "Well, there's your way back home. I assume it's the Digital World, right?"

"Yes! That's my home! This is incredible! Thank you so much!", he said with excitement.

"Now promise that you'll be on your best behavior, understand?", Purple Heart stated.

"Oh yes, I will. I promise not to be so mean anymore. Thank you again!", DarkTyrannomon said.

They waved goodbye to each other as the black dinosaur Digimon exited through the portal. As soon as he was out of sight, the hole shrunk and vanished into nothingness.

"He was really such a bad monster, now was he?", asked Purple Sister.

"No, my sister. He was just confused and lost. Luckily we managed to bring him back to his home", said Purple Heart as she sighed in relief. Then they glowed in a white light as they transformed back into their human forms. Dorugamon glowed too and began to shrink back into his prior form of Dorumon.

"Whew, I'm pooped...", implied Neptune.

"So am I. Goodness, that was tiresome", added Nepgear.

"All of that fighting has made me hungry", said Dorumon.

"Well then, I say we head back to the barn house for some good ol' RR!", said Neptune. Dorumon was puzzled by this.

"I think she means that we should head back for home", said Nepgear.

"Oh, I see", said Dorumon as he followed the CPUs back to Planetune. On the way back, however, Neptune realized something.

"Hey, why didn't you go back with tall, dark, and scaly?", she asked, referring to the DarkTyrannomon that had left.

"Because you're my partner now! And partners should stick together, no matter what. Besides, this world of yours is pretty interesting, and I wanna see all the sights and sounds it has!", the purple Digimon said.

The purple CPUs looked at each other and smiled at this and continued heading for home, thinking about what they'll say to Histoire when they get back. They still wondered about how the DarkTyrannomon came from the Digital World and into Gameindustri, but hopefully Histoire might be able to figure something out. But as they went for home, far away from where the group was, a silhouetted feminine figure watches them from afar.

"Hehehe. It seems I was right about them. They are an interesting pair indeed", she said as she vanished into thin air. Whoever this individual was, she was certainly keeping a watchful eye over the group and their actions.

* * *

**_Well, that does it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, please leave a review and tel me what you thought of it, and don't forget to follow if you want to see more._**

**_Next time, we'll take a visit to a certain black haired CPU's land. Until then, have a good rest of your day and I will see you in the next chapter!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Big Bad Wolf In Lastation

**_Hello and welcome to the third chapter of Digidimension Neptunia._**

**_When we last left Neptune, she and Dorumon went on a tour of Planetune, but when they explored the outskirts of the city, a DarkTyrannomon had attacked them, thinking they were trespassing in his land, but luckily Nepgear arrived and gave them a helping hand. With the help of a Digivice, Neptune was able to Digivolve Dorumon to his next form and set things straight with the black dinosaur and send him back home to the Digital World._**

**_Now let's see what shenanigans they'll be up to in Lastation. _****_If you like this story but haven't followed it yet, be sure to do so if you can. And don't forget to leave a review if you have any thoughts on the story. And now, on with the chapter!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Big Bad Wolf In Lastation_**

It has been a couple of days since Neptune and her friends had encountered DarkTyrannomon and sent him back to the Digital World. Dorumon has now become Neptune's partner Digimon, and she had also received a Digivice from a mysterious individual. Both Histoire and the purple CPU were still puzzled as to who sent it or where it even came from. Meanwhile, Nepgear, being the technology wizard that she is, wanted to study the device to see what makes it tick and how it could be used. But no matter what she tried, there was no way of cracking it somehow. Whatever tool she used either broke apart or bounced right off of the Digivice.

"Goodness... Just what is this thing made of?", Nepgear sighed in defeat.

As far as she knew, there was no way to open up the Digivice. She wanted to see how it worked so badly, but the cost of her remaining tools was too high a price to pay to continue messing around with it. Just then, Neptune hopped inside Nepgear's room.

"Howdy doody, Nep Jr.! How's it going?", asked Neptune in her cheerful way.

"Hi sis. I'm fine", said Nepgear. "I just can't get this thing to open. I really want to see what's inside, but I've gone through too many tools. They all break apart every time I try to see what's inside."

"Well, as they say in the old country, "If it isn't broken, don't lick it'", said the purple CPU.

"Neptune, I think you mean 'fix'", corrected her sister.

"Don't sweat the small stuff", said Neptune as she picked up the Digivice and placed it in her pocket.

"Has Histoire been able to figure out where the Digivice came from?", asked the purple Candidate.

"Nope. She said it would take three days", replied Neptune. "Honestly, we should start looking for an upgrade for her processing speed."

"And how's Dorumon doing?", inquired Nepgear.

"He's doing just fine. In fact, he and I are going to Lastation today to visit Noire. I've been wanting to tell and the others what's been happening these past two days", her older sister said.

"Oh? Can I come too? I haven't seen Uni in a while", asked Nepgear.

"Unfortunately we'll need you here, Nepgear", said Histoire. She had just entered the purple Candidate's room.

"Oh c'mon, Histy, why not? She just wants to see her friend", Neptune asked.

"With the recent happenings that you encountered, Neptune, I feel that we can't leave Planetune unguarded. Therefore, Nepgear will have to stay behind here until you get back", answered Histoire.

"What about Uzume? Can't she look after Planetune for us?", inquired Nepgear.

"I've called her to safeguard Planetune while you are away, but she said she'll be late as she was still at the beach playing underwater hide-and-seek with Umio", the fairy replied. "I'm sorry, but that's how things are at the moment."

Nepgear sighed as she got up from her work desk. Her sister patted her on the shoulder for comfort.

"Don't worry, Nep Jr. I'm sure there will be another time to visit. If you want, I'll tell her that you said hi, okay?", Neptune reassured her sister.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks sis", Nepgear said, her spirits lifted.

"Now, Neptune, I have a task I need you to do for me", the fairy informed.

"Sure thing, Histy. What do you need?", asked the purple CPU.

"While I'm still trying to find out the origin of the voice you had contacted us", Histoire explained, "I need you to speak with the other CPUs about what has been happening. I fear that what ever is causing these Digimon to appear here in Planetune could also be happening in the other nations. So, I would like for you to head over to each nation to see if this is the case, and if it is, help out however you can."

"You can count on me, Histy! No task is too big or too small for the protagonist of protagonists!", said Neptune with confidence.

"Good. When you inform them of what has transpired, tell them to meet us back in Planetune", the fairy added.

"Okie-dokie! Welp, I better get ready. Catch you guys later!", said Neptune as she raced off to get Dorumon.

"Meanwhile, I'll get to work on getting some replacement tools..", sighed Nepgear as she fiddled with the broken pieces that were once most of her tools.

Histoire sweatdropped at this as she exited Nepgear's room. As she went back to work on trying to contact the mysterious voice, she wondered when Uzume will be back to Planetune and hoped that everything will be alright. She would also give Neptune and Dorumon the best of luck on their trip.

_"I just hope nothing bad happens along the way"_, the fairy thought.

* * *

An hour later, Neptune and Dorumon had reached the country of Lastation, The Land of Black Regality. Unlike the futuristic structures that make up the looks of Planetune, the buildings of Lastation looked more modern in comparison. This was the country that is protected by its founder and ruler CPU Black Heart. Those who are close to the Goddess of this land know her by the name of Noire.

Neptune had reached the Basilicom of Lastation and went to the office area, only to find Noire at her desk, busy with work as usual. She has red eyes, long twin tailed raven black hair with black and blue ribbons attached, wears a dress comprised of dark blue, white, red, and gold coloring's, a blue bow with a gold center which is attached to a black and white collar wrapped around on her neck area, black and white removable sleeves, and a pair of long black boots.

While Neptune was cheerful and lazy, Noire is considered to be her opposite, her being more serious and hard working. She works diligently every day and night, so much that she might sometimes fall ill from pushing herself too much. Because of her busy schedule, she barely has time to take a break every now and then, and often doesn't hang out with Neptune or the others. Neptune jokes about this and calls her a "loner" or "Lonely Heart," as she believes that Noire doesn't have any real friends to talk to, much to the black haired CPU's reluctance to be called so. Neptune walked up to her to greet her.

"Hello, Lonely Heart! Neptune has come to make your day all better!", she joked. Noire was not assumed by this as she looked at Neptune with a hint of annoyance in her eyes.

"Neptune, don't you have anything better to do than come by and annoy me?", she asked the lilac haired CPU.

"Now is that the sound of someone who misses me, I wonder?", replied Neptune, dodging the question.

"Ugh, whatever. So what do you want?", Noire asked.

"I just came by to say hi and see how everything is going, that's all", the purple CPU answered.

"Sounds to me like you're just slacking off of work again, as usual", Noire said.

"Ouch! Right in the weak point", Neptune replied. "But I know that some part of you has been dying to see me again, but you couldn't because of work."

"W-What are you saying?! Its not like I actually wanted to visit you!", Noire stuttered.

"And there's the tsundere I know and like!", said the lilac haired CPU.

"Umm, what's a 'tsundere?' Is that a flavor of ice cream?", said a voice from around the corner. This surprised Noire, as she never heard this voice before.

"Neptune, who was that just now?", asked the raven haired CPU.

"Oh, right. I forgot to introduce you. You see, I made a new friend a few days ago, and he and I are now partners with one another", Neptune explained.

"Oh really? Well, who is he?", inquired Noire.

"Okay, come on out!", Neptune called. The moment she did, a purple creature with black claws, small wings, and a red jewel came moving towards her. Noire was puzzled by the creature's appearance.

"I'm sorry, but what am I looking at here? Where's your new friend", said Noire in confusion.

"Why, you're looking at him!", Neptune replied.

"What, the purple dog thing? Did he get covered in paint along the way? And what's with the little wings? It can't be HallowNep already, can it?", she said, taking a closer look at the purple creature. The comments made about him had angered him.

"Hey! I'm not a dog, lady! I'm a Digimon! Get your eyes checked before you start making assumptions!", the purple creature snapped.

"W-W-What?!", Noire shrieked is shock. "It can talk?!"

"And these wings are real, for your information! And this is my natural color!", it ranted on.

"Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that he doesn't like being called a dog?", Neptune asked.

"Uhhh, N-Neptune... Who or what is that?! And how is it talking?!", asked Noire nervously.

"Let me to introduce you to Dorumon. He's my new partner. As for what he is, allow me to explain", the lilac haired Goddess said as she explained to Noire about the recent events that have happened int the past few days.

* * *

"I see... So let me get this straight. This Dorumon is a digital monster from another world, and you two are now working together to save the world from other digital monsters that are somehow coming into this world?", Noire summarized after Neptune had finished her explanation.

"That's pretty much the story", Neptune replied.

"Neptune, you make up some of the weirdest stories I've ever heard ...", deadpanned Noire.

"But its real! You seen and heard him talking, didn't you?", the purple CPU defended.

"Well, you got me there", Noire replied, then she looked at Dorumon. "Sorry for mistaking you for a dog."

"No worries. And I'm sorry for snapping at you", apologized the purple Digimon.

"Oh, and I got this cool looking thingy from a mysterious and pretty voice!", Neptune exclaimed as she pulled out a purple mettalic device from her pocket.

"What, a cellphone?", asked Noire.

"This is something called a 'Diggy Rice' or something like that", the lilac haired CPU replied.

"She means its a Digivice", corrected Dorumon.

"Digivice? I never heard of that before", said Noire in curiosity.

"I don't really know who sent it, but as far as I know, this baby let's my partner get all big and strong and stuff! Almost like how we can activate our Goddess forms!", explained Neptune.

"I see", said Noire who seemed to be impressed by this.

"Thing is, though, I still don't know who gave me this. Histy is looking into that for me at the moment, so that's why I came here", the lilac haired Goddess continued.

"Well whoever gave that thing to you, of all people, must not have been thinking clearly if they thought giving something like that to you was a good idea", Noire stated.

"Nepu?! Noire, I thought you were on my side! I'm shocked to hear that you don't trust me with such a cool and rare item!", said Neptune.

"If something like that can turn your pet over there into a big beast, then of course someone would't trust you with it", the raven haired Goddess continued. "What if you can't control whatever he turns into?"

"Hey, I'm not a pet! I thought we established this!", Dorumon said in annoyance.

"Noire, call me crazy, but I think you're just jealous that I now have a cool partner who can do stuff and you don't", said Neptune.

"M-Me, jealous?! Of course not! Its not like I want one of those things anyway!", Noire exclaimed in surprise.

Suddenly, a Lastation guard entered the room. He looked like he was in a panic. Everyone turned to see him.

"Lady Black Heart, it's an emergency!", he exclaimed.

"Calm down. What's the situation?", inquired Noire.

"There's a monster chasing another monster through the streets! They just appeared out of nowhere! Citizens are in a panic!", the guard explained to the raven haired Goddess.

"I hope it's not what I think it is...", said Neptune in a worried manner.

"Have all the citizens to stay indoors until the situation is taken care of! Inform the other soldiers at once!", Noire ordered.

"Yes, Lady Black Heart! Right away!", the guard replied as he ran out of the room.

""I'll go and see what's going on. You, meanwhile, should probably go back home", said Noire to Neptune.

"No way, Noire! If what's been going on in Planetune is happening here too, you'll need my help!", stated the purple CPU.

"I don't need any help. If anything, this sounds like a simple matter that I can handle on my own, Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off", said Noire arrogantly as she raced to the city district.

"Nep, I'm not sure if she can actually handle this by herself. Are we just going to watch?", asked Dorumon.

"No way am I staying behind. I'm the main character after all!", Neptune exclaimed as she chased after the black haired Goddess, with Dorumon following behind. But as soon as they had left, a mysterious white light had started to glow, then it disappeared as quickly as it had emerged. Then, someone who bore a slight similarity to Noire had came into the room.

"Hey, sis, I heard a noise in here. Is something wrong?", she called out, but there was nobody in the office. She looked around, then saw something shiny on the desk. There was now a strange device sitting there.

"What is this?", she wondered aloud.

* * *

Within the town district of Lastation, two monsters were running through the city, with one big monster chasing a smaller one. The bigger monster was a Fenrir, a blue wolf creature that can grow to the size of a car.

The smaller monster was different, almost as if it was not from Gameindustri. It looked like a small cyan colored dragon with two orange eyes and two orange horns and wings. He was in a hurry to get away from the monstrous wolf.

Noire had just arrived on the scene when she saw the two monsters. She could see that the little dragon was in trouble. She quickly decided that the Fenrir was the bigger of the dangers, so she decided to stop the wolf monster first. She jumped inbetween the wolf and the small dragon.

"You'll cause no more damage here, vile beast!", she exclaimed as she summoned her sword to strike at the Fenrir.

The monster swung one of its claws at the raven haired CPU, but she quickly rolled out of the way and swiped her blade at the monster. The Fenrir then tried to bite down at her with its fangs, but she jumped away just in time.

"You're mine now!", Noire exclaimed, feeling confident that she could defeat the monster.

The raven haired CPU was about to make another attack when the wolf monster swiped down both of its claws at her. She couldn't react in time and was hit by the attack, knocking her back and disarming her of her sword. Noire was surprised and was about to retrieve her weapon when the Fenrir stood in her way.

_"Oh no... This can't be how it ends for me"_, she thought as she backed herself up to a wall.

The small dragon was watching the battle. This person had saved its life, and was now in trouble herself. The tiny dragon felt that it couldn't just stand by and watch as the monster would finish off the raven haired girl. He rushed towards the Fenrir and bite down on its tail. The monstrous wolf howled in pain as it tried to shake off the small dragon.

"Huh? That dragon thing is attacking the Fenrir?", Noire said to herself, surprised by the turn of events. She couldn't believe that a small monster had just saved her life.

The Fenrir finally threw the small dragon off of its tail, sending it into the pavement. The raven haired CPU rushed over to its aid.

"Why would a monster like you risk its life to save mine?", she wondered out loud.

"You saved mine, so now I want to return the favor", the small dragon spoke.

"Wha?! Another talking monster?!", exclaimed Noire in shock. "Just how many creatures are there that can talk?!"

Just then, Neptune had arrived on the scene with Dorumon. The purple Digimon saw the small dragon, recognizing the creature immediately.

"Hey, Nep! I think that little one's a Digimon! I can smell it!", he exclaimed.

"So, making new friends now, are we? And here I thought you only had eyes for me", Neptune teased.

"D-Don't get the wrong idea! It's not like I wanted help!", Noire stuttered as she explained. "That thing, whatever it is, just choose to save my life."

"Hey, I have a name, and the name is Dracomon", the small dragon said.

"Well, anyone who can save Noire is a friend in my book", Neptune replied.

"Are you sure about that, Neptune? I mean, we don't know where he came from", the raven haired CPU stated.

"Noire, sometimes you just got to go with your gut in times like this", Neptune said.

"That doesn't make any sense, Neptune", Noire said.

"Umm, guys, I don't mean to be rude, but that wolf is coming back for us", stated Dorumon as they turned to look at the Fenrir.

The wolf monster was coming for them, preparing to attack once again. Everyone moved away from the charging beast just as it swung down its claws. Noire took this opportunity to recover her sword, while Neptune used her new metallic katana she had bought yesterday to strike at the beast's front limbs. Then Noire swung her sword at the wolf's rear limbs, causing it to howl in pain. Next, it was the purple beast's turn to attack.

"Metal Cannon!", he exclaimed as he fired an iron ball from its mouth. The metallic sphere makes impact, injuring the wolf monster in the jaw and breaking one of its fangs.

"Baby Breath!", shouted the small dragon as he breathed fire at the Fenrir, burning the monster with hot flames. The CPUs took this chance to finish the creature off.

"Let's do it!", yelled Noire as Neptune followed her into action. They both jumped him to strike at the same time.

"Cross Combination!", Neptune exclaimed as she attacked the wolf monster with a flurry of powerful blows with her metal katana.

"Lacy Ribbon!", shouted Noire as she made several powerful kicks and sword strikes against the wolf monster.

The two CPUs then jumped in the air and both used their weapons to make one final strike at the Fenrir. The wolf couldn't defend itself in time as it took the combined attack, slaying the beast and turning it into glowing pixelated particles.

"Alright! We did it!", Neptune cheered as she hi-fived with Dorumon.

"Well, I guess I owe you one, Neptune.", said Noire reluctantly. "But it's not like I needed your help to begin with."

"Oh Noire, even now you still don't want to admit that you missed me", Neptune teased.

"S-Shut up! Don't give people the wrong idea!", the raven haired Goddess exclaimed.

The small dragon looked on at the scene. Dorumon walked up to him.

"Hey, you're a Digimon, aren't you?", he asked.

"Yes. I'm Dracomon. Nice to meet you", replied the little dragon.

"And I'm Dorumon! I'm Nep's partner", said the purple Digimon.

"Partner? What's that? Can you eat it?", asked Dracomon who was puzzled.

The CPUs had walked up to the two Digimon. Neptune looked at the small dragon.

"So, you saved Noire, eh? Well, consider yourself an instant party member!", she said cheerfully.

"Eh? I don't think I understand", said Dracomon, even more confused now.

"I think what Neptune is saying is that you saved my life. So naturally it would be wrong of me not to repay the favor" explained Noire. "But I'm not sure how I can do that with a... Uhhh, what is he again?"

"I'm a Digimon. I came from the Digital World. At least, I think I am. Is this the Digital World?", the small dragon said.

"Psst, Noire. I don't think he even knows where he is, the poor thing", Neptune whispered to the raven haired Goddess.

"Well what am I supposed to do about it?", asked Noire.

"Well, mayhaps you should take him to the Basilicom?", Neptune replied.

"But my Basilicom wasn't made to take care of monsters, especially dragons", stated Noire.

"Oh don't worry, I invited Dorumon to mine and everything was fine! Well, that is, if you count Histy fainting at the first sight of him as 'fine'", said the purple CPU.

Noire sighed as she looked at the dragon Digimon. On one hand, she wanted to repay the creature for helping her, but on the other hand, she feared of what her people might say about their Goddess of Lastation if they see her walking around with a monster, despite its seemingly gentle looks. In the end, she decided that she couldn't turn a blind eye to the small dragon. It helped her, so now she was going to help him.

"Hey. Dracomon, was it?", Noire asked him. How would you like to come with me? You can tell us what you're doing here in Lastation."

"Really? I don't understand, but if you insist on letting me stay with you, I'll accept!", Dracomon said with a smile on his face.

"But don't think that this isn't temporary. I'm only letting you stay for a little while, so be thankful that I'm doing this", the black haired CPU stated.

"There she goes, acting like a tsundere again", Neptune said. "Well, if you too are going, mind if I tag along? I'd like to hear the little guy's story too."

"Seriously? oh fine... But don't go raiding the fridge again like last time, or I'll know", Noire said.

"Hey, I don't always eat your stuff!", the lilac haired Goddess defended as she and Dorumon followed Noire and the dragon Digimon back to Lastation's Basilicom, hoping to get some questions answered.

* * *

Back in Planetune, life was resuming as normal for the residents at the Basilicom. Histoire was still in the middle of trying to find a way to contact the mysterious voice who gave Neptune the purple Digivice.

Meanwhile, Nepgear had just finished putting up all the broken tools in her room. She hoped that she could get them fixed later. She was wondering how Neptune was doing in Lastation. She was still lost in her train of thought when someone walked into her room.

"Yo, Gearsy. How's it going?", said a voice from behind Nepgear. She turned around in surprise, calming down immediately after seeing who it was.

Uzume Tennouboshi, otherwise known as CPU Orange Heart, was once trapped in the Zero Dimension and was one of the few friends who helped Neptune and Nepgear escape the dimension. After the last battle with her dark half called Kurome Ankokuboshi, her friends had saved her from being sealed forever in a swirl mark console. She now lives in Gameindustri, sometimes exploring the world with her best friend Umio whenever she's not in Planetune.

Uzume has orange eyes with reddish hair tied in pigtails and two black triangular hair clips on one side. She wears a black tube top with a white jacket and a orange, black a white tie, a pair of shorts with black suspenders, black fingerless gloves on her hands, orange and black sleeves and matching socks, black shoes, and a pair of black leg warmers with buttons.

"Hello Uzume. It's great to see you again", Nepgear said to her friend.

"Great to see you too. Hey, where's Nepsy at?", asked the orange CPU.

"She's over at Lastation right now. Did Histoire tell you about what's been happening?", asked the purple Candidate.

"Yeah, something about talking monsters, Nepsy having a friend for a monster now, and a weird voice and stuff. I think I'm pretty much in the loop", said Uzume.

"That's good", said Nepgear. Then a piece of a tool fell to the floor with a thud. Uzume stared.

"Uh, what's with all the broken parts?", she asked the lilac haired Candidate.

"Oh, that? That's from... a mishap", she said, embarrassed to admit that she broke her tools.

"Oh. Anyway, just wanted to ask if you want to hang out while I'm here", Uzume offered.

"Oh, sure! It's been a while since we did spend time together. What about Umio?", Nepgear asked.

"He said he'll be helping Histoirsy with contacting that voice that she talked about, so he'll be busy it seems", Uzume replied.

"Okay. So, where do you want to go?", the lilac haired Candidate inquired.

"I figured we could just walk around the city and chat about what we've been doing", Uzume said.

"That sounds nice. Actually, I was thinking of heading to the shopping district to check some stuff out", said Nepgear as she got out of her seat and went to the door.

"Cool! We'll do that along the way", said Uzume as she went along with the purple Candidate.

As they went out the door to head outside, they saw a woman who was standing in one spot. She had purple hair and eyes, wears a pair of glasses, has a white shirt with a purple bow, a black dress with matching straps, black leggings, and white shoes with purple laces and black soles. She looked like she was contemplating on something. She turned to see the CPUs looking at her.

"Ah, hello there. Is the CPU of Planetune here?", she asked the pair.

"Sorry, but she's not here right now. She's busy with something in Lastation. Do you need something?", Nepgear asked.

The woman looked at them ominously for a few seconds, then she smiled.

"I see. No thank you. I don't think it was important. Sorry to bother you", she said as she started to walk away.

"Oh, uh, okay...", said the lilac haired Candidate, puzzled by woman.

"What do you think that was about, Gearsy?", Uzume asked, looking at her friend. She was just as confused too.

"I don't know", Nepgear replied, looking back at Uzume. Then, as they looked away from each other, they saw the woman was gone.

"Wait, where did she go?", Nepgear said in surprise.

"I don't see her. Was she a magician or something?", the orange CPU replied.

They looked all around, but no matter where they looked, there was no sign of the purple haired woman.

"Goodness. I hope she's alright", said Nepgear.

"Me too. So, uh, should we get going, Gearsy?", asked Uzume.

"Yeah, sure", the lilac haired Candidate said as the pair resumed their walk to the shopping district. They were still puzzled about the mysterious woman. Her appearance reminded her of when her sister Neptune transformed into Purple Heart. There was something about the woman, however, that seemed to unsettle the purple Candidate. To her, it seemed that whoever that person was, she had a mysterious aura about her. Nepgear was still lost in thought when Uzume called to her.

"Hey, Gearsy, you okay there?", she asked.

"Oh? Yes, I'm fine. Let's get going", the purple Candidate said as they continued onward.

Unbeknownst to the two CPUs, as they were walked on to Planetune's shopping district, the purple haired woman was behind tree, out of their line of sight. She smiled as she watched them go their way.

"Hmhmhm. I wonder what fate will bestow upon them as well?", she whispered as she walked away unnoticed.

* * *

**_And that's the end of the third chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it._**

**_For a while, I honestly had a bit of trouble trying to figure out who Noire would end up with as I wanted her to have a Digimon partner in this story, but I bet you know who that will be by now if you read this chapter._**

**_Also, I bet those of you who played the Digimon games know who that woman was at the end, but let's not spoil it for those who haven't, okay? :P_**

**_Be sure to follow and review if you want to see more, as it is very much appreciated and helps motivate me to write this story more. Have a nice rest of your day or night and I'll see you in the next chapter._**


	4. Chapter 4: A Dragon's Roar

**_Hello and welcome to the fourth chapter of Digidimension Neptunia._**

**_If you read the title of this chapter, then you're probably thinking right now that it rhymes. I never intended for it to rhyme, but then I figured I might as well roll with it. If it works, might as well go for it, right?_**

**_Anyway, I might have some plans for the other Goddesses, but I'm still thinking on who they should be partnered with. For now we'll have to wait and see, won't we?_**

**_Now then, lets get this chapter started, shall we?_**

* * *

**_Chapter 4: A Dragon's Roar_**

Back in Lastation, the two CPUs and the Digimon pair had returned to the Basilicom, wanting to rest up after stopping a rampaging Fenrir in the city. They wanted to talk to the small dragon about about he got to Lastation in the first place. They were all seated in the lounge.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, where exactly did you come from?", Noire asked the dragon Digimon.

"Well, just like Dorumon, I came from the Digital World", Dracomon replied.

"And where even is this 'Digital World?' Sorry, but I'm stilling having doubts that you're from another world", said the raven haired CPU.

"Noire, we've been to Zero Dimension and Heart Dimension. Don't tell me you stopped believing in other worlds?", Neptune said.

Noire decided to remain silent as she listened to the dragon Digimon.

"I don't think I know where my home is now. All I remember is that I was running around, trying to practice flying, and then this weird hole opened up right in front of me. Next thing I knew, I ran into that big nasty wolf thing, and then it started chasing me down. I was so scared I didn't know where I was going, and then I ended up here in this city and then, well, you know the rest", Dracomon finished.

"You poor thing...", said Noire sympathetically.

"Yep, definitely another case of otherworldly misplacement. And I should know, as I happen to be an expert on this!", said Neptune.

"I don't think that's something you should be proud of, Neptune", Noire deadpanned.

Just then, another person had walked into the room. She looked similar to Noire in some ways, but she was actually different.

It was Uni, the younger sister of Noire. While they look similar to one another, Uni was more friendly compared to her sister. She's close friends with Nepgear as well, and even has a hobby of collecting guns, ranging from antiques to usable firearms. She also strives to be just as great a CPU as her sister, although she doesn't work as hard as Noire does.

She has long black hair tied in twin tails held by a milky blue and black ribbon. She also has red eyes like her sister, only hers are bit darker. Uni also wears a black dress with milky blue linings, a belt-like accessory forming into a bow on her back, a large circular piece that connects the collar and dress, fingerless milky blue and black gloves on her hands with boots to match, and on her left side a strap for a small device that is fit for either a cellphone or a portable gaming system.

"There you are sis", Uni said to her sister as she walked up to the raven haired CPU.

"Oh, Uni. Did you get those files organized?", Noire asked.

"Yes, I've got it all taken care of- Wha?!", she suddenly gasped.

She was shocked to see the two Digimon in the lounge with the CPUs.

"What are those things? And what are they doing here?", the black haired Candidate inquired.

"Calm down, Uni. There's a good explanation for this", said Noire as she told to her sister about what had happened in the city.

She explained about the Fenrir running rampant in Lastation, the small dragon Digimon saving her life, how the CPUs and the two Digimon defeated the monster in the city, and why the small dragon is living in the Basilicom. Her sister nodded at every word.

"I see... I guess that makes sense", Uni said after her sister finished.

"And now we need to figure out how to get him home", said Noire.

"I don't know, Noire. From the way I see it, you too make a pretty good pair", said Neptune.

"What do you mean? I was only helping him cause he helped me!", the raven haired CPU stated.

Uni looked at the two Digimon as she shook their hands.

"Thanks for helping my sister. My name is Uni, by the way", she said.

"It's no biggie. My name is Dorumon", said the purple Digimon.

"And I'm Dracomon! Nice to meet you!", added the small dragon.

Uni smiled at them and they smiled back. At first she thought they were strange, but now she thought they looked kind of cute.

"Well then, guess you got yourself a new friend finally, Noire", said Neptune.

"What is that supposed to mean?", replied Noire.

Before the two CPUs could bicker with each other again, Uni suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, that's right. Noire, does this belong to you? I found it on your desk", she said, handing her sister a small device.

Noire took a close look at what her sister was holding. It looked black with silver linings and a white trim, and it had a small screen on it.

"I never seen this before. Are you sure it doesn't belong to you?", the raven haired Goddess asked her sister.

"No, I don't own anything like that", Uni replied.

"Wait a minute...", Neptune said suddenly as she pulled out her purple Digivice.

The CPUs were shocked to see that they were both the same device, only that they were in different colors. Noire and Neptune couldn't believe their eyes.

"Well, Noire, you know what this means, don't you?", the purple CPU asked.

"Neptune, we don't even know if it actually belongs to me at all", Noire stated.

"But Noire, it's destiny! Like one of those RPG games where they say you're a destined hero of prophecy or whatever", Neptune rambled on.

"Yeah, for all we know, Dracomon might just be your partner now", added Dorumon.

"I don't think this means anything. I'm sure its just mere coincidence", said Noire.

"You mean to tell me that saving this little dragon's life and him saving yours and this appearing out of thin air is 'mere coincidence?'", inquired Neptune.

"Noire, I can feel something from it. Like a connection of sorts", said Dracomon.

The raven haired CPU looked at the dragon Digimon, then back at the black Digivice. She thought for a moment before looking back at Dracomon again.

"Even if this thing does belong to me, I'm not sure if I want to put you at risk", she said finally.

"C'mon, Noire. You seen how well you two worked together. You're like peas in a pot or something", Neptune said.

"Well sure, but look at him", Noire replied, referring to Dracomon. "He's so small that even that Fenrir could've eaten him whole."

"But I can fight though. Sure I was scared at first, but when you came to the rescue, it gave me the courage to fight back", said the dragon Digimon.

"But still...", Noire said hesitantly, but then Neptune placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I say you should give the little guy a chance. You two can make a great team if you tried", the purple CPU said.

Noire looked at her and back at Dracomon before sighing in defeat.

"Well, I guess I can try", she conceded.

"Yay!", Dracomon cheered as he bounced up in the air.

"But", the black haired Goddess added, "if we're going to be partners, we're going to have to make a cooperated effort. You'll have to do what I say, got it?"

"Sure thing!", Dracomon replied enthusiastically.

They both smiled at each other, thinking they can get along with one another. Uni looked on with a hint of jealousy.

_"Jeez, now I wish I had one"_, she thought, but she still smiled at the scene that was happening.

Just then, a Lastation soldier came through the door. It was the same one who informed her of the Fenrir attack.

"Lady Black Heart, another monster has appeared just outside the city!", he exclaimed.

"Calm down for a moment", Noire replied. "What did the monster look like?"

"Uncertain. It appeared so suddenly the guards had no time to react", the soldier explained. "The monster came out from the sky and attacked the guards stationed at the main entrance to the city."

"Alright, I'll go check it out. Tell the other guards to stay on alert", the raven haired Goddess ordered.

"Yes, Lady Black Heart! Right away!", said the soldier as he ran off to carry out his orders.

"Oh boy, I hope its not what I think it is", said Neptune.

"Knowing our luck, I say it is what you think it is", replied Noire.

"Well I say we go see what's going out there", stated Dorumon.

"Right then! Bravely march forward and all that!", said Neptune.

"Uni, look after things here while we're gone, okay?", Noire said to her sister.

"No way, I'm going with you. I want to see what those two creatures can do", Uni objected.

"Noire, if it really is another Digimon, I think we could use all the help we can get", said Dracomon.

"Alright then", Noire sighed as she motioned Uni to come with her.

"Thanks sis!", her sister said as she followed behind.

"Let's go too, Doru-Doru!", Neptune said as she gave chase.

"Hey, that's Dorumon, not Doru-Doru", said Doru-Doru.

"Sorry, but the author has already decided. Just look at the text above", said Neptune, breaking the fourth wall once again.

"Huh?! But my name is Dorumon!", said the purple Digimon.

"Oh, but Dorumon just sounds so boring, so Imma give you the nickname 'Doru-Doru'", Neptune responded.

"Oh yeah, well I'm gonna call you Nep-Nep! How about that?" said Doru-Doru. "Hey! Quit giving me that name!"

"And thus, a new fourth wall destroyer was born", Neptune joked.

"Hey, you two! Quit screwing around and come on!", Noire called from the hallway.

Neptune and Dorumon looked at each other before going after Noire and the others.

* * *

When the group reached the outside entrance of Lastation, they could see see where the attack had occurred. They saw some scorch marks on the ground, possibly from some sort of fire or something else.

"This is where that creature attacked, but no sign of the monster", said Noire.

"Well it couldn't have gone far, so let's split up gang!", said Neptune.

"Hold on, we don't even know what the creature looks like, nevermind where it went", stated the raven haired CPU.

"Well that soldier guy said it came from the sky, didn't he? So we'll just look up", Neptune replied.

And upward they looked, not seeing anything as far as the eye could see. Suddenly, Dorumon and Dracomon started to growl, looking up at the sky.

"Hey, what's wrong?", Uni asked.

"Its coming this way! I can smell it", said the dragon Digimon.

"Yeah, me too!", added Dorumon.

The CPUs all looked at each other, then looked up and saw something in the sky. The object looked like a metallic blue jet, except it wasn't a jet at all. It had eyes and a mouth, and feet with red claws. It also had a few red parts on its metallic body, a metal tail, and it looked like it had bombs and missiles on its wings. It looked like it was about to dive-bomb to where the CPUs are!

"Look out, it's coming from above!", exclaimed Noire as everyone scattered to different directions.

"Raining Bomb!", the metallic blue creature shouted as it started to drop its bombs at the group. Everyone got out of the way just in time as the metallic creature zoomed away as the bombs hit the ground, causing various explosions to go off.

"What was that thing?!", Noire shouted angrily.

"I think that was a Digimon!", replied Dracomon.

Suddenly, Neptune's purple Digivice started to beep loudly, as if it had received a message of sorts.

"Hey guys, my thing is doing a thing!", she exclaimed as a holographic projection appeared out of the purple Digivice.

"What is that?", asked Noire as she looked at the screen.

"It looks like a photo of that flying thing that attacked us", said Uni.

"It says here that its name is Pteramon", said Neptune.

Suddenly, the metallic creature was turning around. He was coming back for another attack run. The CPUs looked at each other and nodded, knowing what they have to do.

"Transform!", they all said, activating their Goddess forms.

First was Neptune, as she became covered in a white light. She became more mature and had a purple and black suit, her hair turned into a dark shade of lilac color, and soon purple armor pieces and wings appeared, and soon a large purple samurai sword was summoned into her hands. She had transformed into her Goddess form of Purple Heart.

Next was Noire, who was also covered in a white light. Her hair is now worn down and pure white, her eyes turn from red to a teal green, and her suit was now a black and silver color with a bit of white as well. Her armor pieces were of the same colors as well. Her wings were a blue color, and her weapon was a black and silver long sword with blue glowing lights. This was Noire's Goddess form, Black Heart.

Finally it was Uni's turn, as she glowed into a white light as well. Her hair also became pure white but turned into curly pigtails, and her red eyes became a deeper shade of green. Her suit was black and silver, but modeled differently, as well as having a circular piece on both her chest area and her boots. Her armor pieces and wings were also black and silver, and her weapon of choice was a large railgun-like blaster in the same colors, only instead of glowing blue, it glowed in a green color. This was Uni's CPU Candidate form called Black Sister.

After they transformed, the CPUs took their positions as Pteramon was closing in for his next attack.

"No you don't!", shouted Black Sister as she fired her weapon, shooting green lasers at the armored creature. Pteramon pulled away, avoiding the shots as he made another attempt for an attack.

"Missile Storm!", it yelled as he launches multiple missiles from its wings, now heading directly for the Candidate.

"Incoming!", Black Heart yelled as she jumped to push her sister out of the way of the missile attack, letting the missiles hit nothing but the ground that they were standing on.

Purple Heart looked on at the scene, then at Dorumon as she brought out her Digivice.

"Dorumon, you better get in there too", she said to the purple Digimon.

"Right, let's do it!", Dorumon exclaimed enthusiastically as Purple Heart raised her Digivice in the air.

"Digivolve!", she yelled the code phrase, then a purple beam of light shot out of the Digivice and toward Dorumon, engulfing him in the same light.

"Dorumon, Digivolve to...!", he shouted as he became bigger. His color changed to a darker shade of purple, his wings and tail grew larger and longer, and his claws became bigger and reddish.

"Dorugamon!", the beast-like Digimon exclaimed as he finished Digivolving.

Now it was the CPUs turn to strike as they flew up to the sky to face Pteramon. Purple Heart looked down at Dorugamon.

"Do you think you can fly too?", she asked.

"I'll try, but I'm not as fast as you guys are", Dorugamon said as he flapped his purple wings and rose to the air at a slower pace than the CPUs.

Soon they were all airborne and Pteramon had them in his sights.

"Any intruders that enters and threatens my airspace must be neutralized!", he yelled as he approached the CPUs and the Digimon. He tried to ram into the group, but they moved out of the way.

"Newsflash: This is my airspace! Now get out of here!", she yelled back as she tries to slice her long sword at the armored Digimon, but misses as the creature speeds past her.

"Power Metal!", exclaimed Dorugamon as he fires a large iron sphere from his mouth at Pteramon, but the armored Digimon was too fast and the iron sphere misses its mark.

"That thing is moving too fast for our attacks", stated Purple Heart. The group knew they had to find a way to stop the armored Digimon and fast.

Suddenly, Black Heart noticed that they were one Digimon short. She then looked down at the ground, seeing Dracomon was trying to get up off the ground, but he kept failing to do so.

"Dracomon, what's wrong?", she called to the dragon Digimon.

"I can't fly! My wings are still too small!", he replied.

This made the group worried. Dracomon was an easy target if he could't get off the ground and into the air. Black Heart flew down to the small dragon, but Pteramon saw this and took its opportunity to attack.

"Sis, look out!", Black Sister shouted as she took aim to stop the armored Digimon. She fires her railgun, but misses due to the sheer speed of Pteramon.

"Target acquired! Raining Bomb!", it exclaimed as it dropped a volley of bombs towards the small dragon.

Dracomon looked on in horror and was unable to move in time, but Black Heart flew to the rescue and grabbed him just before the bombs made impact. However they were still too close to the blast zone, so Black Heart shielded Dracomon from the explosion, taking most of the damage herself. They fall to the ground with a thud.

"Noire!", Purple Heart and Black Sister exclaimed, shocked at what they witnessed.

"Now you done it!", yelled Dorugamon as he flew to Pteramon, but he was not quick enough to avoid another missile attack launched by the armored Digimon. He took the brunt of the attack and fell to the ground. Purple Heart flew to him to see if her partner was okay.

"Dorugamon, are you alright?", she asked in worry.

"I'm fine, but what about them?", the beastly Digimon replied, referring to Black Heart and Dracomon.

Black Sister floated down to the pair, hoping for the best. Luckily, she saw that they were still alive as they got back up.

"Are you alright little one?", Black Heart asked the dragon Digimon.

"Yes, I'm okay, thanks to you", Dracomon replied. Then, Purple Heart and Dorugamon moved toward the group.

"We're never going to catch that thing at this rate. We need a new strategy", said Purple Heart as they grouped together.

"Dracomon will be toast if he remains here. Uni, take him back to the city", Black Heart ordered her sister.

"No way! I can still fight!", Dracomon objected as he ran up in front,

"No, you'll be killed! We can't let you risk your life like this!", Black Heart stated.

"I don't care! You saved my life, remember? Now I have to repay the favor!", the dragon Digimon insisted.

Suddenly, the black Digivice Black Heart had with her started to glow a blue color. She picked it up and looked at it, wondering what was going on. Purple Heart saw this and stared for a moment, then she had an idea.

"Noire!", she spoke up. "Use the Digivice! Raise it in the air and shout the word 'Digivolve!'"

Black Heart looked at her for a moment, then at Dracomon. Finally she nodded as she raised her Digivice in the air.

"This had better work...", she whispered as she shouted the code phrase. "Digivolve!"

A blue light then shout out of the black Digivice and went towards Dracomon, now engulfing him in the blue light.

"Dracomon, Digivolve to...!", he shouted as he began to change size. His three fingered claws grew, as well as his arms and legs, his scales began to change to a blue color, his wings and tail grew bigger, and his horns were bigger and reddish, including a third horn that grew on his nose.

"Coredramon!", he exclaimed his name as he finished his Digivolution.

"Amazing...", Black Heart commented as she looked on in awe.

"Nicely done, Noire", said Purple Heart.

"Yeah, that was pretty cool!", added Black Sister.

"Ha! Well of course! I did do that after all!", the Goddess of Lastation said proudly.

Then everyone looked up, seeing that Pteramon was gearing for another attack. Black Heart looked at Coredramon and smiled.

"So, ready for round two, partner?", she asked the blue dragon.

"You bet I am!", he replied as he roared at the sky, surprising everyone, including Pteramon.

"New enemy target has appeared! Engaging at once!", the armored Digimon exclaimed as he flew towards the group.

Suddenly, Coredramon flapped his wings and took off into the air at a fast rate of climb, surprising the Goddesses even more. This also caught the armored Digimon off guard as he banked to evade the blue dragon trying to ram into him, but his underbelly gets scratched by the the front horn on Coredramon's snout. Then the blue dragon turned around to attack again.

"Blue Flare Breath!", he shouted as he fired searing blue flames from his mouth at Pteramon. The armored Digimon could not evade in time as he was hit by the fireball, scorching its armor plating and breaking pieces in the process.

"Alright, way to go!", cheered Black Heart as she watched.

As everyone was watching Coredramon fighting the armored Digimon, Black Sister noticed that pieces of Pteramon's armor had fallen off. This gave her an idea.

"Guys, Coredramon's attacks are tearing that thing's armor off", she said. "I think I can hit the exposed parts with a stun shot from my weapon."

"I get it, then we'll move in and strike the final blow. Good thinking, Uni!", Black Heart remarked.

"We'll need to make sure that Pteramon stays still long enough for a clear shot though", stated Purple Heart.

"Yeah", replied the Goddess of Lastation, then she looked up at the blue dragon. "Coredramon! Hold him steady while we get ready to fire!"

"You got it!", he replied as he slashed at Pteramon, trying to nail a hit on the armored Digimon.

As he was attacking, Black Sister had started to take aim, waiting for the moment to make the perfect shot count. Pteramon tried to ram the blue dragon, but he missed as Coredramon dodged to the left. The armored Digimon swooped around for another strike. Coredramon then saw an opportunity and grabbed both of Pteramon's wings, holding him still and not letting go.

"Okay, I got him! Open fire at anytime!", the blue dragon called.

Black Sister focused as she took aim, looking through the scope of her CPU weapon. She took aim at the exposed part of Pteramon's broken armor.

"Paralysis Shot!", she yelled as she fired her weapon at the armored Digimon. The paralyzing round hit its mark, stunning Pteramon in its place.

"Alright, I got him!", exclaimed the Candidate.

"Good shot, Uni!", said her sister. "Now let's finish this!"

"We're right behind you, Noire!", said Purple Heart as she and Dorugamon followed Black Heart to make the final strike.

Pteramon looked on in horror as he saw the group approaching. He wanted to get away, but he couldn't move due to the effects of the paralyzing round.

"Power Metal!", shouted Dorugamon as he fired an iron sphere from his mouth at Pteramon, damaging his armor plating.

"Critical Edge!", exclaimed Purple Heart as she made devastating slash attacks, splitting open Pteramon's armor wide open.

"Fall Slash!", Black Heart yelled as she rose above the armored Digimon and made a huge slash wave, delivering major damage to the armored Digimon as the attack hit his exposed area.

Pteramon yelled in agony as he fell to the ground with a mighty thud. He no longer had the strength to keep fighting. As the group landed and was about to make the final strike, the armored Digimon spoke to them.

"I had enough, please... I concede... The victory is yours, and so is this airspace", he said in defeat.

"That's what happens when you mess with the CPU of Lastation!", Black Heart said arrogantly.

"It wasn't just you, Noire. We all did it, together", stated Purple Heart.

"Yes, that too", the Goddess of Lastation admitted.

"So why were you attacking us?", asked Black Sister.

"I do apologize for that. I was patrolling my airspace when some portal of unknown origin had opened up right in front of me", Pteramon explained. "I wasn't able to evade in time and I ended up in this new area, Naturally my first instinct was to establish air superiority and then make contact with my people, but I can't even get their signal anywhere."

"You came from the Digital World, right? That portal must've taken you here by accident", Purple Heart said.

"I have doubts that it was an accident, but even if it was, I do not wish to remain here in this place", the armored Digimon said.

Black Heart was now reluctant to finish off the Digimon. Usually if it was a normal monster, she wouldn't hesitate to strike it down. But this was a intelligent creature, a being that could speak and think for itself. And she could see in his eyes that Pteramon was telling the truth.

"Jeez, what a pain...", Black Heart said finally as she lowered her weapon, the others following suit.

"Well, what do we do now?", asked Black Sister. "Even if we wanted to help him, we don't know how to send him back home."

"Actually, I think I have an idea", said Purple Heart as she looked at the black Digivice.

"What is it?", asked Black Heart.

"Noire, try raising your Digivice to the sky", the purple CPU explained. "If Pteramon got here recently, there might still be a way for him to head back home."

"You expect a portal to open up again? I don't think there's any trace of it left, though", Black Heart stated.

"Trust me, I did the same thing before, and it worked. I'm sure it'll work here too", Purple Heart insisted.

"Well, alright then...", said the black CPU doubtfully as she raised her Digivice to the air.

Just then, it started to glow again, and then a blue light shot out of the small screen and into the sky. The light stopped in place, and a vortex had started to grow.

"I told you it would work", said Purple Heart.

"Well, looks like you can go back home after all", Black Sister said to the armored Digimon.

"I can't thank you enough for this. You spared my life and found a way for me to return home. I don't know what to say", said Pteramon.

"Just don't cause anymore trouble on your way back, okay?", informed Black Heart.

"Do not worry, I know now that I should just ask for help instead of blasting everything in sight", said the armored Digimon as he tried to get up, but was too weak to fly straight.

"Here, let us help you", said Purple Heart as the CPUs and their Digimon started to lift up Pteramon into the air.

"Thank you again for helping me", said the armored Digimon.

"No problem at all", said Black Heart as they neared the portal.

"I must get repairs at once. I hope we'll see each other again, perhaps as friends next time", Pteramon said as he moved to the portal.

"Take care of yourself! Goodbye!", called the black CPU as she and the others waved it farewell.

Pteramon waved his wing at them as he entered through the portal back to his world. Black Heart then looked at Coredramon.

"Well, you better get going too. Your world is on the other end of that portal, after all", she said to the blue dragon. But he shakes his head at this. Black Heart was surprised at this.

"As much as I'd like to go back home, I'd rather stay with you, Noire", Coredramon said.

"But why though?", she asked in confusion

We're partners now, remember? And we saved each other's life. We make a great team!", the blue dragon said with certainty.

Black Heart was unsure of what to feel about the situation, but she still smiled at Coredramon.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped", the Lastation Goddess said as she lowered her Digivice, the blue light fading along with the portal. The portal started to shrink until it disappeared completely.

Everyone landed to the ground as they turned back into their human forms. The Digimon turned back into their prior forms as well.

"Isn't that nice? Now you have a real friend for once, Noire!", said Neptune as she patted the raven haired Goddess on the back.

"W-What's that supposed to mean?! It's not like I had a choice in the matter!", Noire squirmed, not wanting to be teased again.

"Well, that's the end of that, I suppose", said Uni as she sighed in relief.

"That was so cool! I want to do it again!", Dracomon said in excitement.

"Yeah, me too!", added Dorumon.

"Hold your horses guy. We're tired over here", said Neptune.

"Neptune's right. Let's go back to the Basilicom and rest up for now", Noire stated as she started to make her way back home.

"I call dibs on pudding!", Neptune shouted as she followed Noire.

"Not so fast, I'm not letting you eat everything from the fridge again!", Noire yelled.

"There they go again", sighed Uni as she and the Digimon pair followed the two CPUs back to the Basilicom.

* * *

After everyone rested up in the Basilicom, the group got back together in the lounge, as Neptune had something to say.

"So, now that things are chill, what say we head to Planetune? I meant to ask this some time ago, but it slipped my noggin", the purple CPU said.

"Planetune? Don't tell me it's another sleepover or something like that", said Noire.

"Oh it's nothing like that! Although that doesn't sound like a bad idea", Neptune replied.

"I wouldn't mind a sleepover with Nepgear", added Uni.

"Oh right, speaking of which, Nep Jr. says hi", Neptune said as Uni smiled at this.

"Anyway, why come to Planetune?", Noire asked.

"Well, if you must know, Histy is worried about us since these Digi-whatsoevers might be appearing all over Gameindustri", the lilac haired Goddess explained.

"So she wants to confirm what is going on in our nations, huh?", Uni inquired.

"Well, given the recent events in Lastation, I think its safe to assume that more of those Digimon things might appear here if given the chance", Noire stated.

"Which is why we should go to Histy and make an awesome plan and stuff!", said Neptune.

"As much as I want to right now, I need to finish work here first and make preparations", the raven haired CPU said.

"Oh come on, don't be a loner! Wouldn't it be more fun if we go together?", Neptune insisted.

"I would much rather have some peace and quiet for the rest of my time here, if you don't mind", Noire replied.

Neptune pouted at this response, but Uni put her hand on the lilac haired CPU's shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll head for Planetune as soon as we finish things here in Lastation", she reassured.

Neptune smiled at this as she looked at Dorumon who smiled back at her. She looked back at Noire and Dracomon.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped then", said the purple CPU as she got up from her seat.

"Glad to see you understand, finally", Noire said.

"Well, in the meantime, I think I'll make like a bee and buzz over to Lowee and go bug Blanc for a bit. Have fun with your very first friend, Lonely Heart!", Neptune teased as she and Dorumon ran out of the room before Noire could say anything.

The raven haired Goddess groaned in annoyance as she went back to her office to work on her papers. Uni and Dracomon smiled awkwardly as they walked out of the lounge. The black haired Candidate looked at the dragon Digimon.

"Neptune sure does like to tease Noire a lot", she said.

"Does she do that a lot?", asked Dracomon.

"Well, not every time, but I think that's just her way of expressing her likeness to her", Uni replied.

Dracomon was still puzzled at this, but he still nodded as he and Uni went outside, as Uni wanted to give the dragon Digimon a tour of Lastation.

As for Neptune and Dorumon, meanwhile, they made their way out of Lastation and started going north, where the Land of White Serenity resided. Dorumon wondered what kind of place it'll be when he gets there. Neptune, however, didn't have the heart to tell him about the cold weather that Lowee is known for...

* * *

_**And thus Noire now has a Digimon partner of her own. Let's hope they get along quite well.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. This one almost ended up having about a thousand words longer, but I didn't know what else to add to it, so expect things like this to happen in later chapters.**_

_**Also, for those of you who are wondering why I didn't add "(Blue)" to Coredramon's name, I thought it would be a tad awkward if the characters called him by the full name, so I figured just Coredramon would do. This might change in later chapters, but I'm not too sure on it. We'll cross that bridge when we get there, won't we?**_

_**Anyway, if you liked this chapter, please let me know what you think by leaving a review, and don't forget to follow this story if you haven't yet. I will see you later in the next chapter.**_


	5. Chapter 5: A Snow Day Afternoon

**_Hello again! Back for more of this story, I see?_**

**_It's going to be a chilly day in Lowee for Neptune and Dorumon as they march on to see what their friend Blanc is up to. Let's just hope they don't catch a cold in the process._**

**_Now, some people have been asking me if the characters will be getting Royal Knights as their partners. Unfortunately not all of them will have Royal Knights. Besides, that would probably be a bit overpowered lol. Maybe one or two, but that's my limit._**

**_Speaking of partners, one of you actually recommended me some ideas for who a couple of the Candidates could be paired up with. I appreciate the assistance, as I might use one of them for one of the Candidates later in the story. I also believe I already have an idea for who the other three will have._**

**_Now with that note aside, let's see how our purple pair is doing. On with the fifth chapter!_**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: A Snow Day Afternoon**_

It was snowy as ever in the land of Lowee. Even when it was summer it snowed in the Land of White Serenity. Those who were used to the freezing weather didn't mind one bit, sometimes never feeling it. Many would wear warm coats over themselves, while others would stay indoors for most of the day and enjoy the warmth of their fireplaces.

For Neptune and Dorumon, however, they were trying to tough out the coldness of the snowfall as they reached the Basilicom in the city.

"N-N-Nept-tune, y-you nev-ver t-t-told m-me t-that it w-would b-b-be this c-c-cold!", Dorumon stuttered, his teeth chattering from the cold air.

"M-My b-b-bad. I f-f-forg-g-got t-to b-bring a w-warm c-c-coat", Neptune shivered as she open the door to the Basilicom.

The second she did, the pair zipped on inside and quickly shut the door, not wanting to let the cold air in the building. They sighed in relief as they felt the nice warm temperature of the Basilicom melt the frost on their faces.

"Ahhhhh, that feels so much better", said the lilac haired CPU.

"Yeah, you're telling me", added Dorumon.

"Now, if I were Blanc, where would I be?", Neptune asked herself as she and the purple Digimon looked around.

They searched high and low, but there was no sign of any life so far. Suddenly, they heard a loud voice coming from the hallway.

"YOU DAMNED BRATS! COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!", the voice said in a terrifying manner.

"Yikes! I think we might have come at a bad time!", Neptune quivered.

"I don't know who that is, but it sounds scary", Dorumon added, shaking in fear of what's to come.

They soon heard two pairs of footsteps coming down the hallway way, then they saw two individuals running towards them.

It was the CPU Candidates of Lowee, Ram and Rom. Unlike Planetune and Lastation, which only have one CPU Candidate, the nation of Lowee had two. Both Ram and Rom were twins, but both their looks and personalities were quite different. While Rom was shy and quiet, Ram was more brave and reckless. Rom was also more older than her twin, according to Blanc. They both mean well, but they can be cheeky at times, which often results in them causing trouble sometimes, even more so for their eldest sister.

They both have dark blue eyes and brown hair, however Ram's hair was longer, while Rom's was shorter. They had winter coats and caps on their heads, but they were differently colored. Rom's coat and hat was light blue, while Ram's were pink. Their coats had puffed sleeves with a white lining and a big gold button, a frilled white center with gold buttons fitted on the front of their coats, and bows with six white puffballs attached to them, two on their bows and four on their sides. The bows were differently colored, with Ram's bow being light blue and Rom's bow pink, and they carried purses that had colors to match. The twins' hats had white frills, their boots matched the colors of their dress, and they had two gold buttons on each boot and ribbons attached with colors that matched their bows and had two puffballs attached to them as well.

"Hahaha! Blanc's making her angry face again!", Ram exclaimed as she ran down the hall.

"Scary", said Rom quietly as she followed after her pink-clad twin.

As they were running they saw Neptune and her purple creature and stopped right in front of them.

"Hiya Neptune!", greeted Ram in a bright attitude.

"Hello Neptune", squeaked Rom in a shy manner.

"Hey guys! You two troublemakers running away from Blanc's wrath again?", Neptune asked the twins.

"Yep. We thought we'd try using fake spiders and put them inside Blanc's books and wait until she opens one and gets spooked by them!", Ram explained.

"It was funny", added Rom quietly.

"Geez, you two sure come up with the craziest things sometimes", the purple CPU said.

"Hey, what's that thing behind you, Neptune?', Ram asked, pointing at the purple Digimon.

"A purple dog?", added Rom innocently. This made the purple Digimon cross.

"I'm not a dog! I'm a Digimon!", he exclaimed.

"Wha?!", the twins jumped in shock and surprise, not expecting the creature to talk.

"Easy there, little guy! We're here to visit, not scare people", Neptune cautioned her partner.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that", Dorumon apologized. But the two Candidates were smiling.

"Wow! A talking monster! That's so awesome!", said Ram in excitement.

"He looks cute", Rom said, smiling brightly.

"Wow, didn't expect the twins to not freak out in front of a talking monster", Neptune commented.

"Are you kidding? Having a pet monster to raise is one of the best things we a kid could dream of!", Ram exclaimed.

"Well my friend here is one of a kind. His name's Dorumon, and he's my partner", Neptune explained.

"Nice to meet you. I hope we can be friends", said the purple Digimon.

"This is so cool. I'm actually jealous. Now I want one of my own!", Ram shouted.

"I want one too", added Rom quietly.

"Oh right, I forgot you two played Pocketed Monstrosities a lot", the purple CPU said.

Just then, they heard another loud voice from down the hallway.

"WHERE ARE YOU BRATS AT?! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR RUINING MY BOOKS AGAIN!", said the voice angrily.

"Uh oh! That's our cue to skadoo!", Ram exclaimed as she ran off to hide somewhere.

"Wait for me, Ram", Rom said, chasing after her sister.

The purple pair then heard another pair of footsteps enter the room. A girl taller than the Candidate twins was huffing and puffing with a look of anger on her face.

"Damn those two! They're going to be the death of me one of these days!", she exclaimed.

The angry girl was Blanc, the CPU of Lowee, who goes by the name of White Heart when she is in her Goddess form. Normally she is a quiet and sometimes emotionless girl who mostly likes to read books, sometimes even writing her own novels. But if someone gets on her nerves enough, she'll snap and go into a rage, even sometimes emitting a murderous aura around her. And anyone or anything unlucky enough to get on Blanc's bad side when she's in a state of anger are in for a world of hurt. Despite her attitude, though, she still manages to somewhat get along with the CPUs at times.

She had brown hair like her sisters, but was short like Rom's, and has dull blue eyes that showed no expression. She wears a white cap with light blue ruffles and attached to it were a brown and gold under and center piece. During cold weather, she would wear a white coat with powder blue markings, dark brown linings, and light brown fur, and underneath her coat was a white dress with dark brown linings and markings. She also wears a light blue choker on her neck with a single white stripe in the middle and a blue gem in the center, a white ribbon wrapped around her right leg, and a pair of blue sandals makes up her footwear.

She looked at Neptune's direction and groaned. It was bad enough for her sisters to bother her, and now has to deal with the CPU of Planetune.

"Just what I need, the fruitcake of Planetune", Blanc sighed in annoyance.

"Is that any way to treat a friend?", asked Neptune innocently.

"Just tell me what you want, Neptune. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not in a good mood", said the brown haired CPU.

"Oh I noticed alright. I just choose to ignore it is all", said Neptune in her carefree attitude. "Anyway, just wanted to come over, say hi, see what's happening and all that."

"Otherwise known as 'freeloading in my Basilicom', am I correct?", Blanc deadpanned.

"Ehehehe, ya got me", giggled Neptune.

Blanc pinched the bridge of her nose, not wanting to deal with Neptune's antics. Then, she noticed the purple Digimon standing next to the lilac haired CPU.

"Hey, what is that?", she asked. "It looks like a purple dog."

"Digimon! Not dog, Digimon!", Dorumon snapped in annoyance again.

"Huh?!", Blanc said in surprise, as she was not expecting him to talk.

"Oh right, forgot to introduce you to him", Neptune explained. "This is Dorumon! And he's not a dog, he's my Digimon partner."

Blanc looked at the purple Digimon. She was now curious as to why Neptune had a creature like Dorumon following her around.

"I think you have some explaining to do, so I'll have my maid Financier bring us some hot cocoa for us in the lounge. Come on.", Blanc said as she gestured Neptune and Dorumon to follow her.

"Alright. My throat's been getting cold ever since arriving here", the lilac haired CPU said as she and Dorumon followed behind her.

* * *

Later, after Blanc had cooled down and Financier had brought the group their hot cocoa, the purple pair told the brown haired CPU everything about what's been going on, from Neptune meeting with Dorumon, to Noire getting a Digimon partner herself. Blanc nodded at every word they said as she listened on.

"I see", she said finally after Neptune had finished her story. "Well that's not exactly the strangest thing I heard in my life."

"But aren't you the least bit surprised about all of this though?", asked Neptune.

"Not really", replied Blanc. "In fact, this actually might make a great idea for my new story."

"Uh, Blanc, hate to burst your bubble, but we're already in a story, and the author is currently writing as we speak", said Neptune, breaking the fourth wall once more.

"What are you even blabbering about?", the brown haired CPU deadpanned.

"Oh never you mind that", Neptune said, ignoring the question.

Blanc sighed as she took another sip of her hot cocoa. She still couldn't help but be fascinated by the Digimon's appearance in Gameindustri. She even wondered what the Digital world even looked like.

"Well, if this Dorumon is from the Digital World as he says he is, then how come he hasn't returned there?", Blanc asked.

"I'd really like to, but I want to explore Gameindustri first. It looks so interesting", the purple Digimon replied.

"I see. That makes sense. It's not everyday that you end up in a new place and then you want to explore", the brown haired CPU said.

Dorumon then sniffed her cup of cocoa. Blanc jerked her cup away from the purple Digimon.

"Please don't do that", she said.

"But I want a taste", Dorumon responded, poking his nose further.

"Well get your own then", Blanc persisted, pushing him back. Dorumon pouted as he sat back down.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot to ask, but have you seen any monsters like my partner here?", Neptune asked.

"I don't think so. We haven't got any reports of strange monsters in Lowee", the brown haired CPU replied.

"Well I'm asking because Histy told me to check up on you and the other CPUs for any Digi-man sightings", Neptune stated, butchering the name of the purple Digimon's race again.

"If I knew of anything about these 'Digimons', I would be telling you by now, wouldn't I?", Blanc said to the lilac haired Goddess.

"Well, you got a point there", Neptune said, now trying to think of something else to say. Then, Blanc spoke up again.

"I just realized, I haven't heard a peep from Ram or Rom", she said. Neptune noticed how quit it was too.

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe they're napping?", asked Neptune.

"No, it's not exactly the time for that yet", Blanc doubted as she got up from her seat. "I'm going to check on them. Stay here."

"You got it, Blanny!", Neptune replied teasingly.

"And don't call me by that ridiculous name. I thought we made that clear", the brown haired Goddess stated in annoyance.

"C'mon, after C-Sha started calling you that, I just have to do it too", Neptune replied.

Blanc sighed as she started down the hallway towards Ram and Rom's room. As she got close, she still didn't hear anything coming from their room. She knocked on their door, expecting a response, but there was no reply.

"Ram, Rom are you two in there?", Blanc called through the door, but there was still no response.

After a few seconds of silence, she opened the door and looked inside. She didn't see any sign of the twins anywhere. She then thought that they had sneaked into her room again when she wasn't looking, so she exited Ram and Rom's room and walked further down the hall to where her room was she reached her door, she opened it up, only to find nobody inside either. Now Blanc was getting worried. She then went back down the hall towards her study, hoping that the twins were just playing hide-and-seek. She soon reached the doors to her study and opened them, only to find her maid Financier inside, doing some dusting and cleaning.

"Lady Blanc? Do you require something?", she asked the brown haired Goddess.

"Have you seen Ram or Rom anywhere? I can't find them", Blanc inquired, hoping Financier would know.

"I think the last time I saw them, they might have been heading outside. Is there something wrong?", the maid asked.

"Only the fact that they shouldn't go anywhere alone without telling me. What were those two thinking?", Blanc wondered aloud.

"Perhaps they wanted to wait until you calmed down after your recent 'episode'", Financier stated.

"That doesn't make me feel any better! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!", Blanc asked crossly.

"I didn't think they would be gone for long. But now that I think about it, they have been out for a while", Financier pondered.

"Damnit, I've got to find them. I bet they're headed for the snowfields", the brown haired CPU said as she ran out of the study.

"Please be careful, Lady Blanc!", the maid called out to her Goddess as she resumed her cleaning.

Blanc had rushed back into the lounge where Neptune and Dorumon were still sitting at. They saw the look of worry on the CPU's face as they got up from their seats and walked to her.

"Hey, where's the fire, Blanc? You look like you're about to have a heart attack", Neptune asked her.

"I probably will if I can't find Ram or Rom! They wandered off somewhere and now I've got to find them!", Blanc said frantically.

"Whoa, check yourself before you wrickity-wreck yourself, girl! We'll help you out!", the lilac haired CPU exclaimed.

"Yeah, you can count on us!", added in Dorumon. Blanc felt a little better knowing that Neptune and the purple Digimon were willing to help search for her sisters. She nodded in agreement, knowing that they have no time to waste.

"Alright then. They're probably heading for the snowfields outside of town. Let's go!", she shouted as she ran out the door with Neptune and Dorumon following behind.

As they exited the Basilicom, inside Blanc's room, a white light suddenly shined underneath the CPU's door. Financier had finished just finished cleaning the study room when she saw the light.

"Hm? What is that?", she wondered as she looked on.

Then as quick as it had appeared, it vanished. Curious, the maid decided to see what had happened inside Blanc's room. She opened the door and looked inside. She saw nothing out of the ordinary. Then she saw something on one of the shelves on a bookcase. She reached out to it and inspected what appeared to be a white device with light blue markings.

"When did Lady Blanc get this?", Financier asked herself as she wondered where it even came from.

* * *

Somewhere in the snowfields outside the city area of Lowee, the twin Candidates were walking through the white landscape, looking for something to do.

"Ram, are you sure we should be going out here alone? Blanc doesn't know we're here", Rom asked her longer haired twin.

"Blanc's still mad at us, and besides, we won't go too far from the city, so it's okay", Ram replied.

"I don't know about this...", Rom said worriedly as they marched on through the snow.

"Relax. We'll just build a snowman or something. And we can take care of ourselves if we get attacked", the pink-clad Candidate reassured her twin.

"I hope so", said Rom, still worried for their safety.

They continued on, looking for a perfect spot to build their own snowmen. Soon they found a nice flat area and started to gather up some snow, building it up into large white balls. They stacked them up one by one and then started to look for branches and pebbles. As soon as they found some, they used the pebbles for the eyes, nose, and mouth, and two branches for the arms. At last, their snowmen were complete.

"Hmmm...", Ram then pondered, thinking of something.

"What is it?", Rom asked the pink-clad twin.

"Something isn't quite right. It doesn't look complete", Ram stated, looking at her snowman.

Rom looked at her snowman too, now wondering if her sculpture was missing anything either. Them Ram snapped her fingers, an idea forming in her head.

"I got it!", she exclaimed as she took off her hat and placed it on top of her snowman. Rom saw this and decided to follow suit, taking off her hat and placing it on her snowman as well.

"There! Now they look complete!", Ram said cheerfully.

"They look like us now", Rom said as she smiled at the sight of their creations.

"I bet nobody would be able to tell the difference if we stood beside them", the longer haired Candidate thought aloud.

Just then, the twins heard a noise from afar. It sounded like a fight of sorts, but the Candidates couldn't tell if it actually was or not.

"What do you think that is?", Ram asked her light blue-clad twin.

"I don't know", said Rom, now getting nervous.

"Well then, let's go check it out!", Ram exclaimed as she was about to go check out the sound, but her twin halted her for a moment.

"What about our hats?", the light blue-clad Candidate asked.

"We'll come back for them later, okay? Now let's go!", Ram persisted as she raced to the sound of the noise.

"Ram, wait for me!", her sister shouted as she followed behind.

They ran off to the direction of where the noise was coming from, now curious to see what was causing the commotion.

* * *

Meanwhile, near the same spot where the twins were, Blanc, Neptune, and Dorumon were searching through the snowfields, still looking for Ram and Rom.

"Damn it all, where the hell are they?!", exclaimed Blanc in frustration.

"Please don't get mad, Blanc. I'm sure we'll find them", Dorumon said in an attempt to calm her down.

"Shut it! I'll get mad whenever I want!", the brown haired CPU snapped. Dorumon backed up to Neptune, who patted him on the head.

"Don't worry, Dorumon. She's just worried as much as we are. You'll get used to her being cranky sometimes", Neptune reassured her partner.

Dorumon hoped she would be right about what the lilac haired Goddess said as they continued through the snow, keeping an eye out for any signs of the twin Candidates. Just then, they could see something up ahead. It looked like two figures in the distance.

"Hey, call me crazy, but I think I see some pink and blue dots out there", Neptune blurted out.

"That must be them!", Blanc exclaimed as she raced to the two shapes out in the snow.

"Hey, wait up girl!", the lilac haired CPU said as she and Dorumon chased after her.

As they got closer, the group could see that the figures were actually snowmen. It looked like they were made recently. What really caught their eye was that the two snowmen were both wearing distinctive light blue and pink caps on top of them.

"Those are Rom and Ram's hats", Blanc said as she inspected the snowmen.

"Oh jeepers creepers! Ram and Rom turned into frozen snow sculptures! We're too late!", Neptune gasped.

"Don't be an idiot, Neptune. Look", the brown haired CPU said as she grabbed Ram's hat and pushed the head off of the snowman. It fell to the ground with a thud. Now Dorumon gasped in shock.

"Oh my gosh, she killed 'Snow Ram!'", Neptune exclaimed.

"You cruel monster! How could you do that!?", added Dorumon

"Will you two just shut up for one second! They're just snowmen! They're not really Ram or Rom!", Blanc explained to the pair. They looked at the fallen snowman and then looked back at Blanc.

"Ohhhh", said Dorumon as he calmed down.

"Oh yeah, I was just messing with you. I knew it all along", Neptune said with a smile.

"Somehow I doubt you were joking", Blanc deadpanned as she look at Rom and Ram's caps.

"Hey, if they made those snowmen, that means they couldn't have gone too far", said the lilac haired CPU.

"You might be right. But we don't know which direction to look", stated Blanc. Neptune then looked at Dorumon, and then had an idea pop in her head.

"Hey, Dorumon, can you track Ram and Rom's scent?", she asked the purple Digimon.

"I think so. But I need something to track them with", he said.

"Will their hats do?", Blanc inquired as she moved the caps to Dorumon's snout. He sniffed the caps for a moment and then started to move to a different direction.

"How about that? My partner has a super nose!", cheered Neptune.

"He really is like a dog", added Blanc as she looked on.

"I heard that!", snapped the purple Digimon. "Now follow me! I think they went this way!"

The CPUs nodded to each other as they chased after Dorumon, hoping he'll find the twins in the snowfield. But as they raced off to the distance, a pair of beady cold eyes watched them from within a snow pile. It got up from the snow as it watched the group get farther away.

"..."

The figure then started to move towards the direction of the CPUs, following their trail slowly.

* * *

Elsewhere, the twins were still following the unknown sounds. The noise seemed to be coming from a snow-covered forest. The sound got louder as the twins got closer. The Candidates were grew more curious as they went along.

"What do you think it is, Ram?", Rom asked her sister.

"I don't know, but we're getting close, so let's stay quiet", Ram said as she crouched behind a snow covered bush. Her sister followed suit as she got beside her. They peaked their heads out slightly to see what was on the other side.

In the distance was what appeared to be a monster slashing at a tree. The creature had reddish eyes, a blue body with white fur and markings, and his claws, feet, head, and tail looked like they were all covered in ice. The twins had never seen a monster like this in Lowee.

"I don't think I ever seen that before. Have you?", Ram whispered to the light blue-clad Candidate.

"No, me neither", Rom whispered back, now getting nervous.

Ram starts to lean out a bit to get a closer look at the creature. It looked like it was clawing at the tree for a reason. Either it was sharpening its claws or it was looking for food. It didn't seem to notice the twins yet.

"Wow", Ram said as she leaned out further.

"Be careful, Ram", cautioned Rom as she moved to look at the creature.

But as the twins moved their heads out, Ram suddenly lost her balance. Rom tried to catch her sister, but she too lost her footing and tumbled out of the bush with Ram. The sound of the fumble had caught the attention of the creature as it turn its head to the twins. The two Candidates looked up to the creature and it looked back at them.

"Uh-oh", they both gulped as the creature approached them.

* * *

Back with the two CPUs and the purple Digimon, the group were still looking for the twin Candidates. The CPUs had followed Dorumon into a snow-covered forest, who was still tracking the scent of Ram and Rom.

"Jeez, how much further is it? I'm getting chilly here", Neptune groaned.

"I told you to get yourself a coat, Neptune", Blanc replied to the lilac haired Goddess.

"You know I can't afford those things around here. They cost too much in Lowee", Neptune wined.

"I could've got you one if you just asked", stated the brown haired CPU.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to bother you about it", said Neptune.

"Guys, I think we're getting close! The smell is getting stronger!", exclaimed Dorumon.

Then they heard a loud shriek echoing through the forest. It sounded like two little girls screaming.

"That sounded like Ram and Rom!", Neptune shouted.

"Ram! Rom!", Blanc yelled as she followed the direction of where the shrieking came from.

"Hey, Blanc, wait up!", Neptune called out as she and Dorumon raced after Blanc.

As the group got close to the noise, Blanc got her giant hammer ready, thinking that a monster was attacking her sisters. But when the group reached the source of the sound, they could see that it was the other way around. Ram and Rom were running around chasing a creature, shrieking in excitement.

"Huh?", the group all said at once. The twins and creature heard the group and turned to see them.

"Oh, hey guys! We're playing tag with this guy", Ram said.

"He's very fun. Can we keep him?", added Rom as she smile with her sister.

The CPUs and Dorumon looked at the frosty creature and it smiled at them.

"Ram, Rom...", Blanc said to the twins.

"Uh-oh", whispered Neptune as she and her Digimon partner covered their ears.

The twins now looked nervous as Blanc's face got covered in blackness and then a red eye glowed menacingly...

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TWO TELL ME WHERE YOU WERE GOING?!", she yelled at the twins.

"Yikes! Blanc's angry again!", Ram jumped as she started to run.

"Run away!", shrieked Rom as she followed her pink-clad twin.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRATS! YOU'RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN I CATCH YOU!", Blanc shouted as she gave chase to her twins.

"Are they going to be alright?", asked Dorumon worriedly.

"Oh, I'm sure they will. That's just Blanc's way of showing that she cares for them", Neptune replied as she smiled awkwardly.

"I'm still not so sure about that", said the purple Digimon.

The pair then looked at the creature that the twins were playing tag with.

"So, is that another Digimon?", asked Neptune.

"Yeah, I think it is. Who are you?", Dorumon asked the creature.

"I'm Blucomon! It's nice to meet you!", it replied in excitement.

Neptune and Dorumon then looked at each other, then back at the sight of Blanc chasing her sisters in circles. They both thought it would be a while before they would settle down and head back to the Basilicom...

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. But just what was that figure following the two CPUs? We'll find out next chapter, won't we?_**

**_I honestly had some trouble thinking how I should make this chapter. At first I didn't know what scenes I was going to add to this one, nor how I would make them work._**

**_Secondly, and this was a real problem, was how I can give a partner to Blanc. But I'm pretty sure that some of you who have read this chapter to the end will probably know who her partner will be. I'll admit, though, I was coming close to giving her Gomamon and his Digivolution line, but then I saw Blucomon and then I thought he looked like a better choice. It might become a problem later on, however. I'll probably explain this in the next chapter._**

**_For now, this chapter is now concluded. If you enjoyed this, be sure to leave a review and follow for more. Until next time!_**


	6. Chapter 6: As Cold As Ice

**_Hello everyone. Time for another chapter, eh? But before that, a few things need to be said_****_._**

**_As I was writing this chapter, my laptop had crashed on me completely. It would not start up properly, I could not fix it, and I couldn't even factory reset it. I had that thing since 2009, I think, so it was only a matter of time before it would fail on me. I'm probably going to have to get a new laptop since I don't want to go through the process of trying to fix an outdated piece of technology, but that'll take time. Meanwhile, I'll be using my phone to try and write the chapters, but I find the app a little less reliable than the computer, so don't expect to see any new chapters for a while after this._**

**_Second, as mentioned in the previous chapter, I had trouble trying to figure out what Digimon that Blanc should be paired with. And when I saw this Digimon named Blucomon, I thought "That's the one!" For those who don't know who Blucomon is, you can look him up on the wiki. The problem, though, is that his Digivolution line is a bit incomplete, as there is no information on his Mega evolution other than a name. My only hope is that by the time I reach that point his line will have a proper update. Otherwise I'll have to make something up for him, and I really don't want to do that._**

**_Alright, now with all of that out of the way, I'm gonna stop talking now and get on with the story._**

* * *

**_Chapter 6: As Cold As Ice_**

On the outskirts of Planetune, Nepgear and Uzume were still taking care of their duties as Goddesses of their country. While Neptune was still away, the two were doing some of here work in her absence. In this case, one such duty was keeping the land clear of monster activity.

The two Planetune CPUs were on the hunt for Horsebirds, a mixture of a bird and horse, as the name implies. The pair had decided to see who could take down the most monsters while they were fighting. Nepgear struck one down with her beam sword, while Uzume blasted another one down with intense sound waves emitted from her megaphone weapon.

"I think I got twelve here. How about you, Gearsy?", Uzume asked the lilac haired Candidate.

"Last time I checked, it was fifthteen", Nepgear replied as she smiled.

"Dang, when did you get better than me? I need to catch up", the orange CPU said as she cracked her knuckles.

As the pair continued to swat down the Horsebirds, away from the action was a pair of watchful eyes peaking through a bush. Whatever was hiding inside the bush seemed to look on in awe as it observed the CPUs, not noticing a thing.

A few more minutes would pass before the CPUs went for the final Horsebird. Uzume tried to reach for the monster, but she then tripped on a rock and fell face first. Nepgear took this opportunity and lunged at the Horsebird, slashing it with her beam saber and turning it into pixelated particales.

"Alright, I did it!", the purple Candidate cheered in victory.

"No way! I would've had it if I didn't trip up!", Uzume pouted in envy.

"I'm sorry, but I saw a chance and I took it", Nepgear apologized to her friend.

"Ah, no sweat. I would've done the same thing", the orange CPU replied as she smiled at her predecessor.

"So, how many did you get? I think I have thirty", Nepgear asked. Uzume shifted as she tried to answer.

"Umm... I got... I got thirty as well", she said finally.

"Oh goodness. We're tied now", Nepgear said in disappointment.

"Yeah. What are we gonna do about this?", Uzume asked, unsure of how to break the tie.

Suddenly, they heard a noise nearby. It sounded like something falling to the ground. They turned to look at what made the sound. They saw something come out of a bush. It looked like a yellow gear with a black metal face and red eyes and two smaller silver gears moving side by side. The living gear looked at the CPUs as they stared back.

"What do you suppose that is, Gearsy?", Uzume asked, but Nepgear stared at it as her eyes sparkled.

"Oh my goodness, it looks so cute and amazing all at the same time! I want to examine it!", she exclaimed.

"AHHHH!", the living gear shrieked as it started to run off.

"Hey, wait! Come back!", Nepgear called out, but it was no use, as the gear went further away. She then sighed in sadness as she looked down to the ground.

"Aw man, I was hoping that thing could be the tie breaker", Uzume said in disappointment.

"Don't joke like that, Uzume! You know I like machines!", snapped Nepgear.

"Who's joking?", asked Uzume in confusion.

"Goodness... I was hoping to get a closer look at that thing too, whatever it was", the lilac haired Candidate sighed.

"Hey, cheer up Gearsy. How's about we go get a victory drink? I'm tired from fighting all those Horsebirds", Uzume offered her friend.

"Me too. Okay, let's go", Nepgear said as they walked back to Planetune to turn in their quest and settle down for the day.

Far away from the CPUs, the black gear-like creature was making sure he wasn't being followed. It looked as if it was scared of something or someone.

"The lilac individual is scary. I felt like I was going to be disassembled!", it said to itself as it continued onward to parts unknown.

* * *

Back in Lowee, the CPUs, Candidates, and the two Digimon had finally returned to the Basilicom once Blanc had calmed down. At first, Blanc had objected about bringing the frosty creature Blucomon, but in the end she couldn't bring herself to say no to the twins. Rom and Ram were playing tag with Dorumon all over the place, while Neptune and Blanc sat in the lounge with Blucomon, hoping to find out how the frost covered Digimon came to Gameindustri.

"So, now that we're here, let's start talking, shall we?", the brown haired CPU stated, looking at the Digimon in front of her.

"Talk about what, exactly?", asked Blucomon.

"Well, for starters, where did you come from? It's the Digital World, right?", Neptune inquired.

"Huh? Oh, yes. The Digital World. That is where I come from, yes", Blucomon replied.

"If you're from this 'Digital World' like you say you are, then do you know how you got here?", asked Blanc in curiosity. Blucomon was about to answer, but he started to cough a little. The brown haired Goddess looked at him.

"Are you feeling alright?", she asked in concern.

"I'm fine, but it's kinda warm in here, isn't it?", Blucomon asked her, looking as if he was sweating.

"How else do you expect me and everyone else here to stay warm?", Blanc replied.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not so used to any sort of heat. I live in the cold, you see", the ice covered Digimon explained.

"Ah, I see... I'll try to lower the heat a bit, but only by a little bit", Blanc said as she got up from her seat and walked to the nearby thermostat. She adjusted the temperature and the heat inside the room lowered slightly. She then went back to her seat, now feeling a tiny bit cold due to the change in temperature.

"Okay, I hope you feel a little better now", Blanc said to the creature.

"Yes, a little bit. Thank you", Blucomon said in kindness. The brown haired CPU nodded to the Digimon.

"Now, how did you get here in Gameindustri?", she asked once more.

"Well, in the Digital World, there is a land of snow as far as the eye can see", Blucomon started to explain. "It always snowed day and night in my home. But sometimes there's even some bad Digimon there. I was trying to stop a bully named Hyogamon. He was hurting one of my friends. But I wasn't strong enough."

Blanc winced at what Blucomon had said. He tried to help defend a friend of his, but he couldn't even manage. She then thought of her sisters and what might happen if she couldn't keep them safe. She shook her head, clearing her mind of such bad thoughts. Blanc then nodded, allowing Blucomon to continue on with his explanation.

"He beat me down and was about to finish me off, but then something happened. A weird hole opened in the sky and sucked both of us in. I didn't know where Hyogamon went, but I knew I had to get stronger. So I started training myself in those woods, clawing away at the trees. That's probably when those two found me", he finished, referring to Rom and Ram.

Blanc then thought for a moment as she took in everything the Digimon said. Then she looked over to Neptune.

"So, what do you make of this?", she asked the purple CPU.

"Well, looks to me like you might have a partner now", Neptune replied, smiling in a goofy fashion.

"Neptune, don't make such assumptions. Just because I brought him here doesn't mean we're now partners", Blanc stated.

"Oh, I don't know, you two might have more in common than you guys think", the lilac haired CPU said.

"Oh really? Like what?", Blanc asked bluntly.

"Well, for one, both of you are cold as ice", Neptune said nonchalantly.

"Was that supposed to be serious or a joke?", said the brown haired CPU said.

"A little of both actually", Neptune replied.

Blanc sighed in annoyance, mentally facepalming herself as she couldn't handle much more of Neptune's teasing. Just then, Financier walked into the lounge.

"Lady Blanc! I didn't hear you all come back. Welcome home everyone", she said, relieved to see everyone was back.

"Oh, Financier. I had almost forgot about you", said Blanc.

"Have you managed to find your sisters now?", Financier asked the CPU

"Yes, they're both fine now. And it looks like we have one more guest here", Blanc replied.

The maid was confused by what her Goddess had said, until Blanc had pointed to the Digimon beside her. Financier was surprised at first, but still managed to keep her composure.

"I see. I take it that this is another creature like Neptune has?", she asked.

"Apparently so. His name is Blucomon. He was playing with Ram and Rom when we found them", Blanc explained.

"I see", Financier nodded as she looked at the Digimon. Just then, the twin Candidates and Dorumon came back to the lounge.

"Hahaha! Dorumon, you're so fun to play with!", Ram exclaimed happily.

"So much fun", added Rom. Then the twins looked at Financier.

"Ram, Rom. Are you two okay?", the maid asked.

"Yeah. We've just been playing with Dorumon since we got back", Ram answered her.

"He's really fun to play with", Rom added in.

"Well I'm glad you two are okay", Financier said, smiling as she sighed in relief.

Blanc couldn't help but smile too. She was still mad that the twins had sneaked away when she wasn't looking, but she was still glad that they were home again.

"Oh, that's right", Financier said as she turned to look at the brown haired CPU.

"What is it, Financier?", Blanc asked.

"I found this inside your room. I never seen it before though. Does it belong to you?", Financier inquired as she handed Blanc a strange device.

The CPU inspected it for a moment. It was white with silver linings and had a small screen on the face of it. At first glance it looked like a cellphone, but upon closer inspection, it was not the case.

"No, I don't remember owning one of these", said Blanc. Suddenly, Neptune perked up.

"Hey, wait a minute! That thing-a-mabob looks like mine!", the lilac haired CPU said as she pulled out her purple Digivice.

When she paired it with the white device, the CPUs were surprised at the sight. Both devices were of the same design, only they were in different colors. The CPUs looked at each other in silence and then back at the devices and then back at each other.

"Wowie, Blanc! Now I know why Blucomon is here! He's your partner!", said Neptune, breaking the silence.

"Just because I have this now doesn't mean I'm partners with anyone. Don't make such strange assumptions", replied Blanc.

"C'mon, you can't deny it, Blanny. It was destiny that brought the two of you here. This white Digivice is a sign that you're partners!", Neptune ranted.

Blanc looked at the Digivice again and then to Blucomon, who was staring at the device as well. She couldn't help but think if Neptune is right, and if Blucomon could really be her partner now, and if so, why them? She then thought how annoying it would be to have to take care of both her two siblings and a Digimon at the same time. She was still in the middle of her thoughts when Blucomon interrupted her.

"Is it true? Are we really partners now?", he asked Blanc, breaking her concentration.

"I don't know. I never really had a before, let alone a 'Digimon' such as yourself", she replied. "I'm not sure if I can handle it."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be fine! Me and Dorumon get along well together, right?", said Neptune as she looked at the purple Digimon.

"Yeah, you bet we do! We make a great team!", Dorumon cheered.

"Neptune might be right, Lady Blanc. Why not give it a chance?", Financier said.

"Yeah, I wanna keep him! We can have so much fun together!", Ram exclaimed in excitement.

"I want to keep him too", Rom added in her usual quiet manner.

Blanc looked at the two of them and then back at Blucomon and then sighed, not knowing what else to do with the situation. Just as she was about to give her answer, however, a guard had rushed into the lounge.

"Lady White Heart, we have a situation. We just got word that a strange monster has attacked a group of people returning home from the snowfields", he explained.

"How bad is it? Are ther any injured?", Blanc asked worriedly.

"A few were wounded, but they managed to get back to the city safely. They said the monster looked like it had ice covering him", the guard continued.

"I see. Alright, have all of your men on alert for any strange monsters. We can't have another attack like that", the brown haired CPU ordered.

"Yes, Lady White Heart! At once!", the guard said as he left the room to carry out his task. As soon as he left, Blanc turned to Blucomon, now giving a stern look.

"He said something about a monster covered in ice. That couldn't have been you, was it?", she asked the frost Digimon.

"No, it wasn't me! I would never do something like that!", he defended as he shook his head in denial.

"Well whatever it was, I'm going to check it out", Blanc said as she got up from her seat.

"Mind if we go with you? My Nep-Senses are telling me that there's trouble ahead", Neptune said as she, Dorumon, and Blucomon went to follow the brown haired CPU.

"Yeah, let us come too!", added in Ram as she grabbed her sister.

"No way. You two are still in trouble for sneaking out without letting me know where you went", Blanc said sternly.

"But we won't do it again! We promise! Please let us go with you!", Ram pleaded.

"We want to go with you too", Rom added in, making a sorrowful face. Blanc sighed as she looked at the twins in defeat.

"Okay, fine. But you two have to stay in my line of sight, understand?", she stated.

"Okay big sis!", the twins said at the same time.

As everyone started to leave the room, Financier wished them luck on their way out. As soon as they left for the snowfields, she still couldn't help but worry a little.

"I hope everything will be alright", she thought as she went to work on cleaning up the lounge.

* * *

When the group reached the snowfields, they looked around for anything that looked like a strange monster. All they could see, however, was nothing but snow.

"This is where the monster was last seen, but I don't see anything here", said Blanc.

"Maybe he's hidden in the snow somewhere?" Neptune said as she looked around.

"I can't smell anything yet, so he's probably not around here", said Dorumon as he sniffed the air.

Ram and Rom looked all over as well, seeing nothing but snow all around them. As far as they knew, there was no sign of any strange monster in sight.

"I don't see anything out here. Are you sure that guard guy saw a monster out here?", Ram asked Blanc.

"I don't see anything either", Rom said as well.

"He said there was a monster roaming around here in this particular area. But you're right, I don't see anything either", said Blanc.

"Maybe he's probably long gone by now?", wondered Neptune.

"Maybe. I guess we should turn back since there's nothing here", the brown haired CPU sighed.

Just then, the snow started to fall faster and heavier. It soon became harder to see clearly. But there was something unnatural about it that bothered the Lowee CPUs.

"Hey, what gives? The snow is getting heavier", Neptune said.

"Yeah, but the weather forcast didn't say anything about a snow storm", stated Blanc.

"Maybe they got the weather wrong again?", the lilac haired CPU asked.

"Hey, what's that out there?!", Ram shouted as she pointed to something up ahead.

There was a silhouette moving in the snow storm. It seemed to the group that there was something off about the silhouetted figure. Then, Dorumon started to growl as he stared at the figure in the distance.

"Uh oh", said Neptune as she looked at her partner.

"What is it, Neptune?", asked Ram.

"I noticed that whenever Dorumon growls like that, there's a Digimon nearby", Neptune stated.

"So that means...", Blanc started to say, but then she heard Blucomon growl too.

"Oh, looks like your partner does that too", said Neptune.

"He's here. He's found me", hissed Blucomon.

The group wondered who he was talking about when they saw the silhouette get closer. As it did, they could make out some features. The figure had blue skin and white long hair, pointy ears with earrings, a single horn on his head, a gapping mouth with big teeth, and its shoulders had icicles jutting out from each side. It also seemed to be wearing a black loincloth, black belts on its right arm and left leg, a skull and crossbones on its left arm, blue bandages on his right leg, metal studs on his left hand, a scar on his right hand, and it seemed to be carrying what looks like a huge icicle.

"That's him! That's the bully Hyogamon!", exclaimed Blucomon in horror.

Neptune brought out her purple Digivice as it analyzed the blue ogre-like Digimon. A holographic screen of the creature then appeared on her device.

"That's Hyogamon, alright. And he looks really mean. Not something you wanna make friends with", she said as she read the description of the Digimon.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Ig it isn't the 'mon who ran away like a coward", Hyogamon snarled in a unpleasant manner.

"He sounds mean...", shivered Rom worriedly.

"I'm no coward! I was lost, just like you are!", said Blucomon.

"Oh really? I kind of figured that this wasn't really home. It's not as cold here as it was in the Digital World", said the blue ogre.

"Were you the one who attacked my people?", Blanc asked angrily.

"Yeah, so what? They were weak, and I don't like weaklings around me", Hyogamon said.

"How could you do something like that?! That's not a very nice thing to do!", Ram yelled.

"Well I'm not a very nice Digimon! And now I'm starting to get pissed off at the sight of you!", Hyogamon threatened the Candidate.

"Hey, nobody talks to my sisters that way! You better back off if you know what's good for you!", Blanc said as she clenched her fists.

"Am I supposed to be scared of a little boy like you? Hah! Fat chance!", Hyogamon laughed. That's when Blanc had snapped...

"BOY?!?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BOY! I'M A FREAKING GIRL!", she exclaimed angrily as she suddenly became engulfed in a white light.

Her hair had suddenly changed to a light blue hue and her eyes became a red color. Her outfit becomes a white suit with black and light blue colorings and unattached sleeves and gloves of the same color. White armor pieces had also appeared around her, and light blue rectangular wings appeared behind her. Finally, a white with glowing light blue parts materialized in her hands. This was Blanc's, Goddess form, CPU White Heart.

"I'm gonna kill you for insulting me like that! You hear me?!", she hissed, looking at Hyogamon with a murderous intent.

"Oh, getting serious, are we? Well then, bring it on!", Hyogamon roared as he raised his huge icicle weapon in the air.

"Looks like we better transform too!", said Neptune to the twins as they looked back at her.

"Right!", Ram and Rom said at the same time as both the twins and Neptune were engulfed in a white light.

First, Neptune started to glow as her body changed to a more mature form and her hair grew longer with braided twintails. Her jacket turned into a black and purple suit with blue linings, along with sleeves and gloves to match. Purple armor pieces and glowing wings had also appeared around her. Finally a large samurai style sword in black and purple colors materialized in her hands, completing Purple Heart's transformation.

Next was Ram and Rom as they both glowed in a white light. Their outfits changed into white suits. Ram's suit had pink colors, however, while Rom's had light blue colors. They're hair had also changed to the same color as their suits, with one strand being longer on one side. They're eyes were different as well. While Ram's eyes were light blue, Rom's were pink. Then, white armor pieces and wings with pink linings had also appeared around them. Lastly, white staffs with pink and light blue colors respectfully materialized into their hands. This was Ram and Rom's CPU forms, White Sisters.

"Let's go help Blanc!", Ram said as she flew to White Heart.

"We're with you sis!", Rom called out as she joined in.

"Dorumon, you get in there too!", Purple Heart ordered to her partner as she brought out her purple Digivice.

"You got it!", Dorumon yelled as he moved up front.

"Digivolve!", Purple Heart exclaimed as a purple light shot out of her Digivice and covered Dorumon in it.

"Dorumon, Digivolve to...!", the purple Digimon called out as he began his Digivolution.

Dorumon's fur became a darker shade of purple as his wings grew bigger, his tail was longer, and his claws became a red color.

"Dorugamon!", he said as he finished his Digivolution process.

"No way am I missing out on this! I have a score to settle!", said Blucomon as he ran out front.

"It doesn't matter how many of you theere are. You'll never beat me!", Hyogamon yelled as he chared towards the group in a mad dash.

Everyone moved out of the way of Hyogamon's attack. White Heart then proceeded to rush to the blue ogre and swing her axe at him, but Hyogamon blocks it with his large icicle weapon.

"My turn! Ice Punch!" Hyogamon exclaims as he uses his other hand to punch White Heart with a ice cold fist. She takes the hit and gets knocked back a bit, but she charges again to attack the blue ogre.

"Tanzerin Trombe!", White Heart yells as she spins her axe around multiple times. Hyogamon quickly ducks for cover to avoid being mauled by the spinning axe and then as soon as White Heart stops spinning, he smashes her with his icicle weapon.

"Agh?!", she yells as she falls into the snow-covered ground.

"Sis!", the White Sisters shouted as they rushed to her aid.

"Baby Hail!", exclaimed Blucomon as he shot ice shards out of his mouth towards Hyogamon.

"Snow Barrier!", Hyogamon quickly shouts as it raises a wall of ice from the ground, blocking the icicles from hitting him.

"Aw nuts!", said Blucomon as he saw that his attack had failed.

"Cannonball!", Dorugamon says as he fires multiple iron balls from his mouth, hitting and shattering the ice barrier that stood in the way.

"Good work, Dorugamon! Now it's my turn!", said Purple Heart as she charged towards Hyogamon with her blade, swinging at him multiple times. She manages to get a few hits in, but most of her attacks either missed or were blocked by the blue ogre's icicle weapon.

"Ice Punch!", Hyogamon said as he attacked again with a cold temperature fist. Purple Heart couldn't react in time and was hit by the attack, knocking her to the ground.

"You'll pay for that!", Dorugamon exclaimed as he charged Hyogamon in ordee to bite down on him. But the blue ogre had saw him coming and formed a huge ball of ice in his hand.

"Here, why don't you go play with this, doggy! Iceball Throw!", Hyogamon says as he hurled the giant ice ball at the winged Digimon.

"I am not a do- Agh!", Dorugamon said before being interrupted as the ice ball hit him directly, causing him to fall into the snow.

"Ha! You're all bark and no bite!", Hyogamon laughed as he looked down at the fallen Digimon.

Meanwhile, the White Sisters were helping up White Heart and Purple Heart. They could see that things weren't going so well for them, and the Digimon weren't doing any better.

"This freaking guy is tough! I can't hit him!", White Heart growled in frustration.

"There's got to be a way to get him", Purple Heart said as she tried to think of a plan. Then they saw Blucomon rush towards the blue ogre.

"Blucomon, no! It's too dangerous!", called Ram as she tried to stop the frost Digimon from hurting itself.

"Ice Mash!", Blucomon yelled as he swiped his icy claws at Hyogamon, but he was not even able to make a dent in the blue ogre.

"Hahaha! That tickles!", he laughed as he bashed the frost Digimon away with his icicle weapon.

"Ugh!", Blucomon yelped in pain as he got knocked to the ground. He quickly got back up and tried to attack again, but was bashed away once more by Hyogamon.

"Face it, scrawny! You never could beat me, and you certainly can't beat me now!", he taunted as he kicked Blucomon towards the group.

"Blucomon!", The White Sisters exclaimed as they rushed to the Digimon's aid. White Heart looked on in shock as she got up.

"Ram, Rom, get back!", she yelled as she ran towards them.

"Are you okay?", Rom said as she brought the frost Digimon back on to his feet.

"I'll be fine... But I have to stop Hyogamon...", Blucomon said weakly.

"Are you crazy? You seen what he did to us! You're no match for him!", White Heart stated.

"I know, but... I still have to try. I can't let him hurt anyone else! I have to stop him!", Blucomon said as he stood up.

Suddenly, something on White Heart started to glow. She looked at her side and took out her Digivice. It was glowing in a white light. Purple Heart saw this and ran to White Heart.

"Blanc, your Digivice is glowing. I think it wants you to use it", the purple CPU said to her.

"Use it? But how?", White Heart asked in confusion.

"Just raise your Digivice and shout the code phrase 'Digivolve'. That's how I did it with mine", Purple Heart said as she looked back at Dorugoramon.

White Heart looked at Blucomon and then looked back at her Digivice. She didn't know what would happen, but she thought that at this point anything is better than nothing. She then raised the Digivice into the air and took a deep breath.

"Digivolve!", she shouted at last.

The Digivice then shot out a white light to Blucomon and surrounded him in it, making the Digimon glow as well.

"Blucomon, Digivolve to...!", he said as he began his Digivolution.

He started to get larger in size and grow wings as well, although he retained his red eyes. His entire body was now almost covered in ice, except for the white fur around his neck as it grew a little longer, and he had blue claws on his hands and feet. His wings were made of ice as well, and it looked like he had a bracelet on his left arm and a white bandage on his left leg.

"Paledramon!", he said as he finished his Digivolution.

"Wow. That's amazing!", White Heart said in awe as she saw what had transpired.

"Alright! He's got bigger! And he looks so awesome!", Ram said excitedly.

"He looks very awesome", added in Rom.

Hyogamon was surprised by the change of events, but he regained his composure as he stood his ground against the ice dragon.

"You think that's supposed to scare me? I've fought tougher!", he said as he raised his icicle weapon in the air.

"We'll see about that! Let's get him, Paledramon!", White Heart said as she charged towards the blue ogre.

"I'm with you, partner!", Paledramon said as he flew alongside the white CPU.

Purple Heart and Dorugamon looked at each other and nodded as they flew towards Hyogamon as well. The White Sisters did the same and got to one side as well. The group had surrounded Hyogamon in a triangular formation.

"Take this! Gefahrlichtern!", White Heart said as she summoned glowing light blue balls in the air and batted them away with her axe, launching them at Hyogamon.

"That's not gonna work, brat! Snow Barrier!", the blue ogre said as he raised another wall of ice in front of him to block the incoming attack.

Then, Purple Heart noticed something. Hyogamon was so busy guarding his front that he wasn't looking behind him. She took this opportunity to jump in and attack.

"Cross Combination!", she said as she rushed in to make multiple strikes with her blade. Hyogamon couldn't react in time and took the hits. He fell over in surprise, but got back up with an angry look in his eyes.

"Hey, cut that out you pest!", he said as he swatted away at the purple CPU with his icicle weapon. She dodges just in time and gets some distance. She flew over to White Heart.

"Did you see that? It looks like he has some trouble focusing on more than one person at a time", she said to the white CPU.

"Well then, let's hit him all at once!", White Heart said as she and Paledramon rushed to the blue ogre, while Purple went to the twin Candidates to inform them of the plan. They nodded as they listened, then as soon as Purple Heart was finished explaining, she went back to Dorugamon.

"Ready, partner?", she said to her Digimon.

"I'm with you all the way!", he said as they moved to the rear of Hyogamon, standing by to attack.

Meanwhile, Paledramon was standing a the ready, while White Heart was keeping Hyogamon distracted. He swung his icicle weapon at the white CPU, but she parried the attack with her axe and shoved him back a couple of feet.

"Ice Punch!", the blue ogre yelled as he tried to throw an ice cold fist at White Heart but she dodges and throws her axe like a boomerang at HyogaHyogamon, knocking him into Paledramon, who was ready to attack.

"Congelation Breath!", he shouted as he blasted a wave of cold from his mouth at Hyogamon.

"Big deal, I can withstand the cold as much as you!", he said as he stood his ground. But as he looked down, he cold see that he was mistaken. He was able to withstand the cold temperature of Lowee, but the added frost coming from Paledramon's attack was starting to freeze his legs solid.

"That worked! His body can't take the sudden drop in temperature around him!", White Heart said in amazement.

"This can't be! I'm supposed to be able to take the cold!", he said in confusion. He tried to move, but his legs were too frozen to even move an inch.

"Now's our chance!", Purple Heart exclaimed as she and everyone else flew in for a combined strike.

"Power Metal!", Dorugamon said as he blasted a powerful iron sphere from his mouth, hitting Hyogamon directly in the chest.

"Critical Edge!", Purple Heart yelled as she make three powerful strikes with her samurai blade, damaging Hyogamon even further.

"Ice Coffin!", the White Sisters shouted as they used their staffs to create a block of ice that encased the blue ogre, exploding into shards a few seconds later.

"Zerstorun!" White Heart exclaimed as she went next, spinning her axe around and then swinging it at Hyogamon with a bone shattering blow, knocking him into the air.

"Paledramon, end him!", she ordered her Digimon. Paledramon nodded as he flew upward to finish off the blue ogre.

"Endless Frost!", the ice dragon yelled as he summoned an ice storm of hail and snow, damaging Hyogamon to no end until he hit the ground. The group's combined attacks proved too much for the blue ogre, as he tried to get up, but was too weak to even move a muscle.

"Yay, we won guys!", Ram cheered, jumping in excitement

"We won! We won!", Rom added in as she jumped up and down in the air with her sister.

"Well, looks like it's over, Blanc", Purple Heart said in relief.

"Not yet. This guy needs to pay for hurting my people and for calling me a freaking boy!", White Heart objected as she walked towards the fallen Hyogamon, gripping her axe menacingly.

Hyogamon looked up at her, her gaze meeting with his eyes. The blue ogre was now scared of the sight, as he quickly backed up away from the angry CPU.

"P-P-Please, wait! Don't kill me! I'm sorry! I don't want to fight anymore!", he whimpered.

"You should've quit while you were ahead, dumbass! Now you're gonna pay!", White Heart yelled as she clenched her fist.

"I was wrong to challange you! Please, just spare me! I won't cause any trouble anymore!", Hyogamon begged the white CPU.

"Blanc, just let him go. He's no longer a threat", Purple Heart insisted, putting her hand on White Heart's shoulder.

White Heart, still angry at what Hyogamon did before, looked at his face, seeing him cower before here. She then sighed at the pathetic sight and lowered her weapon.

"Tch... Whatever", the white CPU said as she backed off. Purple Heart now stepped up.

"Now then, if you apologize for your crimes, we'll send you back home to the Digital World. How does that sound?", she offered.

"Alright... I'm sorry for attacking you guys and your people. I promise not to do anymore harm to anyone ever again", Hyogamon said as he bowed his head in sorrow.

"Good. Otherwise we'll have to come after you again", Purple Heart warned him.

"I don't want to face your wrath again. Besides, the Digital World felt safer than this place. I want to go back home now", the blue ogre said.

The purple CPU the looked over to White Heart, who still looked like she would break Hyogamon's arm if he looked at her wrong.

"Blanc, I think there might still be traces of a portal here.Try using your Digivice to open one up", Purple Heart said.

"You're seriously going to let this guy go freely?", White Heart asked, now more annoyed at the thought of letting the enemy go.

"He's just lost in our world. He doesn't belong here. Besides, he won't be bullying anymore people now", the purple CPU insisted.

White Heart sighed as she got her Digivice out. Suddenly it started to glow again as it shot a white light to a random patch of snow, creating a vortex floating in the air.

"Okay, how did you know that would work, Neptune?", White Heart asked in surprise.

"Call it a hunch," replied Purple Heart as she looked back at Hyogamon. "Now, head on home and don't bully anyone again."

"You don't have to tell me twice. I'm out of here!", Hyogamon said as he walked up to the portal. He looked back behind him at the group, then at White Heart. She growled as he looked at her. Fearing for his life, he hurried on through the portal, the vortex closing immediately afterwards.

"Hmph. Serves him right", White Heart said as she glowed, transforming back into her human form. Everyone else followed suit, the Digimon also De-Digivolving back to their prior forms.

"Blucomon, you were so awesome! Way to go!", Ram cheered for the frost Digimon.

"You are very great", Rom chimed in as she patted Blucomon on the head.

"I'll admit, you were pretty good out there. I guess having a Digimon isn't so bad after all", said Blanc as she softly smiled at the Digimon.

"Aw geez, you guys are going to make me blush", Blucomon said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You did great out there too, Dorumon! Way to go pal!", Neptune said to her partner.

"Nothing can stop us as long as we're together!", the purple Digimon cheered.

"Well, now that Hyogamon is gone, let's head back home. I'll have Financier make us some hot coco", Blanc said as she started to walk back to the direction of the city.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!", Neptune said as she sprinted off, leaving the others behind.

"No way, I don't wanna be a rotten egg!", Ram said as she and her sister chased after Neptune.

"Wait for me!", Dorumon added as he followed suit.

"Guys, slow down! Ugh...", Blanc sighed as she tried to catch up with the others.

* * *

Later, at the Basilicom, everyone was drinking cups of hot coco, courtesy of Financier. They were now discussing about their Digimon partners.

"So how do you take care of a Digimon exactly?", Blanc asked the lilac haired CPU.

"Well I say they're like pets that can talk.Feed them food and water, make sure they're house broken, stuff like that", Neptune said.

"I figured as such. It's going to be a pain", Blanc sighed as she looked at Blucomon. She still couldn't help but smile though.

"Oh, that reminds me. Histy has asked for the CPUs to come together at Planetune for a meeting. Something about the Digimons appearing here in Gameindustri, I think?", Neptune explained.

"Really? Well as much as I want right now, I still have a few things left to do here in Lowee first, but I'll come by when I'm finished", the brown haired CPU said.

"Well Histy said for everyone to be there, which I think meant 'everyone at the same time', so we really need you to be there", Neptune insisted.

Blanc sighed as she took a sip of her hot coco, thinking on what her remaining tasks were for the day. Then she finally spoke up again.

"Okay. I'll try to clear up my schedule. I'll be at Planetune as soon as I can", she said.

"Alright then! In the meantime, I have to get going now. Got other people to talk too, ya know?", Neptune said as she got up from her seat, with Dorumon following suit.

"It was nice having you around again, Neptune!", Ram said happily as she waved her friends off.

"Come again soon, Neptune", said Rom as she waved as well.

"Thanks guys! Bye for now!", Neptune shouted as she and Dorumon ran out of the room, making their way out of the Basilicom.

"Well, guess I'll get back to writing my books", Blanc said as she got up from her seat.

"Ehehe, uhhh, about that...", Ram said suddenly, holding her hands behind her back.

"What is it?", Blanc said, looking at the twins.

"Well... Uhhh...", Ram tried to say something, but then a book feel from behind her and Rom.

"Huh?", Blanc said as she picked up the book.

As she looked at it, she could see it was doodled with colors from crayons. She looked angrily at the twins as they giggled sheepishly.

"YOU LITTLE TWERPS!!!", Blanc exclaimed as she then gave chase to the running twin Candidates.

"Blanc's angry again!", Ram yelped as she ran down the hall.

"Run away!", Rom squeaked as she tried to keep up with her twin.

Blucomon couldn't help but sigh at the sight. He could tell it was going to take some getting used to when living at the Basilicom with a CPU who's attitude can make a quick one-eighty turn at the drop of a pin.

* * *

**_Well, this took a lot longer than I thought it would, but that's the end of this chapter now. I hope you enjoyed it._**

**_Again, I don't know when I'll be getting a new computer, it could be months from now or it could be a couple of weeks. It all depends on how things go for me, so we'll see what the future holds._**

**_If you enjoyed this chapter then feel free to leave a review and follow for more if you haven't already. See you next time._**


	7. Chapter 7: A Ghost In The Machine

**_Welcome back everyone! I've been gone for a while, mostly because of the holidays, and of course holidays means spending time with families and friends. I still try to work on my story from time to time whenever I get the chance, but life also takes up my time with problems and other stuff._**

**_I also hope everyone had a very nice holiday as well. If not, then hopefully you'll have a wonderful new year. Now, with that out of the way, let's begin the next chapter, shall we?_**

* * *

**_Chapter 7: _****_A Ghost In The Machine_**

In Planetune's Basilicom, Histoire was busy trying to search through numerous networks and connections in order to find the source of the mysterious voice that had contacted her a couple of days ago. Nepgear was busy filling out paperwork, while Uzume was hunting monsters again. Histoire still had little to no luck on finding out the source of the voice from Neptune's purple Digivice. She sighed as she looked out the balcony of the Basilicom.

"Whoever that voice is either doesn't want to be found or it might not be from anywhere or anything I recognize", she said to herself as she thought of what to do next. As she was thinking to herself, Nepgear had entered the balcony.

"Histoire, I've finished up the paperwork for today", she said tiredly.

"Ah, I see. Good work Nepgear", the fairy said as she smiled at the Candidate. Her smile, however, seemed a bit forced to Nepgear.

"Histoire, is something wrong?", she asked the Oracle.

"Well, truth be told, I still have not been able to contact that voice again. I have a feeling this voice is being rather elusive", Histoire said.

"Elusive? What do you mean by that?", Nepgear asked.

"It's like that voice wants to speak to me but also does not want to be found at the same time. I can't help but be suspicious because of this", said Histoire.

"Well it definitely knew who we are and what our names were without us knowing, so I guess it would make sense to be suspicious", the lilac haired Candidate stated.

"I suppose that's true. However, despite being an unknown entity, I detect no ill intent from that voice", the Oracle said.

"Do you think whoever talked to you is on our side?", Nepgear inquired.

"I'm not sure. I just wish I knew who it is and what its intentions are", said Histoire.

They stood there at the balcony for another minute before deciding to go back inside and resume their duties. Histoire still couldn't help but be concerned on who's side the voice really is. At the very least, she hoped for the best and hoped that Neptune will come back to Planetune with the other CPUs.

* * *

When they reached Leanbox, Neptune and Dorumon could see the city in its green beauty. While not as futuristic as Planetune's city, Leanbox is still fairly large in terms of both people and technological innovation. It took the pair a few minutes to reach the Basilicom of the nation.

"Whew. Boy, this sure beats the cold air in Lowee", Dorumon said as they walked up to the doors.

"Yeah, I'll say. I'll settle for a nice hot and sunny day with my friends any time", Neptune said as she opened the Basilicom doors and went inside with her Digimon partner.

As they went inside, they saw a woman with purple hair, eye glass, a white long sleeve shirt, and black long pants. She was talking with one of the Basilicom staff.

"I'm sorry, but the CPU of Leanbox is busy with other matters. You may have to come back at a later date", the staff worker said.

"Oh, that's okay. I'm sure it is nothing very important. I'll just come back some other time. Have a good day", the woman said as she turned to exit the Basilicom. She then saw Neptune and her partner at the door.

"Hey, nice hair! Is it a natural color?", Neptune said to the woman.

"Oh? Well thank you. Although it's not exactly a natural color", the woman said.

Stilll, with that hair, someone would think you're from Planetune", the lilac haired CPU said.

"Planetune, you say? As a matter of fact, I happen to live there. Although I'm not from there, as I have just moved there recently", the purple haired woman stated.

"Really? Well, any reason why you're at Leanbox then?", Neptune asked.

"Oh, no real reason. Just felt like exploring somewhere else for once", the woman replied.

"I can get behind that. I love to explore myself", Neptune said.

"Well, as much as I like to talk, I'm afraid I must head back to Planetune. I'm actually supposed to meet someone there", the woman said as she adjusted her glasses.

"Oh, well don't let me hold you up then", the lilac haired CPU said, letting the woman pass her by.

As she made her way out the door, the woman turned back to look at Neptune.

"Ah, before I forget, what is your name?", the woman asked the CPU.

"Oh, that's right! My name's Neptune! Pleasure to meet you!", she said.

"Neptune? That's a nice name. As for mine, it's... Well, it's actually not that important right now", the woman said as she made a cryptic smile.

"Huh? Why can't you just tell me?", Neptune inquired.

"Well let's just say that I want to keep it as a surprise. See you later, perhaps?", the purple haired woman said as she walked away. Neptune scratched her head as she watched the mysterious woman walk further away.

"Boy, she was acting strangely, don't you think, Dorumon?", the lilac haired CPU said to her partner.

"Hmmm...", Dorumon stared off towards the distance where the purple haired woman walked off to.

"Hey, something wrong, Dorumon?", Neptune asked her partner.

"I don't know why, but I feel like I seen her somewhere before, and at the same time, I don't know her", the purple Digimon said.

"That sounds weird if you ask me", Neptune asked.

"Well, there was definitely something about her that tells me like I should know who she is. I just don't know what", Dorumon said.

"Well don't let it bother you too much. Now come on, we got a green CPU to see", Neptune said as she continued inside the Basilicom, with Dorumon following behind.

"Heya! Is a Lady Green Heart in the house?", Neptune asked the staff worker.

"Yes, however she's currently busy at the moment, so you'll have to come back at another time", the worker said.

"Whatever she's doing, I'm pretty sure it's more gaming than work. I'm one of her friends, and I have to see her now", Neptune insisted.

"Hmm... Come to think of it, I haven't heard a peep from Lady Green Heart in a while. Perhaps someone should check up on her", said the staff worker.

"Then Imma do just that, thank you!", Neptune said as she and her partner Digimon rushed past the staff worker.

"Wait, I didn't give clearance to- Ugh...", the worker sighed as he tried to stop them, but the pair were already out of earshot. Then he noticed the purple creature behind Neptune as they walked away.

"Wait... Was that purple thing behind her a dog?", he pondered as he looked on in confusion.

* * *

When Neptune and Dorumon reached Vert's room, they could see that there was nobody inside. All they could see where fancy objects, stacks of games on a few shelves and tables, and some figurines and other collectible merchandise on a dresser.

"Yep, this is Vert's room alright", Neptune remarked.

"How do you know that, Neptune?", Dorumon asked.

"She always has at least some games lying around here. And I bet she's still playing one right now", she said as she walked to one of the doors in the room. She could see a little light underneath it. Neptune opened the door to see that her hunch was right.

Inside the small room was a tall woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes sitting on a computer chair. Her hair also had an emerald green bow attached to the back. She wore an emerald green dress with gold marking and gloves with the same colors with the addition of a white coloring. The top part of her skirt had a big peach colored bow wrapped around it. Around her neck was a white collar with a green lining on the bottom. A very thin white cloth is seen connecting her dress and neck piece together. At the center was a gold piece with a red and gold ribbon attached and a small blue gem in the middle. She could also be seen wearing emerald green leggings and fancy white shoes.

She was seen playing what appears to be an MMORPG game on her computer, and was wearing a pair of headphones with a small microphone attached.

"Yes! My Guild and I are victorious. That's one step closer to getting the rare drop I've been setting my eyes on for weeks now", the blonde woman said to herself.

"Hey, Vert! Still grinding through 4GO as always, I see", Neptune remarked. Vert turned around to look at her.

"Oh? Neptune? When did you get here? I didn't hear you come in", said Vert.

"Well we just got here, and we were hoping to come chat with ya, Vert", Neptune stated.

"'We?' But I only see yo-", Vert was about to say before she looked down to the lilac CPU's legs, seeing the purple Digimon.

"Well this is an unexpected surprise. I didn't know you adopted a dog", Vert remarked, not knowing about Dorumon's actual race.

"Why does everyone keep calling me a dog?! I'm a Digimon damnit!", he snapped.

"Oh my?!", Vert gasped in surprise.

"Yeah, he doesn't like it when he's called that", Neptune said.

"Well uh... perhaps you can explain what is going on then? I'll have some tea and sandwiches made as we chat", Vert offered as she got up from her computer chair.

"That sounds great!", said the lilac haired CPU excitedly as she walked over to a couch in Vert's room.

"Sheesh, it's like nobody has seen a Digimon before in there life", Dorumon grumbled as he walked with his partner to the couch.

* * *

A few minutes later, Neptune, Dorumon, and Vert were seated as they were munching away at their sandwiches.

"So, Neptune, may I ask how you encountered this... Digimon, was it?", Vert asked.

"Yep, his name is Dorumon, and he's my Digimon partner and stuff!", Neptune explained.

"Dorumon? A very nice name", the blonde CPU said.

"Thank you. Vert, was it? Nice to meet you!", Dorumon said.

"It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance as well", Vert says as she shakes the purple Digimon's paw. Then she turns back to Neptune.

"So, how did you two meet exactly? I'm very curious to hear about it," she inquired.

"Well, yadda yadda yadda, blah blah blah", Neptune blabbered out in a nonsensical manner.

"Yes, I see... These Digimon are appearing in Gamindustri and you think there may be some appearing in Leanbox as well. And the other CPUs also have received Digimon partners as well", Vert summarized, somehow understanding the situation.

"Yep, that's the gist of it", Neptune said professionally.

"She understood all of that?!", Dorumon said in shock.

"Well, how else was I supposed to explain it quickly without taking up a lot of word space in this story? She understands, so it's no skin off my bones", Neptune said to her partner.

"At any rate, this all sounds like another fascinating adventure is starting to take place", said Vert, sipping her tea afterwards.

"It sure is starting to look that way. We haven't had one since the Zero Dimension adventure", the lilac haired CPU stated.

"Zero Dimension? What is that?" Dorumon asked.

"Oh, that was another world me and the other CPUs went to. We had to save one of our buddies from there, and now they live in Gameindustri with us. But that's another story for another day", Neptune explained.

"Yes, it is quite a long story", added in Vert.

"Okay then... Oh, wait!", Dorumon said suddenly.

"What is it, purple buddy of mine?", Neptune asked.

"There was something else I've been meaning to ask, but I kept forgetting", the purple Digimon said.

"Well, ask away then", Neptune insisted.

"Every time we battled a Digimon or a monster in this world, you transform yourself into something else. Is that a form of Digivolution?", Dorumon inquired.

"Oh, you mean my Hard Drive Divinity (HDD)? It's a little different than what you do", the lilac CPU said.

"Really? It looks like Digivolution to me", said Dorumon.

"Allow me to explain", Vert said. "Hard Drive Divinity is when we enter our Goddess forms. We receive our power from the beliefs and faiths of our people as "Shares" and turn it into Share Energy. We then use that Share Energy to strengthen ourselves and access our Goddess forms should the need arise."

"I see... Go on", the purple Digimon nodded as he listened on.

"The faith from our people is also what keeps us CPUs alive", Vert continued. "The less faith we receive, the weaker we become. And if we lose faith from the people completely...", she paused for a moment before resuming.

"Well, to put it simply, we may cease to exist...", she said grimly.

"Cease to exist? You mean you'd...?", Dorumon started to say, but he couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence. He had a worried expression on his face.

"Don't worry, Dorumon. We won't kick the bucket as long as we have people believing in us", Neptune reassured her partner, patting the purple Digimon on the head.

"Really?" Dorumon replied, cheering up a little.

"Of course", Vert said, getting up from her seat. "We won't lose our people's faith in us so easily. As long as even one person still believes in us, we will continue to thrive and exist in Gameindustri."

Dorumon smiled at the CPUs reassurance, feeling better after hearing them out. Vert then walked up to Neptune.

"Neptune, I have some errands to run in Leanbox. Perhaps you and your friend can accompany me?", she asked.

"Sure, I'm all for it. How about you, Dorumon?", the lilac paired CPU said to her partner Digimon.

"Yeah, wherever you go, I go too", Dorumon replied.

"Splendid! Well then, shall we get going?", the blonde haired Goddess said.

"Onwards, to boldly go where no one has gone before!", Neptune sputtered, making a reference to something Dorumon didn't understand.

As they left the room to head out to thebcity area of Leanbox, inside the room where Vert was playing her MMORPG game, a strange light had appeared inside the room. A few seconds later, the light vanisihes without a trace. However, there was something left behind. On the computer desk was a green rectangular device. Where it came from was unknown.

* * *

Later, at a shopping district in Leanbox, Vert and Neptune were both carrying a large stack of games that looked too big for a single person to lift. Neptune was struggling to keep her balance of her stack, while Vert had no trouble carrying her pile stable.

"Jeez, when you said you had errands, I should've known you meant you wanted to buy more games to play", Neptune muttered.

"Well, what did you expect? I just couldn't pass up on the sale going on today, and Chicka isn't around to help me right now", Vert replied.

"I don't know about you, but my poor wallet is going to be screaming at me from beyond the grave for a while, that's for sure", the lilac haired CPU said.

As the group continued to walk their way back to the Basilicom, Dorumon suddenly stopped as he sniffed the air. Neptune and Vert saw this and stopped as well.

"What's the matter, partner?", Neptune asked.

"I smell a Digimon nearby", Dorumon said as he suddenly ran off towards an alleyway.

"Woah, wait up! I'm holding a truckload here!", Neptune exclaimed as she tried to give chase to her partner.

"Ah, wait! Where are you two going?!", Vert called out as she followed the pair.

* * *

At a nearby factory, software and hardware for Leanbox's consoles were being made, ranging from motherboards to programming and many other things. Today, however, there was a problem with some of the machines used to make such consoles.

Some of the workers had caught wind of this and got a repair team to check it out, but they could not find anything wrong.

"I don't know what's going on. Everything seems to be in working order, but the machines just don't seem to want to work", the lead repairman said to the factory manager.

"Well there's got to be some explanation. Maybe there's a ghost in the machine?", the manager said.

"How right you are! Hahaha!", said a voice in a errie way.

"W-What was that?!", said the repairman.

"I don't know! Who's there?!", demanded the manager.

Suddenly the lights flickered and the machinery in front of the two began to move, and pieces of equipment and parts began to float around them. The two were horrified.

"I am the one who's going to haunt you for eternity, unless you leave now or suffer my wrath! Mwahahaha!", the ghostly creature laughed.

The objects then hurled towards the manager and the repairman. They ducked just in time as the pieces of equipment and parts hit the wall.

Both the repairman and manager yelled in fear as they ran as fast as they could. Suddenly, crates and other stuff started to float in the air and then chase the two around.

While the repairman ran away to find help, the manager hit a nearby alarm button, alerting all the workers present at the factory that something was wrong.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the factory, Neptune and Vert were still following Dorumon, heading towards the building when they heard the alarm go off.

"That doesn't sound good", Neptune commented as the group stopped.

"And neither does that", added Vert, pointing to the direction of the entrance.

They could see dozens of workers running away from the factory in a panic, with the manager among them. Vert stopped him and then she asked what was going on.

"There's a ghost inside haunting us and possessing our equipment! We need help!", he explained.

"Not to worry good sir. The main character of main characters and the CPU of Leanbox are here to help!", Neptune said to the manager.

"You sure you can take care of that thing?", he asked the pair.

"Do not worry. Defeating monsters is our specialty", Vert reassured.

The manager then nodded as he ran to safety. The CPUs and the Digimon looked at each other before heading inside the building.

When they entered inside, all they could see where assembly lines and other types of mechanisms used for making parts. The whole building was clear of human activity.

"Let's split up. Neptune, take Dorumon down to the east wing of the factory. I'll go check the west wing", Vert said to the two as she went towards the west side of the building.

"Okie dokie, Vert!", the lilac haired CPU said as she and Dorumon splintered off to the east side.

As the group split up to different directions, a pair of eyes belonging to a ghostly creature watched from a dark corner. It quietly giggled in delight.

"Hehehe. More victims to scare", the creature said as it disappears into a wall.

* * *

Neptune and Dorumon searched throughout the east area of the factory. From wooden crates and metal cylinders to tools and work equipment, they couldn't find any signs of a ghost in the area.

"Hey, ghost! Where are you? Don't make me bring an exorcist!", Neptune called out.

"Do you really think a ghost will respond to that, assuming there is one?", Dorumon asked.

"Well how else do you call for one?", the lilac haired CPU replied.

"Maybe lure it out with some food? I'm actually getting kind of hungry myself", stated Dorumon.

"Didn't you have a sandwich earlier?", Neptune inquired.

Suddenly, the pair both stopped as they heard a strange sound. It sounded like the movement of objects being pushed around.

"Did you hear that?", Neptune asked her partner.

"Yeah, but where's it coming from?", Dorumon replied.

Then they heard another sound in the area. This time it was closer, and it sounded like a metal pipe hitting the ground.

"Okay, who's out there?! Just so you know, I'm a purple belt at Nep-fu!", Neptune called out as she raised her hands in a pose of sorts that resembled something from a martial arts film.

Dorumon raised his nose and then started to sniff the air. He then paused and looked towards where the sound of the metal pipe had came from.

"Hey, Neptune. I think I smell a Digimon again", he said.

"Really? Where is it?", Neptune inquired.

"I don't know. It must be hiding somewhere really well", said the purple Digimon.

"Huh? Hey, look!", Neptune exclaimed as she pointed towards a corner.

They saw one of the wooden crates floating in the air. They saw nothing lifting it up, no human being or attachments. The crate was floating all by itself.

"Woah! A flying box! Do you think it has an extra life inside?", Neptune quipped.

"Nep, I don't think that's normal", Dorumon pointed out.

The wooden crate suddenly starts to fly towards them at rapid speeds. Neptune and Dorumon were surprised, but they quickly reacted as they ducked out of the way. The crate then hits a wall and breaks into piece.

"Hey, I don't remember boxes attacking people in any of the games I played!", Neptune commented.

"Uh oh, here comes more of them!", Dorumon exclaimed.

They looked to see more crates and other objects started floating quickly towards the pair. They moved and ducked out of the way, but there were too many objects to dodge.

"We can't stay here, Dorumon! Let's go go go!", said Neptune making a run for the other direction.

"Neptune, wait for me!", said the purple Digimon as he raced after her.

Peering out of a dark spot, the same pair of eyes belonging to the ghostly figure watched them running away.

"Hehehehe, that's right. Run away like cowards! Hahahaha!", the figure giggled.

* * *

At the west wing, Vert was still looking around for any signs of a ghost or any other monster around the vicinity. She had checked multiple spots, from a few rooms to equipment and machines. Nothing had seemed out of place to her. She started to think that the workers had just imagined it all and had overreacted. Still finding nothing, Vert sighed as she finally decided to stop her search.

"Hmm... Perhaps it's time to find Neptune now", she said to herself as she started to walk back the way she came.

As she went back the way she came, Vert noticed something strange in her path. Up ahead was a small black silhouette. It seemed to Vert that there was something strange about the silhouette. She slowly approached the small figure, taking care not to make any sudden moves.

"Hello? Who's over there?", Vert asked after a few seconds went by.

The silhouette zipped behind a crate, possibly either hiding behind it or running away from Vert the moment she spoke out.

"Are you the ghost in this factory? If so, I must ask you to stop scaring the people who work here", the blonde haired Goddess said.

The silhouette peaked it's head out from behind the crate a bit to look at Vert. Then it started to speak.

"I'm not a ghost... I don't even like scaring people", the figure said.

Vert was surprised by this statement, but remained cautious. She didn't know what to expect from the figure.

"Are you a monster? Come on out so I can see you", Vert said. "If you mean no harm then please come out. I promise nothing will happen to you."

"..."

The figure remained silent, but it seemed to Vert that it was deciding on what to do. Finally, the small silhouette moved from behind the crate and into the light where its form was revealed. It looked like a flower bud that had a green body with tiny arms and legs, a pink head with a yellow leaf on the top of it, and a pair of eyes and a mouth which resemble three black dots. It also appeared to be hovering above the ground a little by lightly spinning its head leaf.

"Who or what are you?", the blonde haired CPU inquired, now curious about the creature that was in front of her.

"M-My name is Lalamon. I'm a Digimon", it introduced itself nervously.

"A Digimon? What are you doing here?", Vert asked.

"I don't know... I'm afraid I'm lost", Lalamon said sadly.

"Oh, you poor thing", said Vert.

She walked up to Lalamon, but the plant-like Digimon backed away nervously. The blonde haired CPU stopped, not wanting to spook the Digimon.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you", Vert reassured.

Lalamon, still a bit nervous, got closer to Vert. At first glance, the plant-like Digimon looked cute, but another look revealed that it was shaking all over.

"Are you okay? Are you afraid of me?", Vert asked.

"No... A ghost... A ghost was chasing me", Lalamon whimpered.

"A ghost? You mean there really is a ghost here?", the blonde haired CPU inquired.

Suddenly they heard a noise across the building, like objects hitting one another. They also hear voices coming from the same area the sounds were made.

"That sounds like Neptune and Dorumon", Vert said.

"Are they your friends?", Lalamon asked.

"Yes, they are. And judging by the sounds being made, they might be in trouble", Vert said worriedly.

She looked at the direction where the east wing was and then looked back at Lalamon. It was clear she had to do something.

"Lalamon, do you wish to come with me? I think my friends need help", she asked.

"Uh... S-Sure!", the plant-like Digimon said quickly.

"Okay, let's go. This way!", Vert said as she quickly moved towards the direction to the eastern part of the factory.

"Oh! Wait for me!", Lalamon said as she tried to catch up to the blonde haired CPU.

* * *

Back in the east section, Neptune and Dorumon were still being chased by floating objects. But the more they ran, the more objects were behind the pair.

"Jeez, how many of these things are there?!", Neptune said.

Suddenly, Dorumon looked behind at the floating objects and equipment. He had a thought enter his mind before looking back at Neptune.

"Neptune, remember that Digimon I smelled? I think I have an idea of what's going on here", Dorumon said.

"What do you mean?", the lilac haired CPU asked.

Dorumon didn't reply as he suddenly stopped and turned towards the floating debris heading for them.

"Metal Cannon!", the purple Digimon exclaimed as he fired multiple iron balls at the objects, either smashing them to pieces or knocking them out of the way.

"What was that sound? Sounded like someone got hurt", Neptune commented.

"I think it's that ghost. It was making those objects chase us", Dorumon informed her.

As if on cue, a ghostly white creature appeared before the two. The ghost had a big mouth with large teeth and soulless black eyes.

"Wow, you're right!", Neptune awed in amazement.

Then her digivice started to beep. She pulled it out and then a holographic photo of the creature appeared on the screen, revealing the creature's identity.

"He's called Bakemon. A ghost Digimon who loves to haunt dark places and scare people", Neptune said as she read the description of the ghost Digimon.

"You're no fun! You're supposed to be frightened!", Bakemon said.

"No way we'd be afraid of something like you. Now how's about you quit scaring people here?", Neptune demanded.

"That's no fun! I want to haunt people! Don't get in my way!", Bakemon replied.

Suddenly, everyone heard footsteps heading their way. Neptune and Dorumon turned around to see Vert with a pink and green creature moving alongside her.

"Neptune, Dorumon! There you two are!", the blonde haired CPU called out to the pair.

"Vert! Perfect timing! We found the ghost! It's another Digimon!", Neptune said to her.

Vert looked up at the ghost Digimon and it looked back at her and the others. Now it seemed to be nervous with so many people in one spot.

"I suggest you surrender yourself. Otherwise we'll have to make you stand down", Vert ordered the ghost Digimon.

"Hahaha, as if! I won't stop scaring people just because you tell me to!", Bakemon said. Then he began to move his arms as they were covered in a dark aura.

"Dark Claw!", the ghost Digimon exclaimed as he extended a large black hand of darkness at the group. They moved out of the way and began to counter attack.

"Metal Cannon!", Dorumon exclaimed, firing multiple iron balls from his mouth.

"Cross Combination!", Neptune yelled as she summoned her sword and lept towards the ghost.

"Not today guys! Hahahahaha!", Bakemon cackled as he started to vanish into thin air. The pair's attacks missed, phasing through his body. Then the ghost Digimon disappeared completely.

"He's gone. I can't smell him anymore", Dorumon stated.

"Dang. We couldn't even hit him and he got away", Neptune said in disappointment.

"Well at least the factory is clear of trouble for now", said Vert.

Neptune and Dorumon then looked at the creature next to Vert and then looked back at the blonde CPU.

"I see you made a friend, Vert", Neptune remarked.

"Indeed. Her name is Lalamon. Apparently she's lost", Vert explained to the pair.

"W-Will you help me?", Lalamon said nervously.

"Of course we'll help. That's what Goddesses are here for", Neptune said happily.

"Well then it's settled. Let's get back to my Basilicom. We'll discuss more there", Vert said.

Everyone nodded as they followed her to the way out of the factory and towards the direction of the Basilicom. Vert suddenly stopped, a look of shock showing on her face.

"Oh dear, I just realized something!", Vert said.

"Something wrong, Vert?", Neptune asked her.

"In all the commotion, I forgot that we left our new games behind!", Vert exclaimed.

"Oh fudge-cicles, you're right! Let's look for them!", Neptune replied, suddenly remembering the pile of games she had to set down earlier.

They then started to look for the games they left behind. Dorumon and Lala looked on in befuddlement, now thinking that the trip back to the Basilicom was going to take a while.

* * *

**_And that's about it for this chapter. I do like to apologize for the long wait, but I was not sure what to do here, but the break with the holidays gave me time to come up with a few ideas._**

**_As for what Digimon to use next, I could not decide on which one Vert would be partnered with, as I had felt I had the most difficulty with her. In the end, I decided to go with Lalamon and her Digivolution line._**

**_Wanted to get this chapter out before New Year's Day came around, but I couldn't find enough time. Still, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought about it. I'll try to not take as long making another chapter as this one did. Until then, have a good rest of your day and a Happy New Year to you all!_**


	8. Chapter 8: Praise The Sunflower

**_Hello once again. I hope you're having a good day today. If not, then perhaps this chapter will cheer you up a little inside._**

**_This took_****_ a lot longer than I intended it for, but hopefully_** **_I'll be getting back on track with this story._**

**_Okay_****_ with this out of the way, I'm going to stop talking for now and get on with the story._**

* * *

**_Chapter 8: Praise The Sunflower_**

When the CPUs finally found the games they got from their shopping errand, both they and their Digimon came back to the Basilicom.

After they put everything on a shelf in a bookcase filled with games, they sat down in some seats.

"Whew. I feel tuckered out", Neptune commented.

"I feel like I can still do a marathon of gaming", said Vert.

"Ugh, someone hand me a pudding cup please. I need some of its tasty flavor to restore my stamina", Neptune mumbled.

While Dorumon sighed at this comment, Lalamon looked around the room and saw all the stuff lying around.

"Well Lalamon, this is my humble abode. I do hope you'll feel comfortable here", said the blonde haired CPU. Lalamon continued to look at the stuff in her room.

"What are these things?", the little plant Digimon asked.

"Why, you are looking at my various treasures of games and special collectibles", Vert said as she picked up one of the games.

"Games and collectibles? I never seen so many like this", Lalamon said in surprise.

"And this isn't even half of what I've got", Vert said cheerfully.

"Not even half?!", the plant Digimon said in shock.

"Maybe now is as good a time as ever to say that ol' Vert here is a major gamer. She sometimes even pulls off all nighters and stuff like that", Neptune whispered to Lalamon.

"That doesn't sound healthy", the plant Digimon said worriedly.

"She also sometimes forgets about reality and loses track of time whenever she's on her MMO's", the lilac haired CPU continued.

"Oh dear", Lalamon said.

"Neptune, it is not very nice to whisper about someone when they're standing right in front of you", Vert said suddenly.

"Nepu?! You could hear that?!", Neptune said in surprise.

"Just because I lose track of time doesn't mean I haven't lost my sense of hearing", the blonde haired CPU replied.

Lalamon then looked at the room. She could see some games and other stuff lying around, ranging from the tables to the couches.

"This place looks messy. Do you ever clean it?", Lalamon asked.

"Well to be frank, between my duties as a CPU and my gaming schedule, I haven't found much time to tidy up the place. I would have my Oracle Chika do it, but she's away on an extended vacation", Vert explained.

"Oh no, this just won't do. You need to make sure you clean up every now and then, otherwise you'll get cobwebs or dust bunnies!", the plant Digimon scolded.

She floated over to a few games and picked them up. She then saw a shelf with games in it and went over to it. Lalamon saw that the games were unorganized and out of alphabetical order. She started to rearrange the various games and placed them in their proper places and order.

"I had no idea a Digimon could be into cleaning", said Vert as she looked on.

"And here I thought Nep Jr. was the neat-freak", Neptune remarked.

"When it come to seeing things that are unclean, I just can't help myself", Lalamon said.

She grabbed a feather duster and started dusting away at the games, collectibles, and even the furniture.

* * *

A few minutes went by, and Lalamon didn't stop until finally the entire room was spotless and clean. The CPU's were both surprised and impressed.

"Wowie! It's like this place is brand spanking new again!", Neptune said.

"My goodness...", Vert said, still in shock at what the plant Digimon had done.

"Oh dear... I-I'm terribly sorry! I should've asked for permission to clean. People would usually get mad at me for cleaning without asking them first", Lalamon apologized.

"Oh no, it's quite alright, really", the blonde haired CPU waved off.

"Yeah. In fact, it looks better than ever!", Neptune said.

Lalamon was surprised to hear this from the two CPUs.

"Y-You're fine with it? Are you sure?", the Digimon asked.

"Oh yes indeed! I think I could use someone who can help me around here. Any time it looks like the Basilicom is in need of cleaning, you are welcome to help out. Just be sure you let me know where you placed my things afterwards", said Vert.

"Okay, I will! Thank you!", Lalamon said with confidence.

Neptune then looked around. Something in her brain told her that there was one person missing.

"Guys, I just realized. Where'd Dorumon go?", she asked.

Vert and Lalamon looked around and noticed that the purple Digimon was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh my. Now where do you suppose he ran off to?", Vert inquired.

"I think I saw Dorumon go through there", Lalamon said, pointing at an open door.

They went to where the door was open and stumbled upon the room where Vert was playing her MMORPG game. They found Dorumon looking at something on Vert's desktop.

"There you are, buddy! What are you doing in here?", Neptune asked the purple Digimon.

"I found something! I don't think it was here before!", Dorumon exclaimed.

"Really? What is it?", the blonde haired CPU asked.

Moving aside, Dorumon showed Vert a strange device on the desk. It looked rectangular and was in a green and silver color, and there was a small screen on it as well.

Neptune looked at it and then suddenly took out her purple Digivice. She looked at it and then back at the green device. It was the same shape as her Digivice.

"Hmm... I'm no fortunate teller, but I can give you one guess as to what that is", the lilac haired CPU said.

Vert picked up the green device and examined it. She then looked at Neptune's purple Digivice and looked back at the similar green one. There was no doubt that this Digivice belonged to Vert.

"So, this what you call a 'Digivice'? Curious", Vert said.

She then look at Lalamon and then back to the green Digivice. It was now clear to her: Vert and Lalamon were destined to meet.

"Well, it would seem that fate has chosen us to be together, Lalamon", the blonde haired CPU said in excitement.

"Does that mean we're going to be partners?", asked the plant Digimon.

"If you want to, that is", Vert said.

Lalamon gave it some thought, considering the options and outcomes. After about half a minute, she smiled and nodded.

"Then it is settled", Vert said. "From this day forth, you and I shall be not only partners, but also great friends."

"Yay! I'll do my best!", Lalamon cheered.

Neptune and Dorumon smiled at the sight of a new bond being made right in front of them.

"Welp, I say this calls for some celebration pudding!", Neptune said.

"Oh, I want some too!", said Dorumon excitedly.

But as the group was about to celebrate, a sound was heard. There was someone knocking on the door to the living room

"Now who could that be?", Vert said as she made her way to the door.

She opened it to find a Leanbox guard standing in front of her. He looked like he was in a panic.

"Lady Green Heart! We have an emergency!", he exclaimed.

"Calm down. What is the emergency?", the blonde haired CPU inquired.

"A parts factory is in a panic. A ghost is causing chaos, the workers are running scared, and there's nothing our security forces can do about it", the guard explained.

"Have you tried calling in an exorcist? I've had a haunted cup of pudding once and Histy called for an exorcist to get rid of a ghost that wanted my pudding", Neptune said

Ignoring Neptune's rambling, Vert pondered on the information she got from the guard and realized something.

"Ghost... Do you think it's the same ghost we faced before?", she asked.

"You mean that Bakamon guy?", Neptune replied.

"It's pronounced Bakemon, not Bakamon", Dorumon corrected her.

"Whoopsie! Sometimes I can't get monster names right", Neptune said.

"If Bakemon is scaring people again, we have to stop him. Lalamon, are you up for the task?", Vert asked the plant Digimon.

"I'm not sure how I can help... but I'll do my best!", Lalamon said confidently.

"So, are we gonna have to wear plumber outfits and use some sort of vacuum thingy that sucks up ghosts?", Neptune inquired.

"Sadly, I don't think we have anything like that in Leanbox", said Vert.

"Well then, guess we'll be doing it the ol' fashioned way. Let's go bust a Bakemon!", Neptune said in excitement and ran out the door.

"Hey, wait for me!", Dorumon said as he went after her.

"Neptune, you don't even know where you're going!", Vert exclaimed as she chased after the lilac haired CPU.

"Oh, wait up everyone! I can't move as fast as all of you!", Lalamon said as she tried to keep up with the group.

They all left in a hurry, leaving the Leanbox guard befuddled and wondering what to do next.

"Well, I guess I'll just get back to work? That's fine", he said as he walked away.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the group arrived at where the parts factory was located. Not a single person was around.

"Wow, nobody around at all", Neptune commented.

"Everyone must've already evacuated. That should make things easier for us", Vert said.

"Alrighty! Let's go!", Neptune yelled as she was about to rush in, but Vert stopped her by grabbing her hoodie.

"Wait, Neptune!", she scolded.

"Aww. Why'd you stop me?", Neptune said.

"We can't just rush in without a plan of attack. Remember, Bakemon can use the environment around him against us", Vert explained.

"So what do you propose, oh fair lady of green?", the lilac haired CPU inquired.

"We'll need a strategy if we're going to beat him. Luckily, I happened to have come up with a plan I used before in 4GO", Vert said.

Everyone gathered around her and listened in on Vert's plan.

"Now, one of us will have to serve as a distraction. If something moves at one of us, the others will launch an attack at the objects last location. I have a feeling our ghost will be somewhere nearby when he's possessing something, so we'll strike when something starts moving or floating in the air", the blonde haired CPU explained.

"Oh, I want to be the distraction! My head is always an inviting target, afterall", Neptune volunteered.

"Very well, Neptune. You and Dorumon will be the distraction, while me and Lalamon will be the attack team", Vert said.

Everyone nodded and started to move inside the building. They looked high and low for anything that was out of place or any signs of a Digimon. There were no signs of any human or other Digimon around anywhere.

The only sounds the group could hear were the humming of some machines that were still running when the workers left. One would think that the building now looked like a haunted ghost town, or in this case a ghost factory.

"I-I don't like this... I-I'd rather get out of here", Lalamon shivered.

"Keep it together, Lalamon. You need to be brave", Vert said to the plant Digimon.

"Yeah, we got your back, so don't worry", added Neptune.

"B-But I-I'm just too scared... I don't know what to do...", the little plant Digimon whimpered.

"Don't worry, Lalamon. Just because you are afraid doesn't mean you can run forever. Sometimes you have to face your fears and find the courage to stand up tall", said Vert.

Lalamon took comfort in hearing this words and kept on going. The group continued to look around, keeping both their eyes and ears open to any changes in the scenery. Then, they heard a slight noise coming from behind them.

"Achoo!"

They turned around to see what the disturbance was, only to see Dorumon rubbing his nose.

"Sorry. I think I sniffed some dust in the air", the purple Digimon apologized.

"Gosh darn it, Dorumon. Don't scare us like that", Neptune scolded her partner. Just then, they all heard a strange cackling that sounded like it was coming from everywhere.

"So, you lot are back for more, eh? Well, if you want another scare, you got it!", the voice said.

Dorumon started to growl, preparing himself to fight. The group got ready as well, keeping an eye out for anything that moves. Suddenly, they saw a toolbox float in the air. Wrenches, screwdrivers, hammers, and other various items started flying out of it and headed towards the group. Everyone scattered, getting clear of the flying tools as they hit a wall.

"Everyone, keep your guard up! He'll use anything to attack us here!", Vert warned.

Everyone nodded as they kept a close eye on their surroundings. Neptune and Dorumon got together, trying to play their part in Vert's plan.

"Hey, Digi-ghost! Come and get us!", Neptune called out.

"Yeah, unless you're a coward!", Dorumon mocked.

"Ohh, you're gonna get it now!", the ghostly voice said.

A couple of boxes started to float nearby. Neptune and Dorumon saw this and prepared to dodge the coming attack. As soon as the boxes were hurled, the pair split up in opposite directions and made a face, taunting the invisible attacker. The voice growled, causing more boxes to float and be tossed at the pair.

While the two dodged the obstacles, Vert and Lalamon were getting ready to make their move. As soon as another object was hurled at Neptune and Dorumon, the green Goddess and plant Digimon made their move.

"Sylhet Spear!", cried Vert as she casts a green magic circle that launches a giant spear towards the direction of where the flying objects came from.

"Nuts Shoot!", exclaimed Lalamon as she fired seeds from her small mouth to the same direction of Vert's attack.

Both attacks hit their mark, as a sound of pain was made in the area of attack. The owner of the voice revealed itself, a ghostly white figure with black soulless eyes and a large mouth with big teeth.

"There you are, Bakemon!", Vert shouted.

"Blast! My cover is blown!", the ghost Digimon yelped.

"Now it's our turn! HDD Access!", said Neptune as she started to glow in a bright light.

Her figure became taller and her lilac hair began to turn a darker shade of purple with long twin braids. Her outfit changed into a black and purple suit. Purple armor pieces also appeared around her, as well as a pair of wings. Lastly, a large purple katana formed in her hands.

"Transformation complete!", said Purple Heart as she finished her CPU Form activation sequence.

"HDD Access!", Vert shouted. Now it was her turn to transform herself into her CPU Form.

She glowed in a bright light as her hair turned from blonde to a green ponytail. Her dress disappeared and changed into that of a one-piece suit, accompanied by leggings and gear around her arms with white and green colors. White armor pieces with lime green "X" marks surrounded her and six pink wings appeared behind her. Finally, a long , futuristic white and green spear appeared in her hands as she twirled it around her. This was Vert's Goddess Form, CPU Green Heart.

"Green Heart, at your service!", she announced as she finished her transformation.

Purple Heart looked at Dorumon as she brought out her purple Digivice.

"Dorumon, you get in there too!", she exclaimed as her Digivice glowed purple.

"Dorumon, Digivolve to...!", the purple Digimon said as he began his Digivolution sequence. His shape got bigger, his wings grew larger, his tail was longer, his claws turned into a reddish color, and his overall color turned into a darker shade of blackish purple.

"Dorugamon!", he yelled as he finished his Digivolution process.

The group surrounded the ghost Digimon from all sides, not wanting to let him get away like before.

"Give it up, Bakemon. Your days of scaring my people are over", ordered Green Heart.

"You think YOU'RE scary? Ha! As if!", said Bakemon in a cocky manor.

"You wont get away this time. We have you surrounded", said Purple Heart.

"Yeah, so either come quietly or we're taking you down", added Dorugamon.

"Guess again, chumps! Now you see, now you don't! Hahahaha!", the ghost Digimon laughed as he vanished into thin air.

Everyone was shocked and surprised. They thought they had Bakemon surrounded, but they never anticipated in him disappearing again. They looked all around, trying to keep an eye out for anything suspicious, but they couldn't see anything. Suddenly, Bakemon reappeared behind Purple Heart.

"Dark Claw!", Bakemon said as a black hand of darkness went straight for the purple CPU. Purple Heart could not react in time and was hit by the attack.

"Ack!", she whimpered as she tended to her wound.

"Are you okay, Neptune?", asked Green Heart worriedly.

"Just a scratch. Nothing too serious", Purple Heart replied.

Dorugamon growled as he moved towards Bakemon in an attempt to avenge Purple Heart.

"You'll pay for that! Cannonball!", he yelled as he launched a large iron sphere from his mouth while charging at the ghost Digimon. But as the sphere was about to make contact with Bakemon, he disappeared into thin air again and the attack missed, hitting a nearby crate instead.

"Damn, I missed him!", Dorugamon said as he tried to look for the ghost Digimon. Just then, Bakemon appeared behind him.

"Choke on this! Poison Breath!", he said as he spewed a noxious black smoke cloud out of his mouth. Dorugamon started to cough as he breathed in the toxic fumes. He flapped his wings to clear the smoke. The black fumes cleared away, but there was no sign of Bakemon.

"W-Where'd he go now?", Lalamon shivered, looking all around her.

"I'm right here, pipsqueak!", Bakemon said as he appeared in front of the plant Digimon, making a scary face.

"AAAHHHH!!!", Lalamon screamed, running in terror as she tried to hide from the ghost Digimon.

"Hahaha! Ahhh, that felt good", Bakemon laughed, feeling proud of what he just did.

"Feel this! Victory Slash!", Purple Heart yelled as she made two slashes in the shape of a "V". But once again, Bakemon vanished from view and the attack missed its mark.

"It's no good. At this rate, we'll never get him", Green Heart said.

"We need to keep trying. There has to be a way to hit him", Purple Heart said as she prepared for another attack. Just then, Bakemon appeared before them again.

"Fear my ghostly might! Dark Claw!", he yelled as he conjured a black hand of darkness and attacked the CPUs and Dorugamon, knocking them down to the ground.

"Ahhh!", they all went as they hit the dirt.

Lalamon could only watch in horror. Things were not looking good. The CPUs and the Digimon can do nothing against Bakemon's tricks. Lalamon was scared to think what would happen if they lost.

_"This isn't good. At this rate, we won't last much longer. I'm too scared to fight..."_, Lalamon thought to herself, terrified of the consequences of failure.

Suddenly, she remembered something that Vert had said to her earlier:

_"Sometimes you have to face your fears and find the courage to stand up tall."_

"Vert is right!", said Lalamon. "If I run now, I'll just be more afraid than ever. I have to face my fears and have the courage to keep going!"

Lalamon now thought of her new friends and how they saved her from Bakemon. She wasn't afraid anymore now. She now knows what she has to do. She must return the favor and help the CPUs and their Digimon friend.

Suddenly, she started to glow in a green light. The group noticed this as well, seeing their friend glow a little brighter bit by bit. Even Bakemon took notice of this.

"Hey, what's with the green light show?!", Bakemon said, confused as to what is going on.

Vert then realized something and look at the green Digivice she was carrying. It was glowing the same green color as Lalamon. She looked at Purple Heart and they both nodded at each other. They got up and Green Heart raised her green Digivice in the air.

"Lalamon! Digivolve now!", she exclaimed as a green beam of light shot out of her Digivice. It went past Bakemon, surprising the ghost Digimon, and hit Lalamon, causing the green light surrounding her to glow even brighter. Her Digivolution process was beginning.

"Lalamon, digivolve to...!", she cried as her form began to change shape.

Her shape became bigger with a green slim body, stubby legs with green spikes as feet, long arms with three fingers on each hand and a pointy tail with with flower spikes on it. Her head became yellow with a pinkish-red, triangular mark on the forehead, her mouth grew bigger, yellow petals grew around her face, she had two black eyes, and two positioned leaf-shaped wings formed on her back.

"Sunflowmon!", the flower Digimon yelled as her Digivolution sequence was completed.

"My goodness!", Vert said in shock and awe, seeing what the plant Digimon had turned into.

"Big deal! Even with all the power in the world, you still can't hit me!", Bakemon said as he disappeared into thin air once again.

"I don't think so, Bakemon!", Sunflowmon said as she flew upward. Her face then started to glow brightly as she powered up for an attack.

"Time to shed some light on this ghost story! Sunshine Beam!", the flower Digimon yelled as rays of light shined from her face petals. The light spread all across the entire storage room, brightening up the area. Suddenly, Bakemon started to reappear.

"Ow ow ow! The light! It burns!", the ghost Digimon said, flailing its arms in a panic.

"Look at that! The light from Sunflowmon has driven Bakemon out of hiding!", Green Heart exclaimed.

"This is our chance to strike. Dorugamon, you with us?", Purple Heart said to her partner.

"You know it!", Dorugamon said as he prepared to follow the CPUs in another attack.

Everyone gathered together, while Sunflowmon faced Bakemon. The ghost Digimon tried to run away, but Sunflowmon got in front of him again and raised her arms.

"Smiley Slap!", the flower Digimon yelled as she started to slap Bakemon repeatedly at a fast pace. The last slap knocked Bakemon into the air, making him yelp in pain.

"Rainy Ratnapura!", Green Heart cried out as she charged at the ghost Digimon and striked at him with multiple stabs from her spear, with the last strike resulting in a quick slash attack. Next was Purple Heart's attack.

"Cross Combination!", the purple CPU said, slashing at Bakemon with multiple swings from her katana. The ghost Digimon yelled in pain again. Knowing he couldn't win if he stuck around, he tried to to flee again, but in his panicked state he bumped into Dorugamon.

"Going somewhere?", He said before grabbing Bakemon with his mouth and tossing him up to the air. He then flapped his wings and flew upwards to meet the ghost Digimon again and deliver one last attack.

"Power Metal!", he calls out as he blasts a large iron sphere from his mouth at Bakemon, creating an explosion that sends Bakemon to the ground.

Bakemon tried to get up, but he had no more energy to put up a fight. Knowing full well that further resistance would result in his demise, he decided to call it quits.

"Okay, I give up! No more!", Bakemon pleaded, not wanting another dose of attacks launched at him.

Everyone gathered around the ghost Digimon and remained on guard, not wanting to let him slip away again.

"You need to answer for your crimes, Bakemon", said Purple Heart.

"You scared my people and caused both confusion and chaos in my factories. What do you have to say for yourself?", Green Heart demanded.

"I'm sorry, okay? It's just that I'm a ghost, and ghosts scare people! It's part of my nature. I have to scare people so I can feed off of their fear to survive", he explained.

"That still doesn't make what you did right. You could've hurt someone, even us", the green CPU said.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I don't like fighting, believe me. I would've picked a haunted house, but this place looked just as dark and dusty, so I thought I could make a new home here", Bakemon said.

"You mean you're lost too?, asked Purple Heart.

"Yeah. I was floating around a nice, dark graveyard in the Digital World", the ghost Digimon explained, "and then suddenly I got sucked inside a weird portal that appeared outta nowhere. Next thing I knew, I ended up in this world.

"That's exactly what happened to me too!", Sunflowmon said.

"This is bizzare. So many Digimon are appearing out of nowhere from portals that lead to our world. But why?", the purple Goddess pondered.

"Whatever the reason, we'll find out sooner or later. But for now, it's time to send this one back where he belongs", said Green Heart.

"You gonna send me back home? You're not gonna hurt me?", Bakemon inquired.

"If you behave yourself from now on, we won't come after you, okay?", Purple Heart said.

"Yes, of course! From now on, I'll be more careful on who I'll scare. I'm so sorry for all the trouble I caused here", Bakemon apologized.

Purple Heart pulled out her Digivice as it started to beep and whistle to life. A map appeared on the small screen. A dot blinked on the screen, indicating something in it's location.

"What is that, Neptune?", Green Heart inquired.

"Apparently our Digivices can locate traces of portals that the Digimon pass through", Purple Heart explained. "And this little dot is pointing out a spot nearby."

She then pointed at a wall close by.

"Bakemon must've come through there. Vert, you think you can open it up? Just raise your Digivice and point it at the wall", she said.

"Okay, here goes something", said Green Heart as she raised her Digivice to the wall.

A green light shot out of the Digivice and towards the wall. A vortex slowly started to open up, revealing a doorway to the Digital World.

"Well, there's your way back home, Bakemon", Green Heart said.

"Thank you guys so much! I won't do anything bad again! See ya!", the ghost Digimon said as he went through the portal.

The vortex closed behind him, leaving nothing but an empty wall again. Everyone sighed as the CPUs returned to their human forms in a bright light. Their Digimon De-Digivolved back into their prior forms as well.

"And that's a wrap! Boy, am I tired", Neptune commented.

"So am I. I cannot wait to get back to 4GO. There are still some work left to be done today", Vert said as she stretched her arms.

"Are games all you think about, Vert?", Lalamon asked.

"Not at all... Okay, maybe a little bit, but it's not all I do", the blonde haired CPU replied.

"Well, what say we head back to the Basilicom? I could go for some victory pudding right about now", said Neptune as she marched off.

"Hey, save some for me, Nep!", Dorumon called out as he went after her.

"Well, Lalamon, shall we return home?", Vert asked her friend.

"Yes, of course!", said Lalamon cheerfully as the two followed Neptune and Dorumon back to the Basilicom.

Unknown to the group, a pair of watchful eyes were spying on them. A feminine figure looked on from her hiding place, smiling as she watched the group vanish from view.

"Perfect. They've received their partners. The time to properly introduce myself will soon come", the figure said to herself. "I just hope they'll be ready for what the future will hold in store for them."

And with that said, the figure walked off to parts unknown.

* * *

Later, back at the Basilicom, everyone had rested up. They were all seated in the living room, Neptune eating a cup of pudding with Dorumon, while Vert and Lalamon were drinking some tea.

"So, it appears we'll be partners for quite some time, Lalamon", the blonde haired CPU stated.

"Sure looks like it. I'll do my best to help you no matter what", Lalamon said.

"Hmhm. I'll be counting on you then", Vert replied, smiling as she took another sip of her tea.

Neptune gulped down the rest of her pudding and got up from her seat, setting her plate down on the table. She then pulled out her purple Digivice.

"Well, looks like everyone has got their own Digimon. Now what?", she asked.

"I don't know, Nep. I didn't think we'd make it this far", Dorumon replied.

"Well, whatever happens from here on out, we'll face it together. Isn't that right, Lalamon?", said Vert.

"Of course!", Lalamon replied in excitement.

"Well, when you put it like that, you got a point", Neptune commented.

"Oh, that's right. You mentioned that Histoire wants us to come over to her, correct?", Vthe blonde haired CPU inquired.

"Yeppers, that the gist of it", Neptune replied.

"I'll stop by as soon as I finish things here. I have to get the factory workers back on track now that the ghost problem is over with", she said.

"Okie dokie, Vert!", the lilac haired CPU said.

She then started to make her way to the door with Dorumon right behind her.

"In the meantime, Imma head back to Planetune and see what's new. Catch ya later!", she said as she walked out of the room.

"Bye! See you soon!", said Dorumon as he followed the lilac haired Goddess.

"Goodbye guys!", Lalamon said as she waved her little arm.

Vert set her cup of tea down on the table and got up from her seat. She then made her way to the window, looking out to the city of Leanbox.

"Well, it would seem that things have gotten quite interesting indeed", she said to herself. She then turned to Lalamon, an idea forming in her head.

"Lalamon, may I ask if you know anything about little sisters?", she asked her partner Digimon.

Lalamon didn't know why, but something told her that she didn't like where this question was going...

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere within a dark room, dozens of monitors were lite up. Some of the monitors had what appeared to show the CPUs and their Digimon on the screens.

Watching the screens, a mysterious figure with a dark aura was observing each screen that showed what each CPU was doing in their previous battles, as well as their respective Digimon.

"So, these are the ones? Hmmm... They have no idea what affairs they are getting themselves into. No matter. Their world won't remain safe for long."

The figure then walked out of the room, shutting a sliding door behind him. The monitors them shut tjemselves off, leaving the room dark and empty.

* * *

**_I am so very, very, VERY sorry that it took so long to make this chapter. I would've had this out sooner, but I didn't know what to write for conversations. Then the you-know-what started to spread across the globe, which basically demotivated me into not writing for a while, as I was too panicked and scared by all the news I've been hearing about._**

**_Hopefully_****_, though, this won't stop me from working on this story. I don't to stop writing because of some disease. I want to be able to enjoy doing what I like without worry, so I'll continue to write this story and upload chapters whenever I can._**

**_Now_****_, with all of that out of the way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I once again apologize for how long it took to make this. I do hope you'll continue to read this story, though. And if you did enjoy this, be sure to leave a review and follow for more. I'll try to upload the next chapter when I can. Until then, keep thinking positive thoughts and I'll see you all next time!_**


	9. Chapter 9: A Voice And A Kidnapping

**_Hello readers! Back again with another chapter for you all. I know times are looking tough right now, but hopefully this chapter will help liven things up. I'm sure you'll like this chapter if you made it this far. So let's get started, shall we_****_?_**

**_Disclaimer_****_: I do not own Digimon or Hyperdimension Neptunia. Both franchises belong to their respective companies._**

* * *

**_Chapter 9: _****_A Voice And A Kidnapping_**

Three days had passed ever since Neptune had got her Digimon and a Digivice. During that time the CPUs had also gained their own Digimon, along with their own Digivices. However, no one still knows where or how they all got them or why they were chosen to have Digimon partners in the first place.

Histoire had no other clue as to who or what had sent Neptune her Digivice either other than the fact that a mysterious voice had told her to give it to the purple Goddess. She even tried every method of contact she could think of to find out the origin of the voice, but nothing turned up. Whoever had contacted her must've wanted to remain anonymous for a reason. All the Oracle could do now is resume her duties in the Basilicom and wait for Neptune to return.

Histoire was just finished filling out paperwork for the day and was about to get some rest when she heard a knock on the front door. She hovered over to the door and opened it up to find that Neptune and Dorumon were standing in front of her.

"Howdy, Histy! We're back!", said Neptune excitedly as she hopped on inside.

"Neptune! Dorumon! Welcome back!", Histoire said happily as she shut the door behind the pair.

"Boy, nothing beats the comfort of home sweet home", Neptune commented as she took a seat.

"Neptune, were you successful in informing the other other CPUs?", The Oracle asked.

"Yeppers! Although, a bunch of other stuff also happened along the way", the lilac haired Goddess replied.

"Really now? Would you care to fill me in on the details?", Histoire inquired.

Neptune went on to explain how Noire, Blanc, and Vert had all received Digivices and how they also got their own Digimon partners. She also explained how the CPUs met their Digimon allies and had to fight off other Digimon that were causing trouble in the other nations and how they got their partners to Digivolve.

"I see", said Histoire after Neptune had finished her explanation. "This is truly fascinating. You and the other CPUs now have a Digivice and a Digimon of your own. And it would seem that my suspicions about these digital creatures appearing in other parts of Gameindustri were correct as well."

"That's basically the gist of it all and stuff", said Neptune.

"Tell me, do you know who gave the CPUs their Digivices or how they received them?", Histoire inquired.

"Nope, not a clue. All I know is that they just found them lying around for some reason. Wish I could tell ya more", said Neptune.

"Hmm... This is most troubling", said the Oracle as she placed her han on her chin.

"Whatcha mean, Histy? Wait, don't tell me we've all raised a death flag?!", Neptune rambled.

"No, Neptune. It's just that while you were gone, I tried to make contact with the one who sent you your Digivice, but nothing I tried has worked", Histoire explained.

"Wow, this is a first. Usually you would have something figured out by now", the lilac haired CPU commented.

"Whoever is responsible for these Digivices is choosing to remain anonymous for some reason, which makes me all the more suspicious", Histoire stated.

"Oh, lighten up, Histy. Without these, we wouldn't have been able to send those nasty Digimans back to their own world", Neptune said.

"It's 'Digimon', Neptune. We've been over this already", Dorumon corrected.

"Oh right, are Nep Jr. and Uzume here? I didn't see them on the way in", the lilac haired CPU asked.

"I'm afraid not. They're both busy with work again", Histoire replied.

"Aww shucks, I was gonna introduce Uzume to my little friend here", said Neptune, referring to Dorumon.

"Hey, I'm average height for a Digimon of my size, thank you!", said the purple Digimon.

Just then, the group heard a knock on the door. Histoire went on over to see who it was. She opened the door and saw Noire, Blanc, and Vert standing together with three short creatures next to them.

Histoire was stunned to see the creatures with the CPUs. One was a cyan colored dragon with orange horns and wings, another looked like it was blue and was covered in ice, and the last one looked like a pink and green plant with small eyes and a mouth hovering in the air. The Oracle almost could not believe her eyes.

"Mind if we come in?", Noire asked her, breaking the silence.

Clearing her throat and nodding politely, Histoire allowed the CPUs inside the room with the strange looking creatures, closing the door behind them.

* * *

After the CPUs introduced their Digimon partners to one another and to Histoire, they explained their side of the story about their Digivices and the other Digimon they had to fight against. To Histoire, all of their explanations sounded similar to what Neptune had told her.

"I see...", Histoire said finally after taking in all the information from the group.

The CPUs all looked at each other and then at their respective partner Digimon.

"So, now that each of us has a Digimon, what happens now?", Noire asked.

"Yeah, we made it this far, so something should happen at this point", added Blanc.

"I concur. If this is anything like the RPG games I've played, an event scene should turn up somewhere", Vert commented.

"Well, that's the thing... We don't know either", Neptune said, smiling giddily in her goofy way.

The other CPUs and their Digimon facepalmed at this comment, now more annoyed than curious.

"I'm afraid she's right", Histoire said. "For three days, I tried to find out who or where the Digivices and Digimon came from, but I found nothing."

Everyone sighed, now thinking that it may be a while longer before they get some answers for why the Digimon were appearing in their world and why they were chosen to paired up with Digimon themselves.

"And here I thought there would be an answer for all that's been happening. What a waste", scoffed Noire.

"Oh c'mon, Noire. I'm sure that whoever's running the whole Digivice giveaway will call us somehow", said Neptune.

As if on cue, all of a sudden, the CPUs Digivices started to beep and whirl at the same time. Everyone was shocked and surprised at the sight.

"Now what's happening?", Blanc inquired as she looked at her Digivice.

"My goodness", commented Vert.

Then everyone heard what sounded like a radio noise that is trying to clear up. After the radio noise ends, a feminine voice was heard.

"It's good to see that you all have your Digivices and your partner Digimon. Now is the time to meet. Come to my place at your earliest convenience. I will try to explain what is happening. Bring your Digimon with you. You may come along too if you wish, Histoire. You may want to hear what I have to say as well. Your Digivices will point the way to my location. I will see you soon."

Before anyone could say anything, the voice had faded away. Everyone looked at each other. They were very surprised to see that Neptune's prediction had come true.

"See? Just like I said! As the main character of main characters, I should know this kind of stuff by now!", the lilac haired Goddess rambled.

Then the CPUs looked at their Digivices again, a holographic map jumping out of the screens. They could see the map indicating a spot in Planetune with a blinking marker. They all looked at each other again.

"Interesting. According to this, our contact's position is close by, just a few blocks away from the Basilicom", Histoire stated.

"Well I say we wander on over there and knock on their door", Neptune proposed.

"I'm with Nep on this one", Dorumon added.

"Neptune, I know you want to check it out, but how can we be sure that we can trust this person?", Noire said.

"For all we know, it could turn out to be a trap", added Blanc.

"C'mon, Noire! You gotta have faith here", Dracomon said to his human partner.

"And besides, even if it is a trap, nothing will keep us down", said Blucomon to Blanc.

"Lalamon, what do you think?", Vert asked her partner.

"I think that voice sounded sincere, so I want to give the benefit of the doubt", the plant Digimon replied.

"I detected no hint of deception in her words, and yet at the same time she seems to be cryptic", Histoire stated.

"Well, what do you think, Histy? Should we all go or what?", Neptune asked the Oracle.

Histoire placed a hand on her chin and pondered. If what the voice said is true, then she could find out what is really going on with the Digimon and the CPUs obtaining their Digivices. But if it turns out to be a trap, there's no telling what could happen, even with the CPUs Digimon helping them out. She thought and thought unil at last, she sighed as she made her decision.

"Very well. We all go to where this voice wants us to meet at", she said.

"Awesome sauce! That's the spirit, Histy!", exclaimed Neptune, raising a victory fist in the air.

"But we must be cautious. I don't know what will happen if this voice isn't what it seems to be", the Oracle warned.

Everyone nodded as they started to exit the room with their Digimon in tow and followed the directions on the map shown by their Digivices. What ever happens they will have to be careful, as they don't know what to expect from their mysterious contact.

* * *

"Yaaahhh!"

Uzume yells through her megaphone weapon, stunning a Pixelvader monster. Then it was slashed into pieces and disappears into particles.

Uzume and Nepgear were clearing the fields of monsters again in Planetune. This time it was a group of Pixelvaders. Uzume would stun the monsters with the sound of her megaphone weapon, while Nepgear would slice away at them and take them out.

They had just defeated the last Pixelvader in the area. The orange Goddess and the lilac haired Candidate took a sigh of relief, as they had been fighting so many monsters the whole fay that they were beginning to tire out. They sat down on the ground panting.

"Whew... That... was rough...", Uzume said in between breathes.

"Goodness... My arms feel like they're burning...", Nepgear added, holding one of her arms.

They took a moment to catch their breath before finally getting back up and looking around and checking their handywork. They couldn't see any more monsters as far as the eye could see.

"Well, I guess we're done here, eh Nepsy?", said Uzume.

"Yes. Looks like we can head back home", replied Nepgear.

"When we get back, I could go for something to eat. I'm getting hungry here", the orange CPU commented.

"Maybe we can try one of my new recipes. I've been working on my culinary skills with Compa lately", the lilac haired Candidate said.

"Awesome!", Uzume cheered in excitement.

As they were on their way back home to the city area of Planetune, however, two mischievous looking figures were watching from behind a bush.

"So, is that the one that the boss told us about? The one with the purple hair?", the first figure asked.

"How should I know? All these humans look alike", the other figure replied.

"What about the redhead? Think we should capture her too?", the first one inquired.

"The boss did say capture both the purple CPU as well as anyone else associated with her", said the second figure.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go get them!", the first figure said as he moved from his hiding place.

"Hey, wait up! We're supposed to be sneaking, remember?", the second voice said as he followed his partner.

Meanwhile, Uzume and Nepgear were still walking along, unaware of the two bodies that were following closely behind. Uzume couldn't help but feel like they were being watched. She stopped and quickly looked around behind her, but there was nothing there.

"Uzume, is something wrong?", Nepgear asked her friend.

"I thought there was something behind us. I guess it was nothing", said Uzume.

"Why don't you try looking in front of you then?", said a gruffy voice from up ahead of the pair.

They turned around to see a short figure a couple of yards in front of them. It was green with yellow eyes and had short red mohawk hair with pointy ears. It has two large teeth in its mouth, five fingers and toes on each limb. It wore a pierced ring on its left ear, a brown sleeveless jacket with brown trim, black leather adorned by metal orbs near its shoulders, a brown belt and a light brown loincloth. It was also carrying a wooden club with screws on it, and a metallic ornament under its hilt.

"Another monster? I never seen one like that before, especially one as ugly looking as that", Uzume commented.

"Hey, I resent that remark! I happen to be handsome from where I'm at!", the green creature said.

"What the goodness?! It can talk?!", Nepgear exclaimed.

"Yeah, I can talk! What, you never seen a talking goblin before?", he said to the pair.

"Okay, so who or what are you?", Uzume demanded.

"The name's Goblimon. And I'm the Digimon who's gonna capture you!", the goblin Digimon announced.

"A Digimon? Just like Dorumon?", Nepgear mumbled.

"Gearsy, didn't you say Nepsy had a Digimon herself?", the orange CPU asked her friend.

"Yes. She said she also encountered a bad Digimon when she found Dorumon", Nepgear replied.

"And judging by how he's threatening us, I'd say he's another baddie", said Uzume.

She cracked her knuckles and brought out her megaphone weapon, preparing for a fight. Nepgear pulled out her beam sword as well, ready to assist Uzume when needed.

"You guys don't actually think you can take me?", Goblimon asked the pair.

"There's two of us and only one of you. You sure you wanna die today?", Uzume retorted.

"Hahaha! You make me laugh! Now here's a joke for ya! Goblin Strike!", he yelled as he reared up and swinged his hammer, launching a big fire ball at the two CPUs feet.

The pair jumped backwards near a bush, nearly dodging the attack from Goblimon. Inside the bush, a pair of eyes was watching and waiting, undetected by the CPUs as they were focused on Goblimon.

"You missed us!", Nepgear called out.

"Ha! What makes ya think I was aiming for you?", the goblin Digimon said to the pair.

The two CPUs looked at each other. Suddenly they realized that Goblimon was trying to lure them into a trap. Before they could move, however, green vines had suddenly shot out of the bush behind them and wrapped around their bodies.

"Ack!", they yelled, dropping their weapons as they were pulled up high to the air. They tried to break free, but the vines constricted their bodies tighter.

"Ugh! Uzume, I can't move!", Nepgear exclaimed.

"Me neither! Let me go, damnit!", Uzume demanded as she struggled to break out of the vines.

Then they heard a rustling from the bush that the vines were coming from. Another creature had appeared before them. It looked like a green walking plant with a head, small arms and legs, a tiny tail and small bumps lining its back. It had large, root-like feet and foliage-like hands. Each hand has three purple-tipped vines which held the pair in place. The top of its head is adorned with a purple flower.

"Gloomy Dust!", the plant creature exclaimed as it sprayed a cloud of particles at the CPUs.

The pair coughed and gagged from the smell. Suddenly, they began to feel drowsy and they were soon losing the energy to keep struggling.

"Uzume... What is... Ugghhh...", Nepgear said as she fell unconscious from the effects of the particles.

"Gearsy... Arrggh...", coughed Uzume as she too drifted to unconsciousness.

The plant creature lowered it's vines back down and laid the pair on the ground, releasing the vines from them. The vines shrinked back to the fingertips of the plant creature.

"Hahaha! Nice work, Aruruamon!", Goblimon said to the plant creature.

"Next time, don't go rushing out without me. You're lucky I was all set and ready", said Aruruamon.

"Whatever. The boss will be happy that we caught the purple haired human and her friend when we bring them to him", the goblin Digimon said.

"Tell me the truth, are you positive that this is the right girl?", Aruruamon inquired.

"I dunno, humans all look alike to me! But hey, it's no skin off my back. Now let's go before someone comes by", Goblimon said as he grabbed Nepgear's unconscious body and carried her off.

Aruruamon sighed as he picked up Uzume and started dragging her, following Goblimon to parts unknown. As they were walking away, something fell out of Nepgear's pocket. The two Digimon didn't take notice of it and kept on moving.

As they were moving along, someone watched from behind a tree out of sight. She looked on as the two Digimon carried the CPUs to parts unknown.

"Those fiends, capturing two damsels in distress. And CPUs at that too. Not on my watch", she said as she quietly followed the two Digimon while hiding in plain sight.

* * *

Back in Planetune, Histoire, the CPUs and their Digimon partners had reached their destination. It was an old looking building that looked like it hadn't seen any use in many years. There weren't any people around either. The group had mixed feelings about the location.

"Is this really the place? It looks abandoned", Noire commented.

"I don't like this one bit. This place is a dump", added Blanc.

"Neptune, are you sure the map is correct?", Vert asked the lilac haired Goddess.

"Don't look at me. According to our Digivices, this is the place", Neptune replied.

Histoire didn't know what to think. She was now starting to suspect something fishy in all of this. She didn't know what it was, though.

"Well, we made it this far, so no backing out now. I say we march forth!", Neptune declared as she made her way for the door.

"Neptune, wait. Be careful", Histoire warned her.

But Neptune didn't hear her in time, for when she opened the building's front door, a vortex appeared right in front of them. They were all shocked to see this sight in front of them. Everyone except for Neptune, who looked at it with awe.

"Wow, that's a weird way to greet someone", she said.

Suddenly, she felt like she was starting to get pulled by the vortex. She looked at herself and saw that she was!

"Woah, guys! I'm getting sucked in! Heeeeeey!!!", she yelled as she was pulled inside the vortex.

"Neptune!", Dorumon cried, trying to see if there was any sign of Neptune inside.

"I knew I couldn't trust that voice!", said Noire.

"Oh dear, where could she have gone?", Histoire said in worry.

"Umm, guys, I think we're about to find out...", said Blanc.

They all looked at themselves and saw that they were also being pulled towards the vortex. They tried to move away, but they could not move fast enough to escape the pull.

"This is not what I signed up foooorrrrrr!!!", screamed Noire as she flew inside the portal.

"What a load of crrrraaaaaaaappppppp!!!", yelled Blanc as she too was pulled inside.

"Where ever we're going I hope they have MMO gaaaaaaammmmmmeeeessssss!!!", exclaimed Vert as she was the next one to be sent into yhe portal.

"Hold on guys, we're be right theeeeerrrreee!!!", said Dorumon as he, Dracomon, Blucomon, and Lalamon went inside the vortex.

"Deary me! What is going oooooonnnnnn?!?!", Histoire said as she was the last one to be taken in by the portal.

Once everyone went through the portal, the vortex disappeared and the front door to the abandoned building shut itself.

* * *

Histoire slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and saw that she and everyone else were alive. They were all standing in a white room filled with futuristic and otherworldly objects.

"Are we dead? Don't tell me that we got a game over?!", Neptune panicked.

Noire pinched the lilac haired girl's cheek, making her yelp in pain.

"Ow! That was mean, Noire!", she snapped.

"If you could feel that, then that means we're alive", Noire stated.

"So if we're not dead, then where are we?", Blanc inquired.

"Yes, this is most curious indeed", added Vert.

"Is anyone here? Where are we?", Histoire called out.

"Yes, someone is here. More specifically, right behind you", said a voice from behind them.

They all turned around to see a woman behind them. She had purple hair and eyes, glasses with purple hexagonal lens, a white buttoned shirt with long puffy sleeves, and pocket on the left side of the chest, a purple bow tie, a black dress that accentuates her breasts and is open in the back with the straps forming an "X", black stockings, and high white boots with purple shoelaces and black soles. She was also carrying a purple laptop.

They all stared at her, not sure of what to say. At last, she spoke up again.

"Greetings", the woman said. "I'm the voice who had contacted you. You may call me Mirei Mikagura."

* * *

**_Well, that's about it for this chapter. Sorry if I left you all with a cliffhanger, but I didn't know how else to write this one. And if it feels like I rushed this chapter a bit to the end, I apologise for it, as I wanted to get this out as fast as I could._**

**_Anyway, it looks like the CPUs will get their ansers soon enough. Will Uzume and Nepgear be saved? And who do you think us the person following them is? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter, so stay tuned to find out. Until then, stay safe and peace out!_**


	10. Chapter 10: Learning The Digital World

**_Hello once again reader(s)! Time for a recap from last chapter. If you haven't read it yet, go do so now before reading this one!_**

**_Last chapter, the CPUs had gathered together in Planetune's Basilicom and received a message from the mysterious voice that contacted Histoire._**

**_Meanwhile_****_, Nepgear and Uzume have been kidnapped by two nasty Digimon amd and were taken to parts unknown, but someone is hot on their tail, determined to track down and rescue the CPU pair._**

**_Then_****_, when the group reached the rendezvous point for their contact, they were pulled inside a vortex and now they're somewhere they never seen before as they meet the person who may have the answers for the Digimon appearing in Gameindustri and why they have Digimon partners themselves._**

**_Now_****_, with that done, let's see what insight Mirei will have to offer to our heros. Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Hyperdimension Neptunia. Both franchises belong to their respective companies._**

* * *

**_Chapter 10: Learning Of The Digital World_**

Histoire, the CPUs and the Digimon all stared at the sight of the purple haired woman, unsure of what to say to her. After a few seconds, the she spoke again.

"Greetings", the woman said. "I am the voice who had contacted you from before. You may call me Mirei Mikagura."

Neptune was shocked to see this person. She could not believe her eyes. It was the same woman she met back at Leanbox!

"Hold everything! I seen you before! You were the lady in Leanbox!", Neptune exclaimed, pointing a finger at Mirei.

"Indeed. A pleasure to see you again, Neptune", Mirei replied with a smile.

"So you mean to tell me that YOU were the one who sent those Digivices? Why didn't you say anything before?", the lilac haired CPU inquired.

"There's a good reason for it, but for now, I do believe that an explanation is in order", Mirei said as she opened her laptop and started to type something with the keyboard.

Suddenly, some seats came up from under the floor. Everyone looked on with amazement.

"Please, have a seat everyone. This could take a while", the purple haired woman said.

Everyone did so as they took the seats that were closest to them. A seat appeared behind Mirei as well and she too sat down. She adjusted her glasses before speaking.

"So, before we get started, I would like you all to introduce yourselves", said Mirei.

"Pardon me. If you know about my name already, surely you know about the CPUs. So why go on with the introductions?", Histoire inquired.

"While it may be true that I know of you, I believe that it is more polite this way to introduce ourselves formally", Mirei replied.

Everyone looked at each other and nodded. Neptune and Dorumon were the first to step up.

"As the main character of main characters, I feel it is my sole duty to go first. My name is Neptune! And I'm the CPU of Planetune!", the lilac haired Goddess said, smiling in a goofy manner.

"And I'm her Digimon partner, Dorumon! It's nice to meet you!", said the purple Digimon.

After Neptune and Dorumon introduced themselves, they sat back down. Next up were Noire and Dracomon.

"I am Noire, the CPU of Lastation. You should feel honored to meet someone like me", the raven haired CPU said proudly.

"But most of us just call her 'Lonely Heart'", Neptune said in a teasing tone.

"Only you call me that, Neptune! And you just messed up my introduction!", 'Lonely Heart' snapped.

"I don't know. I think even the writer of this story knows what your name really is", Neptune said, breaking the fourth wall.

Mirei raised an eyebrow at the scene that played out in front of her. To her, it was both strange and interesting. She cleared her throat, getting the attention of the group back to her.

"I see... And you?", she inquired, referring to the dragon Digimon.

"I'm Dracomon. I'm Noire's Digimon partner. Nice to meet ya!", he said.

Mirei nodded in response. Noire and Dracomon sat back down, the former still fuming over Neptune's comment. Blanc and Blucomon were next.

"My name is Blanc. I am the CPU of Lowee. Nice to meet you", the brown haired girl said calmly as she bowed.

"And I'm her parter, Blucomon. Glad to meet you", the ice Digimon said as he waved.

They went back to their seats as Vert and Lalamon came up next.

"A pleasure to meet your acquaintance. My name is Vert, the CPU of Leanbox", the blonde haired Goddess said, raising her dress slightly and bowing.

"And I'm Lalamon, Vert's Digimon partner", the plant Digimon said as she bowed a well.

After introducing themselves, the pair went back to their seats. As Vert and Lalamon sat back down, however, Vert's chest had bounced a little from her sudden movement. Blanc saw this and gritted her teeth. Blucomon look at his partner and began to worry.

"Um, Blanc? You okay there?", he asked.

"I swear she always does this on purpose...", Blanc mumbled under her breath.

It was clear to Blucomon that Blanc was immensely angry, but she didn't show it much. He gulped and decided not to say anything else.

Mirei saw the sight as well, now fearing for the safety of her domain and Blucomon.

_"Oh dear"_, she thought as she adjusted her glasses.

Finally, it was Histoire's turn to speak.

"I am Histoire. I am the Oracle of Planetune. It is a pleasure to finally meet you", she said politely as she bowed.

Mirei nodded in kind and Histoire went back to her seat. Seeing that everyone had finished their introductions, she smiled again.

"Now then, where shall we begin?", Mirei asked the group.

"Why don't we start with who you are and what this place is?", Noire asked.

"As I said, I am Mirei Mikagura", the woman repeated her name.

"I get that, but I'm asking who are you really?", the raven haired CPU inquired.

"Let's just say that I'm an observer of sorts", Mirei said as she smiled cryptically

"You'll have to forgive, Noire. She's stubborn when it comes to getting a straight answer", Neptune said.

"Who's stubborn?!", Noire exclaimed.

"Now Noire, please calm down...", said Dracomon nervously.

"Tch...", Noire muttered as she calmed down, not wanting to deal with Neptune's foolishness.

"I know that's it's not much, but thtere are some things that I'd rather not reveal about myself", Mirei stated.

"That still doesn't really sound trusting to me", Noire replied.

"You may as well take it with a grain of salt", Blanc said.

"And besides, I like someone who has an air of mystery around them", added Vert.

"Yeah, if it sounds good enough to them, it's fine by me too", Neptune chirped.

"Well, alright...", Noire said finally.

"And as for your other question", Mirei spoke up, "this is the Digi-Lab. My own personal living space."

"The Digi-Lab? I have no record of this place in my tome", said Histoire.

"Exactly. More precisely, this place does not exist in your dimension", the purple haired woman stated.

"Wait, so we're not in our own dimension now? So what dimension is this?", Neptune inquired.

"That's just it. The Digi-Lab doesn't exist in any dimension at all. Rather, it exists in it's own pocket dimension", Mirei explained.

Neptune and the others looked on with a face of confusion, except for Histoire, who seemed to understand what Mirei had said.

"I see. Now it makes sense. No wonder I couldn't make contact with you", said the Oracle. Mirei nodded at this and continued.

"Yes. It's hidden this way so nothing can find it. Sorry if I was unreachable, but as I said, there are some things that I rather not reveal."

"But why all the secrecy? Wait, are you a secret agent of sorts? Like one of those spy movies?!", Neptune rambled.

"Umm, no, I'm afraid not...", Mirei said, dumbfounded by the lilac haired CPU's question. Neptune pouted at this.

"Very sorry. She's... unique, to say the least", Histoire apologized.

"I see... Very interesting", Mirei said, smiling once again.

"But like the fruitcake said, why the secrecy?", Blanc asked.

"There are some out there that might abuse the knowledge of this place and what it has, so that is why I had to hide the Digi-Lab in its own pocket dimension", the purple haired woman explained.

"That would make sense", Histoire said.

"But, out of the entire population in your world, you all seem to be the most trustworthy bunch. I know you would never abuse the various things here", Mirei continued.

"Of course! We're protect Gameindustri. We're not conquers", Neptune said.

Everyone suddenly felt a sudden chill over their shoulders. Neptune turned around to see what was the matter.

"Ummm, why'd the room get quiet all of a sudden?",

"Neptune, that last word you just said...", said Histoire.

"I don't know why, but I felt a very cold chill from that", said Vert.

"Me too, and I live in the coldest land in Gameindustri", added Blanc.

"But why? I don't get it", said Neptune.

"I think it's best not to think about. Better still, not mention it again. I get a bad feeling every time I hear that 'C' word", Noire stated.

Neptune was very confused by what everyone had said, but she decided not to say anything more on the subject and just shrugged.

Even the Digimon were baffled by the event.

"Do you have any idea what they're talking about?", Dorumon asked?

"I have no clue either", Dracomon said as he shook his head.

Mirei was once again dumbfounded by the scene that played out in front of her. She cleared her throat again and adjusted her glasses.

"Right... Anyway, back to the matter at hand", she said finally.

"Yes. So, why have you brought us here?", Histoire.

Mirei opened her laptop again. She started to type at her keyboard and the lights in the Digi-Lab started to dim. Everyone was surprised at this.

"I believe a little history lesson is in order", Mirei said.

She pressed more keys on her laptop and then a circular dish rose up from the middle of the floor. It started to glow and suddenly, a holographic display appeared before everyone. They all looked on in awe.

The holographic screen showed what appeared to be a planet that was covered in giant landmasses and oceans. It looked almost like Gameindustri to the CPUs, but at that same time it didn't feel like they were looking at their home.

"What is it?", Noire asked.

"Is that supposed to look like Gameindustri?", Blanc answered.

"It can't be. It looks different. I don't recognize anything in the picture", Vert stated.

Their Digimon looked at the holographic screen. It looked like they recognized it. The CPUs saw this and looked at their partners.

"Dorumon, you see something on there?", Neptune asked the purple Digimon.

"I know that place! It's the Digital World!", he exclaimed.

"The Digital World! I can see it!", Dracomon cried.

"Me too! I can even see the cold mountains and the freezing tundras!", Blucomon said excitedly.

"Oh, it's just like how I left it! I miss my home already!", Lalamon said.

The CPUs were stunned. They could not believe that the Digital World looked similar to their world of Gameindustri.

"Dorumon did say something about the Digital World before, but I had no idea what it looked like until now", Neptune said.

"It's like I told you. It's got lakes, mountains, oceans, and much more!", Dorumon said.

"Indeed", said Mirei. "What you see on the screen is the home of the Digital World, where Digital Monsters, or Digimon, reside in. A dimension separate from your own."

"I have to admit, it's looks pretty cool", said Noire.

"It's no surprise really. If there's another dimension, there's bound to be different forms of life in it too", said Vert.

"A Digital World with Digital Monsters... The more I think about it, the more that it sounds like something that was made on a computer", Histoire thought aloud.

"You would like to think so, but that's only one theory", said Mirei.

"What do you mean?", Blanc asked.

"Truth be told, no one really knows how or when the Digital World was created", the purple haired woman explained. "Some say that it was created on a computer by people. Others say it existed just as long as the beginning of the universe."

She got up from her seat and started to pace around the holographic screen.

"But one thing is certain", Mirei continued. "It's existence had brought new forms of life in the Digital World. Living data, created from zeros and ones, otherwise known as the Digimon. Some Digimon are peaceful, working together to create harmony in their world. However, whenever there are good Digimon, there are also the bad ones."

"Bad ones like the Digimon we encountered", Neptune stated.

"Correct", said Mirei. "In the Digital World, there have been many conflicts, similar to ones that you have faced in the past. Both good and evil fought many times in a struggle for power. And now it would seem that a new conflict is arising."

"A new conflict?", Dorumon inquired.

"I'm afraid so", said Mirei. "While you and the other Digimon were gone, time in the Digital World was accelerating. Time moves differently in the Digital World, unlike Gameindustri."

"You mean to say that our world is in trouble?", Blucomon asked.

Mirei looked back at the holographic screen.

"Right now, I'm not sure", she said. "I have been keeping a close eye on other things as of late."

"Such as what?", Noire inquired.

Mirei typed in her laptop again. The view of the Digital World changed to another screen. It showed what appeared to be two boundary lines. She started to explain again.

"Look at the two lines in the hologram. The one on the left is your world of Gameindustri, and the one on the right is the Digital World. Normally, these two dimensions are supposed to be separated from one another. However, an unknown anomaly is slowly breaking down the walls between both worlds."

The screen then showed the two boundary lines start to slowly fade and reappear continuously. Another line appeared between them, creating a connection between the two boundaries.

"The rate at which the breakdown is occurring is unknown at this time, but because of this, small gaps in the fabric of reality have started to split open, little by little. Right now they may be small, but they are still large enough for someone or something to slip on through. These are apparently connected to both your dimension and the Digital World."

The screen then showed a pixelated figure on the gap line, sliding from one end to the other.

"These gaps act like data lines, transferring any form of matter or data from one world to the next. Depending on the size of the object or person, a large amount of data is needed to open a pathway to both worlds."

Histoire was astonished at this.

"So that's how these Digimon are suddenly appearing in our world", she said.

"But if that's true, then how did that Machine-what's-his-name guy get to Gameindustri? He's way bigger than Dorumon was", Neptune said, recalling her first encounter with Dorumon when she fought against Machinedramon.

"You mean Machinedramon, right?", Dorumon asked.

Mirei was surprised to hear this. She walked over to the purple pair.

"You encountered a Machinedramon?", she asked.

"Yeah. Big, tall, scary, metallic, had giant cannons and claws, all that kind of stuff", said Neptune.

Mirei stared at her, then she looked at Dorumon.

"Dorumon, do you know how you got here?", she asked the purple Digimon.

Everyone was surprised to hear this.

"You know, now that I think about it, I don't think I heard how Dorumon got here", said Noire.

"Me neither. We know how our Digimon got here", Vert said.

"But none of us know about Dorumon", Blanc stated.

Dorumon looked at all of them and then turned to Neptune.

"I... I can't remember much...", said Dorumon.

"Didn't you say you were with friends and that metal dragon attacked and you chased him down?", Neptune inquired.

"Yeah, but... for some reason, I can't remember who they were... or why I went after Machinedramon in the first place...", the purple Digimon said sadly.

Everyone felt sorry for the little Digimon. Mirei placed a hand on her chin and pondered.

_"Hmm... Could it be that he...?"_, she thought silently.

Histoire saw her the expression on Mirei's face and wondered what she was thinking about.

"What are you thinking about, if I may ask?", Histoire inquired.

"This is just a hunch, but I think whatever happened, Machinedramon needed a large amount of data for a Digimon of his power and size", stated Mirei.

"Well it's not like he could just force one to open or something like that, right?", said Neptune.

"Not unless he gathered a lot of data... Hmm...", the purple haired woman started to ponder some more.

She went back to her seat and typed in her laptop again. The holographic screen turned off and the circular dish went back down, a door concealing it soon after. The lights brightened back up again.

"Well, this has been both enlightening and interesting", said Mirei.

"So, now we know how these Digimon are appearing in our world", said Histoire.

"Yes. But you also know how to send them back", Mirei replied.

The CPUs all looked at their Digivices and their own Digimon, then back at Mirei.

"You have all been chosen for a reason. You have your Digivices and Digimon partners to fight alongside you. You may be the only ones who can protect your world from the bad Digimon. Will you protect the peace?", she asked the group.

Everyone looked at each other, then at the Digimon, and finally back at Mirei, their faces filled with confidence.

"We've been protecting Gameindustri for a long time. This isn't any different", Blanc said.

"We'll keep our people safe from harm, wether it be monsters or Digimon", Vert said.

"Well, it's not like I wanted to do this... But I'll be more than happy to help, if that's what it takes", said Noire.

"We'll beat up the baddies and save the day! And our Digimon will march forward to victory!", exclaimed Neptune.

"Yeah!", all four Digimon cheered.

Mirei and Histoire smiled at the sight, now knowing they can count on the CPUs and their Digimon will keep the peace of Gameindustri.

"In the meantime, while you fend off any bad Digimon from your world, I'll try to narrow down where the anomalies originated from the Digital World. Maybe even try to bring some light on how that Machinedramon got into your world", Mirei stated.

"Mirei, you're welcome to stop by in our world if you like", Histoire offered.

"As much as I'd like to, I may not have much time for that sadly", Mirei said kindly. "But I will give you a call should I find something of interest."

She then typed into her keyboard once more. Suddenly, a portal opened up behind everyone, surprising them all.

"This portal will take you straight back to your Basilicom", said Mirei.

"Thank you very much, Mirei. I hope you find what is causing the digital gaps to appear", said Histoire.

"Yeah! Let's do this again sometime! Catch ya later!", said Neptune.

"I will speak with you all again soon. Farewell for now!", said Mirei as she waved the group goodbye.

Everyone waved back as Histoire, the CPUs and their Digimon entered through the portal that would take them back to Planetune's Basilicom. As soon as they were all gone, the portal closed up.

Mirei sat back down, thinking about the strange sights that she witnessed when she spoke to the group.

"What a strange group of individuals... This will be interesting indeed. Hehehehe", she laughed silently, contemplating on how things will work out.

* * *

Back at Planetune's Basilicom, everyone had just got back from the Digi-Lab. They had ended up in the living room. Histoire was the first to speak up.

"Well everyone, it seems we now have a new goal: If any bad Digimon appear in Gameindustri, it is our job to stop them and set things right", she said.

"Well Dorumon, you think you're up for some Digimon busting?", Neptune asked her partner.

"You know it! I'll help my friends no matter what!", the purple Digimon cheered.

"Yeah, same here! Noire and I will them what for!", said Dracomon.

"Well, I guess we can work together. But you better not hold me back. Got it?", said Noire.

"If any bad Digimon comes near Ram or Rom, I'll beat 'em dead", said Blanc, clenching her fist.

"Easy there, Blanc. I would prefer to give them a good thrashing", Blucomon said.

"With me and Lalamon together, we're guaranteed to succeed", Vert stated.

"There's no way I'll lose!", added Lalamon.

Histoire smiled at the sight. She could see the beginning of a great friendship between the CPUs and their Digimon.

Then, everyone heard a loud knocking sound on the door. Curious, Histoire went to check and see who it was. She opened the door to find Uni, Ram, and Rom standing in front of her.

"Histoire! Have you seen Nepgear anywhere?", the raven haired Candidate asked.

"Uni, what's wrong?", Noire asked her sister.

"We can't find her anywhere! We thought she'd be here!", exclaimed Ram.

"We can't find her", Rom said quietly.

"What do you mean?", Neptune asked.

The three Candidates all looked at each other and all had a grim look on their faces.

"We think Nepgear has gone missing!", cried Uni.

The whole room fell silent as a cold chill blew over everyone's shoulder...

* * *

**_Welp, that's the end of this one. Not really much action this time, but then again you don't want to have too much action, now do you?_**

**_I really hope I didn't rush this one too much. I've been on a writing craze as of late, and I really want to make up for the lack of chapters within the last few months._**

**_If you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to leave a review. That's all for now. Till next time!_**


	11. Chapter 11: A Daring Rescue!

**_Hey readers! That last chapter came out very quickly, didn't it? I think I was on a writing craze with that one._****_ But don't expect that to happen often._**

**_Not much else to say except to enjoy this next chapter._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Hyperdimension Neptunia. Both franchises belong to their respective owners._**

* * *

**_Chapter 11: A Daring Rescue_****_!_**

"Unnngh..."

Nepgear slowly opened her eyes, trying to see what is happening around her. Her vision became blurry for a few seconds before clearing up.

When her vision cleared, she could see she was inside some sort of a room. The walls and ceiling looked old and somewhat deteriorated. From what she could tell, it looked like a small bedroom. There was a small cracked window nearby.

Then she looked at the old bed and saw that Uzume was sitting there looking back at her. She could see that her friend had her hands and legs bound together by rope.

"Hey, Gearsy. You're awake", the orange CPU whispered.

"Uzume!", Nepgear said excitedly.

"Shh! Keep it down", Uzume hushed the lilac haired Candidate.

Nepgear tried to move, but she felt restrained for some reason. She looked at herself to find that both her arms and feet had also been tied by ropes. She tried to move her hands and feet in order to free herself, but they wouldn't budge.

"Forget it, I already tried. Those guys really tied us good", whispered Uzume.

"Oh no...", Nepgear sighed.

"They took our weapons so we can't fight back. They even my communicator so I can't call for help", Uzume continued.

"So what can we do? Oh goodness, I feel so helpless now", Nepgear said sadly.

"Don't worry, Gearsy. I'm sure we'll figure something out", the orange CPU said, trying to cheer up her friend.

They sat in the room, trying to think of a way to free themselves, get their weapons back, and get back to Planetune in one piece. They also thought of the possibility that their friends will come and rescue the pair. Uzume looked out the cracked window and saw something.

"Psst! Gearsy, look at this", she whispered, gesturing the lilac CPU to the window.

Nepgear scooted over to the window and peeked her head slowly to look outside. They could see two creatures standing guard outside the building they were in. It was Goblimon and Aruruamon, the two Digimon they encountered on their way back to Planetune.

"Those creeps are guarding the door out there", Uzume growled under her breath.

"I don't get it. Why would they want to capture us?", Nepgear whispered.

"No idea, but I don't like it", the orange CPU replied.

The two CPUs continued to sit there as they tried to figure a way out of their predicament.

Just outside the abandoned house, a silhouetted figure looked on from a bush, watching and waiting for the right moment to sprimg out.

"Just you wait, CPUs. A hero is on their way", said the individual, continuing to spy on the Digimon guarding the building.

* * *

"Calm down, Uni. Breath", said Noire as she tried to calm Uni down.

Everyone was in the living room of the Planetune Basilicom. They had returned from the Digi-Lab a moment ago when Uni, Ram, and Rom stopped by with bad news. The Candidates were in a panic, saying that Nepgear was missing and that she may have been kidnapped.

After the Candidates were calmed down enough, Histoire floated over to them.

"Now please, start from the beginning. This time take it slowly", said Histoire.

Uni breathed in and out slowly before finally speaking up.

"Okay. So, me and Nepgear were planning to head over to the arcade later today after she got through with her monster hunt with Uzume", said Uni.

"I see", said Histoire as she nodded her head.

"Did Nep Jr. ever show up?", asked Neptune.

"No. I tried to call her on her N-Gear, but she didn't pick up", Uni replied.

"Uni then called us and asked if Nepgear was with us", said Ram.

"She wasn't with us", added Rom.

"Really? Do you have any idea where she could've gone?", Noire asked her sister.

"No. We decided to look in Planetune and see if she was still hunting monsters. We...", Uni stopped for a moment.

"Well, spit it out already", said Blanc.

"We found this...", said Rom as she pulled something out of her pocket.

It was a rectangle shape and was colored in purple and black. It also had a purple "N" mark on one side.

"It's Nepgear's N-Gear", said Uni.

"Oh my...", Histoire said in shock.

"Nepgear never goes anywhere without her N-Gear! She just doesn't!", Ram cried.

"I'm worried for her...", added Rom, tears forming in her eyes.

"What about Uzume? Did you find any sign of her?", Histoire inquired.

"Uzume isn't answering her communicator either. I think they're both missing", said Uni.

Everyone now had a worrying look on their faces. If Nepgear and Uzume truly were missing, then that would it was up to them to find and rescue her. Vert had a determined look on her face as she shook her fist.

"By my rare in-game item collection in 4GO, I swear I will find my future sister and punish those who dare lay harm on her!", the blonde haired CPU exclaimed.

"Yeah, we'll find Nep Jr. and- Hey, wait a minute!", Neptune shouted, realizing what Vert had just said.

"Vert, when are you going to learn that Nepgear is Neptune's sister?", Noire deadpanned.

"A girl can dream, can she?", said Vert.

Lalamon sighed at this, not wanting to know what Vert had in mind.

"What about Uzume? I know she can take care of herself somewhat, but still...", said Blanc in worry.

They all turned to Histoire, who looked like she had already had made her decision on what everyone should do.

"Well, it seems clear that we must find both Nepgear and Uzume, and quickly", said Histoire.

"But how can we can them? We don't even know where to begin to look", Blanc stated.

It was then that Dorumon started to sniff the N-Gear that the Candidates had found. Neptune and the others soon took notice of this.

"Dorumon, you smell something? If someone broke wind, raise your hand now", said Neptune.

"Neptune, please don't joke about that", said Noire, her cheeks turning red a little.

"Whose joking?", Neptune asked.

Everyone was disgusted by this except for Dorumon, who took no notice as he sniffed the N-Gear. At last, he moved his nose away from the device.

"I can smell Nepgear's scent on this", the purple Digimon said.

Suddenly he started to move through the room. Everyone were surprised by Dorumon's erratic choice in going on his own. Neptune went to see what was the matter.

"Dorumon, where are you going?", she inquired.

"To find Nepgear! I can trace her scent!", he said as he ran off.

"Hey, wait!", said Neptune as she went after her Digimon partner.

The other CPUs and Digimon looked at each other and then at Histoire, who looked on with concern before looking at the group.

"It think it would be best if you followed them too. Find Nepgear and Uzume. Make sure they're safe", she said.

"You can count on us, Histoire! Let's go everyone!", said Noire as the CPUs and their respective Digimon left to follow Neptune and Dorumon.

As they left, Histoire looked out the window with concern and worry. She wondered what could've happened to Nepgear and Uzume. If they were kidnapped, then who could've done such a thing?

* * *

Back at the abandoned house, Nepgear and Uzume were still trying to think of a way to break out of their makeshift prison.

Suddenly, they heard some voices outside. The two Digimon sounded like they were now having a conversation. Uzume and Nepgear pressed their ears into the nearby wall, trying to listen in on the conversation.

"Man, I'm getting hungry. Could go for some roasted meat right now", said Goblimon.

"How can you think about eating at a time like this?", asked Aruruamon.

"Hey, when I get bored, I get hungry", Goblimon replied.

"Jeez, you're own stomach is gonna get you clobbered one of these days", Aruruamon commented.

The two CPUs looked at each other, thinking that the two Digimon seem to suspect nothing yet. They pressed their ears back to the wall.

"So, when is the boss gonna get here?", Goblimon inquired.

"She said she would meet us at this abandoned house by now", replied Aruruamon.

"Why don't you try looking ahead of you?", said a third voice.

The two CPUs were surprised to hear a third voice. They peeked out the window again to see a third figure approaching the building.

The figure was feminine and had light grey skin, green hair, red eyes, and pointy ears. She wore a black choke collar on her neck, gloves that reach through her wrists, with black coloring on the dorsal side and red on the palm, and has white zig-zag lines on the wrists.

She wore a grey hooded jacket with grey trimming on the outside and red on the inside. The hood looked like it had mouse ears, whiskers, and a nose. On the back is a broken heart design with red and yellow coloring beside each of the crack's sides and black crossbones under the heart. The similar design can also be found divided by the bottom front of her jacket. Underneath the jacket was a black tube top with crossing strings in the middle. The same heart design on her jacket can be found on the middle of the tube top with the heart being divided by the strings.

She also wore grey baggy pants with strings and a black waistline. On her feet are dark grey combat boots with a white welt and black strings. In her hands was an iron pipe with a copper colored handle.

"B-Boss! There you are!", Goblimon stuttered.

Nepgear looked on in shock. She could not believe who she was seeing. It was an old enemy she faced a long time ago. Uzume looked at the lilac haired Candidate with concern.

"Gearsy? Are you okay?", she asked her friend.

"I know that person. It's Linda!", Nepgear whispered.

"Who is Linda? And why am I getting some bad vibes from her?", Uzume inquired.

"Linda, or Underling as we called her, was part of a criminal organization called the Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime (ASIC). Me and my friends fought her on multiple occasions", Nepgear explained.

"Oh yeah, I think I read about that group. According to Histoire, she and these ASIC guys were trying to revive something called the 'Deity of Sin', right?" the red haired CPU asked.

"Yes. And they almost succeeded too", Nepgear continued. "But thanks to me and my friends, we destroyed the Deity of Sin and defeated ASIC. Most those who worked with ASIC were placed under arrest. Others went into hiding, Linda included.

"And now it looks like she's back again", said Uzume.

"I don't know what she's up to, but I'm sure it'll involve us", said Nepgear.

The two CPUs pressed their ears back to the wall again to listen in on the group's conversation.

"So, did you get the CPU of Planetune like I asked?", Linda inquired.

"Uh, see, that's the thing. We don't know if we actually have the girl like you asked. We did catch a friend with her, though", Goblimon explained.

"A friend? What do you mean?", Linda asked in an annoyed manner.

"Uh oh, now there's gonna be trouble...", Aruruamon said.

"Wait, boss! I'm sure that we got the girl like you said!", Goblimon panicked.

"Outta my way. I wanna see for myself", said Linda as she brushed the two Digimon aside.

The two CPUs looked at each other. They knew they had to act fast before they suspect that the pair were listening on. The two moved back to their original positions and waited for the former ASIC member to enter. At last the door opened.

"Here they are, boss", said Goblimon as he pointed inside the room.

Linda looked around inside the room and saw both Nepgear and Uzume inside, still tied up in their positions. When Linda saw Nepgear, however, her face twisted into that of anger and rage. Suddenly, she bashed Goblimon with the iron pipe in her hands. Goblimon grunted in pain.

"You idiot! I told you to capture the CPU! This is her sister!", yelled the former ASIC member.

"Underling. Still commiting new crimes, I see?", Nepgear asked.

"You bet your butt, I am. Just because ASIC is gone doesn't mean I'm still bad to the bone", said Linda.

She then looked at Uzume. She did not recognize the red haired CPU. She had never seen her before at all.

"I don't remember seeing you before... Who the heck are you?", Linda asked.

"The name's Uzume Tennouboshi. A CPU of Planetune. That's all you're getting from me", scoffed Uzume.

"Another CPU? You're kidding, right? There's only two CPUs of Planetune. A Goddess and a Candidate", Linda stated.

"Well, why don't ya set me loose and I'll transform right in front of you?", said Uzume.

Linda growled at the red haired CPU, but then snickered as she smirked with confidence.

"Heh. Do you take me for a fool? You're no CPU. And even if you were, there's no way you'll leave here", said the grey skinned girl.

"But it's true. Uzume is a CPU", said Nepgear.

"Hmph. Whatever she is, you two aren't getting out", Linda replied.

Linda then walked over to Nepgear. She bent down and placed a hand on the Candidate's chin.

"As for for you, I wanted to grab the Goddess of Planetune, but I guess you will have to do", she said.to the lilac haired girl. "Besides, I've been wanting revenge for what you did to me."

"You only have yourself to blame, Underling", said Nepgear.

Linda angrily smacked the lilac haired Candidate with the back of her hand. Nepgear yelped in pain, while Uzume looked on with shock and anger.

"Leave her alone, you jerk!", Uzume demanded as she struggled to try and free herself, but Goblimon smacked her lightly with his hammer.

"You sit yourself down if you know what's good for ya", the goblin Digimon said.

Uzume growled under her breath as Linda snickered at the CPU's predicament.

"Now if I hold you two for ransom, maybe I can make a quick score", said Linda.

"You don't expect them to yield to your demands, do you?", Nepgear inquired.

"Not unless a little pressure is added to the mix", the grey skinned girl said grimly.

The two CPUs did not like the sound of what Linda had planned. They felt they needed to figure a way out soon before Linda lays any harm to them.

* * *

Meanwhile, the CPUs and their Digimon continued to follow Dorumon as he followed Nepgear's scent using the N-Gear he sniffed earlier.

They had reached a forested zone outside of Planetune's city area. Uni recognized the spot they were in.

"This is where we found Nepgear's N-Gear", the black haired Candidate said.

"There's no sign of them...", said Rom, referring to Nepgear and Uzume.

"This blows. What if we can't find her in time?", added Rom.

"Don't worry guys. Dorumon's got the nose of a bloodhound", said Neptune.

"I'm not a dog!", snapped Dorumon.

"Don't sweat the details. Just keep on sniffing and leading!", Neptune exclaimed.

Noire, Blanc, and Vert looked at each other and then at their Digimon. Something told them all that something didn't feel right. They were all heading too far from the outskirts of Planetune. Where ever Nepgear and Uzume were at, it felt more like someone or something had kidnapped the two. But they had a job to do, and that was to find their friends and save them.

They pressed onwards and chased after Neptune and Dorumon, who continued to run down a path that looked like it hadn't been used in years. In their minds, they hoped Nepgear and Uzume were alright for now. They would need to hurry, however, before something bad happens.

* * *

Back inside the abandoned building, Aruruamon had entered inside the room with Linda and Goblimon, bringing two items with him. It was Nepgear's beam sword and Uzume's megaphone. The two CPU's looked with surprise.

"These are the weapons they had with them, boss", said Aruruamon.

"Nice. I'm sure these will fetch a hefty price on the black market", said Linda, smiling devilishly.

"Excuse me? May I ask something?", Nepgear asked.

"What is it now, twerp?", said the grey skinned girl.

"What exactly are you doing with those two Digimon anyway?", Nepgear inquired.

"Is that what they're called? Well, wouldn't you like to know", said Linda.

"Just what's the deal with you and the two creeps anyway?", asked Uzume.

"Look, I've been hired by somebody to not only capture you CPUs, but also to keep my mouth shut about it, so why don't you put a sock in it before I shove a knuckle sandwich down your throat instead?", Linda threatened.

"I'd like to see you try", dared the red haired CPU.

Now getting angry, Linda started to walk over to Uzume and punched her straight in the face. Nepgear looked on in shock, while Linda smirked.

"Had enough, ya brat?", she asked.

But then Uzume started to laugh. Linda was both confused and angered by this.

"Is that all you got? I've been through worse", Uzume laughed off.

"That's it! Now you asked for it!", Linda exclaimed.

She grabbed Uzume and pulled her up. She pinned the red haired CPU to the wall and grabbed her iron pipe, preparing to strike at the CPU. Nepgear shut her eyes, not wanting to watch what was about to transpire.

But before Linda could attack Uzume, the window suddenly shattered into pieces. Everyone looked on in surprise as they saw what had smashed the window. It looked like some kind of capsule.

"What is this thing?", Goblimon asked as he went to pick up the object.

"Wait, don't touch tha-!", shouted Linda.

But before she could stop the goblin Digimon, smoke suddenly sprayed out quickly from the canister. Everyone started to cough and gag. Nobody could see what was happening.

While they were trying to figure out what was going on, Nepgear and Uzume felt their bonds cut free. They could now move their hands and feet.

"Out the window, quickly!", said a voice.

Nepgear and Uzume didn't have time to register who or what the voice belonged to. They knew they had to escape quickly. The two CPUs looked for the exit and found the broken window. They raced for the now open window and jumped through, landing on the dirt below.

"After them, you fools! *cough* *cough*", Linda choked as she tried to find a way out of the smokescreen.

Nepgear and Uzume ran from the hideout as far as they could. As soon as they were far away enough, they stopped to catch their breath.

"Haa... What a rush...", said Uzume.

"Goodness... Glad we got out of there", added Nepgear.

"Yeah, but... who was the one who bailed us out of there?", Uzume inquired.

"Why not ask them yourself?", said a voice.

The pair looked up to a nearby tree. They saw a figure drop down from the tree and stand right in front of them.

The femine figure had deep blue eyes with matching hair that appears to be very long, but is worn up with a few long, loose curls. She had a pair of black goggles worn in her hair like a headband. She wore a black, revealing body suit with the zipper worn below her belly button and bandaging worn around her chest. It has thin red and blue lines on the side and is worn with big cuffed, gray gloves and matching boots. Also worn is a long red flowing scarf, a prinny-like backpack, and a gray and gold pouch strapped to her leg.

"In times of despair and days of distress, evil will show itself when people least expect it. But when the people need hope the moat, a shining light will banish the darkness and bring justice to the world!", said the blur haired girl.

She then started to move her arms around in the air and then made a pose, moving her right hand and making a "V" symbol with her fingers.

"Nisa, The Heroine of Justice, is here to save the day!", the blue haired girl shouted out.

The two CPUs looked on in awe. They could not believe who it was that rescued them. Nepgear smiled and went over to Nisa.

"Nisa! It's you!", she said as she hugged the blue haired heroine.

"Hey, easy! Long time no see, Nepgear!", said Nisa as she hugged the Candidate back.

"Another person you know about, Gearsy?", Uzume asked.

"This is Nisa, the self-proclaimed Heroine of Justice. She's one of the few people who helped me during the time we fought against ASIC", Nepgear explained.

"Nice. A friend of Gearsy is a friend of mine", said Uzume as she stretched out her hand.

"Likewise! I heard of another CPU in Planetune. I take it that it's you?", Nisa inquired as she shook Uzume's hand.

"Yep! My name's Uzume Tennouboshi, otherwise known as CPU Orange Heart", the red haired CPU said.

"Lady Orange Heart, eh? It is an honor to meet your acquaintance", said Nisa, giving a salute to the CPU.

"Hey, just call me Uzume. Using the word "lady" makes me feel old", said Uzume.

"Ah, sorry", the blue haired heroine apologized.

"No worries. If it makes you feel better, that line and pose you did were so cool!", Uzume complimented.

Nisa smiled at this and rubbed the back of her head.

"So, what are you doing her, Nisa?", Nepgear asked.

"I was patrolling the trade routes for any signs of monsters that would dare to cause trouble when I heard a noise", Nisa explained. "It sounded like a battle, so I went to investigate. I saw you two get captured by some strange monsters and followed you to that abandoned house. I waited to make my move and rescue you guys. It was also a perfect opportunity to use the new smoke canisters I got."

"Those weren't any ordinary monsters, Nisa. They're from another world. They're called Digimon", Nepgear stated.

"Digimon? That's a new one to me", said the blue haired heroine.

"And that's not all. Apparently they're working with Linda", Nepgear continued.

"So I gathered. I thought I smelled her stench a mile away", Nisa commented.

"That's not all you'll be smelling when I'm through with you!", yelled a voice.

The three looked behind them to see Linda, Goblimon, and Aruruamon catching up with the group. They had a very annoyed look on their faces.

When they stopped in front of the three girls, Linda had a scowl on her face as she saw Nisa with them.

"What the hell?! You again?!", she exclaimed.

"It's over, Underling! Your evil ways will be put to rest once we take you down", Nisa declared as she raised a fist.

"It's Linda! And you won't stop me this time! You two, go get those brats!", Linda ordered the two Digimon.

"You got it, boss!", Goblimon and Aruruamon said at the same time.

Nisa then pulled something out of the bush behind the group, revealing to be none other than Nepgear's beam sword and Uzume's megaphone.

"I managed to snag these during the confusion! Arm yourselves, CPUs!", she said as she tossed the pair their respective weapons.

The CPUs nodded in kind and both they and Nisa readied themselves for battle, waiting to see who would make the first move.

Goblimon charged for Uzume as he swinged his hammer at the red haired CPU, but she manages to dodge out of the way. Uzume then counters by telling into her megaphone weapon, causing ear numbing sound waves to hit the goblin Digimon.

"You'll pay for that! Goblin Strike!", exclaimed Goblimon as he launched a fireball from his hammer.

Uzume saw this, but she could not get out of the way in time. However, she was pushed out of the way by Nisa and the fireball missed the two.

"Thanks. I owe you, Nisasy", said Uzume.

"No proble- Hey, wait a minute! 'Nisasy?'", the blue haired heroine said in confusion.

"It's just how Uzume nicknames friends she's made", Nepgear stated.

"How odd. But also exciting!", said Nisa as she felt fired up.

Suddenly, Aruruamon got in front of the lilac haired Candidate. Nepgear raised her beam sword, waiting to see what the plant Digimon will do.

"Nemesis Ivy!", Aruruamon exclaimed as he extended his vine-like claws towards the CPU Candidate.

"Not this time! Mirage Dance!", Nepgear shouted as she sliced and diced at the vines with her beam sword, cutting them down into bits and pieces.

Aruruamon saw what she did to the plant Digimon's hands and panicked. He did not expect to get his claws cut like how a chef cuts carrots with a knife.

Meanwhile, Nisa dodges a swing from Linda's iron pipe and tries to deliver a punch of her own, but the grey skinned girl sees this and moves to the side and swings her pipe again. Nisa reacts quickly and grabs the iron rod, yanking it from Linda's hands and tossing it at Goblimon, the pipe hitting the goblin Digimon in the head.

Linda tries to through a punch, but the blue haired heroine dodges it and counters with a flurry of her own punches and kicks, knocking back the grey skinned girl several feet. Nisa then jumps high into the air.

"Justice Kick!", she calls out as she falls towards Linda, drop kicking the girl in the chest and knocking her into a tree.

Linda groaned in pain and got back up, trying to ignore the wound she got from the attack.

Elsewhere, Uzume made her way to finish off Goblimon and help out the others. She charged at the goblin Digimon and tossed her megaphone weapon into the air.

"Dream Combo!", she yelled as she hit Goblimon with a series of rapid punches that a normal human eye could not track, ending it with one one punch that sends Goblimon flying into Linda, the pair falling over as a result. Uzume soon caught her megaphone weapon and smirked with a cheeky grin.

"Slash Wave!", exclaimed Nepgear as she swinged her beam sword upwards, causing a lilac wave of energy to be launched straight at Aruruamon.

The impact causes the plant Digimon to fly into Linda and Goblimon, who had just got back up only to be flattened again. The trio groaned in pain as they fumbled over each other to get back up.

"Damnit... This isn't going well...", muttered Linda.

"You have no chance of beating us, Underling! Give up now!", Nepgear ordered.

"As if! I can still take you on...", the grey skinned girl said.

"You sure you're willing to take on all of us?", called a voice.

Everyone looked over their shoulders to see a large group coming towards them. It was Neptune, Dorumon, the CPUs and their sisters, and their Digimon coming to their aid. Nepgear, Uzume, and Nisa were relieved to see them.

"Neptune!", Nepgear exclaimed, hugging her sister.

"Nepsy! Perfect timing!", added Uzume.

"Looks like back has arrived. This is just what we need", said Nisa.

The group were happy to see that Nepgear and Uzume were safe. They were also surprised to see Nisa on the scene, but not as shocked as they were to see Linda and the two Digimon aiding her.

"So, the Underling has returned. So you suddenly got the hots for my sister, eh?", said Neptune.

"It's Linda! My name is Linda", the grey skinned girl yelled. "When are you CPUs gonna get that through your damned heads?!"

"Right now that doesn't matter. You tried to kidnap two CPUs, and now you have to pay", Noire stated.

"No use running away. Give up now", Blanc ordered.

"Unless you want another helping of humiliation, courtesy of the Goddesses of Gameindustri", added Vert.

Linda and the two Digimon looked nervous now. They all knew that there was no way that they'll be able to take on all the CPUs at once, let alone the Digimon they have with them.

"What are we gonna do, boss?!", Goblimon asked.

"We can't lose here!", added Aruruamon.

"Tch. You two clowns are useless. I'm outta here!", said Linda as she made an attempt to flee, but was stopped by Dorumon, who growled and bared his teeth.

She backed up away from the purple Digimon, but then she saw Dracomon behind her. She looked at both sides and saw Blucomon on her left and Lalamon on her right.

The CPUs had Goblimon and Aruruamon surrounded as well. Not one of them were going to let Linda and the two bad Digimon get away.

"Now let's try this again. Give up now and we'll go easy on you", said Uzume as she smirked with confidence.

Linda was starting to sweat. She was surrounded from all sides and there was nothing she could do to get away. She was running out of options.

"I'm afraid that none of you will catch my Underling today", said a voice.

Everyone was surprised to hear the new voice. They looked all around, but they saw nothing but trees, grass, and a blue sky.

"Who said that? Are you playing hide and seek?", asked Neptune.

Then, a cold chill blew over everyones shoulder as they felt a disturbance in the air. The wind picked up and they could see something forming nearby. It was covered in a black veil of darkness, so it was hard to tell what it actually was. Linda looked horrified when she saw this.

_"Oh no... Why is 'he' here now? I'm dead meat"_, she thought.

At last, the dark veil cleared up as a tall figure stood in it's place. He was tall and skeletal, as if devoid of life.

He had two black wings on his back, a red skeletal torso with a black orb and red bat-like symbol in the center, and his boney arms were also colored red. On his left arm were brown straps wrapped around it, while his right arm had a large metal bracelet. He a rust colored loincloth on his pelvic area, metal gauntlets on his hands and metallic boots to match, and both his waist and legs were covered in rows of black belt straps. The most frightening feature, however, was that the skeletal figure's head was a black skull with what looked like small bat wings on it.

In his hands was a long staff-like object with a curved handle in the center. On one end was what appears to be a red hook, while the other end looked like a red three pronged claw with a glowing yellow orb inside it.

His appearance and presence gave the CPUs chills. Even their Digimon looked on with nervousness. The skeletal creature looked at everyone as they looked back at him. Then he looked back at Linda

"Well, it looks like you are having trouble eh, Underling?", he said to the grey skinned girl.

"S-S-SkullSatamon, sir! W-What are y-you doing here?", Linda stuttered in, panicking as she looked on.

"You can't even do a simple job right. Now it seems I'll have to take things into my own hands", said the creature known as SkullSatamon.

Everyone got a sickening feeling about this creature. The name also caught the CPUs off guard. Was this another Digimon? And if so, where did he come from? One thing was for sure, however: Everyone had a bad feeling that something terrible was going to happen...

* * *

**_Well, quite a turn of events, now isn't it? Just when the CPUs think they have Underling on the ropes, a new challenger appears. Now how do you think the CPUs and their Digimon will be able to face this threat? Well, we'll just have to wait until next chapter, now won't we?_**

**_That's about it for this chapter. I'm sure some of you reading on might know what'll happen next, but no spoilers until the next chapter please! If you enjoyed this chapter, be sure to leave a review and follow for more._**

**_Until_****_ next time!_**


	12. Chapter 12: The Dark Angel

**_Last chapter, Nepgear and Uzume were captured by Goblimon and Aruruamon, two goons who were working with Linda, a.k.a. Underling, a former member of ASIC. Meanwhile, the CPUs and their Digimon followed Dorumon's nose in the search for their missing friends._**

**_Then_****_ Nisa, The Heroine Of Justice, came along and bailed out the two CPUs from their predicament and managed to hold off Linda and her two Digimon goons until back up finally arrived. But now things have taken a turn for the worse as a new Digimon called SkullSatamon shows up out of nowhere, and boy does he look bad to the bone. How will the CPUs and their Digimon face this foe? Let's find out!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Hyperdimension Neptunia. Both franchises belong to their respective companies._**

* * *

**_Chapter 12: The Dark Angel_**

Everyone looked at the new arrival with surprise and shock as he looked back at them. The creature known as SkullSatamon had appeared before them all just when they had surrounded Linda and her two Digimon goons Goblimon and Aruruamon.

SkullSatamon features and appearance looked menacing to the group. There was a sickening dark aura about him that they did not like. It was as if they were looking at the face of death itself. Linda looked the most horrified when she saw him.

"S-S-SkullSatamon, sir! W-What are y-you doing here?", the grey skinned girl stuttered in terror.

"You can't even do a simple job right. Now it seems I'll have to take things into my own hands", said SkullSatamon.

Everyone got a sudden chill over their shoulders as he suddenly started to move towards the group. They braced themselves for whatever the skeletal Digimon had in store.

SkullSatamon then looked down at the CPUs Digimon partners, who looked back at him with nervousness and caution. Dorumon growled at him when he got closer to the Digimon. The skeletal Digimon then cackled.

"So these are the ones giving ya a run for your money? I've seen worse", said SkullSatamon.

Suddenly, he swinged his staff down right in front of the group of Digimon. The force of the impact was enough to blow them back to the CPUs, who watched in shock.

"Dorumon! Are you okay there?!", Neptune inquired.

"Just a scratch. Though I think he intended worse", said the purple Digimon.

"What strength... Only a single swing of that staff and it was enough to blow away our Digimon", said Noire nervously.

"I don't think I like where this is going...", said Blanc.

"Agreed. This won't be an easy fight", added Vert.

Linda took this chance to run behind SkullSatamon, nit wanting to get into the line of fire of the battle. Goblimon and Aruruamon ran over to him.

"Please, SkullSatamon! We tried to get the CPUs! But they just slipped out of our hands!", Goblimon pleaded.

"Yeah! Just give us another chance! We can beat them!", added Aruruamon.

"Sorry there, but when you work with a Digimon of my reputation, you know what happens when you fail me...", SkullSatamon said ominously.

Then, without warning, he outstretched his hand and grabbed Goblimon, cutting off his air. The goblin Digimon choked as he tried to break free from SkullSatamon's grasp.

"P-Please! Mercy!", Goblimon cried out.

"You are worthless to me now. Begone from my sight", said the skeletal Digimon.

Suddenly, SkullSatamon gripped his hand tighter and tighter. Then, Goblimon exploded into particles of zeros and ones. Everyone gasped as they watched what had happened. Even Linda looked on with shock.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!!!", Aruruamon screaming as he tried to rum away from the skeletal Digimon.

SkullSatamon turned and raised his staff up. The yellow orb on the staff started to glow as dark energy swarmed around it. He then pointed it at the plant Digimon who was running for his life.

"Nail Bone!", he yelled as a dark light shot out of the orb and towards Aruruamon. The light hit the plant Digimon, who yelled in pain in response. An explosion soon occured and everyone looked on in shock when the dust cleared. Nothing but drifting particles of zeros and ones was all that was left of Aruruamon.

SkullSatamon then outstretched his hand and suddenly the particles from both Goblimon and Aruruamon went straight to him. His hand then absorbed the particles and soon there was nothing left but thin air.

"Ahhh, that felt refreshing", SkullSatamon said, feeling very pleased with what he did.

Then he looked at Linda, who flinched when he turned towards her direction.

"Take a good look, girl. This is what happens to those who dare fail me. Remember that the next time you decide to try and run", he said.

"Y-Yes sir, SkullSatamon sir...", said Linda as she nodded nervously.

Everyone were so shocked at what they just witnessed. Never before had they seen such cruelty from a monster, let alone a Digimon. Usually they never had a problem with killing a normal monster in their world, but this was different. They had witnessed a sentient creature destroy another one of it's own kind without mercy or remorse. They all felt a sick feeling in their stomachs, but they had to stand their ground.

"So, you guys just saw that, right?", Neptune asked nervously.

"Saw? More like felt it... This guy is insane", said Noire.

"Even I'm not that cruel when it comes to killing monsters", added Blanc.

"Indeed. He's more than a monster. A monster of monsters", stated Vert.

"Scary...", whimpered Rom as she started to shake like a leaf.

"It's okay, Rom. I'll protect you from that big bully", Ram said as she tried to comfort her twin.

"Guys, he may look tough, but we're tougher. You with me?", Uzume called out to everyone.

Neptune looked at the Candidates, who looked more frightened than everyone else. She then looked at Uzume and Nisa, who kept a straight face, but even Neptune could tell how they really feel.

The CPUs knew that Uzume, Nisa, and their sisters didn't have Digimon to fight with them. Even though that they all outnumber SkullSatamon, he had a dark aura around him. Even so, she knows that they can't back down.

"Well, we got this far. We can't turn back now. It's boss fighting time!", said Neptune.

All of the CPUs suddenly started to glow brightly as they began their transformation into their respective Goddess forms. Their hair and eye colors changed, their dresses changed into their respective colored suits, their wings and armor pieces appeared around them, and their respective weapons formed in their hands. Soon the CPUs had finished their transformations.

"Your turn guys! Digivolve!", exclaimed Purple Heart.

The four CPUs then raised their Digivices and then a light shined from them and towards the Goddesses respective partners. Their Digivolution sequence would begin.

"Dorumon, Digivolve to...!", Dorumon exclaimed as his body, tail, and wings grew larger, his claws a light red color, and his colors turning into a darker shade of purple.

"Dorugamon!", he said as he finished his Digivolution.

"Dracomon, Digivolve to...!", said the small dragon Digimon as his body grew bigger, his wings and tail became larger, his claws sharpened, his horn grew, and his scales changed from cyan to a blue color.

"Coredramon!", the blue dragon Digimon shouted as his Digivolution had concluded.

"Blucomon, Digivolve to...!", said the ice Digimon as he grew bigger. He gained two metal bracelets on his icy arms, two wings made of ice appeared on his back, and he had three white straps wrapped around each leg. There were also three white hexagon marks on his white pelt.

"Paledramon!", said the ice Digimon as his finished his Digivolution.

"Lalamon, Digivolve to...!", the little plant Digimon exclaimed as she her small body turned into a large green shape. She had a tail with a few green thorns on it, her arms were longer, and her face looked like that of a flower with yellow petals and a light red triangle mark on the forehead.

"Sunflowmon!", the flower Digimon shouted as her Digivolution finished.

All of the CPUs and their Digimon were now ready for battle as they stared down SkullSatamon. But they noticed that he was smirking, unfazed by their transformation.

"You really think that'll help you? I've seen Tyrannomon scarier than you", the skeletal Digimon said before cackling.

"Be careful, everyone. I don't think he'll hesitate to attack", Purple Heart cautioned the group.

SkullSatamon laughed before he started to charge towards the group. Everyone moved out of the way before the skeletal Digimon could swipe them with his staff.

"Yaaah!", Black Heart yelled as she dropped down towards SkullSatamon with her longsword weapon. But the skeletal Digimon saw this and quickly blocked the attack with his staff.

"Huh?!", Black Heart stuttered in confusion before SkullSatamon shoves her back and quickly moves towards her.

"My turn! Skull Hammer!", SkullSatamon shouted as he swinged his staff down at Black Heart. The force of the impact causes her to plummet into the ground with a thud.

"Argh! What the...?!", Black Heart stammered.

"Noire, are you alright?!", Purple Heart called out.

"I'll be fine...", the white haired Goddess said as she got back up.

Coredramon, now wanting pay back for what SkullSatamon did to his friend, growled at the skeletal Digimon.

"You'll pay for that! Blue Flare Breath!", Coredramon exclaimed as he fired a blast of blue flames from his mouth.

But when the flames approached SkullSatamon, the skeletal Digimon only smiled and raised his right hand towards the fire blast coming towards him. Suddenly, the moment the flames reached his hand, they were deflected right back at Coredramon. The blue dragon saw this, but he couldn't react in time and was hit by his own attack. He quickly recovered as he got his footing, but was very surprised by what had happened.

"You okay, Coredramon?", Black Heart asked.

"Yeah, but that creep deflected my attack like it was nothing!", Coredramon stated.

Nisa and Orange Heart went in to attack, but SkullSatamon suddenly disappeared from their sight. They looked all over, but couldn't see anything. Then, SkullSatamon appeared behind them and bashed them with his staff. The two yelped in pain as they hit a tree.

"This guy is tough", said Nisa.

"Yeah, but we gotta beat him!", added Orange Heart.

Paledramon then moved forward to the skeletal Digimon, preparing to unleash his own attack. Purple Sister and Black Sister were right beside him as they prepared their own attacks.

"Ice Age!", Paledramon exclaimed, breathing out a cold wind of freezing ice and snow at SkullSatamon.

The cold air from Paledramon started freeze SkullSatamon's lower body, preventing him from moving. The two CPU Candidates took this opportunity to hit the skeletal Digimon with everything they had.

"M.P.B.L.! Fire!", Purple Sister exclaimed as she blasted a lilac beam of energy from her laser lance.

"EX Multi Blaster! Fire!", shouted Black Sister as a light blue beam shot out from her long energy rifle.

Both attacks were heading towards the skeletal Digimon. However, SkullSatamon didn't seem to be worried. Suddenly, the ice that covered his lower half had shattered. With his legs now freed, SkullSatamon jumped into the air, causing both attacks launched from the two CPU Candidates to miss their target.

"Oh no! It didn't work!", Purple Sister exclaimed.

"Skull Hammer!", SkullSatamon shouted as he swinged his staff down on the two Candidates, knocking them back and into a nearby rock that Linda was hiding behind. The grey skinned girl fled, trying to find another spot to hide in.

"You'll regret that!", called Paledramon as he charged at SkullSatamon and bite down on his staff.

But as he gripped the skeletal Digimon's weapon, he was suddenly being lifted off the ground. SkullSatamon shook his staff, trying to pry off the ice dragon from his weapon. At last he slammed Paledramon into the ground with tremendous force, causing the ice Digimon to yelp in pain.

The White Sisters moved over to their fallen friend and helped him back up on his feet, then looked at SkullSatamon, daring the group to strike at him again. The twins moved in to attack.

"Ice Coffin!", they both yelled, launching a huge chunk of ice at the skeletal Digimon. But SkullSatamon suddenly side stepped out of the way, causing their attack to miss.

"Sorry, but I don't really like cold weather", the skeletal Digimon mocked before quickly charging at the twins, swinging his hammer at the pair.

They could not react in time and were bashed into the ground. They groaned in pain. White Heart saw this and was angered by the sight.

"You leave my sisters alone, you asshole!", she yelled and started swinging her axe at SkullSatamon, who blocked her attacks with ease using his staff.

"Hold on, Blanc! I'm coming to help!", Green Heart shouted as she charged at SkullSatamon with her spear.

The two CPUs were striking away at SkullSatamon, but they weren't making a scratch on him. He just kept on parrying their attacks with his staff.

"Is that all you've got? Hahahaha!", laughed SkullSatamon.

Then he saw an opening and swiped away at the two Goddesses with his staff. They could react in time and took the full blunt of his attack. Sunflowmon saw this and rushed in to help them.

"Hold on, guys! Sunshine Beam!", th flower Digimon shouted as she blasted a ray of focused light at SkullSatamon. The skeletal Digimon turns and raises his staff, the yellow orb glowing.

"Nail Bone!", he exclaimed as a dark light shot out from his staff.

Both attacks hit each other with equal force, a power struggle now taking place. Sunflowmon tried to power more energy into her attack, but the force of SkullSatamon's Nail Bone proved too much and overtook the flower Digimon's attack. Sunflowmon took the hit head on, yelling in pain and falling to the ground.

Purple Heart and Dorugamon looked on in horror. One by one, their comrades were being picked apart by SkullSatamon. Whatever damage they tried to inflict on him didn't seem to phase the skeletal Digimon one bit. Purple Heart worried that she may have made a mistake challenging him.

"This isn't looking good. At this rate, we'll get wiped out", she said.

"We gotta keep trying! We have to stop him!", Dorugamon replied as he charged towards SkullSatamon.

Purple Heart looked on before deciding to go on the offensive herself, charging alongside her Digimon partner. SkullSatamon laughed at this and prepared to strike at the two. Suddenly, they split up just as he swinged his staff down.

SkullSatamon was surprised by this and looked behind him. Purple rushed at him, swinging her purple katana at him. The skeletal Digimon reacted quickly and blocked her attack with his staff, then making a swing of his own at the purple Goddess.

While the two were duking it out, Dorugamon stood by and started to charge his own attack. He would strike at SkullSatamon while Purple Heart would keep him busy.

"Power Metal!", Dorugamon exclaimed as he fired a large iron sphere from his mouth.

SkullSatamon swiped his staff at Purple Heart again, but she saw his attack coming and jumped into the air away from him. Confused by this, he suddenly realized what was going on. He turned around, but could not react in time as Dorugamon's attack hit the skeletal Digimon directly. SkullSatamon grunted in pain, but quickly got back up.

"Alright, that looked like it hurt!", Dorugamon cheered.

"We're making progress, at least", said Purple Heart.

But as they were planning to make their next move, SkullSatamon laughed again. The pair looked on in surprise. Even with their surprise attack, it seemed to do little to no damage whatsoever.

"I don't believe it!", Dorugamon exclaimed.

"How is that possible?", Purple Heart inquired.

"You're powers are useless against me! I cannot be harmed by such weak attacks!", said SkullSatamon.

He then raised his staff again, the yellow orb glowing once more. Purple Heart and Dorugamon braced themselves for the force of the attack.

"Nail Bone!", SkullSatamon shouted before blasting a dark light from his staff towards the pair.

The force of the blast proved too much for the pair as it knocked them off their feet. They yelled in pain as they hit the ground. SkullSatamon laughed maniacally as he started to move towards them.

Everyone else tried to get up, but they were too weakened by SkullSatamon's attacks to assist. They could barely move at all and could only watch as the skeletal Digimon moved closer to Purple Heart and Dorugamon.

"He's just too strong...", Purple Heart groaned.

"There's gotta be something we can do... Ugh...", Dorugamon said as he tried to get up, but to no avail.

SkullSatamon stopped right in front of the pair, smirking with triumph.

"Well, it's been fun, but now I grow tired of toying around with you. Now it's time to fry", the skeletal Digimon said as he pointed his staff at them.

Purple Heart and Dorugamon braced themselves for the inevitable, unable to move away. Everyone looked on in horror. They thought they were going to lose two of their friends.

As SkullSatamon prepared to charge his attack, however, a sudden pain in his head caused him to stop. He groaned and yelled, gripping his head as he stepped back from the purple pair. Everyone looked on in confusion, not knowing what was going on.

"No! M-Master, I didn't mean to overstep my bounds! Yes, I understand!", he said.

Nobody knew who he was talking to, adding to their confusion. Black Heart saw an opportunity to attack, but she hesitated. She wanted to help Purple Heart and Dorugamon, but after witnessing what SkullSatamon did to everyone else, she decided against the idea of attacking. Soon SkullSatamon let go of his head, the pain going away.

"You're lucky. My master beckons me to return at once. Today you get to live. Come, Linda", he said as he walked away.

Linda, who was hiding behind a bush the entire time, ran towards the skeletal Digimon. She nervously stood beside him as he raised his staff up.

"We will meet again. And next time you won't be as fortunate", said SkullSatamon.

The yellow orb in his staff glowed and then, both he and Linda were surrounded by a black veil of darkness. When the dark veil vanished, SkullSatamon and Linda were nowhere to be seen.

Everyone looked on in surprise. SkullSatamon had the upper hand. He could've destroyed them all if he wished. He was merely toying with them all.

Soon the CPUs all transformed back into their human forms and their Digimon De-Digivolved to their prior evolutions. They were all tired and hurt.

"Man, that was too close", said Uzume.

"I'll say. Goodness...", added Nepgear.

"Are you kidding me?! As the protag of protags, I demand a do over! Someone hit the restart button or something!", Neptune ranted.

"Calm down, Neptune! We were no match for that guy from the beginning", said Noire.

"He was just too much for us to handle. Sorry if I let you down, Nep", Dorumon apologized.

Neptune looked at her partner and just smiled.

"Hey, it's okay pal. I'm sure we'll get him next time", she replied.

"If there is a next time. That creep mopped the floor with us. Just look at what he did to Rom", said Blanc as she gestured to her sister.

"Owie...", said Rom, limbing in pain.

"It's okay, Rom. I got you", Ram comforted, helping her twin up.

Uni looked at Noire with concern.

"So, what are we gonna do, Noire? Even with our powers combined, how can we beat that Digimon?", the black haired Candidate inquired.

"I don't know, Uni. All I can say is that we have to get stronger", said Noire.

"Yeah, we just need to level up some more, come back and beat up the boss. Simple as that!", Neptune rambled.

"We will need a strategy, of course. We can't face SkullSatamon again without a plan of attack", said Vert.

Nepgear nodded at this. She then looked over at Nisa, who was walking away from the group. Surprised at this, Nepgear walked over to her.

"Nisa, where are you going?", she asked the heroine.

"I must go and patch myself up. I can't fight evil like this", said Nisa.

"Are you sure? We can get Compa to help you with that", Nepgear offered.

"I appreciate it, but I must go alone on this", the heroine replied. "I will need to train myself as well. I must grow stronger if I ever hope to stand a chance against someone as powerful as what we faced today."

"Okay then. Be careful, Nisa. See you later", said the lilac haired Candidate.

Nisa nodded in reply and went on her way to parts unknown. Nepgear looked on hoping that Nisa will recover soon.

The group soon saw that the sun was setting. It was now getting late. They had lost track of time during the battle.

"Well, we better get back to Histoire and report what happened", Noire stated.

"I hope she won't be mad that we were gone for so long", Neptune said.

"I'll give Compa a call. We'll need to get our injuries treated once we get back", said Nepgear.

With that said, the group went on home to the Planetune Basilicom. It would be some time before they can recover and come up with a plan of attack the next time they have to face SkullSatamon again.

* * *

Somewhere in a dark room, SkullSatamon and Linda were standing around. They had just returned from their battle with the CPUs and were now contemplating on what to do next.

"You know, I didn't really need your help. I could've taken the CPUs by myself", said Linda.

"The way you were fighting, you wouldn't have lasted 5 minutes. You should've brought those CPUs to me when you had them", SkullSatamon stated.

"I was gonna do that until that blue haired chick showed up out of nowhere and ruined everything!", the grey skinned girl defended.

"And you were supposed to be the elite of your former organization? You couldn't even beat one CPU", the skeletal Digimon retorted.

"Why I oughta...!", growled Linda as she raised a fist.

"Enough fooling around you two", said a voice.

The pair turned to face a pair of yellow glowing eyes peer from the darkness. Linda and SkullSatamon stopped themselves from making a scene. They looked upon the eyes that stared back at them.

"SkullSatamon, I gave you an order not to kill the CPUs. Instead you choose to fight them", said the voice.

"C'mon, Underling here was in trouble, and I was angsty for some action", SkullSatamon explained.

"I told you, I had it under control!", Linda exclaimed.

"Like hell you did. You-", SkullSatamon said before being cut off by the voice again.

"Silence!", the voice boomed loudly.

This made both Linda and SkullSatamon shut up immediately.

"The CPUs time will come. But not yet. Our master wants the satisfaction of destroying them. Until that time arrives, we shall keep sending more Digimon to stall them until our plan is ready. Until then, you will be patient or you will be destroyed. Those are your only options. Is that understood?", said the voice.

SkullSatamon and Linda nodded in silence. The glowing eyes then looked at Linda.

"In the meantime, Linda. I now have a new job for you", said the voice.

Linda gulped, now anxious to hear what her new orders were. She could only hope that wouldn't have to place herself at risk when she receives her new job...

* * *

**_Woah, tough luck for our heros, eh? Just goes to show that you can't win them all. Still, a battle you can walk away from is a battle won nonetheless. At least for now..._**

**_What will the CPUs and their Digimon next plan be the next time they have to face SkullSatamon? How is Linda involved with the Digimon as well? And just who is the one giving orders to those two? All these questions and more will be answered in the future. For now, however, we'll have to wait until next chapter for the CPUs to recover from their endeavor._**

**_I don't really know how well I made the fight in this chapter, as I don't have much experience writing a battle scene with so many characters in one spot. Hopefully it's not that bad. But let me know what you think of this chapter by leaving a review. And don't forget to follow this story for more if you already haven't._**

**_Until next time. Stay safe everyone and look forward to the next chapter!_**


	13. Chapter 13: Recovery And Planning

**_Hello everyone! Another chapter for your eyes to read._**

**_When_****_ we last left our heros, they had Underling and her goons surrounded, but SkullSatamon shows up out of nowhere and destroys Goblimon and Aruruamon for failing their objective at capturing Nepgear and Uzume. The group gave it their best shot, but SkullSatamon mopped the floor with them. He was about to finish off Neptune and Dorugamon, but then he was called back by a mysterious yellow-eyed individual. Needless to say, the CPUs may have a bigger threat on their hands than they realize._**

**_Okay_****_, with that quick recap outta the way, let's see what the CPUs plan to do. Enjoy the new chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Hyperdimension Neptunia. Both franchises belong to their respective companies._**

* * *

**_Chapter 13: Recovery And Planning_**

It was night time when the CPUs and their Digimon friends returned to the Planetune Basilicom. Nepgear had called Compa to help treat the injuries they received from their battle with SkullSatamon. When Histoire saw what a mess they were, she asked what had happened.

The group had explained to her how Nisa had rescued Nepgear and Uzume from being captured by Linda. Histoire was surprised to hear that Linda had returned to Gameindustri to cause more trouble. She was even more shocked when she learned that both the CPUs and their Digimon could not stop SkullSatamon and that he was close to wiping them all out.

Compa had just got through treating to everyone's injuries and had gone back home to get some sleep. Everyone else got back together in the main room to discuss what to do next.

"It is a relief to know that you're all safe and sound. However, the news about this Digimon that attacked you is disturbing to me", said Histoire.

You should of seen it, Histy. We had that Underling right where we wanted her, and then that skeleton was all like 'Pow! Bam! You can't win!' and stuff!", Neptune rambled.

"We all would've been history, but then he got some sort of headache and left with Underling, just like that", said Nepgear.

"Yeah. Why'd he leave like that? That's what I don't get", added Noire.

"Maybe he went to see a doctor for that headache?", said Dracomon.

"Whatever the case, the fact remains that SkullSatamon is still out there somewhere", stated Histoire.

"Well even if we do find him again, how are we supposed to beat him?", Blanc inquired.

"Yeah, we barely made a scratch on him. My ice couldn't even hold him", added Blucomon.

"If only we could use our NEXT Modes", said Vert.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that!", Neptune exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, Planetune's Shares aren't high enough to sustain the NEXT Mode at this time. Perhaps if someone wasn't busy putting off her work...", Histoire stated, talking to no one in particular.

"Ehehehe...", giggled the lilac haired CPU.

"Don't laugh about that! This is serious!", snapped Noire.

"Well then, why didn't you enter NEXT Mode?", Neptune asked.

"I-I would've used it! I-I was, um, just preserving my strength...", the raven haired CPU stuttered.

"Uh-huh", said Neptune doubtfully.

"What are you talking about, sis? You took a week long break because you said your hands were hurting from filling out 3 days worth of paperwork", Uni called out.

"Uni! I told you not to mention that!", Noire stammered.

She then looked at everyone and her cheeks blushed. The other CPUs didn't say a word. They just grinned teasingly.

"I-It's not like I wanted to stop working for a while! I don't usually get a break from my work, so I just... Shut up!", the raven haired CPU exclaimed, feeling embarrassed.

"Nobody said anything", said Blanc.

"Well what about you? Surely you can enter NEXT Mode, right?", Noire inquired.

"I couldn't do it even if I wanted to. I... I don't have enough Shares either", the brown haired CPU replied.

"Wowsers. You too, Blanc?", Neptune asked.

"I was busy with my novels and taking care of Ram Rom while Mina was away. I barely found time to do anything else", said Blanc.

"And we sometimes drew on her novels when she wasn't looking", said Ram.

"It was funny", added Rom

Blanc scoffed at this, trying to keep her cool and not have another fit. Blucomon saw the strain on her face and gulped.

"And let me guess. You too, Vert?", Noire asked the blonde haired CPU.

"Unfortunately, yes. I've been grinding away in a collaboration event for 4GO trying to get limited time rewards", Vert explained

"Yikes! Seems like we're all in the same boat", Neptune concluded.

"So it would seem...", Histoire sighed.

Everyone now looked at each other with concern. Their Digimon could not do a thing against SkullSatamon. Even their Goddess forms could not withstand the skeletal Digimon's power. They now felt that if they couldn't enter their NEXT Modes, they won't ever stand a chance.

"Oh c'mon, what's with that look guys?", Uzume spoke up at last.

"Uzume, in case you haven't noticed, we can't enter our NEXT Modes without enough Share energy", stated Noire.

"So what? Even without NEXT Mode, we can't give up! We faced worse than that skull headed creep!", the red haired Goddess said.

"Uzume's right! Even with all the odds against us, when we all work together, nothing can ever beat us!", said Neptune.

The CPUs all looked at each other and nodded. Their Digimon nodded as well, not wanting to give up either. They knew that they faced bigger threats before. They felt that they need to do something to stop SkullSatamon the next time they saw him.

"Still, how are we going to beat SkullSatamon?", Nepgear asked.

"Even when we're all together, it still didn't make a difference", added Uni.

"Well, why don't we gather more Shares? That sounds simple enough, right?", Neptune replied.

"Not exactly, Neptune", said Histoire.

Everyone was now thinking about what they were going to do the next time they would face SkullSatamon. Even when they were all together, SkullSatamon had still defeated them single handedly. They needed a plan of action.

Just then, Neptune's Digivice started beeping. They all looked on as the lilac haired CPU as she pulled out the purple device from her pocket.

"What's going on with this thing now?", Neptune asked.

"I don't know, but I think it sounds like a phone call to me", said Nepgear.

Now curious, Neptune tapped what looked like an answer button on the face of the screen. Suddenly, a light shot out of the Digivice towards the middle of the room. Then it started to take the shape of a human body. The shape became more visible as it showed a purple haired woman wearing glasses, a white dress, and black long pants with matching boots.

"Hello again, CPUs", the woman said.

Histoire, the CPU, and their Digimon recognized the woman in the light. It was Mirei Mikagura, the same person they met at the Digi-Lab. Even Nepgear and Uzume recognized her.

"Mirei! Is that you?", asked Histoire.

"Yes, it's me. I figured that it would be a good time to test the two way holographic communication between here and your Digivices", said Mirei.

"It's you! You were the woman at the Planetune Basilicom", Nepgear stated.

"Yes. It's a pleasure to properly meet you, Nepgear. And you as well, Uzume", the purple haired woman said.

"Okay, now that's creepy. How does she know our names?", asked Uzume.

"If I may, I would like to explain this", said Histoire.

The Oracle went on to explain to Uzume and the Candidates about how they had met Mirei and how she was the one who sent the CPUs their Digivices.

"I see", said Nepgear.

"It's kind of hard to believe, really. Still, it's nice to have an explanation for the Digivices", stated Uni.

"From the way she sounds, she's like some kind of secret agent working behind the scenes! So cool!", said Ram.

"She looks very pretty", added Rom.

"She may sound like a cool person and all, but is she the reason why these Digimon are appearing in Gameindustri?", Uzume inquired skeptically.

"Not at all. I am, however, still determining how the Digimon are appearing in Gameindustri", replied Mirei.

"Have you made any progress so far?", Histoire inquired.

"A few hunches, but nothing concrete yet. I want to be very thorough on the information I gather", Mirei said.

"I see. But this is not the only reason why you have called us, yes?", the Oracle asked.

"Correct. The real reason why I've called you is that I've been observing your battle with that SkullSatamon", Mirei said as she adjusted her glasses.

"You were watching us? Creeper alert!", Neptune blurred out.

"I prefer the term 'observing.' I had a little drone in the shape of a fly observe your battle", the purple haired woman said.

"But why were you watching us? Like Neptune said, it's kinda creepy", Noire asked.

"After you had left the Digi-Lab, I couldn't help but shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen, so I decided to keep an eye on you all for a bit", Mirei explained.

"So you saw what happened when we tried to fight SkullSatamon, right?", Dorumon inquired.

"Yes, and I wished you had retreated from that fight", replied Mirei.

"We couldn't just let Underling get away. We thought we could take on that creepy skeleton", said Uzume.

"But we were no match for him at all. We couldn't even damage him", added Nepgear.

"Indeed. SkullSatamon is on a whole different level than you or your Digimon", said Mirei.

"Yeah, we got that part the hard way...", said Uni.

"I think you misunderstand. When I said 'different level', I mean he is on a different power level", the purple haired woman said.

"What do you mean?", Histoire inquired.

Mirei then looked at the CPUs Digimon, who looked back at her. She then adjusted her glasses again before speaking again.

"All Digimon are ranked in terms of power and level. Right now your Digimon are in what is called the 'Rookie Level'", she explained.

"Rookie Level? Well if you ask me, our Digimon are more than Rookies", said Noire.

"Yeah, we can hold our own with the best of them!", added Dracomon.

"As I was saying", Mirei continued", your partners are at the Rookie Level. Their strength is small but manageable. When you used your Digivices to make your partners Digivolve, they grow into their next evolutionary phase called the 'Champion Level.'"

"That's when they become bigger and more powerful, right?", Blanc asked.

"Correct. Although they possess greater power than their Rookie forms, it's not exactly enough to stop a Digimon on another level like SkullSatamon", said Mirei.

"But we faced against other Digimon that attacked us so far, and we had won by all working together", stated Vert.

"Yes, but you never faved anything like SkullSatamon. He's a level that goes further than the Champion Level. This is a stage called the Ultimate Level", said Mirei.

"Ultimate Level? Is that when they're all beefed up and are all like 'Behold, my true power!' and stuff?", Neptune rambled.

"Not exactly how I would put it, but let's go with that...", said Mirei.

"So SkullSatamon is an Ultimate Level Digimon?", Histoire asked.

"Yes. Because of that, he has even greater power than the Digimon you faced before. Right now your Digimon are not strong enough to stand against him", the purple haired woman said.

"And without more Shares, we can't enter our NEXT Modes either", Noire stated.

"Yes, that does present a problem...", said Mirei.

"So what can we do?", asked Nepgear worriedly.

"Well, there may be only one way to beat SkullSatamon. You'll have to take your Digimon to the next level", said Mirei.

"But how can we make our Digimon stronger? Is there some kind of button for it or something?", Neptune inquired.

"That is something you will have to figure out on your own, I'm afraid", Mirei replied.

"Aww, c'mon! Can't you give us a hint or something?", the lilac haired CPU whined.

"When the time is right, you will know what to do", said Mirei cryptically.

Suddenly, Mirei's hologram was starting to fade. Everyone were surprised, not knowing what to do.

"I apologise, but I do have to get going. I have to get back to work. Until you and your Digimon get stronger, do not engage SkullSatamon. I will contact you again at a later time", the purple haired woman said.

Before anyone could say anything more to her, Mirei's hologram disappeared. The light from Neptune's Digivice faded. Everyone looked at each other and then the CPUs looked at their respective Digimon partners. Their Digimon smiled at them.

"Don't worry, Nep. I'm sure we'll find a way to get stronger", Dorumon said to the lilac haired Goddess.

"Yeah. We'll reach Ultimate Level in no time Just you wait!", Dracomon said to Noire.

"You can count us until you get stronger yourself!", Blucomon said to Blanc.

"We'll fight for you just like you fought for us!", said Lalamon to Vert.

The CPUs all looked at each other and smiled. They knew that their Digimon would be there for them whenever they needed them. They knew that their partners will not let them down. The Candidates looked on with admiration.

"Goodness. Now I wish I had a Digimon", said Nepgear.

"I'm sure we'll get one ourselves. I hope mine will be cool", Uni replied.

"I want a cute Digimon! We could play together all day!", exclaimed Ram.

"I want a Digimon too", added Rom.

"Well if you want one, you'll have to get yourself a Digi-whats-it or something. Can't have mine, though. I know you'll want to tinker around with it, Nep Jr.", said Neptune.

"Awww...", the lilac haired Candidate pouted.

"Well, in any event, we still have a mission. Find any wild Digimon that enter our world and stop them before they cause any trouble", said Histoire.

The group nodded at this, knowing that they have to protect their world from any threat that would disturb the peace.

"Well, in the meantime, we might as well keep a lookout for any sign of trouble in our nations", stated Noire.

"Yeah, and besides, I gotta head back to Lowee. Blucomon will shrink if he's in the heat for too long", added Blanc.

"Well he is looking a bit smaller than usual. Maybe he needs a growth spurt?", said Neptune.

"Don't joke about that! You know I don't like the heat!", Blucomon exclaimed.

"I should get back to Leanbox as well. I still have an event in 4GO to clear before it ends", said Vert.

"Playing too many games is bad for your health, Vert", stated Lalamon.

"Nonsense. I am a Goddess. A little fatigue won't stop me", Vert replied.

"Still, I don't know if we should break up the party now! What if that creepy Skullington guy or whatever comes back again?", Neptune said, messing up SkullSatamon's name.

"Then we'll just have to back together and stop him", said Noire.

"But even if we do fight him, we don't have enough strength to actually beat him", stated Nepgear.

"We'll find a way to beat that SkullSatamon! I'm sure of it! No way am I gonna give up!", exclaimed Dorumon.

"I'm with you, buddy! They always say you can't keep a good Nep down!", added Neptune.

The two gave each other a high-five, although it was more of a hand and a Digimon paw.

"Well, in the meantime, we'll have to keep an eye out for anymore disturbances involving any Digimon that might enter our world", stated Histoire.

"We'll show the bad guys whose boss, right Noire?", said Dracomon.

"Naturally. But it's not like I'll need help with defending Lastation or anything", said Noire.

"As much as I'd like to help, I think I'll rest up with Gearsy for a bit. Getting captured and getting our butts kicked can get tiring", said Uzume.

"I agree with Uzume. I feel a little winded", added Nepgear.

"Well then, I guess it falls on you to do some work for a while, Neptune", said Histoire.

"Bleeehhh... That makes my noggin hurt", said the lilac haired CPU.

"Nep, if your work is important, why not just do it?", asked Dorumon.

"Well, it is important, but it's so boring sometimes", replied Neptune.

"Boring or not, your duties as a CPU remain the same", said Histoire.

Neptune sighed, knowing that she can't argue with the Oracle. Histoire then looked over to the rest of the group.

"I trust that you'll keep watch over your nations?", the Oracle inquired.

Noire, Blanc, Vert, and their respective Digimon all nodded in unison, letting Histoire know that she could count on them to keep the peace. She smiled in relief.

"Well then, I will leave you to it. We'll work on a plan to defeat SkullSatamon, but for now we will have to build up our Shares in the nations", Histoire stated.

The Oracle then looked out at the window, wondering if or how the group will get their Digimon to their Ultimate levels. She also hoped that they'll stop SkullSatamon soon, and figure out why Linda was working with him. Histoire pondered on it, even thinking about what the group described when the skeletal Digimon had a headache, even mentioning a "master" of sorts.

_"I wonder... Could there be another power at play?"_, she thought.

Her thoughts then turned back towards thinking of a plan to counter against SkullSatamon, should the CPUs ever face him again. It would take some time, but she hoped they can do the job.

* * *

Inside a dark room, SkullSatamon was kneeling before a pair of yellow eyes peering from the darkness. The voice belonging to the eyes spoke up.

"What is the Underling's status?", it said.

"So far so good. She's making her way to the cave system in Lastation as we speak", said SkullSatamon.

"Good. It won't be long before she gets what I require", said the voice.

"Master, are you sure you can't send me to fetch the item for you? She proved useless in capturing a CPU", the skeletal Digimon asked.

"A minor setback, but that has no bearing on our goals. She'll be an asset to our plan. And besides, I do not want the CPUs suspecting something if you show up", said the voice.

"Surely though, Underling will need some sort of help, yes?", SkullSatamon asked.

"She is capable of handling the task alone. She knows that she must come back with the component I need for my plan, or not come back at all", the voice replied.

"But what if the CPUs catch her? She'll squeal if she gets caught", SkullSatamon inquired.

"Not to worry. I already have a distraction ready and waiting. While the CPUs deal with the wild Digimon, Linda will obtain the components needed for the test", the voice said ominously.

"But what if this test run fails, master?", SkullSatamon asked.

"Wether the test succeeds or fails, it matters not. We will gather the necessary data needed to move forward. Now, go and wait for my command. You are dismissed", the voice ordered.

"Yes my master. As you wish", the skeletal Digimon said, walking away through a doorway.

As SkullSatamon left, the yellow-eyed figure turned around and faced a wall full of monitors, which turned on the moment he faced them. The screens showed recordings of yhe CPUs, their Digimon, and the previous battles they had.

"The walls between this world and the Digital World will soon be torn asunder. But I must prove that it can be done. Only then will my plan really begin", said the figure.

The yellow-eyed silhouette laughed silently as he watched the recordings of the CPUs and their Digimon, feeling that not even they would be able to stop what is to come in the near future...

* * *

**_And that's about it for this chapter. Don't really know what else to write in this one._**

**_I know this took a while, but I kinda took a break from writing this as I wanted to catch up with my games. Expect this to happen quite a bit._**

**_Also, I think I need some help. I want to ask you guys on something that I have been having trouble on deciding. It involves a future chapter where Ram and Rom will eventually get their own Digimon._**

**_However, I'm kinda stuck on how to go about it. I want to decide on whether the two should each get their own Digimon who can DNA Digivolve into one Digimon, or rather share one partner, as Ram and Rom tend to come together as a set._**

**_So what do you guys think? Should the twins have two Digimon that can combine into one? Or should they just have one Digimon that they can share together? Tell me what you think in the reviews. It'll help me a lot._**

**_With that out of the way, time to wrap this chapter up. Don't forget to leave a review and follow if you want to see more of this story. Until next time!_**


	14. Chapter 14: Dragon Trouble

**_Hello and welcome back. Coming back with yet another chapter for your eyes to soak up and enjoy with... I think that sounded better in my head._**

**_Now_****_ it would seem that while the CPUs and their Digimon are keeping a lookout for any unusual activity in Gameindustri, an insidious plot unfolds. What could the end result be? That is something our heroes will eventually learn, but for now, they're continuing their everyday lives. Let's see what antics they'll be doing today._**

**_Disclaimer_****_: I do not own Digimon or the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. Both franchises belong to their respective companies._**

* * *

**_Chapter 14: Dragon Trouble_**

The next day had came after the CPUs returned to their respective nations with their Digimon partners. They all had decided to keep a lookout for any Digimon sightings in their lands. If they see any trouble, they would spring into action immediately.

In Lastation, Noire had just finished her morning work involving filling out various files and placing them in their proper folders. She smiled as she looked on at her accomplishment for the start of the day.

"Well, glad that's out of the way", the raven haired CPU said.

As Noire went to see what was next on her list of tasks to do for the day, Dracomon came into her quarters. He smiled at her and walked towards her.

"Hey, Noire! You done with your morning routine?", the small dragon Digimon asked.

"Yeah. But I think there's still some stuff for me left to do. Let's see...", said Noire as she looked at her list.

She looked through her list to see what was left to do. After a few seconds, the raven haired CPU sighed, seeing that the rest of the day wouldn't have a lot to do at all.

"Well, it looks like there's nothing too big to do, so it looks like I get to have the day off", said Noire.

"Alright! That means we get to do stuff together!", cheered Dracomon.

"There's one problem, though. I didn't really have anything planned for a day off", Noire stated.

"Well, what do you like to do for fun?", the small dragon Digimon asked.

Noire placed a hand on her chin and pondered for a moment. She had a hobby that involves trying out cosplay costumes, but she didn't want to let anyone know about it. She didn't want to tell her Digimon companion about it either. The raven haired CPU tried to make something up.

"Well, uh... I... Errr...", stuttered Noire, trying to find the right words to say.

Dracomon tilted his head in confusion. He wasn't sure what Noire was trying to say. Just then, Uni came down from the hallway. Noire was relieved to see her, hoping that her sister could come up with something.

"Hi sis! I finished up my share of work for the day", she said.

"Hi, Uni! How's it going?", the small dragon Digimon waved.

"I'm doing just fine", said the CPU Candidate, smiling at Noire's partner.

"Uni, perfect timing! Me and Dracomon are trying to come up with something to do for today", said Noire.

"Really? Did you think of anything yet?", asked Uni.

"Nothing as of yet, I'm afraid. Do you have any ideas?", Noire inquired.

"Hmm...", Uni said.

She closed her eyes as she pondered on what the group should do for the day. After a few seconds, the Lastation Candidate snapped her fingers.

"I got it! Why don't we head for the mountain range? It's a nice day for a hike", Uni reccommended.

"Oooo, mountains?! Can we go, Noire?!", Dracomon asked excitedly.

Noire pondered for a few seconds before looking at Dracomon again, his eyes staring back at her. She sighed as she made her decision.

"Well, I guess we can go", she said finally.

"Yay! I can't wait!", cheered the small dragon Digimon, running around the room in excitement.

Noire and Uni couldn't help buy smile at the sight of Dracomon running around like crazy. In truth, the CPU also felt that it would be a nice distraction from her duties as a Goddess.

"Well, let's get going then, shall we?", said Noire.

"Okay!", said Uni and Dracomon in unison.

Both CPUs were then engulfed in a white light. Their dresses changed into black body suits, their hair became white, their eyes changing from red to green, and futuristic wings appeared behind them. They soon became their Goddess forms, Black Heart and Black Sister.

"We're all going to have to fly there. Think you can keep up with us, Dracomon?", Black Heart asked her partner.

"You bet! My wings may be small now, but I can handle anything!", the small dragon Digimon said confidently.

"It's a race then! Let's go!", called Black Sister.

The three then took off into the sky, racing towards the direction of the Lastation mountain range. Whoever would reach it first, only they knew.

* * *

At the mountains, someone was traveling down a path that would lead to the city area. A familiar grey skinned, green haired girl with a jacket with the hood in the shape of a mouse was moving through the rocky path in search of something.

"Damnit, I should've just took a transport or something", said Linda.

She was heading to the Lastation city area through the mountain range. From there she would find a cave system which would take her under ground and into Lastation undetected. This was the order that her mysterious master had given her, and she didn't like it one bit. However her life depended on completing her objective, so she had no choice but to go along with it.

"I swear, I need to find a new line of work... Now where is that blasted cave?", Linda asked herself.

The grey skinned girl looked all around the area for any sign of a large opening. She could not find anything. She growled in frustration.

"I don't know what made me think of working with these guys to begin with. What are they even planning?", Linda questioned.

She had wondered why her master needed a certain component from Lastation, but she knew that they wouldn't bother telling a low level grunt like her. She knows that they would only tell her what they wanted to and keep the rest to themselves. Linda had to follow her orders or else suffer the consequences.

"In a way, they're much worse than ASIC... Still, it's better than being behind bars, or worse", she said.

As the former ASIC member continued to survey the landscape, she looked up to the sky and saw something. She squinted her eyes as she tried to figure out what she was seeing.

"What is that?", Linda asked.

A few seconds went by as she saw what was coming. It looked like two people, along with a small creature tailing behind. As they got closer, the grey skinned girl soon recognized the shapes in the sky. It was the CPUs of Lastation, along with one of their Digimon allies.

"Shoot! What are they doing here?!", Linda exclaimed.

Seeing that they hadn't discovered her position yet, the green haired girl quickly ran for cover and hid behind a large rock. She waited anxiously as she peeked out from her hiding spot, being careful not to get spotted by the group.

The CPUs and Dracomon soon landed on the ground. They were a few yards away from Linda's current location. They didn't seem to have noticed anything yet. The former ASIC member sighed quietly in relief.

"Good, they don't see me... I'll just wait until they go away and continue on", she whispered.

The CPUs were engulfed in a white light. When the light faded, they were transformed back into their human forms. Uni was smiling with a sense of achievement.

"Looks like I win that race!", she cheered.

"You just got lucky. I just wanted to make sure Dracomon was still behind us", retorted Noire.

"If I was Coredramon, I would've beaten you two", said Dracomon.

"Maybe, but we can't really go wasting your Digivolution like that if it's not a battle", stated Noire.

"Besides, what would the people of Lastation say if they saw a blue dragon flying over their heads all of a sudden?", asked Uni.

"Oh... Fair enough", said the small dragon Digimon.

The group then started to walk down the mountain path, looking around and taking in the view of the beautiful landscape. Far away they could see forests, grass plains, and even their own city of Lastation. Dracomon jumped ahead of the group and sighed happily.

"Boy, I love the mountains! Feels almost just like home", he said.

"The Digital World, right? You had mountains there?", Noire asked.

"Yep! The mountains were my home in the Digital World. I sometimes miss them", Dracomon replied.

"Well, we have mountains in Gameindustri, so maybe you'll feel a little more at home here", said Uni.

And you can even start a hobby in Lastation if you want. You could chase dragonflies or look for gemstones", said Noire.

"What would I want with gemstones?", Dracomon asked.

"Oh? I assumed even dragon Digimon liked hoarding gems", said the raven haired CPU.

The small dragon Digimon tilted his head at this, while Uni just smiled coyly. The group continued on, passing by the large rock that Linda was hiding behind. When they got further away, the grey skinned girl peeked out from her hiding spot to see if they were no longer in earshot.

She then saw that the CPU Candidate stopped for a moment, looking like she was going to turn around. Linda quickly dove back down behind her rock as Uni turned around to look behind her. The black haired Candidate looked around with suspicion. Both her sister and Dracomon stopped to look at her.

"Is something wrong, Uni?", Noire inquired.

"I don't know why, but for a second I thought I felt someone's eyes on me... Maybe it was nothing", said Uni.

"Well, alright then", said Noire.

The group journeyed on, wanting to see more of the sights and sounds of the landscape. Linda peeked out of her hiding spot again when she saw that they were going further away.

"Hmm... Maybe they'll lead me to where those caves", she said to herself.

The former ASIC member followed the group quietly, careful not to get too close or be spotted by them from far away. She was determined to find the hidden cave system so she could sneak into Lastation undetected.

* * *

In Planetune, Neptune and Dorumon were at the central park, enjoying the sunny weather outdoors. The pair were sitting on a bench next to a sidewalk, watching people walk by. The lilac haired CPU had just started eating a cup of pudding.

"Ahh, nothing like chillaxing in the park with a pudding cup to chow down on", said Neptune.

"Hey, don't I get a cup?", asked Dorumon.

"Sure! A pudding shared with a buddy makes it all the more tasty and stuff", the lilac haired CPU replied.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out another pudding cup, handing it to the purple Digimon. Dorumon happily took it and peeled the top off, soon eating away at the pudding.

"Mmm!~ Everytime I eat this, its taste just gets better and better!", said Dorumon.

"As I always say: 'A pudding a day keeps the dogoo away!'", said Neptune.

"I'm pretty sure you just made that up", said a voice.

The pair turned around and saw someone approaching them. She had long brown hair with a leaf clip, a blue long sleeve coat, and a black dress and pants with shoes to match.

"A wild Iffy has appeared!", exclaimed Neptune.

"Hi, Nep. Hi, Dorumon. What's up?", IF greeted.

"Oh, we're just enjoying the weather at the park and eating pudding and stuff. Just the usual", Neptune explained.

"Wanna join us, Iffy?", Dorumon asked.

"Well, I am on break, so I guess I can spare the time", said IF.

"Awesomesauce!", exclaimed Neptune.

IF walked over to the lilac haired CPU and sat down on the bench next to her. Then she sighed and smiled as she stretched out her legs.

"So, I've heard from Histoire about what happened a day or two ago", said IF.

"Yeah. We were all ready to kick but, but that skeleton guy was all like 'Hahaha! You're no match for me!' and wiped us out one by one", Neptune explained.

"Even with all of you working together, you still couldn't beat that Digimon?", inquired IF.

"Yeah. I still say he had some plot armor on him. That explains why we lost to that Skull-whats-his-name a few chapters ago", Neptune rambled.

Dorumon frowned for a bit. He felt like he let his friends down. The purple Digimon felt helpless when he could not stop SkullSatamon before. IF looked at Dorumon and smiled.

"Hey, cheer up. We can't win them all, but I'm sure you and Nep will do better next time", she said.

Dorumon looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah. We won't give up, no matter what!", the purple Digimon said confidently.

"That's the spirit", said IF.

"Yeah, we ain't gonna get a game over so easily! Next time, it'll be on like Monkey Kong!", cheered Neptune.

"Even so, we don't know when SkullSatamon will show up again. The Guild is keeping an eye out for any suspicious activity, but I don't know if they find anything", the brown haired girl stated.

"It'll be fine. Until then, all we gotta do is sit back, take a chill pill, and do the normal do and stuff", Neptune replied.

IF suddenly felt a vibration in her pocket, along with a ringing sound. She moved her hand into her pocket and pulled out one of her cellphones. It continued to ring until IF pressed a button to answer the call.

"Hello?", she said as IF listened to the person on the other end.

Neptune and Dorumon looked at each other before looking back at IF, who then had a shocked look on her face.

"Okay! We're on it!", she said before hanging up.

"Where's the fire, Iffy?", asked Neptune.

"Trouble, that's what. The Guild got a report on a strange monster attacking the shopping district", said the brown haired girl.

"I'm no fortune teller, but I see in our future that a Digimon fight is coming our way", said Neptune.

"I hope it's SkullSatamon! I'm in the mood to pay him back for making us look foolish!", exclaimed Dorumon.

"It might not be who you're thinking of, but it's worth investigating. Let's go", said IF.

They got up from the bench and starting running through the park, making their way to the main shopping district. It would not be long before they find out what's attacking Planetune this time.

* * *

Back in the Lastation mountain range, Noire, Uni, and Dracomon were still continuing on with their hike through the mountainous trail. They looked ahead and saw something on the rock side. It was big and gaping, and it looked a little dark on the inside.

"Well look at that, it's a cave", said Noire.

"I don't think I ever seen this out here before", said Uni.

"It's probably because we probably haven't walked out this far", Noire replied.

"I don't really like caves very much...", said Dracomon.

"Really? I thought all dragons would be used to caves", said Noire.

"Well, I don't really like caves myself, but there are others like me who actually like to live in caves or on the ground", the small dragon Digimon said.

"There are other Dracomon besides you?", Uni inquired.

"Yeah. Not all of us Dracomon live in one place. Some of us like the mountains and open sky, while some of us prefer to live close to the ground or near caves. As a result, the difference in our environments eventually let us Digivolve differently", Dracomon explained.

"You can Digivolve without a Digivice?", Noire asked curiously.

"And Digivolve into something different?", added Uni.

"Yes. But in my case, I think I'm stuck with just one Digivolution, and I don't think I can become Coredramon without your Digivice, Noire", stated Dracomon.

"Well if you ask me, I wouldn't want you to become anything else", said the raven haired CPU.

"You think so?", asked the small dragon Digimon.

"Yeah. You're pretty cool as Coredramon. Here's hoping that you also reach Ultimate level one day", said Uni.

Dracomon nodded in agreement, smiling at the thought that he'll be strong enough to help his friends and protect his partner.

Meanwhile, just a few meters away, Linda was hiding behind another rock, trying to listen in on the group, even noticing that they were nearby the cave. The grey skinned girl smirked.

"Those dumbasses. They led me straight to it. Now it's just a matter of getting to the cave", Linda whispered to herself.

Suddenly, Dracomon sniffed the air and started to look around. Linda saw this and quickly hid behind the rock. She started to sweat, thinking that she may have been caught.

"What is it, Dracomon?", Noire asked.

"I smell something nearby... or is it someone?", said the small dragon Digimon.

"Do you know what it is?", the black haired Candidate inquired.

"I don't know, but it doesn't smell friendly", said Dracomon.

The Lastation CPUs looked at each other and drew their weapons, readying themselves for an attack.

Behind the cover of her rock, Linda started to shack in her boots. She was now certain that she may have been caught. If she is discovered now, she would not stand a chance by herself.

_"Damnit, I can't go out like this... Then again, it looks like I may not have a choice here"_, Linda thought.

As soon as she was about to come out of hiding, she stopped herself at the last second. She heard a roaring sound coming from somewhere.

The CPUs and the small dragon Digimon turned around to see where the roar had came from. They then looked up and saw some flying down towards them.

"What is that?!", Noire exclaimed.

It was a large creature that looked like a dragon. It's body was completely colored in black, red claws on its large hands, long arms and legs, tattered wings, and a skull mark on its left shoulder. It has a deep red mark on its left wrist, belts around its left limb, and on it's right limb were gauze bandages. The long tail it had featured multiple belts wrapped around it, along with a large tip at the end of the tail. The head looked like it had bat wings on it, and four red eyes gazed down at the CPUs.

The group looked on in shock as they saw the black dragon coming towards them from the sky. Dracomon tensed up as he looked up towards the creature.

"It's a Digimon!", the small dragon Digimon exclaimed.

"What?!", added Uni.

Noire pulled out her black Digivice to scan the black dragon Digimon. After a few seconds, a holographic imagine of the creature appeared from the device, revealing the monster's identity.

"It looks like it's called 'Devidramon.' It's a Champion level Digimon", Noire described.

The black dragon Digimon landed and looked down at the group, growling with murderous intent.

"CPUs of Lastation, I have found you at last", Devidramon snarled.

"What are you doing here? And what do you want?", Noire demanded.

"I have but one simple task. My master SkullSatamon wants you and your friends destroyed", said Devidramon.

"I thought you looked similar to that skull headed creep", said Uni.

"Sorry, but I think you'll find that we don't die so easily", Noire said.

"Yeah, you better back off before we make you back off", barked Dracomon.

Devidramon looked down at the group and laughed. The CPUs and the small dragon Digimon looked at each other in confusion.

"And what makes you think that you can best me? You're all small compared to me", the dark dragon Digimon boasted.

"That's what you think!", cried Noire.

"We'll show you what we can do!", added Uni.

The two CPUs both suddenly became engulfed in a white light. Their outfits turned into black futuristic suits, their eyes change from red to green, and their hair color changed from black to white, the difference being that Noire's hair lost its twin tails, while Uni's became twin drills. Black and silver armor pieces appeared around them, and futuristic wings appeared behind their backs. Finally, a black longsword appeared in Noire's hands, while a large black and silver rifle appeared in Uni's hands. They soon became the Goddesses of Lastation, Black Heart and Black Sister.

Devidramon looked on in surprise, but smiled a few seconds later, feeling confident that he can still take the two on.

"Interesting. But it will still not help you", said Devidramon.

"That's what you think", said Black Heart.

She raised her black Digivice towards Dracomon as a blue light started to glow on the small screen.

"Dracomon, Digivolve now!", Black Heart exclaimed.

The blue light then shot out of the Digivice and towards the small dragon Digimon. Dracomon became engulfed in the blue light as he began his Digivolution sequence.

"Dracomon, Digivolve to...!", he exclaimed.

His body became bigger and turned into a blue color. His wings also grew larger, his tail grew longer, and his horns grew a little bigger as well, gaining a third horn on his snout.

"Coredramon!", he yelled as his Digivolution was completed.

Devidramon was surprised to see that the small dragon Digimon had now grown in size, just about matching his own size.

"It does not matter what size you are. I will crush you!", Devidramon roared.

"Not a chance, Devidramon!", exclaimed Black Sister.

Still hiding behind her rock, Linda could see what was going on. She could see that the CPUs and the blue dragon Digimon were readying themselves for battle.

_"This could be my chance to sneak by while they're fighting"_, Linda thought.

She then started to sneak her way towards the cave entrance while maintaining her distance from the battle that was about to begin.

Suddenly, Devidramon lunged at the group with his long limb. They saw this and split up, moving out of the way before the dark dragon Digimon could hit them. Black Sister fired her rifle at the monster, but it had little effect on him. Devidramon tried to swat her away, but the white haired Candidate had moved out of the way just in the nick of time.

"Blue Flare Breath!", exclaimed Coredramon as he blasted a stream of blue fire from his mouth.

Devidramon saw this and flew out of the way, the blue flames missing him by inches. Then the dark dragon Digimon's red eyes started to glow.

"Red Eye!", Devidramon shouted, his red eyes suddenly flashing.

Before Coredramon could react, he felt his body lock up. He could not move anywhere. No matter how much he tried, not a single one of his muscles could move.

"Why... can't I... move?", the blue dragon Digimon asked.

"What did he do to Coredramon?", inquired Black Heart.

"Coredramon, look out!", yelled Black Sister.

Devidramon then raced down towards Coredramon, his red claws spread out and ready to strike. Once he got close, the dark dragon Digimon began to strike.

"Crimson Claw!", Devidramon exclaimed, slashing violently at Coredramon.

"Agggh!", the blue dragon Digimon yelled in pain.

The CPU's looked on in shock and horror as they saw Coredramon getting beaten down by Devidramon. They looked at each other and nodded, knowing they had to act fast before the dark dragon Digimon goes for the kill.

Black Sister took aim with her rifle and began to gather energy into it. She was going to fire a charged shot at Devidramon. Meanwhile, Black Heart swooped down towards Devidramon, readying her sword to strike at the dark dragon Digimon.

"Leave my partner alone!", the white haired Goddess yelled, slashing at Devidramon's back.

Devidramon growled in pain as he turned around and backhanded Black Heart away from him. The CPU managed to stop herself before she would hit the ground.

Suddenly, Coredramon felt his body was able to move again. Devidramon wasn't focused on him anymore. The blue dragon Digimon took this opportunity to bite down hard on one of Devidramon's limbs.

The dark dragon Digimon roared in pain as he turned his attention back towards Coredramon. He tried to shake his arm free while punching and scratching at Coredramon with his other limb, but the blue dragon Digimon gripped his jaws even harder.

Black Sister saw this and knew that this was her opportunity to attack. She looked at her rifle and saw that her charged shot was ready to fire. The CPU Candidate took aim at Devidramon.

"EX Multi Blaster!", Black Sister exclaimed as she fired the charged laser at the dark dragon Digimon.

Coredramon saw the attack coming and let go of Devidramon, moving out of the way from another strike from the monster. The dark dragon Digimon looked over his shoulder and before he could react in time, he was hit by the CPU Candidate's attack. The force of the blast was enough to blow Devidramon into the mountain wall. Some rocks fell on him as a result of the impact.

"Way to go, sister!", cheered Black Heart.

"Thanks!", Black Sister replied.

Devidramon suddenly got back up, growling in anger. He could not believe that he was being beaten back by two girls and another Digimon.

"I will not accept this at all!", Devidramon roared.

He spread his claws out and slowly moved towards the group, getting ready to strike them again. The CPUs and Coredramon tensed up, readying themselves for another attack. But just as the dark dragon Digimon closer, his claws ready to attack, he stopped moving. The group were surprised and confused to see Devidramon stop himself. At last he spoke up.

"The battle is yours this time. The master calls me back. Next time I will not hold back", the dark dragon Digimon said.

Devidramon then spread his black tattered wings and then started to fly. He soared to the sky and flew as fast as he could.

"Hey, come back! We're not finished here!", yelled Coredramon.

But the dark dragon Digimon did not listen, as he flew into the clouds. The group was not able to see through the clouds. They had lost sight of Devidramon.

"Looks like we've won, for now at least", said Black Heart.

"Yeah, but... He looked like he was ready to keep going, don't you think?", asked Black Sister.

"Yeah. Why did he chose to retreat?", inquired Black Heart.

"Beats me. I'm just glad it's over", said Coredramon.

"Me too. Let's just hope we don't have to fight him again", the white haired Goddess sighed.

"We better head back to the Basilicom and rest up. I don't think I like being out here anymore", said Black Sister.

"Agreed. Let's go back and rest up. Coredramon, when we get back, let's about why you couldn't move, alright?", said Black Heart.

"Alright", the blue dragon Digimon replied.

The group all took off from the ground and flew into the air, heading back to Lastation so that they can rest at their Basilicom.

As they flew away, someone peeked their head out from the cave that was close to the battle area. Linda smirked as she saw the CPUs leave. She could not believe that they didn't see her.

"Man, that was a close one. Guess that was the 'distraction' the boss mentioned. Well, better get on with it", the grey skinned girl said.

She made her way inside the cave, heading down the path that would lead her inside Lastation undetected. She hoped that she would be able to complete her task and not be asked to do anything else.

* * *

In a dark room, SkullSatamon was awaiting Devidramon's return. At last, the dark dragon Digimon appeared before him. He bowed his head in front of the skeletal Digimon.

"The distraction worked as you had instructed. The CPUs not spot Underling moving in the mountains", Devidramon said.

"Good work, my pet. Tell me, what did you think about fighting them?", SkullSatamon asked.

"I want to fight them again. I didn't get enough to satisfy myself. I will crush them!", the dark dragon Digimon said.

"Soon my pet, soon. You'll be part of another 'distraction'. And this time, you'll try to kill the CPUs and their Digimon", the skeletal Digimon said.

"Yes SkullSatamon", said Devidramon.

Suddenly the room began to feel cold. The two Digimon looked over their shoulders to see a pair of yellow glowing eyes watching them.

"SkullSatamon, tell your subordinate to leave us. He will go back to Lastation to attack the CPUs there", the voice said.

"Well, you heard him. Go, now", said SkullSatamon.

Devidramon bowed his head and left the dark room. Once they were alone, SkullSatamon knelt down in front of his master.

"How may I be of service to you, my master?", asked the skeletal Digimon.

"Underling's mission goes well so far. She will soon find the first component and bring it back here. In the meantime, I want you to go to Planetune at once", said the voice.

"Has the location of the second component been found?", asked SkullSatamon.

"The second piece to my plan should be somewhere in there. The CPU of Planetune is already dealing with another attack at the moment, so you should have no trouble being detected", the yellow eyes spoke.

"I will go at once, my master", said SkullSatamon.

"Be on alert, however. Even if the CPUs are preoccupied with other things, that doesn't mean that they may not jump at the chance of stopping us if they catch wind of what we are up to", the voice said.

"Of course. I will take the necessary precautions", said SkullSatamon.

"Excellent. Now get going", the voice commanded.

SkullSatamon bowed his head and walked away. As soon as the yellow eyed figure was alone, a screen lit up. He looked at the monitor, examining a diamond shaped crystal with a power symbol on it.

"My master said that these 'Sharicite' crystals do wonders for the Goddesses of this world... Imagine what they could do for me", the yellow eyed figure said.

The figure laughed quietly as the monitor shut off. He then left the dark room to parts unknown.

* * *

**_Apologies if this chapter took a while to make, but I've been busy with my games and other stuff once again. I really hoped that I would be getting a computer soon. Otherwise this would've came out faster. Hopefully one day soon I'll be able to get one._**

**_Anyway, that's about it for this chapter._****_ I hope you enjoyed this one. If you did, be sure to send a review and follow for more if you haven't already. Until then, I will see you again in the next chapter._**


	15. Chapter 15: Battle On Two Fronts

**_Another day, another chapter. I hope you haven't waited too long for this one. I'd hate to think that I'm being slow or something... am I? But hey, a new chapter is better than no _****_chapter._**

**_Recap_****_: Last chapter, Noire, Uni, and Dracomon decided to go on a mountain hike, but Devidramon had other ideas, as he was sent by SkullSatamon to stall them just so Linda could get away from the group unseen. Meanwhile, Neptune, IF, and Dorumon have caught word that something was attacking the main shopping district in Planetune and are on their way to check it out. And that yellow eyed figure might have something planned for the Sharicite crystals the CPUs keep in their nations, but what could it be?_**

**_Well then, let's see what the CPUs will face this time as we enter the next chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. Both franchises belong to their respective companies._**

* * *

**_Chapter 15: Battle On Two Fronts_**

At the main shopping district, people were running in a panic. Neptune, IF, and Dorumon could everyone running past them.

"Woah, where's the fire? Anyone here ever heard of 'single file?'", asked Neptune.

"The monster's definitely been through here, judging by looking at all of this damage", IF stated.

Dorumon smelled the air around him and then growled a little.

"I definitely smell a Digimon around here", the purple Digimon said.

"Well put that snout of yours to work, purple buddy! Where is it?", inquired the lilac haired girl.

Suddenly, they saw a far off fruit stand get blown away in a dark blaze of fire. Most of the fresh fruit was either smashed or burning to a crisp.

"Uh, nevermind", said Neptune.

"Here it comes. Get ready", IF said, pulling out her katar daggers.

Neptune nodded, pulling out her wooden katana. Dorumon stood at the ready as well, waiting for the Digimon to come around the corner.

At last, a shape could be seen coming around the corner. It had a black dragon-like body with a white chest. It's body arms, legs, tail, and head were covered in red markings. There were blade-like protrusions on the arms, and its claws on both the hands and feet were white with black tips. Two horns were just above the monster's yellow eyes, and white hair could be seen on the back of the head. On the shoulders were three red triangles pointing at a fourth triangle surrounded by a ring. Lastly, red rings with yellow symbols could be seen on the arms, legs, and the tail.

"Burn! Smash! Demolish!", the black dragon roared.

"There's our culprit!", exclaimed IF.

Neptune pulled out her purple Digivice and activated its scan mode. After a few seconds, a holographic projection of the black dragon appeared from the small screen.

"Says here that his name is 'BlackGrowlmon.' His Black Exhaust Flame can cover anything in dark fire", said IF.

"You don't suppose he has a thing against fruit, do ya? There was a good sale on those oranges", said Neptune.

BlackGrowlmon turned and looked at the group standing nearby. He growled and roared at them.

"Yikes! Was it something I said?", the lilac haired CPU jumped.

"Little girls! I will break you!", BlackGrowlmon roared.

"Just because we're 'little girls' doesn't mean we'll go down so easy", IF retorted.

"And I'm no girl! I'm a Digimon!", added Dorumon.

BlackGrowlmon looked down at Dorumon and laughed. The purple Digimon tilted his head in confusion.

"Ha! I thought I smelled another Digimon around here, but I see its just a small purple furball", the black dragon Digimon said.

"Hey, that's not nice! You don't see me calling you names, now do you?", Dorumon said.

"I don't think you look like a furball do much as you look like a dog", said IF.

"I am NOT a dog!", Dorumon snapped.

"So, uh, big guy! Why are you, like, trashing my favorite shopping place for various foods and stuff?", Neptune inquired.

"I've been given orders to destroy anything that gets in my way. And that includes you if you don't beat it", BlackGrowlmon said.

"Sorry buster, but no can do! For in the name of Planetune, I will punish you!", Neptune rhymed.

"Neptune, I bet he's with that SkullSatamon guy you fought against", said IF.

"Yeah, he sure does look like it. I say we beat him down and make him confess", added the lilac haired girl.

"And makes you think I'm just gonna surrender just because you say so?", said BlackGrowlmon.

The black dragon Digimon reared up and his mouth started to glow. The group looked at each other and prepared to dodge whatever was coming for them.

"Black Exhaust Flame!", BlackGrowlmon roared, blasting a stream of dark fire at the group.

Neptune, IF, and Dorumon moved out of the way just before the flames could reach them. The fire hit an eggplant stand, burning the purple vegetables and the storefront that they were displayed on.

"And nothing of value was lost!", Neptune joked.

"Nep, c'mon!", exclaimed IF.

"Sorry, Iffy, but you how I can't stand eggplants", Neptune replied.

"I swear, if we don't stop this guy, I'm going to tell Histoire to feed you nothing but eggplants for a whole year", the brown haired girl threatened.

"Nepu?! Anything but that!", exclaimed Neptune, now worried for her life.

"Then focus, Nep! Even Dorumon's got the right idea", IF said.

Neptune looked over and saw that Dorumon was rushing towards BlackGrowlmon. The black dragon Digimon swiped one of his claws at Dorumon, but the purple Digimon jumped up and charged an attack.

"Metal Cannon!", he exclaimed, firing a volley of iron balls at BlackGrowlmon's face.

The black dragon Digimon's face became covered in a cloud of smoke, unable to see Dorumon as he went for the monster's tail. Dorumon bit into the tip and gripped hard, making BlackGrowlmon roar in pain.

"You little runt! Let go of my tail", he yelled.

BlackGrowlmon swinged his tail around, eventually tossing Dorumon towards Neptune and IF.

"Are you okay?", asked IF worriedly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine", Dorumon replied.

"Now you're in for it!", cried Neptune.

She charged towards BlackGrowlmon, her wooden katana gripped tightly. The black dragon Digimon smirked as he raised one of his arms up. The blade-like protrusion on his arm started to glow and his arm became electrified. IF noticed this and was alarmed.

"Nep, look out!", she called out.

Neptune stopped as she saw that she saw that BlackGrowlmon was about to strike at her.

"Dark Blade!", the black dragon Digimon exclaimed as he slashed at the lilac haired Goddess.

Neptune was knocked back as, getting back up a few seconds later. She grunted in pain as she felt her arm hurt.

"Neptune!", Dorumon cried.

"It's okay, everybody. I'm alright!", said Neptune.

"Here he comes again!", said IF.

Both Neptune and the purple Digimon looked up and saw BlackGrowlmon towering just above them, raising his claws to strike at the two again.

Neptune and Dorumon were now nervous. They wanted to move, but they couldn't. A sense of nervousness and fear kept them in their place. BlackGrowlmon laughed as he looked at them.

"Say goodbye, you wimps!", he said.

But just as he was about to swing his claws down at the pair, a silhouette suddenly appeared out of nowhere and bashed into the black dragon Digimon's head. BlackGrowlmon yelped in surprise, stumbling away from the group.

"Huh?", They all said as they looked to see what happened.

The unknown figure landed right in front of BlackGrowlmon. When the dust cleared, the group could see who the newcomer was. It was a creature who was just as big as Dorumon. It had green eyes and looked like it was wearing black armor that resembled that of a samurai, its fur was orange, and it had a red gem stone on its head. It also had three small claws on its hands and feet, purple ridges on it's armor, black gauntlets on its wrists, and a bronze crest on the front of its helmet.

Everyone looked at the newcomer. They were shocked and surprised to see the creature come out of nowhere. They only had one thing on their mind:

"Who is that?!"

* * *

In the Lastation Basilicom, Noire, Uni, and Dracomon had rested up for a bit. They had hoped that their trip to the mountains would go smoothly, but their brief encounter with Devidramon appearing out of the blue proved to be uneventful. Noire sighed as she sat down.

"Gosh... I thought for sure we'd have a good time without having to worry about anything today", she said.

"Yeah. I was just starting to enjoy it too", added Uni.

Dracomon looked down at the floor and sighed. He thought about how Devidramon immobilized him with a single glare of his red eyes. He thought how useless and helpless he felt when he could not move away from the dark dragon Digimon's vicious attack. Noire looked at her partner.

"What's wrong, Dracomon?", she asked.

"I just can't help but feel like I was useless", the small dragon Digimon said.

"Nonsense. From what I seen, you were doing pretty well until you froze up for some reason. What happened?", Noire inquired.

"It's just that... When his eyes glowed and flashed, I couldn't move for some reason. It was as if he paralyzed me with just a look", Dracomon explained.

"Paralyzed? With just a look?", the raven haired CPU pondered.

"Yeah. I think it was when I looked at him, my body just froze up", said Dracomon.

"Maybe we just have to fight him without looking at him directly?", Uni suggested.

"Do you really think that would work? He could just immobilize us all the same, for all we know", said Noire.

"Maybe. I heard a time traveling doctor used that trick against living statues once", said Uni.

"I don't know. Guess we'll have to try", Noire said.

"Yeah! I want another shot at that Devidramon!", exclaimed Dracomon.

"Glad to see you haven't lost that spirit of yours", said Noire, smiling at her partner's attitude.

Suddenly, an explosion sounded off from the distance. The group felt the rumble all the way from where they were. Looking out the balcony, they could see rising smoke just a few blocks away. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's go!", Noire exclaimed.

The three ran through of the room and eventually out of the Basilicom, hoping to reach the area of the explosion before another one might occur.

After five minutes of running through the streets, they could see people running away from a large black dragon with long limbs, four red eyes, and tattered wings.

"It's Devidramon again!", exclaimed Noire!

"Good! Time for round two!", added Dracomon.

Devidramon picked up a car with his large limbs and lifted it up over his head. The group was shocked at how he was able to pick up something like a car with ease. He tossed it at a random direction, the car hitting a lamp post and exploding into a fireball. The CPUs and Dracomon were thankful that nobody was inside the car, nor were there any bystanders near the lamp post.

"Okay, now this is personal! I won't forgive those who go and try to cause destruction in my city!", exclaimed Noire.

Devidramon turned and looked at the group, growling at them when he recognized who they were.

"I remember you. The CPUs of Lastation. This time I plan on finishing what I started", the dark dragon Digimon said.

"Not this time. And this time you're not getting away", said Noire.

"We'll take you down no matter what!", exclaimed Uni.

Devidramon laughed, feeling confident that he would have no trouble dealing with the CPUs.

"Well, come then, and face your destruction!", Devidramon roared.

Noire and Uni suddenly became engulfed in a white light. Their outfits became black suits, her hair changed white, their eyes turned from red to green, armor pieces and wings formed around them, and their respective weapons formed in their hands.

After the Lastation CPUs had transformed, Black Heart pulled out her black Digivice and faced it towards Dracomon.

"You too, Dracomon! Digivolve!", exclaimed Black Heart.

A blue stream of light shot out of the Digivice and engulfed the small dragon Digimon, surrounding his body in the blue light.

"Dracomon, Digivolve to...!", he exclaimed.

His body became bigger and his color changed to a blue hue, his tail and wings grew larger, and his horns grew longer, along with a third that grew on the snout.

"Coredramon!", the blue dragon Digimon shouted.

"Okay then. Let's do this!", Black Sister yelled.

Devidramon moved a few feet forwards towards the group, readying his black claws. The CPUs and Coredramon stood at the ready as well, preparing for the confrontation that stood before them. The black dragon Digimon roared and soon charged at the group, the Goddesses and their Digimon ally doing the same, starting the beginning of a battle in Lastation.

* * *

Back in Planetune, Neptune, IF, and Dorumon stood next to each other, shocked and surprised at what had just transpired before them. A small creature clad in samurai style armor had just rammed into BlackGrowlmon head-on. They didn't know who or what the creature was, but they hoped that it was on their side.

"Guys, did you just see what I think I just saw?", Neptune asked.

"Did that thing just attack BlackGrowlmon?", IF inquired.

"I saw it too. I think he's a Digimon just like me", said Dorumon.

Neptune pulled out her purple Digivice again and scanned the newcomer. A holographic screen soon popped out of the small screen.

"You're right! It says his name's Ryudamon, a Rookie Digimon with a fighting spirit", the lilac haired Goddess said.

BlackGrowlmon shaked his head and looked down at the samurai armored Digimon. The black dragon Digimon growled at him before roaring, thinking he could intimidate the small creature. But this only prompted Ryudamon to uppercut BlackGrowlmon in the lower jaw, knocking the black dragon back a few feet. Ryudamon then jumped up into the air and opened his mouth.

"Katana Attack!", Ryudamon exclaimed, firing a metal blade from his mouth.

The iron blade impales itself into BlackGrowlmon's shoulder, causing the black dragon Digimon to roar in pain.

"Raaaagh! You're dead meat!", BlackGrowlmon exclaimed.

IF looked at Neptune, who was just looking on with awe. They had never seen a small Digimon other than Dorumon fight a large opponent like BlackGrowlmon.

"Hey, do you think we should help him, Neptune?", asked IF.

"I'm hear ya, Iffy! Time to transform and roll out!", Neptune exclaimed.

"Go for it, Nep!", Dorumon cheered.

Neptune briefly became engulfed in a white light, but suddenly the light had quickly faded. The lilac haired girl was still in her normal form.

"Huh?", Neptune said in confusion.

"What gives, Nep? Hurry up and transform already!", IF yelled.

"I'm trying, but...Hurrrgh!", said Neptune.

She became surrounded in the white light again, but it faded just as quickly as it had appeared again. Neptune looked all over herself trying to figure out what was wrong.

"I think we raised a death flag, Iffy! I can't transform for some reason!", the lilac haired CPU panicked.

"What? How? Is there something wrong with the Sharicite connection?", IF inquired.

"I hope not! I call foul play at work here!", Neptune ranted.

"Nep, send me in! I'll stop that BlackGrowlmon!", Dorumon suggested.

"Guess we have no choice. Go for it, Dorumon", said the brown haired Guild agent.

"Alright. I'll just cheer on from the sidelines then!", added Neptune.

Meanwhile, Ryudamon continued to engage in battle with the larger BlackGrowlmon. The black dragon Digimon swiped his claws at Ryudamon, but he jumped away and attacked again.

"Katana Attack!", the samurai armored Digimon yelled, launching another iron blade from his mouth.

BlackGrowlmon batted it away with his claws. His arm blade then began to glow and electrify.

"Dark Blade!", he exclaimed as he swiped down at Ryudamon.

The samurai armored Digimon tried to dodge the attack, but he could not react in time. The force of BlackGrowlmon's attack knocked Ryudamon in the air and towards Neptune and Dorumon.

Neptune raised her Digivice and a purple light started to glow from it. She face the device towards Dorumon.

"Digivolve!", the lilac haired girl exclaimed.

But as the purple light started to shoot out of the Digivice, Ryudamon could not stop himself from flying into Dorumon. The two Digimon fell on the ground and grunted. Suddenly, both of them were engulfed in the purple light.

"Huh?!", said Neptune and IF.

Dorumon and Ryudamon soon moved away from each other as they began to Digivolve.

"Dorumon, Digivolve to...!", exclaimed Dorumon.

His body, tail, and wings became bigger, his fur color became a darker hue of purple, and claws became a pinkish-red color.

"Dorugamon!", the winged beast Digimon shouted.

"Ryudamon, Digivolve to...!", cried the samurai armored Digimon.

His body became longer and a little bit more streamlined and became covered in more armor from head to tail. All four of his limbs were shaped differently, two claws forward and one claw on the back. His limbs also had metal bracelets and armor pads attached to them. His neck was also a little longer ,and, much like Dorugamon, the red gem stone on his head remained.

"Ginryumon!", the armored Digimon yelled as his Digivolution completed.

Everyone was shocked to see that Ryudamon had Digivolved along with Dorumon. They had never seen two Digimon become stronger via one Digivice.

"Nep, they both Digivolved!", exclaimed IF.

"I can see that, Iffy! Even the author explained it!", Neptune replied.

Dorugamon looked at Ginryumon, who was surprised to see that his appearance had changed, but he didn't stay surprised for long. The two Digimon stared down BlackGrowlmon and charged towards him.

"Doesn't matter if you're my size or not, I'm still tougher! Black Exhaust Flame!", the black dragon Digimon shouted as he blasted a blaze of dark fire from his mouth.

Dorugamon and Ginryumon both dodged out of the way and then swiped their claws at BlackGrowlmon, causing him to grunt in pain.

The black dragon Digimon tried to attack Ginryumon with his arm blade, but Dorugamon bit down on his arm and dragged him away from the armored Digimon a few feet. BlackGrowlmon yanked his arm free and tried to hit Dorugamon with his tail, but the winged beast Digimon flapped his wings and jumped into the air.

"Way to go, Dorugamon!", cheered Neptune.

While BlackGrowlmon was distracted, Ginryumon was ready to make his move. The moment the black dragon tried to swing his claws at Dorugamon again and missed, Ginryumon seized the opportunity.

"Metal Armor Blade!", Ginryumon exclaimed as he fired a metal spear from his mouth.

The spear hit BlackGrowlmon in the back and exploded, causing the black dragon to fall over in a stunned position. He tried to get up, but Dorugamon saw a chance to attack him.

"Power Metal!", he shouted as he fired an iron sphere from his mouth.

The sphere exploded the moment it made contact with BlackGrowlmon, damaging him further. Unable to stand, the black dragon Digimon fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ugh... I can't believe this... The boss is gonna kill me", BlackGrowlmon groaned.

Neptune, IF, and the two Digimon had surrounded the black dragon, ready to defend themselves should BlackGrowlmon try to fight again.

"That's a K.O.! Not a bad days work, even if I couldn't transform myself", said Neptune.

"Alright then. I'm guessing you're working with SkullSatamon. Why don't you start tell us everything you know", IF interrogated.

"Yeah! Where is he now?", Dorugamon demanded.

"Why, he's right here, that's where!", said a voice from behind the group.

Everyone turned around and saw someone standing behind them. It was a red skeletal figure with black wings, metal hands and boots, a bone-like staff with a yellow orb attached, and a black skull for a head.

The group recognized who the skeletal creature was. It was SkullSatamon, grinning at them...

* * *

"Haaaa!", yelled Black Heart.

She swinged her longsword at Devidramon trying to get a hit on him, but the dark dragon Digimon either dodged her attacks or blocked them with his long arms. He then backhanded the CPU away, knocking her to the ground.

Black Sister got in front of Black Heart, trying to defend her as she got up. The Candidate fired away with her rifle, causing Devidramon to back off. Coredramon then charged towards the dark dragon Digimon, pushing him away from the CPUs. The two dragons then struggled to overpower each other in a grip lock.

"Are you alright, sis?", Black Sister asked the older CPU.

"Yes, I'm fine. But nevermind me. We have to help Coredramon", stated Black Heart.

The CPUs saw that the two dragon Digimon continued to struggle against each other. Devidramon reared his head back and then he suddenly thrusts his head forward, bashing Coredramon's head with his own, causing the blue dragon Digimon to become disoriented. Devidramon smirked as his four red eyes started to glow. The group saw this and tried to close their eyes, hoping that Black Sister's idea about closing their eyes would work.

"Red Eye!", exclaimed Devidramon as a bright red light flashed from his eyes.

Everyone had their eyes shut, but they now felt that their bodies could not move at all. Their plan to block out the paralysis had failed. They were now sitting ducks. Devidramon readied his red claws and charged the group.

"Crimson Claw!", the dark dragon Digimon roared, swiping his claws rapidly at Coredramon with ferocious intent.

Coredramon tried to move, but he couldn't get away from Devidramon's vicious onslaught. At last, the dark dragon Digimon knocked him to the ground with a swing of his tail. The blue dragon Digimon groaned in pain. Devidramon smirked and then looked at the Lastation CPUs.

"Face it, CPUs! You cannot hope to defeat me!", he gloated.

The CPUs tried to move, but their bodies were still paralyzed from the dark dragon's red eyes. Devidramon open his mouth as dark energy gathered around.

"Demonic Gale!", he shouted as he blasted a black bolt of electricity at the Lastation CPUs.

The force of the blast knocked the two Goddesses into a nearby shop. Black Sister impacted into the wall, while Black Heart broke through the glass display windows.

"Ugh...", Black Heart groaned.

She picked herself up and looked to see if any glass shards were stuck on her. Thankfully she avoided serious injury. Then Black Sister came inside.

"Well, I guess we can through that plan out the window. What can we do?", she asked.

"I'm not sure. Coredramon is paralyzed, and our weapons won't do any good if we can't move", stated Black Heart.

"There has to be a way to get past Devidramon's glare", said the white haired CPU Candidate.

Black Heart placed a hand on her chin, trying to think of a way to stop the dark dragon before he wipes them out. Then the two looked around and noticed that they were in a mirror shop. An idea formed in Black Heart's head.

"I think I have a plan!", she exclaimed.

"Fill me in. I'm all ears", said Black Sister.

Meanwhile, Devidramon approached the fallen Coredramon. The blue dragon Digimon still could not move from his prone position. He felt completely helpless.

"It's all over for you now. Your friends are next. Don't worry, though. I'll be sure to not be as messy with them as I will be with you", said Devidramon.

Coredramon looked on as the dark dragon Digimon raised his claws in the air, preparing to deliver the death blow. The blue dragon shut his eyes.

_"Noire... Uni... I'm sorry I let you down..."_, Coredramon thought, waiting for the inevitable.

Suddenly, as he was about to finish of the blue dragon, Devidramon felt a great disturbance behind him. He roared in pain, halting his attack. When he looked behind himself, the dark dragon saw that half of his tail had been cut off by Black Heart, who had swung her longsword down on it. Devidramon growled angrily at her.

Coredramon looked on at the sight that had played out before him. His partner had turned Devidramon's attention away from him. Black had just saved his life, but now she was in danger of being defeated by the dark dragon Digimon.

"Okay, girl! I was going to make your death quick and painless, but now I changed my mind! You're dead meat", he said as he swiped his claws down at the Goddess.

Black Heart quickly dodges the attack as she moves away from the dark dragon Digimon. Then Black Sister got beside her and fired away at the monster with her rifle. Devidramon growled in pain, but shrugged it off quickly. His four red eyes started to glow.

The CPUs saw this and prepared to spring their trap. They sweated a little, hoping that their plan will work.

"Red Eye!", Devidramon exclaimed as his red eyes were about to flash.

Reacting quickly, the Lastation CPUs pulled out two large body mirrors, facing them so that Devidramon would stare at his own reflection. The red flash from his eyes reflected off of the mirrors and blinded the dark dragon.

"Aaagggh?!", he roared in confusion.

He tried to move, but he found that he couldn't. He could not believe what had just transpired. Devidramon was paralyzed by his own glare. He was now defenseless.

The CPUs smiled and rushed towards Coredramon's aid, helping the blue dragon up. Their plan had worked perfectly and they had saved Coredramon's life.

"Are you okay, Coredramon?!", asked Black Heart worriedly.

"Yeah... I can move again. Thanks for saving me", the blue dragon said.

"Thank goodness. That was too close", said Black Sister.

The group all looked at the paralyzed Devidramon, who tried desperately to break free from his own state of helplessness, but his attempts were in vain.

"He's wide open! Let's finish this guy once and for all!", shouted Black Heart.

"Right!", Black Sister and Coredramon said in unison.

Black Sister pointed her rifle at Devidramon and started to charge up with energy. After a few more seconds of charging, her rifle was ready to fire.

"EX Multi Blaster!", Black Sister yelled as she blasted her charged shot at Devidramon.

At the same time, Coredramon had powered up his own attack.

"Blue Flare Breath!", he exclaimed as he blasted a stream of blue fire from his mouth.

Both attacks suddenly started to spiral around one another, eventually combining into one. The combined attack sent Devidramon into the air, causing severe damage to the dark dragon Digimon. He still could not move a muscle.

"Now it's my turn!", yelled Black Heart.

She flew into the air and built up energy into her longsword. The white haired Goddess raced towards Devidramon at breakneck speed.

"Infinite Slash!", she exclaimed.

Black Heart dashed past Devidramon multiple times, slashing away at him with powerful strikes from her longsword. For the final strike, her longsword became covered in a rainbow of light. She dashed through the dark dragon Digimon one last time, her sword cutting through the monster. A couple of seconds later, Devidramon vanishes in a blinding flash of light, the explosion engulfing his entire body. When the smoke cleared, Devidramon was lying on the ground, his body severely damaged and unable to keep fighting.

Coredramon and Black Sister cheered for Black Heart. Their battle with the dark dragon Digimon was now over.

"Way to go, sis!", cheered Black Sister.

"We won! Yeah!", added Coredramon.

"Thanks guys. And now for some answers", said Black Heart.

The Candidate and Coredramon nodded, knowing that their job wasn't over yet. They still wanted to know why SkullSatamon had sent Devidramon to destroy them. They walked up to him, readying themselves should they have to stop the dark dragon again.

"Time for you to squeal. Why did SkullSatamon send you to have us killed?", the white haired Goddess demanded.

Instead of answering her, however, the dark dragon Digimon laughed weakly and slowly got back up. The group readied themselves, not knowing what he would do.

"I answer to no one but my master... I will never tell you anything", said Devidramon.

"You better start answering us right now, or we'll just have to make you talk", said Black Sister.

"Don't make this any harder than it has to. You're down to your last breath", added Coredramon.

"Never... I will never yield to you... I'd rather be destroyed than be taken alive...", said Devidramon.

He then raised his arm up, stretching his claws out. The CPUs raised their weapons, while Coredramon prepared to counter attack.

"I die at my own hand instead of yours!", the dark dragon Digimon exclaimed.

Suddenly, he quickly swinged his arm down and impaled himself with his own claws, roaring in pain. The group was shocked by Devidramon's action, unsure if he was sane or not. He quickly yanked his claws out of his chest, revealing an expanding hole where part of his body should be.

"The master will destroy you all!", Devidramon exclaimed.

Then his body started to disappear into lose data particles. First his legs disappeared, then his tail, next were his arms and wings, and finally his head. The dark dragon Digimon was no more. The particles scattered into the air before they too disappeared into nothingness.

"Did he just take his own life?", asked Black Sister grimly.

"Yeah. Looks that way to me", Black Heart replied.

"Why'd he go and do that to himself? We would've let him live", stated Coredramon.

"I guess he was either desperate or scared...", said the white haired Goddess.

The group looked at each other, transforming and De-Digivolving back to their normal forms. Noire sighed as she looked at the damage from the battle.

"Just look at this place. It's going to take days to clean this up", she said.

"Don't worry, sis. I'm sure it's not that bad", said Uni.

"Yeah. At least we stopped that Devidramon from causing anymore harm, right?", asked Dracomon.

Noire looked at the two and smiled.

"Yeah, you're right. We'll let the authorities handle the cleanup. For now, let's get back to the Basilicom", said the raven haired CPU.

They all nodded and started walking their way back home to the Lastation Basilicom. As they journeyed on home, however, Noire couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right. Devidramon said he was sent to destroy them, but the CPU didn't believe that was his true objective. The way the dark dragon Digimon had fought felt off, as if he was holding back a little, even in the second battle with him.

_"Why do I have a feeling that something something bad is going to happen...?"_, Noire thought.

* * *

Neptune, IF, and the two Champion level Digimon stared down at SkullSatamon, who stared back at them with a sinister grin on his face. BlackGrowlmon looked up at the skeletal Digimon. The black was the who seemed the most terrified.

"Oh no! It's the boss! He's gonna kill me!", he exclaimed.

"Skull-whats-his-name! Skully! I think I'll call him Skully", said Neptune.

"Nep, I can't believe that you still can't get his name right", IF deadpanned.

"Look who's talking, Iffy. You never say my full name", the lilac haired CPU retorted.

IF sighed and said nothing more to her friend. They turned their attention back to SkullSatamon.

"So, have you come back for a rematch? If so, then bring it on!", Neptune said.

"Hehehe, a tempting offer. But unfortunately I do not have time for the likes of you", said SkullSatamon.

He raised his staff in the air and energy began to gather inside the yellow orb. The group didn't like where this was going. The skeletal Digimon then looked at Ginryumon and smirked.

"Nail Bone!", SkullSatamon exclaimed as a dark beam of light shot out of the orb and raced towards Ginryumon.

Dorugamon looked on with shock as he saw the attack coming for the armored Digimon. Worried that the attack might severely hurt or kill Ginryumon, the winged beast Digimon felt like he had to react fast.

"Get down!", Dorugamon exclaimed as he pushed Ginryumon out of the way.

They moved just before the attack could hit them. Neptune and IF also ran for cover. BlackGrowlmon saw that SkullSatamon's attack was now coming for him. The black dragon Digimon looked horrified as he could not bring himself to move in time. The dark beam of light hit BlackGrowlmon, causing him to cry out in agony.

"No, not like this! Aaaaggghh!!!", BlackGrowlmon exclaimed.

The black dragon Digimon was soon engulfed in an explosion of dark smoke. Everyone covered their faces as the smoke blew everywhere. When the dust settled, the group was shocked to see that BlackGrowlmon was now nothing more than data particles floating into the air.

"Woah...", said Neptune and IF.

Ginryumon looked up at Dorugamon, who had just saved his life. However, the armored Digimon growled at him and pushed him off.

"I didn't need your help", said Ginryumon.

Dorugamon was confused by Ginryumon's actions. Usually he would be thanked for helping someone.

"But he was going to destroy you. The least you could do is thank-"

"Save it for someone who cares", Ginryumon interrupted the winged beast.

Suddenly, the particles from BlackGrowlmon started to move past the group and towards SkullSatamon. In a few seconds, the particles were absorbed by the yellow orb on the skeletal Digimon's staff. He laughed deviously.

"Hey, that BlackGrowlmon may have been bad, but you didn't have to go and do that!", yelled Dorugamon.

"Yeah! How can you be so heartless!? You're cruel with a capital 'K!'", added Neptune.

"Ha! A Digimon like me has no heart to speak of! I'm bad to the bone, both figuratively and literally!", laughed SkullSatamon.

He cackled with delight as he was about to take flight. Dorugamon, however, wasn't about to let him get away. He charged at the skeletal Digimon, but SkullSatamon swatted Dorugamon away with his staff. The winged beast Digimon managed to stop himself from flying into a wall before going after SkullSatamon again.

"Power Metal!", exclaimed Dorugamon as he blasted an iron sphere from his mouth.

But SkullSatamon jumped into the air and dodged the attack. He started to fly away, but Dorugamon flapped his wings and took off into the air after him. SkullSatamon grinned as he pointed his staff towards the Digimon.

"Nail Bone!", the skeleton shouted as he blasted a dark ray of light at Dorugamon.

The winged beast was unable to react in time and was hit by the blast. He yelled in pain as he fell to the ground. SkullSatamon laughed as he got further away.

"Until next time! Hahahahaha!", he laughed as he flew off into the distance to parts unknown.

Dorugamon growled as he got back up. He wanted to go after SkullSatamon, but he knew it would be impossible to stop him with the little power he had. He sighed as he looked back at Neptune, who placed a hand on him and smiled.

"Don't worry, buddy. We'll get him next time for sure. He can't get away from us forever", she said.

Dorugamon looked at her and nodded. IF and Ginryumon soon walked up to them. Both Digimon started to glow and turn smaller. They had De-Digivolved back into Dorumon and Ryudamon. Neptune and IF looked at the samurai armored Digimon.

"Nice job helping us back there", said IF.

"Yeah! Who knew I could make two Digimon get stronger. How's about we shake on it?", added Neptune.

The lilac haired CPU put her hand towards Ryudamon, but he suddenly slapped her hand away with his small claws, causing Neptune to yelp in surprise. The group was puzzled as to why he was being unfriendly.

"Um, if you were going for a high five, I don't think you did it right", Neptune commented.

"I don't know who you are or what you did to me back there, but I want no part of it", said Ryudamon.

"Huh? But you and Dorumon worked pretty well together", stated IF.

"I didn't ask for your help. I would've been fine on my own", said the samurai armored Digimon.

"Come on, I'm sure we can-"

"No! Just leave me alone!", exclaimed Ryudamon as he began to run off.

"Hey, wait! Come back!", Dorumon called out.

But Ryudamon didn't listen, and ran further away from the group until he was out of sight. The group was confused by his actions.

"Jeez, who put a bee in his armor? What's up with him?", Neptune pondered.

"I guess some Digimon aren't exactly trusting of people who live in Gameindustri", said IF.

"Yeah, but... I don't know why, but I felt we had a connection or something with him", said the lilac haired girl.

"Yeah, same here...", added Dorumon.

"Huh. You sure about that?", said IF.

"I'm sure of it! It's hard to explain, but it's like one of those bond things you see people have in those friendship animes and stuff", Neptune said.

IF placed a hand on her chin as she pondered on Ryudamon. She wondered if he would come back around one day.

Suddenly, the group heard a voice coming from behind them. They saw a figure running towards them. It was Nepgear, and it looked like she was worried about something. Neptune rushed over to her.

"Neptune! We have an emergency!", exclaimed Nepgear.

"Nep Jr., where's the fire?! Did Histy blow a fuse or something?! Talk to me girl!", asked Neptune.

"SkullSatamon broke his way inside the Basilicom! He took our Sharicite crystal!", Nepgear explained frantically.

The group was shocked to hear such news from the CPU Candidate. They stood there in a frozen-like state for what seemed like half a minute. At last, both Neptune and IF spoke up...

"WHAT?!?!"

* * *

In a dark room, SkullSatamon knelt down in front of a pair of yellow eyes, presenting a diamond shaped crystal with a power symbol on it.

"I have done as you requested. Planetune's Sharicite crystal is ours for the taking", he said.

"Excellent work, SkullSatamon. I did not see BlackGrowlmon or Devidramon return. I take it that they were eliminated?", the shadowed figure said.

"I'm afraid so. I could feel my pet taking his own life, and I was also forced to destroy BlackGrowlmon before the CPU could make him squeal", SkullSatamon explained.

"I see. Well it does not concern me wether they live or not. They fulfilled their roles. And we have the Sharicite", said the yellow eyed silhouette.

"Linda has yet to return. She may be taking too long", the skeletal Digimon said.

"I had a feeling she would fumble along the way. If she doesn't return with the item of interest soon, we may have no choice but to terminate her", said the voice.

"I never liked having her around to begin with. She failed countless times when she was with her previous organization", stated SkullSatamon.

The silhouette looked at the Sharicite crystal. The purple glow from the crystal revealed a dark grey armored hand. The yellow eyed figure chuckled as he gazed at the crystal.

"Still, perhaps we can make do with just the one Sharicite crystal if we play our cards right", the yellow eyed voice said.

A monitor turned on, playing a recording of Planetune's CPU and Dorugamon fight alongside each other. It showed them defeating the Machinedramon that had appeared in the Virtua Forest almost a week ago.

"Seeing as how it gave Planetune's CPU enough power to finish off that experimental Machinedramon, we may only require the one crystal. It'll be the perfect power source for our plan", the silhouette continued.

"When can we launch our operation soon? 'That' army grows impatient", SkullSatamon inquired.

"All in good time. For now, we must make the necessary preparations. And if Linda does not comeback soon... You know what to do", said the voice.

SkullSatamon cackled deviously. The thought of being rid of a slacking lackey made his bones rattle in excitement. He could not wait until his master's plan becomes a reality. And whatever that plan is, it will involve the usage of Planetune's Sharicite crystal...

* * *

**_Whew! This one was pretty long, but at least I got it out._**

**_Things are not going well for Neptune. Looks like she won't be transforming for a while now. Now where do you think Ryudamon went? Will he be able to learn to trust the CPUs and their Digimon soon? And just what is SkullSatamon's master planning to do with Planetune's Sharicite? And what's this "army" he spoke of? All will be answered in due time._**

**_For now, that's about it for this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review and follow this story for more if you haven't already. I will see you again in the next one. Until then, stay safe and have a good rest of your day!_**


	16. Chapter 16: A Nep In The Gears

**_Oh boy, a new chapter for your eyes to feast upon._**

**_Recap: While_****_ Noire, Uni and Dracomon fought Devidramon in Lastation, Neptune, IF, and Dorumon had problems of their own against BlackGrowlmon._****_ The Lastation CPUs and Coredramon had a tough time with Devidramon, but managed to beat him, but the four eyed dragon would rather take his own life than surrender. Meanwhile, Ryudamon shows up out of nowhere in Planetune and gets accidentally Digivolved into Ginryumon when Neptune was about to make Dorumon become Dorugamon. Afterwards, SkullSatamon destroys the weakened BlackGrowlmon and has stolen Planetune's Sharicite crystal._**

**_Not much more to say. Enjoy the chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. Both franchises belong to their respective companies._**

* * *

**_Chapter 16: A Nep In The Gears_**

Neptune, Dorumon, and IF had returned to the Basilicom with Nepgear to explain to Histoire and Uzume what had happened in the shopping district. The group told her that a Digimon named BlackGrowlmon was smashing up everything in sight and how another Digimon called Ryudamon had Digivolved into Ginryumon with Dorugamon via the power of Neptune's Digivice.

"I see", Histoire said as she nodded with every word that she heard. "And where is Ryudamon now?"

"He went splitsville when the battle was over. We wanted to get answers from BlackGrowlmon, but then Skully shows up and was all like 'ZAP!' and turned him into digi-dust", Neptune explained.

"Digi-dust? I'm allergic to digi-dust", said Dorumon.

"That must've been after he broke his way into the Sharicite chamber. Nepgear and Uzume tried to stop him, but he was too much for them", Histoire said.

Neptune was shocked to hear this. She didn't think anyone would have the guts to do something as stealing a Sharicite crystal.

"No winder I couldn't transform during that fight", said Neptune.

Nepgear looked at her sister and hung her head in sadness, not knowing what else to say other than the bad news she shared with Neptune.

"I'm sorry... I tried to keep him away", Nepgear apologized.

"I couldn't even lay a dent in him... Man, I felt useless", added Uzume.

The CPUs sighed in disappointment. IF placed a hand on Nepgear's should and smiled, trying to comfort her.

"Hey, cheer up guys. At least you did your best", IF soothed.

"Yeah, but now that our Sharicite is gone, we can't transform", Neptune pointed out.

"Damnit. I knew I should've packed some emergency Share crystals", Uzume grumbled.

"Do you have any idea where SkullSatamon took the Sharicite or why he wanted it?", asked IF.

"I'm afraid not. Even I was afraid for my life, so I have no idea where he went", said Histoire sadly.

The CPUs frowned. Without the Sharicite crystal, there was no way that they could transform and fight properly. They had hoped that the other CPUs in the other nations didn't suffer the same problem. Dorumon looked up at the group and jumped.

"Hey, so you lost your Share-thingy. Just because you guys don't have your powers doesn't mean you can't put up a fight", the purple Digimon said.

Neptune looked down at Dorumon and smiled.

"He's right. We've been through tougher situations than this", she said.

The group looked at the lilac haired CPU. They knew that Neptune was right. They survived being captured by ASIC for 3 years, sent to different dimensions, fought against giant Dark CPUs, and even defeated the Deity of Sin. Losing their connection to their Sharicite was no different. They knew that they'll get it back, no matter how hard it may be.

"Yeah, you're right. We'll get back our Sharicite", said Nepgear.

"Even if we can't transform, we won't give up!", added Uzume.

Histoire smiled at the group, who were now determined on finding their Sharicite crystal and bringing it back. IF smiled too, hoping that the Planetune CPUs will succeed in their mission.

"Well, I wish I could help out, but I've got to report all of what transpired today to the Guild. We'll try to find out where SkullSatamon went", the brown haired girl said.

"I will contact Mirei about this as well. She may have some answers as to why SkullSatamon would want our Sharicite", said Histoire.

"In the meantime, we'll also keep an eye open for any more signs of wild Digis or Skully!", said Neptune.

"I'll also have to contact the other CPUs and inform them of our situation. Their Sharicite may also be at risk", the Oracle said.

The group nodded, knowing that their friends will also have to be ready. IF then walked out of the room, waving off the group as she left. While Neptune, Dorumon and Uzume pondered on their next move, Nepgear got up and started to walk out of the room.

"I'm going to take my mind off of things here for a while. I'll be taking a walk if anyone needs me", the Candidate said.

"Okay, Nep Jr.! Be careful out there!", said Neptune.

"See ya later, Nepgear!", added Dorumon.

Nepgear waved them off and walked out of the room. As she shut the door behind her, the lilac haired Candidate sighed.

_"I hope we'll get our Sharicite soon... I won't feel better without it"_, she thought.

She then walked away, hoping that the city view would help her relax and make her feel better.

* * *

Inside a large sewer tunnel, Linda was moving knee deep through a river of sludge at a slow and steady pace. She had her nose covered, not wanting to take in the stench of the filthy water and stuff that floated around her.

"Damnit. Nobody told me that the cave tunnel would take me into a sewer system", grumbled Linda.

She didn't like the idea of wading through the sewage. It was bad enough that she had to go through a long cave tunnel. The grey skinned girl scoffed, thinking that she made a mistake after all.

"When I get out of here, I'm taking a hot shower for a week", said Linda.

A few minutes later, she noticed that the nasty smell of the sewers started to get even worse. Even covering her nose wasn't working.

"Ugh! You'd think they'd at least clean this place up every now and then. What am I even smelling? Actually, scratch that, I DON'T want to know", she said.

Suddenly, Linda heard a garbled growling noise inside the tunnel. She tensed up, not knowing what was making the sound. She didn't think there would be something else done in the sewer with her.

"Oh great, what now? I'm not in the mood for more crap!", she said.

Then she looked up ahead and saw something coming. It was almost as big as the tunnel itself. It looked like a giant grey blob with clawed arms, eyes looking in different directions, and a large mouth with rows of teeth. The grey blob looked like it also had metal parts on it everywhere, from metal plates to cables and wires. On the sides looked like bones sticking out. The creature roared at Linda, it's breath stinking up the air.

"Aaaahh! What the hell even is that thing?!", the grey skinned girl exclaimed.

"Raaaaaagggghhhh!!!", the creature roared again as it suddenly moved towards her.

Linda backed away nervously, trying to distance herself from the creature. The monster kept on making its way, making inhuman sloshing sounds as it used it's arms to move itself forward. Linda pulled out her iron club.

"Get away from me!", she exclaimed as she swinged her club at the creature.

When the club hit the monster, however, it became stuck to its body. Linda tried to pry it loose, but it would not budge. She pulled as hard as he could, but her hands slipped off, causing her to fall down. The monster growled at the girl again, causing her to shiver nervously. Then the creature raised one of its claws at her. It looked like it was about to attack.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!", Linda screamed as she started to run.

The monster swiped its limb at the grey skinned girl, but she was running so fast it missed her by inches. Linda ran past the monster, hoping that she can outrun the creature before it catches her. It turned back towards her and followed her at a steady pace.

"Keep away from me you freak! I don't taste very good!", she said.

But the metal-covered blob did not listen and kept chasing her, roaring as it started to catch up with the girl.

"Man, why does this kind of stuff have to happen to me?!", Linda cried.

Suddenly she saw something else up ahead. It looked like a ladder leading up. The grey skinned girl felt relieved to see something that could help in her escape.

"I'm saved!", she said.

Linda reached the ladder and quickly started to climb up. She saw a large lid up above. When she reached it, she tried to move it out of the way, but it wouldn't budge. She looked closer at the lid and she felt like her heart had sank. The lid was bolted shut from the outside. She then turned and saw the creature coming.

"Acid Sludge!", it said as an acidic ball launched from its mouth.

Linda ducked as the acid hit the top of the ladder. Then the ladder started to corrode and dissolve, the hinges also dissolving. The ladder then started to creek and move. Linda's own weight was now becoming too much for the corroding ladder.

"I'm doomed...", she said as the grey skinned girl held on for dear life.

At last the ladder could not take the strain anymore and fell off of it's hinges, taking Linda down with it. She hit the ground with a thud. The girl then looked up and saw the monster getting closer. It growled as it got ready to attack again.

"Man, I never thought it would end like this...", said Linda as she shut her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

The metal-covered blob monster raising it's limb and was about to to strike down at the grey skinned girl, but then...

"Multi-Junk Attack!", shouted a voice.

Suddenly, multiple piles of pink sludge were being tossed at the giant creature. The monster growled in annoyance, disliking the continuous of pink sludge being sent to his direction. Linda opened her eyes and saw what was happening.

"Huh?", the grey skinned girl said.

After a few more seconds of being pelted by pink sludge, the blob-like monster growled and turned away, not wanting to be around the area. It turned around and moved away, eventually moving out of sight.

Just then, something jumped in front of Linda. It looked like a lime green blob-like creature with indigo spots on its body, two large eyes supported by two eyestalks, and a large mouth with teeth and a tongue sticking out.

"That's right, Raremon! You better run!", the lime green creature said.

Linda was shocked at the sight of this creature's appearance. She didn't know what to think. One minute she was being chased by a horrific looking monster, and the next thing she knew, she was saved by an equally disturbing creature. The creature then turned to look at her.

"Hey there, hot stuff! The name's Numemon! What's your name?", the creature asked.

But all Linda could say were mumbles. Then suddenly her eyes rolled up and she fell backwards. Unable to conceive what had just transpired, Linda had fainted. The lime green creature tilted it's eyestalks in confusion.

"Was it something I said?", it asked.

* * *

In the Digi-Lab, Mirei was still trying to figure out how the Machinedramon Neptune and Dorumon fought long ago had appeared in Gameindustri. So far the only theory that she had was that whatever caused the mechanical monstrosity to enter the CPU's world may have involved using a large amount of data.

"Hmmm... What could have brought him to their world?", Mirei wondered.

Just then, she heard a beeping sound. She was receiving a call from someone. She activated a holographic projection. When it turned on, she could see it was Histoire, Neptune, and Dorumon.

"Greetings. I take it you need something from me?", she asked.

"Yes. We must speak to you immediately. Something disturbing has just happened today, and it involves SkullSatamon", said Histoire.

"That creepy bonehead jacked our Sharicite and made a break for it! And now I can't transform!", exclaimed Neptune.

"Um... I'm afraid I don't follow. Perhaps you should explain it to me", said Mirei.

The group explained to her what had transpired in their nation, from the BlackGrowlmon attack to how Ryudamon had accidentally Digivolved with Dorumon during the battle. They also told her about SkullSatamon and how he stole their Sharicite.

"I see. And you say that this... Ryudamon, was it? You said he became Ginryumon when you tried to make Dorumon Digivolve into Dorugamon?", she asked.

"Yeah. They were all like 'Pow!' and 'Bam!' and 'Take this!' and all that! I say they worked like a team!", Neptune rambled.

"Huh... Interesting", said Mirei as she placed a hand on her chin.

"You seem awfully calm about this", stated Histoire.

"Well quite frankly, I'm just as surprised to hear this just as much as you. Normally a Digivice is meant to be used on one Digimon", the purple haired woman said.

"Yeah, but we were both next to each other when the beam hit us. And I don't know why, but when we Digivolved together, I felt a connection for a second or two", Dorumon exclaimed.

"A connection, eh? Hmm... I wonder...", said Mirei.

"What is it, Mirei?", asked Histoire.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that this reminds me of when I met someone who had two partners before", said Mirei before adjusting her glasses.

Histoire and Neptune looked at each other before looking back at Mirei. She then cleared her throat and continued.

"Two Digimon Digivolving from one Digivice is rare, but not uncommon either. And if I had to guess, Ryudamon's appearance and Digivolution may not be a coincidence", she said.

"So do you think that Dorumon and Ryudamon have a thing between each other? Oh! Were they once long lost brothers in a previous life of sorts?!", Neptune inquired.

Mirei raised an eyebrow before looking at Histoire.

"What Neptune means is do Dorumon and Ryudamon really have a sort of connection?", the Oracle asked.

"If there is, then maybe it's best if you try to find Ryudamon. I have a feeling that your destinies are intertwined in a way. Call it a hunch", Mirei replied.

"Awesomeness! But uh, we don't even know where Ryudamon went. He gave us the cold shoulder after the battle was over", the lilac haired CPU stated.

"Well, I'm sure you'll cross paths again soon. I just know it", said Mirei as she smiled ominously.

She then adjusted her glasses again before continuing.

"Now, you also said that SkullSatamon had stolen your... Sharicite, was it?", she asked.

"Yes, Sharicite. It's the manifestation of the people's belief in their Goddesses. Without it, a CPU cannot transform. They could even become more vulnerable as a result", Histoire explained.

"I see. But now the real question is why would SkullSatamon want to steal your Sharicite crystal in the first place?", Mirei inquired.

"I do not know. I see no reason as to why someone would even want to take a Sharicite crystal other than to take away a CPU's powers", the Oracle stated.

"Hmmm... Could it be that...?", Mirei pondered.

Histoire and Neptune looked at the purple haired woman inquisitively.

"Hey, are you on to something? Spill the beans on us, will ya?!", inquired Neptune.

"Remember how you said that you fought a Machinedramon? And how it appeared out of nowhere?", Mirei asked.

"That's the gist of it and stuff. Why do you ask?", the lilac haired CPU replied.

"I think I'm beginning to piece it all together now... But I will need to conduct a few simulations on my computer", Mirei stated.

"Please, let us know if you find anything. I would appreciate it very much", said Histoire.

"I will. In the meantime, I suggest you find that Ryudamon and see if you can make nice with him", said the purple haired woman.

"You bet! Dorumon and I won't rest until we make him our friend! I'll stuff him in a ball if I have to!", exclaimed Neptune.

"I'm not sure that's how it works, Neptune...", said Dorumon.

"Well then, we'll be going now. Goodbye for now", said Histoire.

"Alright then. See you later", Mirei replied as she waved them off.

As the holographic projection faded, Mirei opened a new program on her laptop, typing away at her keyboard. She had a stern look on her face.

"If SkullSatamon is planning on using the Sharicite for something... But how does that fit with the portals?... Unless..."

She continued to ponder as she worked through her laptop, trying to find out if there was a connection with the Sharicite in Gameindustri and the portals from the Digital World.

* * *

Downtown in Planetune, Nepgear walked along the sidewalk, taking in the views of the city. She smiled as she looked around.

"This is nice. I wonder what new stuff the shops have around here? It's been a while since I been in this part of Planetune", the lilac haired Candidate said.

Nepgear then sighed, her thoughts turning back to how she couldn't stop SkullSatamon. She kept thinking about how helpless she was she fought against the skeletal Digimon the first time, and later when she tried to stop him from taking Planetune's Sharicite crystal.

"If only there was something I could've done", the Candidate said sadly.

Nepgear had hoped that a walk in the downtown area would cheer her up, but the thoughts of SkullSatamon still lingered. The lilac haired girl then decided to head back home, hoping that Neptune would share some of her pudding to make her feel better.

But as Nepgear starts to walk back the way she came, she heard a strange grinding sound from a nearby alley. She looked over her shoulder to see where the sound was coming from.

"H-Hello? Is anyone out there?", she called out.

The grinding sound kept echoing from the alley. The lilac haired Candidate walked into the narrow pathway to find the source of the grinding sound. She saw a large dumpster and noticed that the sound seemed to be coming from inside.

"Is there anyone in there?", Nepgear asked.

"G-G-G-Go aw-w-wa-a--a-ay!", said a strained voice.

Nepgear was surprised to hear the voice. Now curious, she decided to peak inside the dumpster. She lifted the large lid, but suddenly something popped out, causing the Candidate to shriek in fright. But when she looked at what came out, she saw something familiar about the figure.

It had a metallic that was attached to a yellow gear, and two smaller gears on both sides. It's red eyes looked at the girl cautiously. It was then and there that she recognized the gear-like creature.

"Hey, wait a minute. I seen you before. You were in the fields outside of Planetune", said Nepgear.

"P-P-Ple-e-e-ea-a-ase le-e-e-ea-a-a-ve m-m-me al-l-lon-n-ne", the gear said.

It seemed to Nepgear that there was something wrong with the gear creature. It was almost as if it was malfunctioning. She lowered down it it's height, but it backed away nervously.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you", the Candidate said calmly.

The gear looked at her, getting a few inches closer. Nepgear smiled at this, hoping to gain it's trust.

"You don't look good well. Is something wrong?", she asked.

"M-M-My v-v-voi-i-ice b-b-b-box is g-g-glit-t-t-tchin-n-n-ng ou-u-u-t! I t-t-think-k-k s-s-somet-t-t-thing-g-g is st-t-t-tuck-k-k!", the gear stuttered.

"Something stuck? Hold on a moment", said Nepgear.

She pulled something out of her pocket. It was a screwdriver.

"It's a good thing I carry an emergency screwdriver for my N-Gear. Try not to move, okay?", said Nepgear.

She placed the screwdriver on the screws on the gears's faceplate, then she slowly twisted them out one by one.

"W-W-Wait-t-t-t! Wha-a-a-at ar-r-r-re you-u-u d-d-d-doin-n-n-ng?!", the gear exclaimed.

"Don't worry. This won't hurt a bit", the lilac haired Candidate said.

Once she removed the last screw, she removed the living gears's face, revealing the inside. It looked like many small gears with other bits of machinery.

"I f-f-fee-e-el n-n-n-nak-k-k-ked-d-d", the gear stuttered.

Nepgear looked closely inside the living gear and saw something unusual. It was a pebble stuck inbetween two small gears.

"Aha! I think I found the problem", she said.

She carefully reached her hand to the pebble and removed it from the gears. Then the gears started moving again, along with the rest of the small gears and machinery.

Nepgear nodded and placed the gear's face back in its proper place. Then she took her screwdriver again and tightened the screws back in place. The living gear blinked its red eyes as the lilac haired Candidate place her screwdriver back in her pocket.

"There was a pebble inside you. I managed to take out. Do you feel any better?", asked Nepgear.

"I think so... Yes. Yes, I feel all better now! My voice is fully functional again!", the living gear said happily.

"Glad to hear it", said Nepgear, smiling at the sight.

"I am in your debt now. If you hadn't come along when you did, I would ceased functioning for good. I thank you!", the gear said.

"Your welcome! Oh, I almost forgot, bit do you have a name?", the lilac haired Candidate asked.

"I am Hagurumon, a machine type Digimon. Nice to meet you", the gear introduced.

"A Digimon? Amazing! I'm Nepgear, the CPU Candidate of Planetune! It's nice to meet you too!", said Nepgear excitedly.

Both the gear Digimon and the lilac haired Candidate smiled at each other. Just then, Nepgear felt something ringing and vibrating in her pocket.

"Oh? One moment please", she said.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her N-Gear. The lilac Candidate flipped it open and answered.

"Hello?", she asked.

"Hey, Nepgear! How's it going?", said a child-like voice.

"Hello, Miss Nepgear", squeaked another voice.

"Hi Ram and Rom! I'm doing fine. How are you two doing?", Nepgear asked.

"We're getting pretty bored here. Blanc and Blucomon are busy. Wanna come by Lowee?", said Ram.

"We want to play", added Rom.

"Sure! I'd love to come over. I'll be there soon, okay?", said the lilac haired Candidate.

"Okay! Don't keep us waiting!", said Ram excitedly.

"See you later", said Rom happily.

The N-Gear then turned off as Nepgear placed it back into her pocket. She looked back at Hagurumon and smiled.

"Well, it looks like I'll be going now. Try not to get anything stuck again, okay?", she said.

But as the Candidate was about to turn away, the machine Digimon got in front of her.

"Wait! Um... Can I come with you? In case I break down again", he asked.

Nepgear was surprised to hear this, but still smiled anyway.

"Sure! I don't mind bit", she said.

"Thank you! Please, lead the way!", exclaimed Hagurumon.

Nepgear walked out of the alley way with the Digimon. She would pull out her N-Gear again to text Histoire that she would be on her way to Lowee to play with Ram and Rom. She was not only excited that the Lowee Candidates want to see her, but she now has a Digimon following her around.

_"Oh my goodness, I have a Digimon!"_, Nepgear thought.

* * *

Far away from Planetune, a small armored creature looked at the city from a hillside area. It was contemplating on the battle he was in when he met Dorumon and Neptune.

"Just what exactly did they do to me? Was that really what Digivolution feels like?", Ryudamon asked himself.

He just could not get the idea of him Digivolving via someone else's assistance out of his head. It bothered him to no end. He was more accustomed to fighting on his own.

"It feels like I wasn't really using my own strength, and at the same time it was amplified", the armored Digimon said.

He looked up to the sky as he continued to ponder.

"And that other Digimon...", said Ryudamon, his thoughts now turning to Dorumon.

He thought about how the purple Digimon fought against BlackGrowlmon with him when they became Dorugamon and Ginryumon. He then thought on how he protected the armored Digimon from an attack from SkullSatamon.

"Dorumon...", Ryudamon said aloud.

He couldn't help but feel as if the two Digimon were connected in some way. Ever since he Digivolved with Dorumon, fought alongside him, and even saved by him, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something about the purple Digimon that rubbed Ryudamon in a way.

"Hmm... Could he be the challenge I was seeking? Someone who can match me in battle?", the armored Digimon pondered aloud.

He then looked back towards the city of Planetune. After a few seconds of thinking, he decided that he would want to see the purple Digimon again.

"I must face him. I will challenge him to battle", said Ryudamon with a determined look on his face.

He walked away towards the direction of the city, planning a way to make contact with Dorumon.

* * *

**_And that's all for this chapter._**

**_Now, I've been looking back at the first few chapters of this story, and I noticed a few grammar errors and other things that may require some edits or correcting. I'll have to get to fixing that eventually. I was going to wait until I get a computer, but I'm not sure._**

**_Also, I think there could be a few other things I could add to the chapters, such as a little extra dialogue, longer scenes, etc. I will probably get around to doing just that, but not anytime soon. At least not until this story gets bigger._**

**_Anyway, that concludes the little news drop. As always, leave a review and follow for more chapters, and I will see you later in the next one. See you later!_**


	17. Chapter 17: Duel Of The Rookies

**_Hey everyone. Got another chapter ready for you._**

**_Before we get on with the chapter, there's a review I'd like to reply to, and I can't do it normally for some reason, so this will have to do._**

**_To Shadowham: As far as I know, all of the effects of the Sharicite disappearing from a nation doesn't happen straight away, so Neptune and Planetune should be fine for a bit. Unless I'm mistaken, in which case, feel free to correct me if I'm wrong._**

**_Now with that out of the way, I should also mention that I won't always reply to reviews this way. I'm hoping that once I get a computer, I'll be able to reply to all comments properly. Now then, lets get on with the story._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. Both franchises belong to their respective companies._**

* * *

**_Chapter 17: Duel Of The Rookies_**

In Leanbox, Vert was showing Lalamon how to play one of her games when Histoire had called on her computer. Two other screens also appeared on her monitor. It was Blanc and Noire. Histoire had gathered them all in a four-way call.

The Oracle explained what had transpired in Planetune, from the BlackGrowlmon attack to SkullSatamon appearing again.

"And you say that he's taken Planetune's Sharicite?", asked Vert.

"Yes. He broke in and took our Sharicite crystal. Without it, the CPUs of Planetune won't be able to transform. And it's only a matter of time before the ciry also becomes vulnerable to catastrophe", stated Histoire.

"Histoire, when did you say that this attack happened?", inquired Noire.

"It was near noon, if I remember correctly. Why do you ask?", said the Oracle.

"Because Lastation was also attacked at the same time by a Devidramon. Apparently SkullSatamon sent him to wipe us out, but we stopped him. Unfortunately he took his own life before we could interrogate him", Noire explained.

"I see...", said Histoire in shock.

The Oracle took a moment to recover before clearing her throat and continuing.

"Vert, Blanc, were you too attacked by any wild Digimon today?", she asked.

"Nope. We haven't see anything out here in Lowee", said Blanc.

"All is normal in Leanbox as well. Although that could change at any time", said Vert.

"That's good. Still, what SkullSatamon has done disturbs me. If he is bold enough to steal our Sharicite crystal, then he must have a plan for it", said Histoire.

"You don't think he'll go after ours next, do you?", Blanc inquired worriedly.

"I would hate to think so. Otherwise we won't be able to defend ourselves", said Vert.

"He wouldn't dare come after us. There's no way we'll let him near our Sharicite", added Noire.

"Don't forget, he did take us all down with very little effort. Our Digimon don't even have an Ultimate level to match him", stated Blanc.

"Ugh! I hate it when you're right!", the raven haired CPU exclaimed.

"This is most troubling indeed. How can we fight against SkullSatamon if we don't know how to unlock our Digimon's Ultimate levels?", said Vert.

"I'm not sure either. But if you do face SkullSatamon again, you'll just have to give it your all. I'm very sorry, but that's all I can say", said Histoire sadly.

"It's okay, Histoire. We'll make sure our Sharicite doesn't get stolen like Neptune's", said Blanc.

"If Neptune had taken better care of her Sharicite, it wouldn't have gotten stolen in the first place", said Noire.

"None of us knew that SkullSatamon would go after it. When we get our crystal back, I will make sure it is placed in a more secure location", stated Histoire.

"Whatever. It's not like I feel bad for her. I just expected better from Neptune", said the raven haired CPU.

"Me and Lalamon will keep an eye out for anything suspicious here as well. If anyone come to try and take our crystal, we'll be ready for them", said Vert.

"So will we. If anyone tries to take my powers away, I'll kill them dead", added Blanc.

"Okay. I wish you good luck. And be careful. I will contact you all again should something change. Farewell", said Histoire.

The four-way call soon ended, all three screens of the two CPUs and the Oracle disappearing off of Vert's monitor.

"Now then, were were we?", said Vert as she got up, hoping to resume her game with Lalamon.

* * *

Linda groaned as she started to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes, trying to get a bearing on her surroundings.

"Ugh... What happened?", she asked herself.

Her vision started to clear and she looked around. She was still in the sewer system. The grey skinned girl sighed in disgust. She wondered where that monster went. Looking around, she saw that it was nowhere in sight. Linda sighed in relief.

"Man, what a scare", she said to herself.

"I'll say. You fell asleep for a while", said a voice.

Linda turned around in shock and almost shrieked. Right beside her was the starnge green creature that saved her life. She calmed down a bit and raised her hands defensively.

"Okay, start talking! Who or what are you?!", Linda said demandingly.

"Hey, is that anyway to talk to a handsome Digimon who saved your life?", said the creature.

"Digimon? You're a Digimon?", asked the grey skinned girl.

"Yep. I'm Numemon! Nice to meet ya!", said the Digimon.

Linda didn't know how to respond. The Digimon's appearance was grotesque to her. He even had an unbearable stench around him. Suffice to say, she didn't want to be around this creature.

"Well, as much as I would like to stick around, I've got to get going now, so yeah...", said Linda.

"Hey wait up, hot stuff! Aren't you going to thank me?", asked Numemon.

"Thank you? For what?", Linda inquired.

"For saving your life, of course! Maybe even settle it with a kiss?", the slime-like Digimon said, puckering his mouth in a kissing motion.

The grey skinned girl felt really disgusted and pushed him away from her.

"Ewww, gross! Hell no! There's no way I'm kissing that face!", exclaimed Linda.

"Oh c'mon! Not even just a peck on the cheek?", asked Numemon.

"Not even if you were the last living thing in Gameindustri! Absolutely not!", yelled Linda as she started to walk away.

Numemon looked disappointed, but he didn't let it bother him for long. He moved after the grey skinned girl and got beside her. She was annoyed at this and looked down at the mollusk Digimon.

"Why are you following me?", asked Linda.

"Because you're pretty?", replied Numemon.

"Ugh!", groaned the grey skinned girl as she started to walk faster.

Numemon looked on and soon caught up with her.

"Okay, being serious now. You really don't want to go that way", he said.

"And why not? In case you haven't noticed, I don't take kindly to being told where I can and can't go", said Linda.

"Oh, but you really can't. That's where Raremon lives", said Numemon.

Linda stopped when she heard that name. She thought about the large creature that chased her through the tunnel and how Numemon had saved her from it. She looked at the mollusk Digimon again.

"Raremon? You mean that big guy who chased through here?", Linda asked.

"Yeah! He's big, mean, and more smelly than me! I've been steering clear of him ever since he chased me here through some weird hole thingy!", exclaimed Numemon.

"Hole thingy?", asked the grey skinned girl.

"Uh huh! He caught me in his territory and a weird swirly hole thingy appeared in front of me while he was chasing me. We were pulled in and ended up here", the mollusk Digimon explained.

"Okay... And you came from where again?", Linda inquired.

"The Digital World, that's where!", Numemon replied.

Linda looked at the mollusk Digimon and then back down the tunnel path that the creature known as Raremon had chased her from. Her face then became serious as she resumed walking.

"Mean or not, he's not stopping me. I got a job to do, even if it means getting past him", said Linda.

"Hey, are you for real?! He'll chew you up and spit you out!", exclaimed Numemon frantically.

"If I don't get past him, I'm doomed anyway. II won't let this Rare-whatever get in my way", the grey skinned girl said.

As she walked down the path, Numemon looked on at Linda. He felt like he didn't want to let her go off on her own. He wanted to stay with her for some reason. He thought it was because she looked pretty to him, but there was also something else about her. The mollusk Digimon didn't know what it was, but he felt he had to be there with her.

"Hey, wait for me lady!", cried Numemon as he raced after Linda.

* * *

Neptune and Dorumon were walking through the streets of Planetune. They had just came out of the Guild to turn in some daily quests that the pair had completed. They were looking forward to resting up at the Basilicom.

"Man, I hope we get back soon. I'm getting hungry", said Dorumon.

"Wish I had an emergency pudding cup for ya buddy, but my item box is utterly spent", said Neptune.

"Aww man", pouted Dorumon.

Then, as they were walking, something suddenly hit the ground right in front of them, making a metallic sound. The pair jumped back, spooked the the object.

"Holy metal blades, Bat-Nep!", exclaimed Neptune.

"Something just landed in front of us! Is the sky falling?!", asked Dorumon.

"I hope not, or bye bye Planetune!", Neptune replied.

They looked at the ground and saw the object before them. It was a metal blade with a piece of paper attached to it. The lilac haired CPU picked the blade, removed the paper and examined it.

"What do you think it is?", asked Dorumon.

"I think it's an invitation or something", said Neptune.

The purple Digimon got beside her as the Goddess read the note aloud.

_"Come to the Virtua Forest to battle. Come alone. Only Digimon may fight. I will be waiting."_

The pair looked at each other and blinked.

"Who would want to fight you though? Or have they not heard of your mad Digimon skills!", said Neptune.

"I don't know, but I think I know who it is...", said the purple Digimon.

His thoughts turned to Ryudamon, the Digimon he and Neptune had met. Dorumon was puzzled as to why the armored Digimon wanted to fight him. But if he was going to get answers, he would have to go to where Ryudamon wants to meet.

"Well, Doru-Doru, wanna check out Virtua Forest and see what this is about?", asked Neptune.

"First, please don't call me that. Second, didn't it say that only Digimon will fight?", Dorumon inquired.

"Sure, but I'll just be a spectator or referee or whatever. And besides, I can't just leave you alone", said the lilac haired CPU.

Dorumon took comfort in knowing that Neptune would have his back. He nodded and the pair start their way towards the edge of the city so that they can head to the Virtua Forest.

Unknown to them, up on a nearby rooftop, Ryudamon was watching them, hidden from sight. He looked on as they went their way to the meeting place.

"I will wait for you, Dorumon", said Ryudamon.

The armored Digimon then moved quickly over the rooftops of the city, careful to remain unseen and get ahead of the pair so he'll meet them.

* * *

At the Lowee Basilicom, Blanc was writing another novel while Blucomon watched curiously. He got up close to her.

"What are you writing, Blanc?", Blucomon asked.

"Ever since we met, I had an idea for a story. So I've decided to write it down and see where it goes from there", she replied.

"That sounds cool. Can I read it when you're done?", the icy Digimon said.

"I don't know. It would be embarrassing...", said Blanc timidly.

"Aw c'mon. If it's a story based on us and our friends, I'm sure it'll be great", Blucomon said.

"Well... Alright. But in exchange, I'd like to hear about your world some more. I'd like to get a few more ideas for my story", the brown haired girl said.

"Okay!", said Blucomon happily.

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. Blanc looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow before blinking.

"Come in", she called.

The door opened, revealing Nepgear and a metallic gear that looked like it had a face and eyes.

"Hello, Blanc! Hello, Blucomon! May we come in?", said Nepgear.

"Hello, Nepgear. What brings you hear?", asked Blanc.

"Ram and Rom invited me over to play with them. Is that okay?", the lilac Candidate inquired.

"Um, sure, but... Who is that with you?", Blanc asked, pointing at the living gear.

"My designation is Hagurumon. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance", said the gear.

"Hagurumon? Wait, is he a Digimon?", Blanc inquired curiously.

"Yes. I helped him with a problem and now he seems to have taken a liking to me. Isn't that amazing?", said Nepgear.

"Alright! A new friend!", exclaimed Blucomon as he excitedly rushed up to Hagurumon.

The two Rookie Digimon looked at each other for a few seconds.

"My sensors indicate that you are just as cold as the air outside. Please do not too close to me", stated Hagurumon.

Blucomon looked confused and he looked up at Nepgear, who gave an apologetic smile.

"You'll have to forgive him. His gear system almost froze up from the cold weather outside", said Nepgear.

"Feels fine to me. Must be because I'm used to the cold", said Blucomon.

Just then, two sets of footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. Ram and Rom stopped just in front of Blanc's doorway.

"Nepgear!", the twins both exclaimed.

"Hi Rom and Ram!", the lilac Candidate greeted.

The Lowee twins then looked at Hagurumon, who looked back at them a bit nervously. Their eyes widened in surprise and curiosity.

"Hey, Nepgear? What is that?", asked Ram.

"This is Hagurumon, a Digimon that I made friends with in Planetune", Nepgear explained.

"So cool! Another Digimon to play with!", exclaimed Ram.

"He looks like a metal gear", said Rom.

"Isn't that a term you use to call a bipedal tank?", asked Nepgear.

"I assure you, I am not a walking war machine. I am a lifeform from the Digital World", stated Hagurumon.

"Where'd you get him from? I'm so jealous!", Ram asked.

While Nepgear talked to the twins about the gear Digimon, Blanc looked on at the sight before her. A few minutes ago it was quiet, other than the fact that Blucomon had asked her about her novel. Now it was starting to get a little noisy with the group around in her room.

"I hate to interrupt, but I have a story to write. Can you please take this somewhere else?", asked Blanc.

"Oh. We're sorry, Blanc", Nepgear apologized.

"Hey, can we go to Lastation? It wouldn't be a playdate without her", asked the long haired Candidate.

"Can we, please?", added Rom.

Blanc looked at the twins and sighed.

"Okay. But make sure you don't stray too far from Nepgear", said Blanc.

"Yay!", the twins cheered excitedly.

"While we're at it, I want to show Uni my new Digimon", said Nepgear.

"I hope that it is not cold there either", said Hagurumon.

"We'll see you later, Blanc. You too, Blucomon", said Nepgear as she waved at them.

The Candidates and the gear Digimon left the room, shutting the door behind them. Blanc and Blucomon looked at each other and back at the novel the CPU was working on. The icy Digimon looked at her again.

"Any idea what to do while Ram and Rom are gone?", he asked.

"Right now I'd like to resume writing in peace and quiet, if you don't mind", Blanc said.

"That's fine, I guess. I think I'll take a nap", Blucomon said as he yawned.

He laid down on the floor and shut his eyes, napping quietly in a curled position. Blanc looked at him for a few seconds before resuming her work on her novel. As she was writing, her thoughts turned to her sisters.

_"I wonder if those two will have Digimon?"_, the brown haired CPU thought.

* * *

It was later in the afternoon when Neptune and Dorumon reached the Virtua Forest. The two looked all around them, trying to find the sender of the letter. So far they saw nothing but grass, trees, bushes, and the creatures that inhabit the forest.

"This is where the guy who sent us the letter wanted us to be, right?", asked Neptune.

"It should be. So, where is he?", Dorumon said.

They continued to survey their surroundings. Then, they heard a rustling sound coming a few feet ahead of them. The pair looked on and saw something emerge from the trees. It was a small armored creature. Neptune and Dorumon immediately recognized who it was.

"Ryudamon! You're here too?", Neptune asked.

"Yes. I was the one who sent the letter to you", said Ryudamon.

"YOU tossed that note to us?!", Neptune gasped.

"Nep, I think it was kind of obvious from the start", said Dorumon.

"Well, someone could've said something. I'm not that good at thinking, you know?", said the lilac haired girl.

Ryudamon raised an eyebrow at the pair before clearing his throat.

"If I may interrupt, I believe that I made it specifically clear that only Digimon may fight", he said.

"Don't worry, Imma just cheer from the sidelines and stuff", stated Neptune.

"I still don't understand. Why do you want to fight me?", Dorumon inquired.

"You have caught my interest ever since we fought together. Ever since you and I Digivolved, there was something about you that I couldn't get out of my mind. I feel that the only way to figure out what it is is to challenge you", Ryudamon explained.

"Ryudamon, we don't have to fight each other. I think I felt a connection too. We should work together", said Dorumon.

"I do not trust you enough to work with you. Still, when we fought against BlackGrowlmon, I felt that your power could match mine. I believe you are the challenge I have been seeking", the armored Digimon said.

He looked up at the sky and went into thought.

"My whole life, I have been training myself, fighting powerful opponents, preparing for the day I'd face a worthy opponent that could test my skills", Ryudamon said aloud.

He looked back down at Dorumon and stared intensely.

"And I believe you are the one I have been seeking", said Ryudamon.

"Come on, Ryudamon. I don't know if I want to fight you. I'd rather be friends with you instead", said Dorumon.

"I'm afraid you may have little choice in the matter. If you won't fight me willingly, then maybe some added pressure will suffice...", Ryudamon said ominously.

He then looked at Neptune and stared at the CPU. She blinked in confusion.

"Ummm, why is he staring at me like that? Do I have a bug on my face?", the lilac haired CPU asked.

Suddenly, the armored Digimon quickly charged at the CPU, causing her to jump in surprise. Neptune tried to get out of the way, but Ryudamon headbutted her square in the chest, causing her to hit a tree. Dorumon was shocked at this behavior.

"What are you doing?! She's done nothing nothing wrong!", the purple Digimon demanded.

"If you won't fight me, then I'll just have to fight your friend instead. Perhaps she can give me the challenge I desire", said Ryudamon.

"But I can't transform! I won't be able to fight back properly!", exclaimed Neptune.

"So be it then", said the armored Digimon.

He jumped up and started to charge up an attack.

"No! You might hurt her, or worse!", exclaimed Dorumon.

"I'm too young to be Swiss Cheese Nep!", cried Neptune.

"Katana Attack!", shouted Ryudamon.

He launched a metal blade from his mouth towards Neptune. Dorumon was horrified to see this. He didn't want Neptune to be hurt because of him. The purple Digimon focused his sights on the metal blade and charged his own attack.

"Metal Cannon!", he yelled, launching a series of small iron balls from his mouth.

The small spheres reached to where the blade was heading and deflected it away from Neptune just before it could reach her. Ryudamon turned to look at him, only to be met with a headbutt to the face by Dorumon. The armored Digimon skidded a few feet before stopping himself, smiling at his success of provoking Neptune's partner.

"That's more like it. Now, Dorumon, show me what you can do", said Ryudamon.

"Only if you leave Neptune out of this. You said it yourself. Only Digimon will fight", said Dorumon.

"Of course. I will honor that agreement. However, there shall also be no Digivolutions either. I want both of us to fight with our own strength", said Ryudamon.

Dorumon looked back at Neptune, who just nodded. The purple Digimon smiled and looked back at his opponent.

"Very well. We'll do this the old fashioned way", said Dorumon.

"Good. Ready or not, here I come", said Ryudamon.

Neptune then gripped her fist, pretending to hold a microphone.

"Okay folks! In this corner, weighing in at, uh... Digi-pounds, I think? My partner and purple buddy, the main Digimon of main Digimons, Dorumon!", she called out as she pointed to the purple Rookie. She then gestured towards Ryudamon.

"And in this corner, we have the challenger! Dressed like a samurai, a Rookie who acts like a loner!-"

"Hey!", yelled Ryudamon.

Somewhere in Gameindustri, Noire had suddenly sneezed.

"-Coming to fight Dorumon for reasons unknown! Here's the one and only, Ryudamon! Let's get ready to ruuummmbbblllleee!!!", Neptune called out.

The lilac haired CPU looked at both Digimon as she raised her hand in the air. After a few seconds, she quickly lowered it down.

"Go!", she yelled.

The armored Digimon charged at Dorumon, but the purple Digimon dodged left, causing Ryudamon to pass by him and hit nothing but air. Dorumon then bite down on one of Ryudamon's limbs, causing him to jerk his arm away in response. The armored Digimon then headbutted the purple Rookie, knocking him back a few feet.

"Katana Attack!", yelled Ryudamon as he launched a metal blade from his mouth.

Dorumon growled as he stood his ground, ready to counter the armored Digimon's attack.

"Metal Cannon!", Dorumon exclaimed as he launched a series of small metal balls from his mouth.

The two attacks collided with each other, causing a small explosion of smoke and dust. Suddenly, Ryudamon jumped through the smoke cloud and rushed towards the purple Digimon. The two butted heads with each other, getting into a grip lock.

Neptune watched the fight from afar. She was amazed by how the two Rookie Digimon were fighting to a standstill. The lilac haired CPU could not help but wonder how long it would take until one of them gets the upper hand.

"Wowie zowie, readers. Now even I'm not sure who to cheer for. It's like one of those wrestling matches you see on TV. ", Neptune commented.

The two Digimon continued to try to push and shove each other in their grip lock, growling at each other at the same time.

"You're persistent. Usually my opponents go down quickly, but you are a bit stubborn", Ryudamon commented.

"Unlike you, I fight for my friends. But w about you? What do YOU fight for?", Dorumon asked.

"I don't need a reason to fight. I fight because I want to!", Ryudamon growled.

"Well, if you ask me, that's just sad!", Dorumon replied.

Then the two Digimon started to bite and claw at each other. They were both determined to win against the other. Ryudamon and Dorumon both back off and started to launch their attacks.

"Katana Attack!", shouted Ryudamon.

"Metal Cannon!", yelled Dorumon.

The blades and spheres hit each other and created a larger explosion, damaging both Digimon. They both groaned, but still had enough energy to get back up and stare each other down. On the sidelines, Neptune was growing a little worried.

"Umm, guys? Isn't that enough now?", said Neptune.

"No way... This guy needs to learn some manners", panted Dorumon.

"I will not rest... Not until one of us either surrenders or is unable to battle", added Ryudamon.

"But, like, you guys are gonna waste each other at this rate! Can't we just call it a draw or something?", the lilac haired CPU asked nicely.

"Not a chance!", the two Digimon exclaimed.

Neptune was getting a little more nervous. She felt that she wanted to step in, but at the same time she didn't want to get in the way. And even if she wanted to, the lilac haired girl can't transform without her Sharicite.

The two Rookie Digimon then rushed at each other and bashed each other's heads hard, causing them to stagger in pain. They shook it off, growling at each other once more.

"Raaaaahhhh!!!", Ryudamon and Dorumon yelled.

They charged and grip locked once more, looking at each other straight in the eye. The Digimon could feel each other's strengths pushing against one another, struggling to overpower the other. They wanted to win over the other.

"You... can't... win... Give up!", said Ryudamon.

"Never... I'll never quit... I'll win no matter what!", growled Dorumon.

As they continued to push each other back and forth, the red jewels on their heads suddenly started to glow in a bright light. Neptune noticed this and called to them.

"Guys! Your jewel thingies are glowing!", she exclaimed.

The two Digimon looked at each other and saw that she was right. Then they felt something else. It was as if the two Digimon's energies were combining into one.

"What's happening?!", Ryudamon asked.

"I don't know...", Dorumon replied.

Then the red light from their head jewels glowed brighter until both of them were engulfed inside it. Neptune shielded her eyes from the intensity of the light.

"Nepu! I knew I should've brought my sun glasses today!", the lilac haired CPU commented.

The Rookies stood there as the light surrounded them. Suddenly, something appeared before their eyes. Distorted images started to flash by.

"What is this?", asked Ryudamon.

The images then became a little more clear. They could both see a white void with two silhouettes in the background. One of them looked humanoid with wing-like protrusions and a cape. The other figure looked more streamlined with large wings, and what looked like twin blades in his hands.

"Who are those?", asked Dorumon.

The images then started to fade, and the red light dimmed until it eventually stopped glowing all together. Neptune looked on in confusion.

"So, uh, what happened? Was that red light show a Kaio-what's-its-name and stuff?", asked Neptune.

The two Digimon looked at each other and stared. It was a moment of silence between the two before Dorumon finally spoke up.

"I was right! There IS a connection between us!", said the purple Digimon.

"So it would seem...", said Ryudamon.

"But what do those images mean?", Dorumon inquired.

Ryudamon didn't have an answer himself. He was just as mystified by the event as much as Dorumon was. He scoffed as he turned around to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?", asked Dorumon.

"Don't tell me you're calling it quits now. What's up with that?", added Neptune.

"This battle is over. It is a draw. There's no point in continuing. I think I got the answer I needed", said Ryudamon.

"But if we really have a connection, then we should stick together! We've got to fight together!", said Dorumon.

"I do not know... I'm more accustomed to fighting alone, especially with my own power", said the armored Digimon.

"If you've been fighting alone your whole time, you must not have made many friends along the way", said Dorumon.

"Just like another certain Lonely Heart that I know", Neptune commented.

"I did not have time to make friends. In fact, I'm not even sure how to do so", Ryudamon stated.

"Well in that case, we'll be your friends! It'll be great!", said the lilac haired CPU.

Ryudamon looked at her and Dorumon and thought for a moment. But he didn't know what to think. On one hand he wanted to continue to go at it alone. But on the other hand, the two were offering him their friendship as though it were candy. He just could not decide.

"I must go. We'll meet again", said Ryudamon.

Hey, wait! Ryudamon!", Dorumon called out to him.

But the armored Digimon speed away into the trees and vanished from sight. Dorumon looked on and sighed sadly. He thought for sure that Ryudamon would join them. Neptune walked up to him and placed her hand on his head. The purple Digimon looked at her as she smiled.

"Cheer up, Dorumon. He'll come around soon. Maybe he just needs some time to think on it and stuff", said Neptune.

Dorumon blinked and then smiled lightly. He nodded and looked back at where Ryudamon had fled. He hoped that the armored Digimon would come through.

"Now come on. I'm sure Histy wants us back home. Besides, I'm getting hungry", said the lilac haired CPU.

"Yeah, me too", said Dorumon.

They turned and walked away towards the city area of Planetune, marching on their way back home.

Far away from the pair, however, Ryudamon looked on from where he fled to. He watch the pair go on their way. Even though he wanted to be by himself, he couldn't help but think on what they said.

_"How can they offer friendship like that? And what connection do me and Dorumon have? It seems this fight has given me more questions than answers. But what do I say when we next meet? I will need some time to think"_, Ryudamon thought.

He then went away to the opposite direction of the city area. Where he went, only he knew.

* * *

When Neptune and Dorumon got back to the Basilicom, the pair stretched their limbs. They were looking forward to turning in for the night.

"Wait until Histy finds out what we've been through today", said Neptune.

"Yeah. I just hope Ryudamon comes around. I really want to be friends with him", said Dorumon.

They opened the door to the main room, only to be greeted by Histoire standing in front of the door.

"Oh? Neptune! Dorumon! You're back!", said Histoire.

"Yeppers! We're back again!", said Neptune.

"It's a good thing you're here, actually. I was just going to call IF to come get you", said the Oracle.

"What do you mean, Histy?", asked Dorumon.

"Hey, Histy! Is that Nepsy and Dorusy out there?", called a voice.

"Yes, Uzume! They're back!", Histoire responded.

"Cool! Let's go say hi to them!", said Uzume.

"Okay, Uzume!", said another voice.

Neptune and Dorumon looked at each other and then back at Histoire. Then they tilted their heads in confusion. At last, Uzume came around the corner.

"Okay, come on and introduce yourself", Uzume said to someone.

After a few seconds, another figure came around the corner. It looked like a yellow insect with with green eyes, blue antenna, and four insect wings. It had two small limbs in the front, each with a single claw, and four rear limbs with two claws. It also had a big rear with a pointy spike on three sides and a small stinger.

"H-Hi... My name is Fanbeemon. It's nice to meet you!", said the insect as it bowed its head.

Neptune and Dorumon looked on in even more confusion. It would seem to them that both Histoire and Uzume had some explaining to do.

* * *

**_And that concludes this chapter._**

**_Seems it may be a little longer before Ryudamon decides to open himself up to Dorumon. Also, I have a feeling that you know who those silhouettes are in their visions, but for the love of all that is holy, I ask that you do not reveal who they are in the reviews. There might be some people that don't know about them._**

**_So yeah, leave a review, follow for more chapters, etc., I gotta go now, so ciao!~_**


End file.
